Luta pela Vida
by lalac.rk159
Summary: SHORT-FIC Sinopse completa no primeiro capítulo. Edward Cullen tem 18 anos quando é diagnosticado com leucemia. Termina com sua namorada, Isabella Swan e afasta-se de seus amigos, se redendo. Mas quando Isabella descobre a verdade, ela conseguirá trazer Edward de volta para a sua vida? O amor, a fé é o bastante para curar uma doença?
1. Prólogo

Nota da Fanfic:

**Classificação:** +18  
**Personagens:** Bella Swan, Edward Cullen  
**Gêneros: **Amizade, Drama, Hentai, Romance, Suspense, Universo Alternativo  
**Avisos: **Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Violência.

Obrigada a leitora Alana Colorada pela capa!

Será uma short-fic.  
Eu não sou médica, nem nada do tipo, tudo que estará aqui sobre a doença é em base de pesquisas na internet.

* * *

**Sinopse:**

Edward Cullen tem dezoito anos, está terminando o ensino médio, todos o acham perfeito. Excelente aluno, músico, lindo, um bom filho, amigo, irmão, namorado. Mesmo com pouca idade é mais homem do que muitos por aí. Mas nada é perfeito. Existe perfeição? Edward descobre que tem leucemia. Ele lida com isso da pior maneira possível, se separa de seus amigos, quase não fala mais com sua família e termina o seu namoro com Isabella Swan. Perde as esperanças, quebra promessas, desiste de viver. Afasta-se das pessoas que o mais ama, achando assim que quando morrer será mais fácil para eles superarem isso. Mas quando Isabella descobre a verdade, ela conseguirá trazer Edward de volta para a sua vida? O amor, a fé é o bastante para curar uma doença?

* * *

[...]

Seattle, 16 de Março de 2002

Lembra que eu fiz um exame para saber por que aquela inflamação na garganta não curava nunca?  
Saiu o resultado.  
E foi tudo aquilo que eu não imaginei.  
Eu tenho leucemia, Bella.  
Eu te amo me perdoe, por favor.  
Seja feliz.  
Eu te amo.

[...]

Seattle, 17 de Março de 2002

Amor,  
Eu não sei se a escolha que eu fiz foi certa, anjo, mas foi a melhor.  
Eu não conseguiria ver você sofrendo ao meu lado, junto comigo, por mim. Já basta ver meus pais. Meu irmão, que agora me odeia.  
Eu estou me sentindo tão fraco. Minha força é você. Parece ter um buraco negro dentro de mim que suga tudo de vida, de amor, de esperança que eu tinha dentro de mim.  
Ele apenas não consegue sugar meu amor por você.  
Lembre-se nem por um momento eu deixei de te amar. Até o meu último pensamento vai ser seu.  
Seja feliz, meu amor.

[...]

Seattle, 20 de março de 2002

Uma semana.  
E hoje eu vi você.  
Você está tão linda e isso só fez confirmar que a minha escolha foi a melhor. Meu coração sangra, mas os seus sorrisos me faz feliz. Eu te amo, Bella.  
Vou dormir porque nos meus sonhos eu consigo te tocar e parece que tudo vai ficar bem.  
Durma bem, meu amor.

[...]

Seattle, 29 de março de 2002

Ontem foi minha primeira sessão de quimioterapia. Nunca me sentir tão vulnerável, frágil. Queria você ao meu lado, mas tudo que restaram foram lembranças dos melhores momentos da minha vida que foram ao seu lado. Por favor, diga os nossos amigos, se eles ainda me considerarem assim, que os amo e que amo você também. Sinto-me tão cansado e muito mal, mas não podia ficar sem falar nada a você.  
Amo-te meu amor.

[...]

Nosso paraíso, 13 de abril de 2002

Sim, eu estou na nossa clareira, minha pequena.  
Amanhã vai fazer um mês que não falo com você, que não te beijo, que não te toco.  
A dor aumenta cada vez mais. Eu não tenho forças, não quero ter forças, eu mereço morrer.  
Estar aqui sem você, só deixa ainda mais realçado como falta um pedaço dentro de mim, um pedaço que só a sua presença, o seu amor pode preencher.  
Ontem na escola te vi conversando com Mike, ele sorrindo para você. Não pode imaginar como me senti, com isso. Por um triz eu não fui lá e te beijava na frente dele, na frente de todos da escola mostrando o quanto ainda amo você, como meu amor por você só aumentou. Meus pais ontem tentaram me convencer a falar com você, mas eu não posso te prender a um amor que só vai te fazer sofrer.  
Você merece alguém que tem condições de te dar um futuro cheio de certeza e não de incertezas.  
Hoje o céu está limpo, sem nenhuma nuvem, apenas a que estão ao redor do meu coração me impede de ver beleza em algum lugar. Fico me perguntando o que você está fazendo nesse exato momento. Hoje é sábado, se nós ainda estivéssemos juntos, estaríamos aqui, debaixo dessa arvore onde eu gravei as inicias do nosso nome.  
O meu amor por você é eterno, nunca se esqueça disso.  
Seja feliz, minha tigresa.

[...]

Seattle, 18 de abril de 2002

Hoje entrou para a lista de um dos meus priores dias, meu amor.  
Meu cabelo caiu completamente.  
O cabelo que você tanto amava. Agora estou careca, estou horrendo, feio, magro.  
Não tenho vontade de comer, de fazer nada.  
Apenas escrevo porque é a única forma de me comunicar com você. E vou à escola. Lá eu posso te ver. Sorrindo. Parece que nada mudou. Você esta feliz. Você não sofreu nem um pouco? Isso é bom, você não me ama mais. Não era isso que eu queria?  
Eu quero gritar. Isso dói de mais. Emmett brigou comigo mais uma vez. Mas ele não entende, meus pais não entendem, você entende meu amor? É o melhor para você, eu sei que é. Tem que ser.  
Talvez eu precise de um doador.  
E se eu precisar, não vai ter ninguém.  
A verdade é que não mereço ninguém, nenhum doador. Eu não mereço ser curado fiz você sofrer. Eu mereço morrer.  
Dói saber que você não me ama mais, dói saber que você já me esqueceu. Entretanto, era isso que eu queria: você me esqueceu.  
Eu ainda te amo  
E sempre vou amar.  
Amo o suficiente por nós dois. Você ainda me ama?

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Devo continuar?

Tenho a fic completa já, se comentarem posto rápido o próximo...

beijos


	2. Parte I

E lá estava ela.  
Meu coração acelerou, era a única vez no dia que eu me sentia quase vivo, era nesses breves instantes que podia observa-la de longe.  
Ela viria até mim sorriria, me beijaria, ela faria isso se eu a merecesse. Mas eu não a mereço, não mais. Não depois de tudo que falei para ela, não depois de descobrir o que eu tenho.  
Como se tivesse sido atraído por um imã seu olhar encontrou o meu rapidamente, logo ela desviou quando viu que eu que a encarava.  
O que eu podia fazer?  
Admira-la de longe era a única coisa que eu podia fazer, nunca mais eu sentiria seu toque, seus lábios colados aos meus, seu gosto, nunca mais teria seu amor.  
Nunca mais.  
Ela virou de costas para mim entrando na escola, observei ela parar e falar com Alice, sua melhor amiga, a baixinha me fuzilou com os olhos, mas foi puxada para dentro da escola. Limpei uma lágrima que escorreu solitariamente pelo meu rosto, sentindo meu coração doer.  
Nunca me esqueceria dos momentos que vivi ao seu lado, a época mais feliz da minha vida, e como eu machuquei a pessoa mais especial para mim, nesse mundo.  
O que me consolava era saber que ela não sofreria muito quando chegasse a hora. Eu estava com os dias contados não viveria muito, era o que eu acreditava. E por esse motivo não queria que ela vivesse com alguém que não poderia dar vida a ela, apenas sofrimento, dor e morte.  
Se eu estava fadado à morte, porque ainda estudava?  
Simples, era o único lugar onde eu podia vê-la, poderia ao menos sentar ao lado dela, sofrendo em silêncio, enquanto ela parecia sempre ser indiferente a mim ali, apesar de ultimamente eu ter faltado muito.  
Ao longe ouvir o sinal bater me obriguei a me locomover, passei a mão em minha cabeça sentindo a touca que eu me obrigava a usar, ninguém precisava ver como eu era uma aberração.  
Suspirei passando em frente ao carro dela ouvindo sua risada em minha mente.  
Isabella Marie Swan.  
Era o nome dela.  
Nós nos conhecemos quando há dez anos eu me mudei para cá com meus pais adotivos Esme e Carlisle Cullen, tenho um irmão Emmett (alto e muito musculoso, cabelos encaracolados pretos e olhos azuis) ele também foi adotado, mas já faz semanas que não nos falamos direito. Ele não aprova o que estou fazendo, afastando-se dos nossos amigos, não contando a verdade a eles.  
Na mesma semana que nos mudamos conhecemos Alice Brandon uma baixinha, de cabelos curtos escuros, replicados e de olhos dourados, Jasper Whitlock alto, de cabelos mais compridos que o normal, loiro de olhos azuis, Rosalie Hale alta, loira, de olhos castanhos e Bella, a menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de chocolates que mudou minha vida. Nós seis formamos um pequeno grupo, fazíamos tudo juntos e começamos a namorar também juntos. Aos doze anos de idade, é claro que nossos pais só souberam alguns anos mais tarde.  
Me lembro muito bem como foi estranho na época. Descobrimos o que era puberdade e de onde realmente viam os bebes, os meus sentimentos antes inocentes por Bella, se tornaram intensos e verdadeiros e eu percebia isso acontecer ao meu redor, os primeiros a se rederem foram Alice e Jasper, depois Emmett e Rosalie e finalmente, eu e Bella. Nós namorávamos escondidos, mas sempre suspeitamos que nossos pais sabiam, só aos quinze anos se tornou oficial.  
Era tudo perfeito, mas não existe perfeição e eu não era perfeito como todos imaginavam.  
Lindo, inteligente, educado, cavalheiro, o garoto que tinha uma bela namorada, mas de que vale isso tudo se não se tem tempo para viver?  
Descobrir a algumas semanas atrás que tenho leucemia. Leucemia mieloide aguda. Isso acabou não só comigo, mais também com meus planos, o amor pela vida que eu sentia, pela esperança, criou muros e me deixou fraco.  
Eu fiquei atordoado depois que meu pai me deu a noticia do exame, ele era médico.  
Depois de muito pensar decidir me afastar dos meus amigos e da minha namorada, seria mais fácil para eles quando eu partisse definitivamente. Eles sofriam menos. Minha família, meu médico e a enfermeira da escola eram as únicas pessoas que sabiam. Eu fazia quimioterapia uma vez por semana, mas mais por obrigação do que por eu querer de verdade, iria morrer e isso já era fato.  
Terminar com Bella foi à decisão mais difícil que eu já fiz em minha vida a dor que senti não foi nada comparado a todo sofrimento que sentia por causa da doença, mas o que me doía mais foi a ver chorar ali na minha frente e que acreditou em cada palavra que eu havia dito, mesmo depois de tantas vezes que eu proclamei meu amor a ela, somente ela.

**Flashback**

— O quê? — Bella repetiu parecendo não ter entendido direito.  
Por dentro meu coração doía, sangrava, porém a mascara de indiferença no meu rosto continuava intacta.  
— Eu não te amo mais, Bella. Acho que confundir as coisas, é melhor nós terminarmos aqui. — eu repeti, minha voz era convicta, verdadeira, o treinamento havia valido para alguma coisa, parecia realmente verdade. Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto dela, eu controlei a minha língua para dizer que tudo era mentira e que eu precisava muito dela agora, mas não podia fazer isso. Eu odiava vê-la chorar.  
— Vo-você não me ama mais?  
— Não. — apenas isso. Eu não conseguia dizer mais nada, mas tinha que ser forte, por ela. — Na verdade, eu acho que estou gostando de outra garota. — eu falei isso, sabendo que seria o golpe fatal para ela.

_Mentira, eu te amo, não acredite em mim. Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, nunca vou deixar de te amar, _minha mente gritava desesperada.

— Seja feliz — eu disse, respirando profundamente, sentindo seu cheiro inebriante, por um momento quase desisti de tudo, mas não podia fazer. Tinha que ser forte. Aproximei-me dela que parecia uma estátua e dei um leve beijo em sua testa, o ultimo que eu daria nela.  
_Eu te amo,_ pensei mais uma vez, _Perdoe-me._

Virei às costas e sair dali o mais rápido que consegui, meu coração ficando para trás.  
Eu estava despedaçado, fraco, sem rumo, sem vida e o pior sem esperança, sem fé.

**Fim de Flashback**

O sinal bateu e eu me obriguei a entrar na escola. Minha primeira aula era trigonometria, fui um dos últimos a chegar à classe. Vi Jasper sentado conversando com Ben Cheney, o Edward feliz se encaminharia até eles faria alguma gracinha, o Edward infeliz fingiu nem perceber que um dos seus melhores amigos estava presente na sala. Eu me encaminhei até a cadeira mais longe e me sentei.  
O professor chegou e me obriguei a prestar atenção na aula. Meu próximo horário era com Rosalie, mas eu fiz como ultimamente e fui indiferente à namorada do meu irmão sentada na minha frente.  
Os outros horários passaram lentamente e tortuosamente. Cheguei ao refeitório atrasado, meu estomago estava embrulhado, não tinha apetite comia sempre para deixar meus pais felizes, mas eu não tinha vontade de nada. Ouvi a risada ruidosa de meu irmão e me virei. Eles estavam lá. Os cinco sentados em nossa antiga mesa do refeitório, agora eram só deles, rindo, brincado, se divertindo, eles recebiam alguns olhares invejosos afinal eram os mais populares da escola, enquanto eu recebia alguns olhares de curiosidade por quererem saber o porquê de nunca mais ter sentado com eles e alguns de desejos. Eu ignorava todos.  
Eles nem me olhavam mais quando eu entrava. Jasper e Rosalie foram os únicos que tentaram saber o que tinha de errado comigo, mais eu fui tão duro com eles na primeira tentativa que nem havia tentando outra vez, eu sabia que Alice estava com raiva de mim, mesmo ainda não tendo uma certeza do motivo.  
Era insignificante ali. Encaminhei-me a mesa mais distante, onde me sentava agora sozinho, ao lado da mesa dos excluídos, me sentei de frente para as costas dos meus amigos assim poderia observa-los à vontade sem correr o risco de ser pego em flagrante. Meus olhos não se desviaram um minuto das costas de Bella, peguei o caderno de couro que meu pai havia me dado e com um suspiro comecei a escrever. Era o que eu sempre fazia no horário do almoço.

Seattle, 25 de abril de 2002

_Tigresa,_  
_Hoje está sendo um daqueles dias que tudo que eu mais quero é correr para seus braços e abraça-la com força. Meu coração dói tanto. Ultimamente tenho me perguntado se o que estou fazendo é o certo, tem que ser. Eu não quero ninguém com pena de mim, não quero ver ninguém sofrendo por culpa minha, já basta meus pais e Emmett. Acabo de ouvir sua risada é esse som que mostra que o que eu faço é o certo, você esta feliz. Isso é o que mais importa. Agora não quero perder nenhum detalhe. Vou ficar de olho em você, te amando de longe. E me preparando para enfrentar uma hora, sentado ao seu lado na próxima aula._

Estava bom por enquanto depois eu escreveria mais para ela. Desviei meu olhar rapidamente quando vi Emmett se levantar e todos olharem em minha direção, fingir nem perceber. Não demorou muito e ele estava em minha frente tampando minha visão.  
— Até quando você vai levar isso, Edward? — Ele perguntou. Suspirei pesadamente.  
— Hoje não Emmett — falei mal humorado.  
— Você está fazendo todos sofrerem agindo assim, mas do que eles sofreriam se soubessem a verdade.  
— Eu acho que você está errado — eu respondi com a voz tremula hesitante.  
— Você esta magoando todos agindo assim, Edward, principalmente Bella — cada palavra que ele pronunciou foi como sentir um ferro em brasas na minha garganta.  
— Eu tenho que tomar meu remédio — disse com a voz embargada.  
— Você está fugindo — ele acusou — Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse um fraco covarde, se entregando assim tão fácil, me decepcionei não por você ser doente, mas por você não lutar.  
Ele saiu sem falar mais nada. Não precisava. Minha visão embaçada encontrou os olhares dos meus amigos e do amor da minha vida.  
_Por favor, me leve logo,_ eu pedi mentalmente, mas apenas a dor aumentava, o buraco sugava tudo dentro de mim.  
Minha expressão com certeza não era uma das melhores. Bella pareceu fazer menção de levantar, mas eu sair dali o mais rápido que pude.  
Corri para o estacionamento entrando no meu carro e deixando as lágrimas escorrerem, não sei como cheguei a minha casa vivo.  
— Querido — ouvi minha mãe dizer quando eu passei pela porta jogando minha mochila no chão de qualquer jeito.  
— Eu não aguento mais isso mamãe — eu falei soluçando, deixando meu corpo cair no chão, às costas apoiadas na porta da entrada— Eu quero morrer logo, eu não consigo mais viver assim.  
— Edward pare de falar assim — ela me repreendeu me abraçando e chorando também — Você escolheu viver assim querido. Você que escolheu se afastar de todos. — ela me lembrou sem ser rude. O buraco em meu coração aumentou.  
— Eu não quero que eles sofram.  
— Eles estão sofrendo mais ainda assim. — ela falou sabiamente acariciando minha cabeça careca.  
— Eu os amo tanto — disse a abraçando apertado, como se ela pudesse transmitir para mim a força que precisava.  
— Eu sei querido.  
— Ela...eles não vão me perdoar.  
— É claro que eles vão Edward. Eles também amam você.  
Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali chorando nos braços da minha mãe. Só sei que quando eu acordei na minha cama e já estava de noite. E com uma decisão tomada, eu iria contar a verdade a eles.

O outro dia amanheceu nublado, eu estava me sentindo nervoso. Tomei um longo banho, mas não relaxei. Quando desci encontrei meus pais e Emmett tomando café, desde que eu havia me descoberto com leucemia nunca mais havia tomado café com eles, por isso fingir não perceber a cara de espanto deles quando me sentei depois de cumprimentá-los, não sentia fome, mas mesmo assim sabia que tinha que comer alguma coisa. Peguei umas torradas, vendo pelo canto do olho minha mãe sorrir.  
Servi-me com cereais e leite menos de que eu comia antigamente, mas mais do que eu estava acostumado a comer ultimamente.  
— Você vai hoje para a quimioterapia? — Meu pai perguntou quebrando o silencio que havia se instaurado.  
— Sim, eu vou — falei decidido, a ultima eu não havia ido.  
— Você quer que eu o acompanhe meu filho? — Minha mãe perguntou. Eu respirei fundo antes de responder.  
— Não precisa, eu vou contar e ver se meus...amigos querem ir comigo — eu falei, sem olha-los diretamente.  
— Finalmente maninho — Emmett falou sorrindo abertamente, meus pais me olharam felizes. Fazia tempo que ele não me chamava assim.  
— Você acha que eu possa ser aceito de volta?  
— Seu lugar sempre foi ao nosso lado, nós não somos completos sem você.  
Eu o olhei pedindo desculpa e ele apenas deu de ombros.  
— Na verdade eu fui rude com você Eddie não sei o que faria se fosse eu no seu lugar — Ele falou seriamente, ás vezes ele conseguia não parecer uma criança.  
— Eu agi errado espero que possa me perdoar.  
— Não há o que perdoar. — Ele disse e nós nos abraçamos.  
Soltamo-nos e olhamos nossos pais que estavam emocionados.  
— Eu quero pedir perdão a vocês também eu estou muito ranzinza ultimamente.  
— Não se martirize assim querido— minha mãe falou amavelmente. — Você esta passando por um momento difícil, mas o importante é que você lute por mim, por seu pai, seu irmão, seus amigos, Bella, mas principalmente por você.  
— Eu vou lutar — prometi — Mas se eu morrer...  
— Não diga isso, filho. — Carlisle falou. — Você sozinho é fraco, mas com sua família e amigos, você é forte. Tenha fé.

Cheguei à escola atrasado, percebi o carro de Bella do outro lado do estacionamento, mas não vi sinal dela decidir ir para sala. Arrumei minha touca saindo do carro, ao chegar à sala encontrei Jasper sentado sozinho, engolindo meu orgulho e minha fraqueza, fui até ele. Limpei a garganta.  
— Esse lugar está ocupado? — Perguntei. Ele me olhou por um longo tempo parecendo não acreditar que era eu ali.  
— Edward? Er... não, pode se sentar... se quiser.  
Eu puxei a cadeira e me sentei ao seu lado. Porque eu estava tão nervoso?  
Não sabia explicar. Esfreguei minhas mãos em meu rosto, habito que adquiri depois que não tinha mais cabelo para puxar.  
— O que houve com você Edward? — A pergunta súbita de Jasper me fez olhar para ele.  
— Eu... Posso conversar com você e o resto da turma na hora do intervalo? — Perguntei apreensivo.  
— É claro que pode. Er... Bella está inclusa?  
— É claro que estar. Ela é a que mais merece saber de toda a verdade.  
— Eu não entendo porque terminou com ela posso sentir que você ainda a ama.  
— Eu a amo mais que tudo nessa vida Jasper — falei intensamente. Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas o professor interrompeu chamando nossa atenção para a aula.

Na próxima aula, Rosalie fez uma cara engraçada quando eu a cumprimentei e sentei ao seu lado, me surpreendi quando foi ela que perguntou o que o que eu queria conversar com eles. Emmett. Suspirei e lhe respondi que logo mais ela iria saber. Nem sabia como Emmett não havia contado a verdade para ela. Eu não tinha aula com Alice e com Bella era só depois do intervalo, mas parecia que alguém lá em cima queria me ajudar, pois eu esbarrei com a baixinha no corredor.  
— Alie — falei me abaixando e a ajudando a arrumar nossos cadernos que havia se espalhado no chão.  
— Eddie — ela falou com desdém o apelido que sabia que eu odiava, mas eu nem me importei.  
— Será que eu podia conversar com você...vocês no almoço?  
— Não — ela respondeu na lata — A partir do momento que você machucou o coração da minha melhor amiga você quebrou todos os laços que podia ter comigo Cullen, você não sabe o que ela passou. Eu não tenho nada para falar ou ouvir de você.  
Toda a confiança que eu havia adquirido sumiu com as palavras de Alice.  
— Eu só fiz o que achei melhor para vocês, e parece que tomei a decisão errada. — murmurei — É melhor eu ir agora.  
Eu passei pela minha sala, mas não entrei fui direto para o estacionamento entrando no meu carro.  
A dor que sentia era grande e transbordou por meus olhos em lágrimas e eu chorei, sofrendo sozinho a minha dor.  
Depois de cerca de meia hora, eu peguei o diário precisando escrever.

_Seattle, 26 de abril de 2002_

_Bella, meu amor,_  
_Eu acordei decido que iria contar a verdade a vocês._  
_Mas eu encontrei agora pouco com Alice, não sei mais se essa é a melhor decisão a tomar._  
_Eu estou com medo, confuso, fraco._  
_Não sei o que fazer, nem meus cabelos eu tenho mais para puxar._  
_Mas eu sei que tenho que lutar, finalmente parece que eu estou sendo mais forte que o buraco negro que me consome._  
_Eu tenho que ser forte._  
_Não sei como vai reagir, se vai querer se afastar de mim, ou se vai ficar ao meu lado, não sei qual dos dois é pior eu não quero ver você sofrendo e muito menos que se afaste de mim. Essas semanas que passamos separados estão sendo os piores da minha vida, não por causa da doença, mas simplesmente porque eu não tenho meu coração comigo, porque falta um pedaço de mim. Preciso de você para ficar completo._  
_Eu vou parar por aqui. Tomar coragem para falar com vocês._  
_Mas nunca se esqueça de que amei, amo e sempre vou amar você, nunca deixei de te amar._  
_Eu te amo, meu amor._  
_Eu te amo_  
_Perdoe-me, por favor._

Eu sabia que tinha que ser forte. Eu precisava acabar com isso e contar tudo logo para eles. Esperava que eles, principalmente Bella me perdoassem e pudessem me aceitar de volta. E foi só por causa dela que eu conseguir sair do carro depois que o sinal do intervalo bateu. Eu precisava contar a verdade a ela, conseguir seu perdão aí sim eu conseguiria descansar em paz, se assim fosse à vontade de Deus. Olhei-me no retrovisor do carro, meus olhos estavam vermelhos e um pouco inchados, mas não seria isso que me faria desistir. Ou eles me abraçariam ou fugiram logo de mim, pelo menos teria certeza e não uma incerteza com que me preocupar.  
Segui para o refeitório transparecendo uma confiança que não tinha. Minha cabeça estava levantada, olhava para frente à porta do refeitório estava aberta e eu entrei, meus olhos procurando automaticamente a mesa que antes eu me sentava.  
Meu coração parou.  
Minha boca se abriu em choque e meus olhos se arregalaram levemente.  
O buraco negro sorriu perversamente para mim.  
Ali não estavam somente as pessoas que eu queria que estivessem. Bella estava em pé e tudo que eu conseguia ver era a boca de Mike Newton colada a dela.  
O meu pior medo se confirmou.  
Bella não me amava mais, ela havia me esquecido. Engoli em seco e desviei meu olhar enquanto eles continuavam se beijando profundamente.  
Encontrei os olhares de Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie, eles me olhavam com pena, tudo que eu não queria ver no olhar de ninguém. E meu próprio irmão estava me olhando assim. Alice ao contrário sorria para mim.  
— Edward não... — ouvi meu irmão me chamar mesmo ele estando longe, fazendo o casal se separar, não quis olhar nos olhos dela e não ver o amor que tinha antes ali, agora ele era de outro.  
Balancei minha cabeça deixando minhas lagrimas caírem livremente outra vez. Não me importava com mais nada e nem com a pessoa que eu esbarrei ou muito menos com as minhas coisas que caíram no chão.  
Sai dali o mais rápido possível sem conseguir enxergar muitas coisas, eu via, mas não as distinguia. Só havia um lugar que eu queria estar e foi para lá que eu dirigi meu carro tentando não pensar em nada, eu apenas pedia que Deus me levasse logo dali.

_Edward, não. _Ela ouviu Emmett dizer e isso foi o bastante para ela separar-se do menino que beijava. Enojada. Virou a tempo de ver ele, o amor de sua vida, com a expressão torturada e lágrimas escorrendo por seu lindo rosto, isso a deixou mais confusa ainda.  
— Droga— ela ouviu Emmett praguejar e correr atrás do irmão.  
— Vem cá gatinha ainda não acabamos — Bella ouviu a voz de Mike dizer, controlou a vontade de vomitar que sentia.  
— Agora não Mike — ela falou tentando esconder uma careta, precisava urgentemente desinfetar sua boca. Ele não insistiu e saiu dali, mas com um sorriso grande no rosto, afinal havia acabado de beijar uma das garotas mais bonita da escola e na frente de todo mundo.  
Bella se sentou de volta com seus amigos agradecida por ninguém a olhar com reprovação pelo o que ela havia feito. Todos ficaram conversando amenidades até que Emmett chegou com uma expressão triste.  
— O que foi ursão? — Rose perguntou abraçando o namorado.  
— Edward... — Ele falou com um suspiro, colocando as mãos na cabeça — Meu irmão... ele...  
— Ah... Emm fala sério — Alice falou indignada rolando seus olhos dourados. — Seu irmão terminou com Bella porque quis. Ela está livre para ficar com quem quiser.  
— Alice não fale assim — Bella pediu já arrependida de ter ficado com Mike. Não deveria nunca ter feito isso, mas ela precisava arrancar Edward de seu coração e mesmo depois desse beijo apenas teve a certeza que nunca conseguiria amar outra pessoa. Apenas ele, mesmo que ele não a amasse mais, sempre seria ele.

— Ahh qual é Bella? Edward está bem grandinho! Não tem nada haver ele ficar chateado por você seguir em frente.  
— Você não sabe de nada Alice. — Emmett falou surpreendendo todos, seus olhos estavam vermelhos por lágrimas não derramadas, mas não foi isso que os surpreendeu. Era a primeira vez em sua vida que ele a chamava pelo nome sempre se referia a ela por apelidos desde a primeira vez que eles haviam se conhecido. Ele saiu dali. Rose olhou para todos confusa e seguiu seu namorado.  
— Alguma coisa aconteceu a Edward — Jasper falou, depois de algum momento.  
— Sim falta de vergonha na cara — Alice falou rolando seus olhos, escondendo que havia se chateado por Emmett nem mesmo ter a chamado por um apelido implicativo ao seu tamanho.  
— Não Alie — ele disse suavemente entrelaçando sua mão na da namorada. — Hoje ele veio falar comigo, pedir desculpas e disse que queria falar com agente, explicar o que aconteceu.  
A dor das lembranças de quando ele terminou com Bella vieram à tona. Era de mais para ela. Levantou-se saindo dali com rapidez, milagrosamente sem conseguir tropeçar Jasper impediu Alice de segui-la, sentia que a amiga precisava ficar sozinha e Alice não iria ajuda-la em nada agora.  
— Bella. Bella— ela ouviu uma voz a chamar. Parou limpando as lagrimas que ameaçavam surgir.  
— Sim, Ben? — ela disse com um sorriso que não chegavam aos seus olhos.  
— Será que poderia entregar isso a Emmett, Edward deixou cair quando esbarrou em mim, ele nem percebeu.  
Tudo que Bella não queria era ficar com algo dele, mas mesmo assim ela assentiu e pegou o caderno de capa de couro preta.  
Bella apenas jogou em sua bolsa, amanhã entregaria para Emmett. Agora tudo que ela queria era ir para casa sentia tão suja por ter beijado alguém que não amava, sentia que havia traído Edward mesmo não estando mais com ele, se odiava por se sentir assim, odiava ainda amar ele.  
Ao chegar a sua casa escovou sua boca três vezes querendo tirar o gosto ruim de Mike.  
Decidiu ocupar sua cabeça com alguma coisa e procurar um dever de casa para fazer. Abriu a sua mochila pegando o livro, mas o que acabou em sua mão foi o caderno preto de Edward. Ela nunca havia visto aquele caderno nas coisas dele e sua mão coçava com vontade de abrir. Sem pensar duas vezes ela abriu e viu de cara que estava endereçado a ela, sem remorso começou a lê-lo, a tristeza, culpa, arrependimento, amor, medo sentimentos conflituosos a dominava a cada palavra lida.

* * *

Nota da autora:

Vamos lá amores, 30 visualizações na fic, podemos chegar a mais que um comentário hein?

comentem,

logo tem mais

beijo


	3. Parte II

Eu dirigi por um tempo controlando as lágrimas que queriam sair, não sabia a onde estava indo. Tudo que eu via na minha mente era a imagem de Bella beijando Mike, se eu o odiava antes pelos olhares que ele dava para ela estando ao meu lado o que eu sentia por ele agora beirava a loucura. Mas eu não tinha o direito de ficar assim. Ela era livre, eu a havia deixado livre, ela podia ficar com quem quisesse beijar quem quisesse. Agora eu tinha a certeza que ela havia me esquecido.

Eu a conheço bem o suficiente para saber que ela nunca beijaria alguém que não a amasse.

Podia ver o futuro deles todo a minha frente. Eles se casando, tendo filhos, tudo que eu nunca poderia fazer com ela.  
Mas porque logo ele?  
Ele não a merece, eu não a mereço.  
Pare com isso Edward, se ela o ama, o importante é que ela está feliz.  
Feliz, feliz, ela está feliz.  
Mas não é comigo, eu quero ela ao meu lado.  
Pare de ser tão egoísta.  
Ela não te quer mais.  
Você a machucou.  
Você não a merece.  
Você é doente.  
Você vai morrer.  
Minha mente brigava comigo.  
Eu sair do carro sem me importar a onde estava.  
Sentia-me sufocado.  
Não tinha mais ar. Ele agora era de outro, não mais meu.  
Andei, querendo fugir. Seria melhor assim, para todos.  
Tinha algum dinheiro no bolso, poderia ir para uma cidade pequena e morrer longe das pessoas que eu amava, pelo menos eles não sofreriam ao meu lado.  
Mas eu não tinha forças para nada.  
Olhando ao redor eu sabia realmente onde eu precisava ir.  
Sem me preocupar entrei na floresta escura que tinha ali facilmente achando a trilha.  
Seria uma boa maneira de ir para o inferno, se é que eu já não estava nele.  
Não sei ao certo o quanto andei, mas sem saber como, cheguei a onde queria.  
A clareira.  
A nossa clareira.  
O nosso lugar magico.  
O nosso paraíso.  
Era o lugar perfeito para morrer.  
Tirei a jaqueta que usava jogando-a no chão. Fechei meus olhos sentindo o sol que estava quase sumindo aquecer minha pele mais branca que o normal.  
Respirei fundo, o cheiro dela me atingiu.  
Bella.  
Um sorriso brotou em meus olhos.  
Nossos lábios se encontraram e nos beijamos.  
— Eu te amo, Edward — ouvi a voz dela em meu ouvido perfeitamente  
Sua mão quente na minha.  
— Eu nunca deixei de te amar, anjo — disse olhando em seus profundos olhos de chocolates.  
Eu me inclinei para beija-la novamente, mas a imagem dela não estava ali.  
Ilusão. Delírio.  
Meu corpo inerte caiu de joelhos ao chão.

Lembranças.  
Todos os momentos que passei com Bella foram revividos em minha mente. Quando nós nos conhecemos na praça da cidade, nossos olhares desde inocentes aos maliciosos, os primeiros toques, declarações, o primeiro beijo, eu nunca iria esquecer.

**FLASHBACK**

— Feche os olhos, anjo — um Edward de cerca de doze anos pediu a linda menina em sua frente.  
— O que você vai fazer? — ela perguntou desconfiada, dando um sorrisinho.  
— Er.. eu... — eu decidi abordar de outro jeito o assunto, não querendo ser rejeitado por ela — O Emmett e a Rosalie estão namorando, né?  
— Você sabe que sim Edward — ela respondeu parecendo esperançosa. Será que ela queria mesmo alguma coisa comigo? — Você gosta de alguma garota? — ela perguntou diretamente.  
— Sim, eu gosto muito, muito, muito, muito, muito de uma — eu respondi pegando na mão dela.  
Senti meu coração acelerar. Será que isso era normal?  
De repente fui tomado por um medo de que essa menina não me quisesse.  
— E... quem é ela?  
— Você — eu falei simplesmente a olhando profundamente.  
— E-eu? — a menina gaguejou, sem impedir o imenso sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto.  
— Quem mais seria, boneca? É claro que é você.  
— Oh, Edward. — ela falou me abraçando fortemente — Eu também gosto muito, muito, muito, muito, muito mesmo de você — ela falou olhando dentro dos meus olhos verdes.  
Eu sorri, meus braços rodando a cintura fina dela inocentemente. Ela gostava de mim. Senti-me o menino mais feliz do mundo. Mais feliz até de quando eu ganhei do Emm e do Jasper na lutinha. Não, a felicidade que eu senti ali não era nada comparada a que eu sentia agora.  
— Então... você quer namorar comigo? — eu perguntei com um lindo sorriso torto.  
_Como ela poderia resistir a ele?_  
— É o que eu mais quero — ela falou sorrindo beijando a minha bochecha demoradamente, senti um calor enorme percorrer meu corpo, junto com uma vontade enorme de provar seus lábios.  
— Agora nós somos namorados, então podemos nos beijar... na boca?  
Bella corou e assentiu levemente, mordendo seu lábio inferior, um gesto que ela fazia sempre que estava nervosa apreensiva ou ansiosa.  
Minhas mãos acariciaram a bochecha dela levemente. Nossos olhos não se desviavam.  
— Eu... eu não sei beijar na boca — ela falou envergonhada.  
— Eu também não. — respondi sem graça. — Mas... nós podemos aprender juntos.  
Bella não me respondeu, mas ela fechou seus olhos e eu entendi isso como um pedido mudo para que eu prosseguisse. Tirei minha mão de seu rosto, mas entrelaçando nas mãos dela, mesmo sentindo que elas estavam começando a suar de nervosismo.  
Inclinei minha cabeça delicadamente, entreabrindo meus lábios, sua respiração quente bateu no meu rosto me deixando esquisito, sentindo coisas estranhas, mas que eu gostei do que senti.  
Nossos lábios se encaixaram e o mundo não existia mais para mim, apenas a linda menina que fazia meu coração acelerar. E mesmo eu tendo apenas doze anos eu sabia que ela era meu mundo, meu tudo, minha vida.

**FIM DE FLASHBACK**

As lembranças de como começamos com singelos beijos, para beijos mais ousados e deliciosos. A nossa primeira briga tudo por causa de Mike, tinha que ser ele. Esse garoto sempre quis Bella, mas nunca a teve, pelo menos não enquanto ela me tinha. Quando contamos aos nossos pais que namorávamos, como ela chorou quando seu pai, Charlie, casou-se com Sue. As nossas caricias de baixo do edredom quando assistíamos a um filme com a turma na minha casa, nossos amassos gostosos quando estávamos sozinhos e mais experientes, mas nós nunca chegamos aos finalmente e nunca chegaríamos pelo menos não eu.  
Mudei meus pensamentos rapidamente, não seria nada legal pensar nela fazendo isso com outro cara, então me obriguei a lembrar da primeira vez que viemos aqui.  
Nós amávamos fazer trilhas.  
Ou melhor, eu amava fazer trilhas.  
Comecei quando tinha quinze anos, gostava de pensar, andando sozinho, quando não estava com ela. Um dia eu me distancie da trilha e encontrei essa clareira, era linda. É claro que meu primeiro pensamento foi trazer Bella para cá.  
Demorou um pouquinho até convencê-la, depois de muitos beijos, bicos e palavras de carinho, ela veio comigo e se apaixonou pelo lugar que se tornou nosso lugar secreto.  
Sempre víamos para cá nos sábados de manhã, fazíamos piquenique, conversávamos ficávamos apenas em silêncio, abraçados.  
Nós nunca fizemos amor, ao contrário do que nossos pais pensam. Já havíamos conversado muitas vezes sobre o assunto, eu queria fazer isso só quando estivéssemos casados, é o certo, mas Bella não via nenhum problema de fazermos antes, mas ela não se sentia preparada para isso, eu não insistia é claro. Aconteceria no momento certo.  
Ou melhor para mim...  
Tá Edward para de pensar nisso.  
Rolei meus olhos eu era tão idiota ás vezes. Que pessoa que fica falando consigo mesma?  
Mas pelo menos a dor no meu coração e no meu corpo havia sido esquecida. Mas só foi pensar nisso e eu me lembrei.  
Eu iria morrer.  
Estava condenado a isso.  
Chutei uma pedra com força sem me importar com a dor que senti em meu pé.  
Minhas costas bateram em um tronco, passei a mão em minha cabeça, sentindo a touca.  
Não tinha mais cabelos para puxar.  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella  
Bella

Tudo que eu precisava era dela.  
Se ao menos ela me amasse, se, ela ao menos, me perdoasse.

Não sei quanto tempo passou não me importava. Só sei que foi depois do crepúsculo, que eu ouvi passos arrastados, eu os reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo.  
Meu coração acelerou.  
Será que era o meu anjo que veio para me salvar? Ou a morte para me levar de vez desse inferno?

A primeira coisa que eu consegui enxergar foi à luz de uma lanterna, meus olhos doíam um pouco, eu me sentia exausto. Minha garganta estava seca, ardia, pedindo agua, minha cabeça doía.  
Entretanto, quando meus olhos encontraram o rosto dela tudo pareceu ir embora, nada importava.  
O que ela fazia aqui?

— O que você faz aqui? — perguntei alto o bastante para ela ouvir, me colocando com dificuldade em pé. Sentia-me tão fraco. Ela estava a dez metros de mim.  
E eu tinha a certeza que nunca a veria correr com tanta rapidez sem cair, ela jogou a mochila em suas costas no chão antes de chocar seu corpo ao meu.  
Seus braços envolveram meu pescoço, minhas mãos automaticamente envolveram sua cintura.  
O cheiro dela me invadiu.  
O calor de sua pele me fez perceber que era ela realmente ali e não mais uma ilusão minha.  
— Edward... — ela disse o meu nome soluçando. Ela chorava. Chorava? Mas por quê? Porém a próxima reação dela me surpreendeu.  
— Seu idiota, estupido, porque não me disse? — ela começou a me bater no peito, suas mãos em punho, deixei meu corpo cair ao chão recebendo os socos e os xingamentos dela ainda sem consegui esboçar uma reação. — V-vocee d-deeve-eer-rria t-tee-er m-ee dii- diitto — ela gaguejou chorando me abraçando novamente, respirando fundo. Eu estava paralisado — Você não deveria ter escondido isso de mim, da gente. — ela falou olhando nos meus olhos.  
Como ela havia descoberto?  
Seus olhos. Eles estavam vermelhos e um tanto inchados. Limpei as lágrimas deles.  
— Por isso — eu respondi controlando meu choro — Eu não quero que você sofra Bella — eu respondi.  
— Eu merecia saber, Edward. Por favor, não me deixe, por favor, eu não... consigo.. eu... preciso de você. Não me deixe.  
— Eu não tenho controle sobre isso — falei com a voz embargada e com um pouco de raiva. Não era algo que eu podia escolher.  
— Mas você nem lutando está. Você abandonou tudo. Você desistiu. Você desistiu da sua família, dos seus amigos, de mim, você desistiu. Abandonou-nos, nos fez ter raiva de você. Você não lutou. Por favor. Lute Edward, lute. — ela implorou.  
— Bella, eu não quero que todos sofram principalmente você.  
— Eu nunca pensei que você fosse um covarde fraco — ela falou. Aquilo me atingiu em cheio.  
Burro, idiota.  
— Me perdoe Bella, eu não sei o que fazer, eu não quero que ninguém sofra, eu mereço morrer, eu...  
— Pare de falar isso Edward. Se alguém nesse mundo merece viver esse alguém é você. — ela me interrompeu indignada. — Eu sei que em algum lugar dentro de você está um homem que eu conheço muito bem. Você é tão bom Edward. Cadê o Edward que subiu naquela arvore imensa com apenas dez anos para salvar o gatinho da velhinha que nos odiava quando estava tendo uma ventania forte? Aquele Edward que deu seu briquedo favorito a um menino que não tinha nada? E depois disso passou sempre a comprar brinquedos e doar para as crianças carentes? O que aprendeu a fazer sopa apenas para poder dar para as pessoas pobres? O que amava a vida, seus amigos... sua namorada? Eu sei que ele está aí — ela botou a mão em cima do meu coração — aqui dentro. Só que está com medo de lutar. Você não é assim Edward. Você é forte, lute. Não se entregue tão fácil. Deixe seus pais, seu irmão, seus amigos, eu lhe ajudar, por favor. Você não conseguirá sozinho, mas com agente ao seu lado você vencerá.  
— Bella — eu falei chorando — Mas e se eu morrer?  
— Você então morrerá como um lutador e não como um fracassado, mesmo que doa eu pensar nisso, então é melhor você não me abandonar não me deixar aqui, porque ainda temos muito que viver.  
— Você me perdoa?  
— Sim, eu te perdoo, Edward, porque acima de tudo eu amo você — ele respondeu, meu coração acelerou, uma pequena luz na escuridão surgia para mim — mas com uma condição.  
— Eu faço qualquer coisa.  
— Você tem que prometer que vai lutar e não desistir.  
— Eu prometo. Eu vou lutar. — eu prometi, fazendo outras promessas mentalmente.  
Nós paramos de chorar e sorrirmos um para o outro.  
— Você me perdoa mesmo... por tudo?  
— Perdoo, eu não sei o que faria no seu lugar — ela foi sincera, podia ver isso.  
— Bella, eu preciso perguntar — eu comecei, uma parte de mim temendo a resposta — Você ainda me ama, mesmo realmente? Depois de tudo que eu fiz? Do babaca, covarde que eu fui?  
Bella me olhou profundamente e intensamente, isso bastava para eu saber a resposta.  
— Eu nunca deixei e nunca vou deixar de te amar, Edward.  
— Então porque você f...  
— Fiquei com Mike? Eu também estou querendo saber isso. Mas eu pensava que você não me queria e bem eu estava realmente empenhada em tentar seguir em frente e Alice não parava de encher meu saco.  
— Você não gosta dele?  
— É claro que não — ela negou com a cabeça.  
—Eu menti para você — falei.  
— Eu sei — ela rolou seus lindos olhos e com um sorriso no rosto, como eu sentia falta disso.  
Bella se levantou rapidamente, eu me sentei apoiando as costas no tronco da arvore.  
— Ben pediu para entregar isso. — ela falou colocando um caderno que eu conhecia muito bem em minhas mãos. — Você deixou cair.  
Engoli em seco.  
— Você leu? — perguntei nervoso.  
— Não tudo, não aguentei ler completamente, mas se você me permitir eu quero ler o resto.  
— Eu estava escrevendo para você Bella, mesmo sem saber se você iria lê-lo um dia. Apenas me entregue quando você terminar para eu poder acrescentar outras coisas.

Ela assentiu o guardando de volta na bolsa, voltou sentando ao meu lado, sem aguentar, puxei-a suavemente colocando-a em meu colo.  
— Eu ia contar para vocês no almoço — eu falei — Emmett meio que abriu meus olhos ontem.  
— Mas você desistiu quando me viu com Mike não é?  
Assenti.  
— Argh. — ela fez cara de nojo — Não me lembre de que eu fiz isso — pediu.  
— E-ele beija bem? — tive que perguntar, vai que ele beija melhor que eu?  
— Você beija melhor — ela falou e eu respirei aliviado — Bom, pelo menos beijava não sei se você ainda beija tão bem, acho que terá que me beijar para eu saber se continua bom ou se está melhor.  
Eu me inclinei para ela um pouco, suas mãos acariciando meus braços como ela sabia que me relaxava.  
— Então... Eu posso te beijar?  
— Se eu ficar mais um segundo sem sentir seus lábios nos meus eu enlouqueço — ela disse rapidamente, soprando seu hálito no meu rosto.  
Não esperei um segundo aviso, minhas mãos pegaram seu rosto delicadamente colocando ele entre elas, sem nunca desviar meu olhar do dela. Nós nos inclinamos ainda mais para o outro.  
Nossos lábios se encaixaram perfeitamente.  
E as sensações que eu pensei que nunca sentiria, estavam ali percorrendo meu corpo, fazendo meus hormônios adolescentes acordarem.  
Não tinha como ser uma coisa delicada, era saudade demais e desespero, esse foi o nosso beijo.  
Nossas línguas se acariciavam mutuamente indo o mais profundo que conseguíamos, minha boca sugava os lábios dela alternando entre os lábios inferior e superior. Nossas mãos se encontraram e se entrelaçaram, em um sinal mudo de união.  
Pode ter se passado segundos, minutos, horas, dias. Eu não me importava com mais nada, só sei que nos beijávamos sem conseguir parar, separávamos rapidamente apenas para expirar o ar que se era necessário, mas logo estávamos com as bocas coladas novamente.  
— Não anjo — eu falei ofegante quando eu sentir que ela ia puxar minha touca.  
— Por quê? — ela sussurrou beijando minha orelha, meu corpo estremeceu — Eu quero ver como você ficou.  
— Eu estou horrível, Bella — falei sem conseguir ficar com mau humor, não quando ela estava aqui, comigo, nos meus braços.  
— Isso é impossível Edward. Você sempre será o mais lindo para mim e quem tem problemas de autoestima aqui, sou eu não você.  
— Você diz isso porque você gosta de mim.  
— Gosta? Eu te amo.  
— Eu também te amo, anjo. Mais do que você pode imaginar. —eu disse e tirei minha touca.  
Bella me olhou demoradamente, antes de subir seus olhos para minha cabeça careca.  
Ouvir um suspiro vindo dela.  
— Eu sabia que você ficaria lindo — ela falou com a voz embargada. — Mas te ver assim faz com que percebemos é mesmo real.  
— Shii... —eu falei a abraçando e a acalmando. — Eu nunca mais vou te deixar amor, nunca mais. — prometi.  
Ela assentiu e me abraçou fortemente.  
— Eu senti tanta a sua falta. — ela sussurrou.  
— E você pode imaginar como eu me senti — eu disse — Mas agora eu estou aqui e você está aqui também, não vamos mais sair de perto um do outro. Desculpe-me, me desculpe por tudo.  
Nós nos beijamos novamente.  
— Nós temos que ir. — eu falei vendo que o céu já estava estrelado.  
— Eu não quero me separar de você. — falou me apertando ainda mais.  
— Nós não vamos — falei — Vou para casa e depois... se você tiver de acordo eu posso ir para a sua que nem fazíamos antes.  
— Eu adoraria isso Edward.  
Eu sorri.  
— Você veio de carro para cá?  
— Não de táxi, não estava me sentindo segura para dirigir.  
— Isso é bom assim nós podemos voltar juntos... Mas como você sabia que eu estava aqui?  
— Eu senti — falou simplesmente.  
Eu apenas pressionei meus lábios aos dela suavemente.  
Eu tentei me lembrar do caminho por qual eu vim, até que foi fácil, andei na frente dela empurrando as plantas, uma mão entrelaçada a dela e outra segurando a lanterna.  
— Como você andou isso tudo? — Bella perguntou depois de quase uma hora quando finalmente pode avistar o carro.  
A nossa caminhada foi preenchida por perguntas de Bella que ainda tinha algumas dúvidas e curiosidades. Eu também fiz algumas perguntas, mas era muito difícil para nós falar sobre o tempo que estivemos separados, doía.  
— Eu não sei, eu meio que estava fora de mim naquele momento. — respondi sinceramente abrindo a porta do volvo para ela entrar.  
— Me perdoe por ter ficado com ele — Bella disse franzindo sua testa.  
— Não há o que perdoar, você ...é livre para ficar com quem quiser — eu falei com uma dor no peito.  
— Sou?  
— Você quer voltar para mim? — perguntei — Mesmo sabendo de tudo que eu tenho e que eu possa mor...  
— Eu quero — ela me interrompeu colando nossos lábios rapidamente.  
— Eu te amo tigresa, você nem imagina o quanto.  
— Eu te amo mais fofinho.  
Eu rolei meus olhos. Ela nunca entenderia a dimensão do meu amor por ela.  
— É melhor irmos logo, está tarde.

— Seu pai não vai brigar com você? — perguntei preocupada quando chegamos a casa dela meia hora depois.  
— Eu vou ter que explicar a ele, será que você...  
— Pode contar amor, assim ele não vai me matar se me encontrar sempre ao seu lado, nesses últimos dias.  
— Não fale assim Edward, ainda vai viver muito. Não estranhe se meu pai mesmo assim quiser te matar quando te ver — ela falou parecendo casual.  
Eu apenas sorri, sem conseguir dizer outra coisa.  
— Você vai voltar?  
— Você quer que eu volte?  
— Por mim você não sairia do meu lado — ela me abraçou fortemente, eu retribui com a mesma intensidade.  
— Em uma hora vou está na janela do seu quarto. — prometi.  
Ela assentiu, com um longo beijo nos despedimos.

Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia tão feliz. Eu podia até assoviar. A noite parecia ainda mais bela.  
Bella.  
Bella.  
— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH — eu gritei dentro do carro rindo.  
Eu venceria.  
Eu tinha Bella a meu lado.  
Deus não permitiria eu morrer assim.  
Sou forte, eu posso.  
Eu consigo.  
Eu quero.  
Eu vou vencer.  
Nós vamos.  
Parei meu carro de qualquer jeito na frente de casa.  
— Onde você estava Edward? — foi à primeira coisa que eu ouvi ao fechar a porta de casa.  
— Oi para você também pai. — falei sarcástico.  
— Edward — ouvi Emmett me chamar.  
— Onde você se meteu filho? Nunca mais faça isso com a gente — Esme falou me abraçando forte.  
— Eu estou bem, me perdoem — falei suspirando aspirando seu cheiro de mãe.  
Não importa o que meu sangue dizia, eles sempre seriam minha família.  
— Eu precisava ficar um pouco sozinho.  
— E conseguiu? — Emmett falou me dando um cascudo na cabeça.  
Eu podia ver que pelos olhares deles que eles sentiam que eu estava diferente.  
Eu abri um enorme sorriso.  
Eles parecerem ficar espantados. Eu rir mais ainda.  
— Na verdade não — falei andando para cozinha, sentindo eles me seguirem, bebi um grande copo da agua bem gelado, depois mordi uma maçã.  
— O que aconteceu? — minha mãe perguntou curiosa e dando um sorriso por me ver comendo algo de livre e espontânea vontade.  
— Bella apareceu — falei dando de ombros como se não fosse nada de importante, o que era uma enorme blasfêmia.  
Bella era tudo de mais importante para mim.  
— E...? — Emmett faltava pular querendo saber mais.  
— Nós nos acertamos, ela meio que descobriu tudo. — resumi.  
— Edward isso é maravilhoso — Esme falou sorrindo emocionada.  
— Finalmente — Emmett disse me dando uns tapas nas minhas costas.  
Meu pai não disse nada, ele não precisava eu sabia o que ele sentia.  
— Pai, tem outra dia para eu ir a quimioterapia? — eu mudei de assunto.  
— Eu vou ligar para o Dr. Eleazar e ver com ele. Fico muito feliz por você filho.  
— Eu sei pai, eu vou tomar um banho — falei dando uma última mordida na maçã.  
— Você vai jantar com agente?  
— Claro que sim, mãe.  
Dei um beijo nela e sai.  
Nunca tomei um banho tão revigorante na minha vida.  
A agua que escorria pelo meu corpo nu levava todo o resquício do covarde que fui.  
Sentia-me um novo antigo Edward.  
Vesti um moletom confortável.  
Peguei meu celular em cima da cabeceira.  
Tinha 21 ligações não atendidas. Dos meus pais, Emmett e uma dela.  
Disquei rapidamente seu número.  
— Oi tigresa — falei assim que ela atendeu.  
— Edward — ela suspirou do outro lado da linha — Você vai vim mesmo?  
— Vou sim anjo, em quarenta minutos vou está ai, só vou jantar com meus pais, devo isso a eles. Você contou ao seu pai?  
— Na verdade não ele saiu para jantar com Sue.  
— E Seth? — era o meio irmão de Bella ele tinha onze meses de idade.  
— Está na casa da mãe da Sue.  
— Então vai ser só a gente?  
— Sim, pode vim pela porta da frente.  
— Ah, eu estava com saudade de pular sua janela.  
Bella apenas riu levemente.  
— Eu te amo, Bella. — falei com medo de cair a qualquer momento no chão morto e ela não percebesse como eu a amava realmente.  
— Eu sei fofinho, eu também te amo.  
Eu ri com o apelido, ela me chamava de fofinho e eu a chamava de tigresa. É, eu aceito qualquer coisa que ela queria, devo ama-la mesmo para deixar ser chamado de fofinho, que gay isso. Até hoje ainda tenho que aturar as gracinhas de Emmett e Jasper.  
— Estarei aí o mais rápido que eu conseguir, tigresa.  
Com mais algumas palavras desliguei o telefone. Descia as escadas apressado, já ouvindo Emmett gritar o meu nome, tinha a certeza que minha mãe havia falado para ele me chamar e ele apenas gritou como o brutamonte que é.  
— Já estou aqui, esfomeado. — falei me sentando ao lado de minha mãe de frente para ele.  
— Ainda bem — ele falou passando a mão na barriga.  
— Tome, querido. — minha mãe falou colocando um prato cheio na minha frente, eu lambi meus lábios com fome.  
Fazia tempos que eu não sentia tanta fome assim já que falta de apetite era um sintoma da doença. Eu sabia que minha vontade de comer tinha um motivo. Bella.  
— E a minha? — Emmett perguntou com o prato vazio na mão.  
— E a nossa? — meu pai corrigiu, eu ri.  
— Vocês já são bem grandinhos e podem colocar a comida.  
— Edward é só quatro meses mais novo que eu — Emm falou fazendo bico.  
— E eu sou seu marido.  
— Vocês têm mãos, use-as. — minha mãe falou firmemente.  
Eles bufarem e rolaram seus olhos em sincronia.  
Eu comi rápido é claro, mesmo conversando com eles, eu sabia que eles se sentiam feliz por saber que eu iria lutar.  
— Eu vou para a casa de Bella — falei quando terminei de comer.  
— Não pode esperar nem a gente terminar de comer Eddie.  
— Não cabeção — falei o provocando.  
— Cuidado filho e antes da meia noite eu quero você em casa — meu pai falou. Eu assenti dando um beijo nele e na minha mãe, dei um soco no Emm, ele fez uma careta engraçada.  
Sorri arrumando minha touca na cabeça.  
— Emm a louça é sua. — ouvi minha mãe dizer.  
— O QUÊ? Mas...  
Eu gargalhei alto para que ele pudesse ouvir.

Em menos de vinte minutos minha mão bateu levemente na porta da casa dela.  
Ouvi barulhos altos de passos apressados, pisquei meus olhos, foi o tempo exato que eu tinha Bella nos meus braços. Seus braços finos e quentes enlaçaram pelo pescoço, seu corpo magro pressionou-se no meu, seus lábios macios se encaixaram nos meus me beijando afoitamente, levou alguns segundos para eu perceber algo estranho.  
— O que aconteceu? — eu perguntei preocupado, limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto vermelho.  
Ela negou com a cabeça me abraçando com força.  
Eu andei com ela agarrada a mim, entrando na casa, fechando a perna com o pé.  
Parecia que eu estava ali ontem nada havia mudado.  
Sentei-me colocando ela no meu colo notando o diário aberto no canto do sofá.  
— Você estava lendo ele, não é? — adivinhei.  
— Sim — ela falou no sussurro soluçando.  
— Você quer falar sobre isso agora? — Perguntei.  
— Não — ela sussurrou balançando a cabeça — Mas saiba que nem por um momento que estivéssemos separados, eu te odiei Edward. Eu te amo e nunca deixei de te amar. — ela falou me olhando profundamente.  
— Eu sei — eu falei, acariciando seu nariz com o meu.  
— Vamos subir para meu quarto, eu quero me deitar — ela pediu se levantando.  
Eu assenti. Subimos as escadas sem pressa, eu me lembrava da época em que eu pulava a janela do seu quarto e ficávamos juntos na cama abraçados. A casa de Bella era de dois adores, no primeiro tinha uma sala, cozinha, área de serviço, banheiro, em cima tinha dois quartos, uma suíte de Charlie e Sue e outro banheiro.  
Assim que entrei no seu quarto e ela acendeu as luzes eu notei as diferenças. O quarto antes era todo decorado com fotos minhas e dela, alguns adesivos nas paredes e várias outras coisas que eu havia dado a ela, mas agora não tinha nada.  
— Você jogou fora as coisas que eu te dei? — perguntei hesitante.  
— Eu tentei — ela admitiu depois de um momento mastigando seu lábio — mas não consegui, está tudo dentro de uma sacola no armário, depois eu as coloco no lugar.  
Eu apenas assenti, falar de quando nos separamos ainda causava dor e uma certa tensão estranha no ar. Esperava que com o tempo, pudéssemos falar sobre isso sem eu me sentir culpado.  
Sentei na cadeira de balanço, era incrível como ela a tinha desde bebe, mas eu entendia o porquê, sua mãe que havia escolhido. A mãe de Bella, Renée Swan, havia morrido em um acidente de carro quando Bella tinha apenas um ano, ela cresceu criada por Charlie que se mudou de Forks, onde morava, por causas das lembranças e veio para Seattle. Antes de me mudar para Seattle eu morava em Chicago, mas não lembro muito como era minha vida lá, ela começou verdadeiramente aqui em Seattle, quando encontrei Bella e nossos amigos.  
— Não, deita aqui comigo — ela pediu se sentando na cama. Eu assenti sentindo falta de seu calor.  
Deitei-me mantendo meus pés com o calçado para fora da cama, ela deitou sua cabeça em meu peito ouvindo meu coração, minha mão acariciava suas costas e outra estava entrelaçada a dela em minha barriga.  
Não falamos nada por um momento, perdidos em nossos próprios pensamentos, mas era angustiante não saber o que ela pensava, eu precisava saber.  
— O que você está pensando? — eu perguntei em um sussurro com medo de quebrar o silêncio.  
Ouvi-a respirar fundo, antes de apoiar seu corpo com a mão no colchão fazendo nossos rostos ficarem de frente um para o outro.  
— Em você — ela respondeu simplesmente.  
— O quê sobre mim? — perguntei curioso afastando seu cabelo de seu rosto.  
Ela mordeu seus lábios piscando seus olhos e eu sabia que isso significava que ela não queria dizer a resposta, não insisti.  
— Porque você não tira essa touca? Isso deve incomodar. — mudou de assunto.  
Isso era verdade, essa touca me pinicava e muito.  
— Você não vai se importar?  
— É claro que não, eu gosto de você careca — falou dando um risinho puxando a touca da minha cabeça, suas mãos acariciaram minha cabeça careca, seu corpo se deitando em cima do meu.  
— Amor, amanhã você tem alguma coisa importante na escola? — comecei suavemente.  
— Como o quê?  
— Um trabalho, ou teste para entregar, algo assim.  
— Não, por quê?  
— Eu queria que você me acompanhasse na quimioterapia, vai ser de manhã no horário da aula, você pode ficar comigo até acabar e depois ainda voltar à escola. De qualquer jeito eu vou ficar de um jeito nada agradável.  
— É claro que eu vou com você e ainda passarei o dia inteiro contigo.  
— Tem certeza? Eu não quero ...  
— Tenho — ela respondeu me silenciando.  
— Obrigado.  
— Não precisava agradecer, você faria o mesmo se eu tivesse no seu lugar.  
— Eu faria de tudo por você tigresa — disse sinceramente — Mas se eu vomitar em você não brigue comigo, ok?  
Ela riu.  
— Eu li a parte em que você escreveu que vomitou no Emmett deve ter sido hilário.  
— Sim, foi engraçado, mas eu não estava em um humor legal para rir disso.  
— Agora você está?  
— Com certeza.  
Nós gargalhamos juntos, eu ria mais por ouvir a risada dela, era como música para meus ouvidos.  
— Eu te amo tanto — falei parando de rir roçando meus lábios nos dela.  
— E eu a você — ela falou sorrindo.  
Nós nos beijamos lentamente no começo, mas parecia que a saudade nunca ia acabar, ou por saber que qualquer beijo podia ser o último, se tornou desesperado, a ponta de sua língua contornava meus lábios e eu fazia o mesmo com os dela.  
Suas mãos acariciavam meu peito fazendo sensações de prazer e um pouco de dor percorrer meu corpo, eu desci uma mão pela lateral do seu corpo apertando sua coxa tentando manter ela mais próxima de mim, mas sem pressionar meu quadril no dela, não seria nada agradável isso.  
Eu aprofundei ainda mais o beijo pressionando seu peito no meu, sentindo seus seios, contive um gemido.  
Separamo-nos ofegantes ouvindo um barulho de celular tocando.  
Bella respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de se levantar para pegar o celular eu me arrumei na cama me sentindo frustrado.  
Era seu pai eu pude perceber, ela falou com ele rapidamente enquanto eu observava suas feições.  
— Eles já estão chegando — ela falou desligando o telefone.  
— É melhor eu ir então — falei ficando de pé.  
— Me avise quando chegar lá — ela pediu me beijando delicadamente.  
— Pode deixar tigresa.  
— Eu te amo, fofinho.  
— Eu te amo muito mais Isabella.

Eu não conseguir dormir muito bem à noite. Sentia-me apreensivo, ansioso, com medo, esperançoso, feliz.  
E se eu morresse?  
Pensamentos positivos, Edward, eu me obriguei a pensar.  
Eu desliguei o despertador antes que pudesse tocar.  
Não eram nem seis horas ainda, mas mesmo assim tomei banho e me arrumei, vesti um jeans uma blusa branca e uma jaqueta preta por cima.  
Na cozinha não tinha ninguém, bebi agua, já que não estava com fome.  
Liguei a TV deixando baixa, não prestava atenção em nada que passava, meus olhos rodaram a sala e pararam no piano branco no outro lado.  
A melodia que estava em minha mente desde quando eu havia acordado ontem de manhã voltou com força total, meus dedos coçavam, fazia tanto tempo que eu não tocava.  
Peguei umas partituras brancas no meu quarto e fiz algumas notas como resumo, elas saíram muito boas no piano, continuei com a melodia, em menos de uma hora eu terminei minha terceira música de piano, isso me causou uma sensação incrível. A primeira eu havia feita para minha mãe nos dias das mães quando eu tinha doze anos, a outra foi aos dezesseis um presente de aniversário a menina que estava se tornando mulher, Bella, eu havia aperfeiçoado melhor elas, mas essa era sobre mim, sobre minha doença. É claro que não havia uma letra, a melodia já dizia tudo que eu queria e sentia.  
Comecei a toca-la novamente do começo, fechei meus olhos já decorando as notas.  
A melodia começava triste, depois ia para esperançosa e terminava com vida.  
Eu sentia a música ao meu redor enquanto tocava, ela acabou e uma lagrima solitária escorreu pelo meu rosto.  
Ouvi uma salva de palmas, senti meu rosto quente e encarei meus pais, meu irmão e Rosalie emocionados. Ela parecia dormir mais aqui do que na casa dela, meus pais não reclamavam, eles preferiam que fizessem debaixo do nariz deles, do que em um lugar imundo e os dela viviam viajando a trabalho.  
Sem dizer nada eu comecei a tocar a da minha mãe vendo meus pais sorrirem e rodopiarem pela sala ainda vestido de pijamas, Emmett e Rosalie se beijarem apaixonadamente.  
Bella. Como eu a queria ali agora.  
Quando eu me levantei Rosalie me abraçou apertado dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, eu sorrir agradecido por ela não me julgar, entendendo que Emmett havia contado tudo a ela. Pedi que não contasse ainda para Jasper e Alice, eu queria contar a eles.  
Nós tomamos café, eu só tomei uma vitamina, não tinha apetite.  
Rosalie me perdoou e me entendeu, só queria que fosse tão fácil assim com Alice, sabia que não seria nada fácil faze-la me perdoar. Eles saíram mais cedo que o normal, já que ainda passariam na casa dela para ela se trocar, pois ela não veio preparada para dormir aqui, Perguntaram se eu queria que me acompanhasse na quimioterapia, respondi que não, Bella estaria lá, ela era tudo que eu precisava, sem querer desmerecer eles.  
Eu ajudei minha mãe a lavar a louça, nós tínhamos condições de pagar uma empregada, mas minha mãe gostava de fazer serviços de casa e só vinha uma diarista três vezes por semana, quando ela ia para loja, minha mãe tinha uma pequena loja de decorações de interiores.  
Ouvir a campainha tocar como eu estava ajudando mamãe, papai que lia um jornal na cozinha se levantou para atender eu sabia que só podia ser uma pessoa. Sorri ouvindo a risada deles aproximando da cozinha.  
— Mal ela chegou e o senhor já quer rouba-la de mim, papai — falei brincando vendo-os entrarem de braços enlaçados.  
Meu coração acelerou quando nossos olhos se encontraram, seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais.  
— É melhor tomar cuidado filho, uma mulher assim não aparece duas vezes para o mesmo homem — ele falou sério, mas sorrindo.  
— Pode deixar não vou deixar o senhor rouba-la de mim.  
— É bom mesmo, eu não quero ter que chutar sua bunda e a de Bella para fora dessa casa, Carl — minha mãe falou me entregando a última vasilha, sequei-a rapidamente e aguardei no armário.  
— Bom dia tigresa — falei finalmente tocando sua pele na minha, a famosa corrente elétrica percorreu nosso toque.  
— Bom dia fofinho — ela falou apertando minha bochecha levemente.  
— É bom ver você de novo, querida — minha mãe falou levemente sem querer interromper nosso momento.  
— É bom estar de novo aqui.  
Fiz uma careta para ela, pela palavra.  
Bom?  
Era maravilhoso, sensacional, esplendoroso.  
Ela rolou seus olhos sabendo o motivo da minha careta.  
— Ainda faltam vinte minutos — meu pai começou — vamos deixar as crianças sozinhas Esme.  
Ele a levou dali. Não os esperei nem passarem pela porta para poder colar meus lábios aos dela com fervor. Imprensei seu corpo contra a bancada a beijando com desejo, ela correspondeu da mesma forma me deixando mais entusiasmado.  
— Edward... — ela meio que gemeu enquanto eu descia meus lábios pelo seu pescoço.  
— Desculpe — falei respirando fundo, tentando achar meu controle — Vamos para a sala.  
Eu sentei no sofá colocando ela sentada entre minhas pernas com as costas apoiadas em meu peito, nossas mãos juntas em sua barriga.  
— Fofinho? — ela me chamou delicadamente.  
— Hum...?— murmurei cheirando seus cabelos.  
— O meu pai descobriu — ela falou delicadamente observando minha reação.  
— Como assim descobriu? — perguntei engolindo em seco.  
— O diário ficou na sala em cima do sofá, hoje ele o encontrou e bem você sabe que puxei essa curiosidade dele.  
— Ele leu — não foi um pergunta, mas ela assentiu — e como ele reagiu?  
— Bem foi meio estranho, eu acordei com ele no meu quarto chorando, com o diário nas mãos disse que se tivesse alguma coisa em que ele pudesse ajudar ele faria. Nós sabemos que ele sempre implicava com você mostrando a coleção de armas dele, fazendo ameaças e nunca o deixando chamar de Charlie, mas ele realmente gosta de você apesar de ele ter querido te matar nas últimas semanas, ele mesmo disse isso.  
— Agora eu me supreendi — eu falei realmente surpreso — Mas ele leu tudo? — perguntei meio envergonhado das coisas que tinha lá.  
— Não, ele não quis invadir sua privacidade assim — ela respondeu — Ele chorou mais porque disse que você lembrava Renée... e falou que se...você morresse não era para eu ficar sofrendo pelos cantos.  
— Ele está certo Bella — falei acariciando seu rosto — Prometa para mim se eu morrer você vai ser feliz, mesmo que doa pensar em você com outra pessoa, me prometa que você vai se apaixonar novamente, se casar, ter filhos.  
— Eu não posso prometer isso, Edward. Eu não sei viver sem você.  
— Ao menos prometa que vai tentar Bella — pedi.  
— Eu prometo tentar, mas eu não vou garantir nada, até porque quando eu me casar vai ser com você.  
— É o que eu espero tigresa.  
Nós ficamos abraçados e em silêncio, nos beijando delicadamente algumas vezes.

Fomos no carro de Carlisle para o hospital, eu e Bella no banco de trás de mãos dadas.  
A especialização do meu pai era neurocirurgia o doutor que eu me consultava tinha que ser um hematologista. Era o doutor Eleazar, ele podia já ter um lugar no céu apenas por aturar um paciente tão chato como eu, mas agora eu prometo melhorar.  
— Edward, que bom vê-lo— ele falou quando eu entrei em sua sala.  
— Oi doutor — apertando sua mão, dei um sorriso.  
— Oh, não acredito que isso é um sorriso — ele falou impressionado, eu rolei meus olhos, ouvindo o riso de Bella, a olhei. — Aposto que você tem algo a ver com isso e já que ninguém nos apresenta. Eu sou o Doutor Eleazar.  
— É um prazer conhece-lo, eu me chamo Bella — ela se apresentou educadamente.  
— O prazer é todo meu, Bella. — ele falou sorrindo.  
Fiz uma careta.  
— Vamos começar logo com isso doutor? — eu falei meio enciumado.  
— Vamos sim.  
Ele nos acompanhou até a enorme sala que eu conhecia muito bem, ela era cheio de leitos divididos por cortinas, onde vários pacientes faziam tratamentos.  
Tinha uma maca preta e duas cadeiras, eu me deitei na maca, obedecendo às ordens do médico. Minha quimioterapia era via endovenosa, onde eu recebia os medicamentos pela veia, ele mediu minha pressão, fazendo alguns exames rápidos, antes de iniciar o procedimento. Durou cerca de uma hora e alguns minutos.  
Meu pai teve que ir atender seus pacientes logo quando começou o tratamento, minha mãe ficou ali com Bella que não largou minha mão um minuto.  
Eu realmente me sentia péssimo, não me sentia horrível porque ela estava o meu lado.  
Meu estomago estava embrulhado e me sentia tonto.  
Já na minha casa Bella não saiu um minuto do meu lado, enquanto eu oscilava, entre vomitar, dormir, vomitar, dores. Eu realmente perdir a noção do tempo.  
Eu acordei no outro dia me sentindo uma merda. Estava cansado, me sentia enjoado e com dor, mas me sentia bem melhor que ontem. Não encontrei Bella quando acordei, já eram mais de nove horas, eu consegui tomar um banho rápido, minhas pernas e juntas doíam e eu tive um sangramento leve no nariz, mas isso era efeito da doença. Bella provavelmente deveria ter ido embora de noite.  
Sair do quarto enrolado em uma toalha, corei ao encontrar os olhos dela encarando meu corpo de cima a baixo e logo me lembrei dos hematomas no meu peito.  
— Me desculpe, pensei que tivesse ido embora — eu falei me desculpando pelos meus trajes, ou pela falta deles, mas feliz por ela está aqui.  
— O que foi isso? — ela perguntou se levantando observando as marcas roxas no meu peito.  
— Não é nada de mais, é..eu... só... — não conseguia mentir para ela, não mais, nunca mais.  
— Fui eu? — ela perguntou espantada colocando a mão na boca, se lembrando dos socos que me deu na clareira.  
— Não é nada de mais Bella. — eu falei sinceramente — É mais por causa da doença, qualquer aperto em mim e fica roxo.  
— Droga, olha o que eu fiz? Porque você não me falou antes?  
Respirei fundo.  
— Vamos deixar isso, para lá, ok?  
— Me desculpe, eu não...  
— Está tudo bem agora, meu bem. — falei a abraçando.  
Ela respirou fundo, ficamos em silêncio durante alguns segundos.  
— Você está melhor? — ela perguntou sorrindo francamente.  
Era tão estupido que me coração acelerasse assim.  
— Um pouco — falei sinceramente — Você dormiu aqui? — perguntei.  
— Dormir no quarto de hospedes, mas fiquei ao seu lado até Emmett me tirar adormecida daqui —então não foi um sonho eu ter sentido a presença dela durante a noite — Vou sair para você se vestir — ela falou rápido.  
Sorri sem graça me lembrando da minha quase nudez, eu deveria está horrendo, do jeito que estou magro e ainda careca.  
— É melhor mesmo, não quero que você fuja de mim. — falei brincando seriamente.  
— E porque eu fugiria?  
— É só olhar para mim — falei dando de ombros procurando uma calça de moletom e uma boxers para eu vestir. Tentei controlar os pensamentos que queria me invadir.  
Bella era tão linda, ela merecia um homem tão bonito como ela, não eu feio, magrelo, careca e...doente.  
— Edward, você continua lindo para mim — ela falou olhando dentro dos meus olhos verdes.  
— Se você diz — falei dando de ombros não queria começar uma discussão agora com ela.  
— Olhe para mim — ela falou colocando meu rosto entre suas mãos — Você é lindo Edward, mas você está doente é normal o que está acontecendo com seu corpo por causa do processo que está passando. Mas seus olhos Edward ilumina todo o resto e eu conheço você, conheço sua alma, seu caráter, seus conceitos, você é lindo por dentro e por fora acredite em mim.  
Eu não sabia o que dizer Bella sempre foi melhor nas palavras do que eu, logo eu a puxei para mim, colando nossos lábios gentilmente, a beijando com carinho e intensidade, mostrando para ela o quanto estava grato por tê-la ali comigo.  
— Eu te amo — sussurrei me separando dela com alguns beijinhos, era difícil me controlar, os meus hormônios adolescentes pareciam que iriam explodir, por isso eu tentava manter seu quadril longe do meu. Era tão bom o contato de suas mãos em minhas costas desnudas.  
— Eu sei — ela disse.  
Eu pisquei e fui para o banheiro trocando de roupa rapidamente.  
Quando sai, Bella ainda estava lá, ela arrumava minha cama, colocando minhas roupas suja no cesto.  
— Não precisava fazer isso — falei.  
— Precisava sim, fofinho. Agora vamos descer porque você ainda não tomou café.  
Fiz uma careta dizendo: — Não estou com fome, além do mais acho que nada vai parar no meu estomago.  
— Pode até ser, mas mesmo assim você precisa comer.  
— Tudo bem — eu concordei, sabia que ela estava certa.  
Nós descemos as escadas de mãos dadas, eu andava parecendo uma lesma, escutei algumas exclamações vindas da sala e sabia que era Emmett e meu pai assistindo algum jogo de basebol.  
— Bom dia — eu murmurei para eles.  
— Bom dia, filho. Como você está? — meu pai perguntou desviando rapidamente os olhos da tevê.  
— Um pouco melhor — respondi sinceramente.  
— CORRE LOGO, IDOTA— ouvir Emmett gritando, pulando do sofá.  
Eu ri, ele olhou para mim e meu de língua, rolei meus olhos.  
Na cozinha encontrei minha mãe, ela segurava uma caderneta e mexia nos armários.  
— Bom dia, mamãe — falei.  
— Querido — ela falou me abraçando amavelmente. — Separei seu café da manhã. Está se sentindo melhor?  
— Um pouco, não sei se vou conseguir comer tudo.  
— Oh, meu filho — ela me abraçou mais apertando — eu vou ao mercado comprar algumas coisas, sei que você estará em boas mãos — ela falou sorrindo para Bella.  
— Pode deixar que eu cuido dele Esme. — Bella prometeu.  
— Tchau, meus amores. Qualquer coisa me ligue. — ela falou beijando o rosto de cada.

— O que você vai querer? — Bella perguntou olhando para a mesa da cozinha que estava repleta de várias coisas.  
— Acho que só vou tomar um suco de laranja e torrada, não acho que meu estomago vai aguentar mais que isso. Você já tomou café?  
— Não estava te esperando — ela falou acariciando meu rosto delicadamente, nós nos sentamos lado a lado — Mas vou te acompanhar no suco e na torrada.  
— Com geleia de goiaba? — eu falei rindo fracamente sabendo que ela ama geleia de goiaba, eu passei a gostar por causa dela.  
— Com certeza. — ela falou sorrindo.  
Nós tomamos café em silêncio, mas cheio de olhares cumplices, caricias e pequenos beijos. Quando terminamos fomos para o meu quarto, eu estava com dor de cabeça e não queria ficar na sala com meu irmão gritando.  
Eu me deitei na cama puxando Bella para se deitar ao meu lado.  
Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos deitados lado a lado, nossos rostos na mesma altura e tão próximo que eu podia sentir seu hálito que estava com gosto de goiaba, uma mão minha estava na cintura dela e a outra entrelaçada a dela. Não resisti e me inclinei pressionando meus lábios aos dela suavemente.  
— Me lembrei de uma coisa — falei comigo mesmo me separando dela.  
— O quê? — ela perguntou curiosa.  
Inclinei meu corpo e peguei uma caixinha dentro do criado mudo ao lado da cama.  
Eu abri mostrando para ela nossas alianças de namoro.  
— Você ainda as tem? — Bella perguntou parecendo sem graça, mas feliz. Ela havia jogado a sua aliança dentro do meu armário na escola.  
— Sim, eu não podia simplesmente joga-la fora — eu falei — Você quer usa-la de novo? Se não quiser eu posso comprar novas, ou...podemos ficar sem nenhuma.  
— Edward —ela suspirou meu nome pegando na minha mão — É claro que eu quero usar de novo. Mesmo depois de tudo isso que aconteceu, eu sempre sentir que estamos conectados, mesmo distantes, não vamos encarar o tempo que ficamos separados como um final, foi apenas um momento de reflexão... amadurecimento, você precisava de um tempo para pensar, eu não sei o que teria feito se fosse eu ali, você pode ter errado e ter sido egoísta, mas eu sei que foi um momento e que nunca deixou de me amar. Nós escolhemos essas alianças ano passado e lembra o que você disse?  
— Eu disse que elas ficariam até que eu pudesse substitui-la por alianças de noivado e depois de casamento. — falei sorrindo me lembrando do momento.  
— Exato e nós vamos esperar isso para substituirmos elas.  
Bella pegou a minha aliança e colocou no meu dedo.  
— Eu prometo sempre está ao seu lado nos melhores e piores momentos — ela disse.  
Eu sorrir pegando a dela e a colocando em seu dedo.  
— Eu prometo que nunca mais vou deixar você de fora na minha vida novamente — eu falei sem conseguir encontrar melhores palavras para dizer o que sentia.  
Ela sorriu para mim, mordendo seu lábio inferior, nós nos beijamos delicadamente, nossas línguas se entrelaçando com paixão e desejo. Droga eu tinha que me controlar. Mas era impossível, eu queria Bella de todas as formas possíveis.  
Suas mãos desceram do meu cabelo para as minhas costas, eu aprofundei o beijo, sentando ela em meu colo, sem conseguir conter minhas mãos que foram parar em suas coxas.  
— Edward... — ela sussurrou meu nome ofegante com seus lindos olhos chocolates brilhando.  
Droga. Eu tinha que me controlar. Não sei da onde tirei forças, mas conseguir separar meus lábios dos dela, espalhando singelos beijos pelo seu rosto.  
Coloquei-a de volta, sentada na cama, no mesmo instante em que ouvi um celular tocando.  
— É a Alice — Bella falou tirando o celular do bolso.  
— Não vai atender?  
— É melhor não, não quero ter que mentir para ela.  
Eu assenti sabendo que se ela atendesse Alice iria enche-la de perguntas e não seria legal contar isso por telefone.  
— Você acha que ela vai me perdoar?  
— Acho que sim, ela vai entender.  
Eu ia dizer algo, mas a ânsia de vomito subiu pela minha garganta e eu só fui capaz de correr para o banheiro.

Bella foi embora apenas à tarde, no domingo eu já estava bem melhor e fui para a casa dela. Eu conversei com Charlie e pedi desculpas a ele que me disse que estava tudo bem, mas que era para eu lutar, não desistir.  
Passei o dia todo lá, com Bella e Seth, Charlie aproveitou e levou Sue para um passeio a dois.  
Aproveitamos quando Seth dormiu depois do almoço e eu e Bella "assistimos" ao um filme na tevê, mas ainda bem que Charlie e Sue chegaram, apesar dele quase ter nos pego em uma situação ruim, eu não sei se conseguiria me controlar se continuássemos assim.  
— Eu venho te buscar amanhã, tudo bem? — falei a ela enquanto nos despedíamos.  
— No horário de sempre?  
— Aham... — falei roçando meus lábios aos dela.  
— Eu te amo.  
— Eu também, meu amor.  
Nós nos beijamos durante longos minutos, até que eu infelizmente, me separei dela e me obriguei a ir embora. Mas eu fui com um sorriso no rosto, porque eu sabia que estaria com ela amanhã de novo.

Eu desliguei o motor parando na frente da casa dela, sai do carro acenando pra Charlie que acabava de sair com seu carro de policia. Nem meio minuto depois Bella saiu com sua mochila no ombro, ela vestia uma calça jeans, tênis cinza, um suéter azul marinho com gola V, seus cabelos estavam soltos, seus olhos brilharam enquanto ela sorria para mim.  
— Bom Dia tigresa — falei beijando sua testa, nariz, bochecha e, finalmente, seus lábios levemente.  
— Bom Dia fofinho, você está bem? — ela perguntou enquanto eu segurava sua mochila.  
— Ótimo e você?  
— Agora sim — ela disse com um sorriso beijando meu pescoço.  
Abri a porta para ela entrar e dei a volta colocando sua mochila com a minha no banco de trás.  
Dei a partida no carro entrelaçando a mão dela na minha, Bella ligou o som, colocando em uma estação qualquer, parecia que nada havia mudado.  
A escola ficava a apenas três ruas da casa dela, então não demoramos muito a chegar. Desci do carro pegando a mochila dela e a minha, abrindo a porta para ela, havia poucas pessoas no pátio, ainda faltava cerca de vinte minutos para a aula começar, nós sentamos no mesmo banco que sempre sentávamos antigamente.  
— Ai, droga! — murmurei colocando a mão no bolso.  
— O que foi? — ela quis saber.  
— Eu esqueci meu celular no carro, me espere aqui que vou lá buscar. — falei rapidamente me levantando.  
— Tudo bem— ela disse e eu me inclinei plantando um rápido beijo em seus lábios.  
Fui rapidamente para o carro pegando meu celular que estava no painel, quando estava chegando perto da onde estávamos, percebi que Bella não estava sozinha e que tinha uma baixinha em pé na frente dela, Jasper estava ao seu lado em silêncio Aproximei-me com cuidado, Alice poderia reagir bem ruim a isso.  
— Isso não explica o fato de você não ter retornado minhas ligações nenhuma vez, Bella. — Alice disse colocando a mão na cintura, Bella olhou para mim por um instante, fazendo Alice se virar e me encarar com raiva. — O que você quer aqui? — ela falou hostil.  
— Bom dia para você também, Alice. — falei educadamente. — Jasper — acenei para ele que retribui o gesto.  
— Alice será que podemos conversar? — Bella perguntou ficando de pé.  
— É isso que eu estou querendo, mas alguém nos interrompeu — ela falou me fuzilando com os olhos.  
— Alie, Edward está incluso nessa conversa — Bella falou ficando ao meu lado e pegando na minha mão.  
A baixinha nos encarou durante alguns instantes.  
— Eu não acredito que você voltou para ele, Bella — ela falou.  
— Alice...  
— Cala a boca que eu não estou falando com você — ela me interrompeu.  
— Alie, não fale assim com o Edward — Bella me defendeu — Você não sabe o que aconteceu.  
— Não, ele que não sabe como eu tive que te ver quando você estava sofrendo por ele.  
Emmett e Rosalie chegaram.  
— É melhor irmos para o jardim — Emmett falou e eu percebi que tinha alguns curiosos nos encarando.  
Alice bufou e saiu em direção ao jardim com Jasper ao seu lado.  
— Vai ficar tudo bem — ouvi Bella dizer.  
Eu apenas assenti.  
— Eu não acredito que você voltou com ele, Bella, que mentira que ele precisou te contar? — Alice disparou assim que chegamos lá, sendo seguidos por meu irmão e Rose.  
— Nenhuma Alie, não fale assim comigo que eu não sou uma criança. — Bella revidou com raiva.  
Ela ia começar a falar, mas eu a interrompe.  
— Alice presta atenção, me escute, por favor — eu falei respirando fundo e depois meu olhar passou por todos eles — Eu devo desculpas a todos vocês, fui eu que errei, achei que me separando de todos iria ser mais fácil vocês enfrentarem isso depois...se eu morrer.  
— Edwa...  
— Não, Bella deixa eu falar — falei delicadamente a ela. — Eu realmente fiquei doido quando descobrir o que eu tenho e não fiz o certo em me afastar de todos vocês, agora eu vejo isso, mas se vocês estiverem dispostos a me perdoarem eu quero enfrentar isso com vocês, eu...preciso de vocês, por mais egoísta que eu seja pedindo isso. Perdoem-me, por favor.  
—O que você quer dizer com isso? — Alice perguntou percebendo pela primeira vez, que tinha algo errado.  
—Eu descobrir que tenho leucemia, fadinha — disse sorrindo tristemente ao dizer seu apelido — Por isso terminei com Bella e me afastei de vocês.  
— Deus! — Alice disse colocando a mão na boca — Droga Edward! — ela disse com raiva e correndo para me abraçar — Tanta coisa que eu pensei de você, eu fiquei realmente furiosa quando você terminou com Bella, enquanto você... você...  
— Shi... Alie está tudo bem agora — eu disse a abraçando beijando seus cabelos enquanto ela soluçava no meu peito.  
— Edwaard... —Bella sussurrou me abraçando forte, senti os braços de Emmett e Rose também me envolverem, não demorou muito e senti os de Jasper também.  
Ficamos abraços nós seis, me sentia tão amado e isso era bom, afinal.  
Eu precisava disso.  
Amizade, amigos, amor. Fé. Esperança.  
Ficamos assim até que o sinal bateu nos recompomos e fomos para a sala.  
As aulas passaram rápidas, eu sempre ia atrás de Bella e levava até sua próxima aula, podia sentir olhares curiosos e invejosos sempre que estávamos juntos.  
O almoço foi diferente, nós parecíamos mais unidos que tudo, parecia que nada havia mudado e nenhum deles me olhavam com pena como imaginei, a principio. Aproveitei ao máximo o momento, já que podia morrer a qualquer momento.  
Quando bateu o sinal e estávamos indo para a sala de biologia Mike Newton veio falar com agente.  
— Bella, o que você está fazendo com ele? — Mike perguntou, controlei minha vontade de soca-lo.  
— Edward é meu namorado, Mike — Bella se limitou a dizer.  
— Mas eu pensei que a gente... hum...  
— Pensou errado, franguinho — o cortei puxando Bella dali — Argh, idiota — eu resmunguei abraçando Bella que sorriu sem graça.  
— Nem me lembre de o que eu fiz com ele, tive que lavar minha boca três vezes — ela falou com uma careta.  
Eu suspirei, controlando meus ciúmes, mudamos de assunto rapidamente para um que nos deixava mais confortável. Nós chegamos à sala e sentamos na cadeira de costume, coloquei-as mais próxima possível e peguei a mão dela de baixo da mesa.  
O sr. Banner chegou ele empurrava uma estante de rodinha que tinha uma tevê e um DVD com a ajuda de Mike.  
— Bom dia, turma — o professor falo ligando a teve — Hoje vocês irão assistir ao um documentário sobre nosso próximo assunto, quero que façam anotações das coisas que acharem importantes e me entreguem no final da aula.  
Eu fiz um muxoxo, assim não poderia nem conversar com Bella, assistimos ao filme em silêncio, escrevendo nossas próprias anotações, apenas com uma mão, a outra estava entrelaçada a dela ainda debaixo da mesa.  
O horário passou rápido, andei com Bella para a sua próxima aula que era Ed. Física, a minha era de espanhol com Emmett.  
Nós não dissemos nada enquanto parávamos em frente ao ginásio, eu apenas dei um sorriso torto e acariciei sua bochecha com a costa da minha mão, dei um leve beijo no local, virando as costas e saindo em direção a minha sala.  
Eu sempre era o ultimo a chegar, a escola era grande e às vezes a aula de Bella era longe da minha sala, mas eu fazia questão de leva-la em cada aula, eu não queria perder um momento perto dela.  
A aula de espanhol era um tédio eu já sabia a língua desde quando tinha onze anos, então a professora nem chamava muito minha atenção, ela sabia que eu falava melhor que ela, até. Na verdade eu fazia português, mas a professora tinha saído da escola e não haviam conseguido outra para substitui-la, o jeito era ter que ficar no espanhol.  
Sentei-me ao lado de Angela, namorada de Ben, Emmett estava atrás de mim, sentado ao lado de Rosalie. A Sra. Goff começou a explicar a matéria, não demorou muito para eu ver uma bolinha de papel cair em minha mesa, olhei para Emmett que indicou que eu abrisse o papel.

_Eu te disse, nerd. Você tem que aprender a ouvir seu irmão lindão aqui._

Estava escrito na letra engarrachada dele, eu rolei meus olhos, Emmett estava procurando algum motivo para não assistir a aula, ele sempre fazia isso, parecia absorver o conteúdo por osmose, já que ele nunca estudava em casa, quase nunca prestava atenção nas aulas e mesmo assim tirava notas quase tão boas como as minhas. Eu sabia que ele não colava nas provas, ele não era esperto o suficiente para isso.

_Você sabia que "eu te disse" tem um irmão que se chama "cale a boca", cabeção?_

_PS: E quem te disse que você é lindão? Está precisando de um espelho_.

Escrevi rindo, me lembrando de um episódio dos Simpsons que havia assistido com Bella, joguei o papel de volta para ele quando a Sra. Goff foi escrever na lousa.  
Rolei os olhos quando ouvi a gargalhada ruidosa de Emmett ecoar pela sala, todos se viraram para olhar para ele.  
— Sr. Cullen algunos problema? — A sra. Goff perguntou arrumando seu óculos em seu rosto gordinho.  
— Lo siento Sra. Goff, acabo de recordar… una broma— Emmett falou meio embolado.  
— Es posible que desee compartir con nosotros — ela o desafiou. Eu conti meu riso.  
— Na verdade não, fessora — ele falou, de um jeito engraçado, coçando a cabeça, fazendo alguns alunos rirem.

Finalmente a aula acabou, eu encontrei com Bella na metade do caminho para o ginásio, ela estava ao lado de Jasper e Alice.  
Aproximei-me deles sorrindo, abraçando Bella por trás dando um beijo em seu pescoço.  
— O que nós vamos fazer agora? — ouvir Emmett perguntar se aproximando de nós junto com Rosalie.  
— Não sei... — dei de ombros, faria qualquer coisa só queria Bella perto de mim.  
— Podemos ir para minha casa — Rose sugeriu — Meus pais nem vivem lá mesmo — acrescentou dentro de ombros indiferente, mas seu olhar era triste.  
— Ursinha...  
— Tudo bem, Emm... — ela o interrompeu — Eu tenho você isto basta. — eles se beijaram.  
— Argh, eu acho que vi a língua deles — Jasper falou com uma careta, fazendo agente rir.  
Emmett e Rosalie finalmente se separaram.  
Nós seguimos para a casa de Rosalie, Alice foi na moto com Jasper, Emm em seu carro com Rosalie e eu e Bella no meu volvo.  
O pai de Rosalie era empresário, vivia viajando a negócios, a mãe sempre o acompanhava querendo conhecer o mundo todo. Rosalie cresceu criada por seus avós maternos, mas eles morreram quando ela tinha doze anos, os pais dela quase a botaram em um internato, mas ela conseguiu deixa-los ela viver ali e emanciparam-na quando ela fez dezesseis anos. Eles sempre voltavam uma vez a cada seis meses mais ou menos.  
Nós nos encaminhamos para a sala de Rosalie. Emmett se sentou confortavelmente puxando ela para sentar ao seu lado, Jasper e Alice sentaram no chão em cima do tapete bege felpudo, eu me sentei no outro sofá, puxando Bella para se sentar no meu colo.  
Não me lembro direito quando começou, mas quando percebi nós estávamos conversando sobre minha doença. Eles fizeram várias perguntas e eu respondi todas era o mínimo que eu devia a eles. Nós seis choramos juntos, emocionados quando eu mostrei minha cabeça careca e contamos como Bella descobriu através do diário, contando resumidamente tudo.  
Mas logo eu tratei de espantar aquela tristeza e chamei os meninos para irmos comprar pizza para lancharmos. Nós podíamos pedir uma, mas eu queria sair um pouco, respirar ar puro.  
Nós fomos no meu volvo, milagrosamente eu deixei Emmett dirigir, para o espanto dele e de Jasper. Fomos em uma pizzaria perto mesmo, encomendamos duas pizzas e refri. Ficamos conversando enquanto aguardávamos, colocando o assunto em dia. Confesso que fiquei surpreso quando Jasper confidenciou para mim que ele e Alice haviam tido sua primeira noite de amor, nós conversávamos abertamente sobre isso, mesmo com Emmett fazia suas piadinhas sem graça.  
— É brow, agora você é o único virgem do pedaço... — ele falou dando um tapinha na minha nuca — Se não fosse por Bella eu iria achar que era gay.  
— Larga de ser idiota, Emm — falei rolando meus olhos.  
As pizzas chegaram e não conversamos mais sobre isso.  
Chegamos à casa de Rosalie e encontramos as meninas cantando no controle e pulando enquanto passava na televisão o clipe de A Thousand Miles. Era tão bom ver Bella feliz.  
Nós entramos silenciosamente, então elas não perceberam nossa chegada e se surpreenderam quando batemos palmas e assoviamos para elas, eu só tinha olhos para Bella. Deixei o refri que carregava no chão e no segundo seguinte seu corpo leve estava em frente ao meu, nossos lábios colados. Ela. Eu tirei o cabelo de seu rosto a segurando pela nuca, acariciando levemente o local , aprofundando o beijo o máximo que conseguia.  
E me separei dela respirando com dificuldade.  
— Eu te amo tanto tigresa — sussurrei colando minha testa a dela, seu rosto entre minhas mãos.  
— Eu também te amo muito fofinho — ela sussurrou sorrindo lindamente.  
Nós sorrimos olhando em volta observando que todos nós estávamos na mesma situação.  
Rimos nós seis juntos, eu sentia tanta falta disso, esperava nunca mais perder esses momentos que tínhamos com nossos amigos.  
Eles comeram pizza com refri, eu por insistência de Bella tomei agua, ela não quis me deixar tomar refri, comi apenas dois pedaços, não sentia fome. Depois, nós meninos, fomos jogar vídeo game, enquanto as meninas ficaram conversando sobre coisas de menina. Às vezes eu queria poder ler os pensamentos das pessoas, ou pelo menos poder me transformar em uma mosca para poder ouvir o que elas estavam sussurrando do outro lado da sala. Meu irmão e Jasper não percebiam, mas eu percebia muito bem que elas olhavam para nós e sussurravam com sorrisinhos.  
Quando deram umas oito horas, nos despedimos de Rosalie e Emmett. Alice e Jasper seguiram por um caminho, eu e Bella para a casa dela.  
Sue foi educada como sempre, Charlie ainda não havia chegado a casa. Ficamos namorando na sala e brincando com Seth esse menino estava cada dia mais esperto, recusei o convite para jantar falando que jantaria em casa. Bella me olhou desconfiada e eu tive que prometer que comeria algo em casa.  
Despedimo-nos com um longo e profundo beijo na frente de sua casa e foi meio constrangedor, já que Charlie nos interrompeu. Nem havíamos percebido que ele havia chegado, mas ele apenas sorriu e foi direto para casa.  
— Me avise quando chegar? — ela pediu não querendo me soltar, eu também não queria.  
— Vou avisar quando eu estiver na cama bem quentinho e de banho tomado — prometi beijando sua testa.  
Ela assentiu me beijando mais uma vez.  
Quando cheguei a casa conversei com meus pais rapidamente, minha mãe me obrigou a comer ao menos uma fruta e eu acabei comendo uma maçã e uma banana.  
Fui para o quarto verificando se tinha algum dever, tomei um banho rápido e vesti minha calça de moletom e uma blusa velha que Bella havia me dado no nosso primeiro aniversário de namoro, era incrível como ainda servia em mim, acho que ela havia comprado grande de propósito, pra durar mais. Era branca e tinha escrito para o melhor namorado do mundo, era infantil, mas eu amava.  
Finalmente peguei meu celular para mandar uma mensagem para ela, não pude deixar de sorrir digitando a mensagem vendo ela no meu plano de fundo.

De: namorado com saudades  
Para: tigresa amada

Prontinho, aquecido e morrendo de saudades suas, anjo.  
Fazendo o que de bom?  
–-

De: namorada sorrindo como uma boba  
Para: namorado curioso

Eu também já estou com saudades de você...  
Estou lendo seu diário...

Eu ri lendo o de e o para, nós sempre fazemos essas brincadeiras.

De: namorado mais curioso ainda  
Para: a namorada mais linda do mundo

Que parte você está lendo?

De: namorada corada  
Para: namorado bobo

A parte em que você vai à clareira depois que seu cabelo cai. =/  
Depois eu continuo lendo o resto.  
–-

De: namorado apreensivo  
Para: namorada que gosta de ler

Se quiser ler, eu não me importo, depois agente conversa.  
–-

De: namorada rolando os olhos  
Para: namorado idiota  
Não, vamos conversar.  
Você está bem?

De: namorado agora rolando os olhos  
Para: namorada preocupada  
Estou ótimo, meu amor. Não há nada com que se preocupar.  
–-

De: namorada não mais preocupada  
Para: um ótimo namorado  
Bom saber. Amanhã vamos fazer algo? Depois da escola? Só eu e você?

De: namorado sorridente  
Para: minha tigresa  
Claro, meu amor. Tudo o que você quiser. A onde você quer ir?

De: namorada feliz  
Para: namorado fofinho  
Hum... Não sei ainda... só sei que quero ficar com você... só nós dois...  
–-

De: namorado gostosão e não fofinho  
Para: namorada carente?  
Isso soa ótimo para mim, só quero estar com você, meu anjo.  
–-

Eu suspirei enviando a mensagem, Bella. Droga, eu comia na mão dela, faria tudo que ela quisesse.  
Nós ficamos trocando mensagem por cerca de uma hora antes do sono nos tomar, nos despedindo e eu quase que imediato cai em um sono profundo, sonhando com a minha pequena.  
Eu me sentia vivo novamente.

* * *

Notas da Autora: E aí amores, gostaram do capítulo? Por favor comentem

beijos


	4. Parte III

Acordei com um pulo correndo para o banheiro, limpando o sangue que escorria pelo meu nariz, odiava isso. Quando parei o sangramento percebi no meu celular que ainda faltava meia hora para a hora que eu normalmente acordava. Mesmo assim eu tomei um longo e relaxante banho, vesti uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa branca com gola V e por cima uma xadrez. Decidi calçar o tênis depois que eu tomasse café, gostava de andar descalço. Olhei-me no espelho já acostumado com minha imagem careca, passei a mão em minha cabeça, olhando para a toca em cima da cômoda.

_Foda-se_, pensei ignorando a touca.

Sai do meu quarto, andando pelo corredor, podia ouvir os roncos de Emmett vindo do quarto dele já que ele estava com a porta aberta. O quarto dele era ao lado do meu, mais todos nossos quartos eram revestidos acusticamente, isso era ótimo, não sei se faria bem para minha sanidade ouvir Emmett e Rosalie a noite inteira, eles era muito vocais. Quando passei pela porta do escritório do meu pai, notei um barulho, abri a porta sem bater.

— Ah, pai desculpe — falei notando meu pai vestido de branco com seu jaleco, sentado em sua poltrona confortavelmente, mas sua aparência era de cansaço.  
— Não filho, tudo bem. —ele falou sorrindo — Como você está?  
— Estou bem — disse dando de ombros.  
— Sente-se — ele apontou para a cadeira na frente de sua mesa, me sentei.  
— O senhor está chegando ou indo para o hospital? — perguntei.  
— Chegando. Tive uma cirurgia de madrugada.  
— Ocorreu tudo bem? — perguntei.  
— Sim, era um transplante de coração. O homem esperava há dois anos receber um coração.  
— Que bom que ele conseguiu, mas é triste, pensar que outra pessoa teve que morrer.  
— Sim — ele assentiu pensativo — Edward eu quero dizer que estou orgulhoso de você, por finalmente você está lutando e voltando a ser aquele Edward que você era antigamente, meu filho.  
— Obrigado pai. — disse meio envergonhado — Mas são vocês que eu devo agradecer, por estarem aqui e me apoiarem sempre, até em meu momento rebelde.  
— Sua mãe e eu não fizemos nada do que um pai não faria, Edward. Somos uma família. E isso que uma família faz, ela apoia, briga, dá carinho, amor. Mas fico mais feliz ainda por ter dado tudo certo para você, seus amigos e principalmente Bella.  
— Eu tenho sorte de tê-los.  
— Nós que temos sorte de ter você em nossas vidas, Edward. — ele disse.  
— Obrigado, pai, eu não sei o que vai acontecer, mas eu não vou desistir. Saiba que eu amo você — falei sentindo a necessidade de dizer isso. O que é? Quem disse que um pai e um filho não podem dizer um Eu te amo, isso não é coisa de boiolas não.  
— Eu sei, campeão, eu também te amo — ele falou vindo me abraçar.  
Nós abraçamo-nos apertado, beijando-nos no rosto.  
— Que Emmett não saiba que isso aconteceu — ele brincou se separando, percebi que ele estava emocionado.  
Eu sorri.  
— Minha boca é um tumulo meu velho — brinquei dando um soco de leve no seu ombro.  
— Ainda bem que você bate que nem uma mulherzinha, não sei se aguentaria dois Emmett dando socos nos meus braços.  
— Oras cala a boca. — disse com uma careta saindo dali.  
Ouvi uma gargalhada vindo do quarto da minha mãe, fui para lá.  
— Emmett, para... Ah, meu Deus... para... —minha mãe falava se remexendo na cama. Meu irmão estava em cima dela fazendo cosquinhas. Urgh! Ele vestia só uma cueca samba canção de coração. Que gay!  
— Ei, não mexa com minha mãe, cabeção — eu falei alto, os fazendo notarem minha presença, pulando em cima da cama que quicou. Rapidamente dei um pontapé no grandão que caiu da cama e me coloquei na frente da minha mãe.  
— Meu salvador — ela brincou beijando minha bochecha.  
— Tá vendo como são as mães, não é maninho? Quando somo pequenos, bebezinhos, elas fazem de tudo por nós, cuidam, alimentam, dão banho, beijos, cosquinhas, depois que crescemos manda agente fazer as coisas, brigam com agente e nos trocam pelo primeiro irmão mais novo que aparece — ele falou fazendo um bico de criança e cruzando os braços se levantando do chão.  
— Eu te dou um doce se você der um tapa de leve na testa dele — minha mãe cochichou no meu ouvindo, rindo.  
— Eu faço de graça — disse me esticando e dando um tapa nele.  
—Outch... — ele reclamou passando a mão na testa.  
Nós rimos. Deitamos deixando nossa mãe entre nós.  
— Eu amo vocês tanto — ela falou nos abraçando e dando um beijo em cada um de nós — Meus bebes.  
— Argh! Nós também amamos a senhora... — eu comecei olhando para meu irmão.  
—Sim, mas nada de bebes. — ele falou — Ou eu faço cosquinha — ameaçou.  
— Oh, sem bebes, meus nenês — ela disse rindo.  
Eu abri a boca para falar algo, mas meu pai chegou bem na hora.  
Ele olhou para nós sorrindo, feliz, seu rosto parecia de um homem realizado.  
—Nossa querida, eu não posso passar uma noite fora que você já me troca e ainda por dois homens.  
— Oh, meu amor, não se preocupe aqui tem lugar para você também. — ela disse se afastando de Emmett, meu pai não perdeu tempo e tirou seus sapatos se deitando na cama,  
Nós ficamos rindo e conversando, nós quatro brincando, fazia tempo que não ficávamos assim. Antes quando eu e Emmett éramos crianças era um ritual todo sábado ir para a cama deles e ficarmos lá, contando com o que sonhamos.  
— Ih, assim não dá não — Emmett falou pulando da cama.  
— Carl... — minha mãe disse tentando se separar do meu pai que a beijava afoitamente, mas ele não deixou.  
— Tá bom, se quer ficar sozinho com ela era só falar — eu falei.  
— Vamos logo, maninho, antes que eles começam a tirar a roupa na nossa frente.  
Eu ri saindo com meu irmão do quarto, lembrando de uma vez que eu e ele, quando tínhamos uns dez anos, pegamos eles em uma situação bem pior.  
— Você lembra daquela vez, na cozinha — eu falei rindo.  
— Hum, droga! Nem me lembre — ele falou com uma careta entrando em seu quarto.  
Bella pareceu não acreditar quando eu saí do carro sem pegar a touca. Sua mão se entrelaçou a minha e isso foi o que me deu forças para enfrentar todos os olhares curiosos que eu recebi durante o dia. Alguns alunos fofoqueiros puxaram papo comigo querendo saber o que tinha, não dei trelas para eles, disse apenas a alguns professores que eu gostava e alguns colegas, como Angela e Ben que eu sabia que eram boas pessoas.  
Mike riu de mim e Bella me disse que ele havia ido tirar satisfações com ela porque o havia trocado por um careca. Idiota, estava com uma enorme vontade de bater nele. Eu pensei que algumas meninas iriam parar de ficarem me encarando, mas ao contrário elas pareciam, mas fissuradas que antes. O que elas viam em mim? Eu estava careca, magro de mais.  
— Eu falei — foi tudo que Bella disse quando eu comentei com ela, rindo — Você está mais lindo que antes, se isso é possível.  
Não me aprofundei no assunto, tinha que trabalhar minha baixa autoestima, geralmente era eu quem tinha que ficar chamando Bella de linda, já que ela que tinha problema com isso, ás vezes.  
Eu dei graças a Deus quando bateu, finalmente, o último sinal. Andei apressado querendo encontrar Bella ainda no ginásio, cheguei lá a tempo, mas depois de algum tempo que se passou e ela não saiu, eu comecei a me preocupar. Entrei no ginásio que já estava vazio, exceto por alguns alunos que fariam treino de basquete, pedi para uma menina verificar no vestuário feminino, mas não tinha ninguém, lá. Foi o que ela me garantiu a não ser que mentia para mim.  
— Edward... — escutei alguém me chamar.  
— Ah, oi Angela — cumprimentei-a educadamente. Ela era uma das poucas meninas que não tiveram uma queda por mim, não que eu me ache convencido, mas no meu ensino fundamental todo eu fui perseguido por um grupo de meninas, elas me davam medo, mas felizmente diminuíram no ensino médio quando eu comecei a namorar Bella.  
Bella, onde ela estaria?  
— Está procurando por Bella?  
— Sim. Você sabe a onde ela está?  
Eu corri até a enfermaria atrás de Bella quando Angela me disse o ocorrido. Encontrei-a deitada na maca que tinha lá com uma bolsa de gelo em sua testa, ainda vestida na sua roupa de ginastica.  
— Bella — eu a chamei a fazendo abrir seus lindos olhos para mim.  
— Edward... — ela murmurou se sentando.  
— Você está bem? — perguntei preocupado, pegando a bolsa de gelo em minhas mãos, observando que sua testa estava um pouco vermelha.  
— Eu estou bem, não foi nada de mais. O professor que foi exagerado me trazendo para cá — ela murmurou emburrada.  
— Exagerado nada — eu o defendi, preocupado — Você poderia ter uma convulsão.  
— Edward não seja exagerado também — ela falou batendo de leve no meu peito.  
Eu dei um beijo de leve no local onde Jessica Stanley havia batido na minha menina com a bola de vôlei. Ela disse que havia sido sem querer, segundo Angela, mas eu apostava meu carro como havia sido querendo tinha muitos motivos para isso, incluído entre eles, que ela fazia parte das meninas perseguidoras.  
— Posso ir embora? — ela disse alto, perguntando a enfermeira.  
— Claro, querida. Tenho certeza que Edward cuidará de você. — ela falou sorrindo educadamente. Nós éramos íntimos ali, já que Bella vivia se machucando na aula de educação física, ou não. Minha desastrada.  
Eu peguei sua mochila e ela se levantou.  
— Você quer passar no vestiário para trocar de roupa? — perguntei, passando minha mão em sua cintura.  
Bella se olhou. Ela vestia uma bermuda preta que ia até o seus joelhos de lycra, uma blusa branca folgada que mostrava seu top preto e tênis esportivo.  
— Não, eu quero ir embora logo dessa escola. — ela falou dando de ombros.  
— Você fica maravilhosa vestida assim — disse a abraçando, beijando seu pescoço.  
— Obrigada, meu fofinho — ela falou sorrindo corada, seus braços rodearam minha nuca e nós nos beijamos sem pressa, saboreando o beijo.  
— Mas eu acho melhor você se trocar se você quiser sair para algum lugar — eu disse me separando dela acariciando sua bochecha.  
Bella pensou por um momento sem me soltar.  
— Eu quero ir para sua casa — falou ela, nós seguíamos para o meu carro.  
— Seu desejo é uma ordem, minha linda dama — eu disse fazendo reverência e abrindo a porta do passageiro para ela entrar.  
Ela apenas riu lindamente e entrou no carro. Eu fechei a porta e fui para o lado do motorista, coloquei as nossas mochilas atrás. Peguei na mão dela assim que comecei a dirigir, apenas a soltando para passar a marcha no carro ou ás vezes quando fazia uma curva fechada.  
Nós chegamos à minha casa como sempre, entramos e eu estranhei está tudo silencioso.  
— Vamos ver se tem gente na cozinha — eu falei fazendo-a me seguir sem soltar sua mão.  
Como presumi não tinha ninguém ali, mas tinha um bilhete grudado em um imã na geladeira.

_Filhos,_

_estou sequestrando a mãe de vocês por hoje, talvez só voltemos amanhã de manhã. Se cuidem, qualquer coisa liguem no meu celular._

_Com amor,_

P_apai._

— É tão estranho pensar que eles fazem sexo — eu pensei alto, soltando o papel.  
— Por quê? — Bella quis saber.  
— Ah, sei lá... Só que eles são meus pais.  
— E daí Edward? Vai dizer que você não vai querer fazer sexo comigo quando tivermos filhos?  
Eu não respondi, desviando meu olhar do dela.  
Bella. Sexo. Comigo.  
Eu. Doente.  
Balancei minha cabeça, afastando os pensamentos que começaram a me dominar.  
— Quer fazer o quê? — eu perguntei torcendo para ela não insistir na pergunta.  
— Podemos ir para o seu quarto?  
— É claro.  
Já no meu quarto eu me sentei na cama, puxando ela para se sentar ao meu lado. Peguei o controle do som no criado mudo e liguei, Clair de lune começou a tocar.  
Bella suspirou, deitando sua cabeça ao lado da minha.  
— Você acha que Emmett está na Rosalie? — ela perguntou de repente.  
— Com certeza ele está lá.  
— Será que ele vai demorar?  
— Acho que sim. Por quê? — ela corou e não respondeu me fazendo ficar mais curioso ainda — Por quê? — repeti insistindo.  
— Nada — ela disse mastigando seu lábio.  
— Vamos, me conte pequena — eu pedi beijando o canto da sua boca.  
Ela ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos.  
— Eu quero uma coisa... — finalmente ela falou hesitante  
— O quê? É só me dizer e será seu.  
— Você — ela falou fazendo-me rolar os olhos.  
Como se eu já não fosse todo dela.  
— Uma coisa que já não tenha, Bella — disse beijando seus lábios rapidamente.  
Bella franziu sua testa respirando fundo. Ela se inclinou para mim, soprando seu hálito doce em meu rosto.  
Não resistir e colei meus lábios aos dela, beijando, chupando, mordiscando eles, nossas línguas se acariciando com vontade. Eu nos deitei de lado, aprofundando o beijo, minha mão deslizando pela lateral do corpo dela parando em sua coxa.  
Paralisei sentindo as mãos dela tentando tirar a minha blusa, foi como um estalo que entendi o que ela queria.  
— Não, Bella — eu falei ofegante me separando dela.  
Entretanto, ela pareceu não escutar, fez meu corpo se deitar na cama e ela se deitou por cima de mim, me beijando com desejo.  
Ai, droga. Como eu resisto a ela assim?  
Sua pequena língua percorria cada canto da minha boca, eu não tinha forças para me separar dela, correspondi ao beijo, envolvendo minhas mãos em suas costas, tentando tirar forças de algum lugar que eu não tinha. Suas mãos estavam espalmadas em meu peito, era impossível meu corpo não corresponder ao dela.  
— Bella... — eu meio que gemi me separando dela que me encarou — Eu...eu...nós não podemos... — falei sem conseguir formular nada direito.  
— Nós não podemos ou você não me quer? — ela perguntou se afastando de mim, seu semblante triste.  
— É claro que eu quero, Bella — eu falei, será que ela não sentia o quanto a queria? Parecia bem visível para mim. — Sua boba, linda e supersensível — dei uma gargalhada, mas logo fiquei sério. —Eu só acho que você deveria fazer isso com alguém especial.  
— Mas especial que você? — ela disse parecendo perplexa — E quem seria essa pessoa Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?  
— Bella, eu só acho que, você deveria esperar sabe... eu...eu posso morrer a qualquer momento e...  
— Edward é por isso que eu quero você agora. Nós não sabemos quanto tempo temos, podemos ainda ter a vida toda ou só até uma semana. Eu quero você, preciso de você, eu quero fazer isso com você, enquanto ainda tenho você comigo. — ela diz profundamente.  
Eu não consigo resistir a ela.  
Beijei-a com paixão, ela retribuiu na mesma intensidade.  
Eu a amava.  
Ela me amava.  
Por que não fazermos isso?  
Eu não tinha muito tempo, eu queria isso, ela quero isso.  
Bella.  
Nossas línguas se acariciavam mutuamente, era um beijo forte, intenso, nossas mãos percorriam um o corpo do outro. Mas eu parei. Separei-me dela, respirando ofegante.  
— O quê? — ela perguntou confusa.  
— Hoje, não, pequena — falei decido.  
— Mas...  
— Amanhã — eu prometi.  
Ela pensou por uns segundos antes de assenti.  
— Você acha que consegue convencer seu pai para dormir fora?  
— Eu posso falar que vou dormir na Alice.  
— Eu prefiro que você não minta — falei sinceramente.  
— Tudo bem, acho que ele deixa, e bem ele não tem o que deixar eu já sou maior de idade.  
— Não quero que brigue com ele, se ele disser não.  
— Tudo bem — ela falou rolando seus olhos — Eu te amo — acrescentou depois de um momento — Obrigada.  
— Eu sei e eu sinto o mesmo meu amor, não agradeça por isso — falei delicadamente.  
Nós nos beijamos levemente tentando controlar nossos hormônios que pareciam estarem mais tranquilos.  
— Eu quero te pedir uma coisa. — ela disse arfante.  
— O quê? — perguntei curioso espalhando beijos por seu pescoço.  
— Promete que vamos realizar todas as coisas que estão nessa lista? — disse parecendo nervosa, tirando um papel no bolso e me entregando.  
Oh, droga..., pensei depois de ler o titulo da lista.

_10 coisas para fazer antes de morrer_

— Onde você encontrou isso?

— Estava dentro do diário, dobrado.  
Eu peguei a lista observando atentamente cada item.  
1. Pedir perdão a Bella, dizer que a amo, que ela é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.  
2. Fazer Bella feliz  
3. Casar com Bella  
4. Fazer amor com Bella  
5. Pedir perdão aos meus amigos  
6. Ter filhos com Bella  
7. Fazer tudo que possível (e o impossível) com Bella  
8. Ajudar as pessoas  
9. Fazer uma apresentação de piano  
10. Comprar um Aston Martin- Vanquish  
Não era para ela ter visto essa lista, eu nem me lembro de quando a havia feito, provavelmente em um momento em que estava muito sensível. Mas enquanto lia cada item, uma ideia surgiu em minha mente.  
Eu sorri, será que daria certo, meu plano? Era absurdo e muito egoísta, mas eu tinha que tentar. Eu queria fazer tudo aquilo que estava na lista e tinha que ser antes de eu morrer e ela havia acabado de dizer que também queria fazer. Mas eu podia fazer isso com ela, sabendo que apenas faria ela sofre? Mas eu sabia que ela nunca aceitaria isso por pena e além do mais se ela negasse, nós podíamos ignorar o que eu estava prestes a fazer.  
— Bella — eu declamei seu nome, pegando seu rosto delicadamente entre minhas mãos, afinal era a coisa mais importante da minha vida que eu tinha entre elas — O quanto você me ama?  
— Muito Edward, eu te amo. Essa frase não é o suficiente para dizer, é tão pequena e meu amor por você é tão grande, é indescritível, incontável. Pode somar todas estrelas do céu, com as gostas de agua que existe nesse mundo e multiplicar pelos grãos de areia, não dará nem um terço do que eu sinto por você.  
— Você faria uma coisa por mim? — falei emocionado com suas palavras.  
— Faria qualquer coisa por você.  
Eu sorri torto a beijando com paixão. Eu sabia que era loucura o que eu iria pedir, mas eu tinha que tentar.  
— Vamos — falei me levantando puxando ela.  
— Edward a onde nós vamos? Eu não estou entendendo nada.  
Eu a ignorei não querendo mentir para ela.  
Dirigi apressado, tentando me lembrar da época que eu e Bella conversamos sobre casamento, não queria esquecer nenhum detalhe.  
— Você confia em mim? —eu perguntei parando em frente em sua casa.  
— É claro que sim, o que estamos fazendo aqui? Pensei que...  
— Eu me lembrei de que tenho que resolver algumas coisas — eu disse uma meia mentira.  
— Mas, eu pensei que iriamos ficar um pouco sozinhos... — ela disse com um biquinho lindo.  
— Desculpe amor. Mas eu preciso mesmo resolver esses negócios — disse acariciando sua bochecha.  
— O que você vai fazer?  
— Eu te amo, ok? Confie em mim — eu falei, não podendo responder sua pergunta sem mentir.  
— Argh! Tudo bem, tchau. — ela disse visivelmente chateada, pegando sua bolsa e abrindo a porta do carro, coloquei a mão em seu pulso.  
— Não fique assim — eu pedi — Prometo que vou te contar depois.  
— Vou ver você à noite? — ela perguntou dando um suspiro com um biquinho.  
— Se der eu venho aqui te ver — falei sinceramente. — Posso ter um beijo de despedida agora?  
Eu não esperei resposta, a puxei para mim e a beijei com entusiasmo, ela correspondeu da mesma forma.  
Nós nos separamos ofegantes, eu beijei sua testa.  
— Se cuide — disse a observando sair do carro, ela apenas assentiu. Fiquei ali até que ela entrou na sua casa.  
Eu me sentia cansado, mas eu tinha que ter forças, pois se tudo desse certo esse seria o dia mais corrido da minha vida.  
Só esperava que desse tudo certo no final.  
Eu não sabia o que fazer se ligava primeiro para Alice ou falava com Charlie?  
Decidi o último.

Estacionei o carro em frente à delegacia cerca de cinco minutos depois, sair do carro com uma coragem que eu não tinha.  
Eu estava indo fazer isso mesmo?  
Podia sentir meu coração bater acelerado, minha pulsação e droga... eu acho que estava começando a suar.  
O motivo de tudo isso?  
Simples, eu Edward com apenas meus dezoito anos e não sabia se chegaria aos dezenove não por achar que Charlie poderia me matar com o que iria dizer, mas porque era doente, estava indo pedir a mão em casamento da minha namorada a um policial em uma delegacia.  
Bom, pensando pelo lado engraçado, seria uma boa história para contar aos meus filhos, se é que algum dia eu os teria. Esperava que sim.  
— O Chefe Swan, se encontra? — eu perguntei a um policial que encontrei na recepção.  
— Sim.  
— Posso falar com ele?  
— Qual é o seu nome?  
— Edward Cullen.  
— Só um momento, eu vou ver com ele.  
O homem saiu, entrando em uma porta e voltou segundos depois acompanhando de Charlie.  
— Edward, algum problema? Bella está bem?  
— Sim, ela está. Eu queria falar com você. Será que podemos conversar?  
— É claro, me avise se tiver alguma emergência, Steven — ele avisou ao policial — Entre Edward, sente-se.  
Eu entrei na pequena sala me sentando de frente para ele.  
— Qual é o problema? — perguntou.  
Eu respirei fundo, pensando em minhas palavras.  
— Charlie, vou ser sincero com você. Você me conhece desde pequeno, sabe que eu sempre amei sua filha e sempre vou amar. Eu sei que só temos dezoito anos e somos muito novos, mas você sabe o que eu tenho e que eu possa...morrer a qualquer momento. Eu quero fazer Bella feliz Charlie e bem... ela me pediu algo que eu quero muito isso com ela, mas eu quero fazer isso da maneira correta, quero me casar com ela Charlie, fazer Bella feliz, isso me fará feliz também.  
Eu não sabia mais o que acrescentar então esperei em silêncio, observando Charlie que estava paralisado, ele olhava para mim, mas parecia não me ver ali na sua frente.  
— Você a pediu em casamento? — ele diz depois de um longo tempo, parecendo bem tranquilo.  
— Não, ainda não. Eu quero fazer uma surpresa para ela.  
— Sabe, eu não precisei ler seu diário todo, eu sabia desde a primeira pagina que li, que você era o cara certo para minha menina e só por isso, por eu saber, eu vou conceder isso, mas claro que só se ela aceitar.  
— Obrigado, Charlie e eu nunca obrigaria Bella a nada.  
— Eu sei que não — ele sorriu — Agora vamos, me conte o seu plano.  
Eu soltei um suspiro de alivio contando meu plano a ele.  
Assim que sai da delegacia liguei para Alice, depois de ouvir muito gritos, reclamações, nós discutimos um pouco e eu contei o que queria para o meu casamento com Bella, ela disse que iria providenciar tudo com a ajuda de Rose e também falaria com Sue, eu disse que minha mãe a ajudaria também, mas precisava primeiro contar a ela.  
Não queria ter que atrapalhar os planos do meu pai, mas eu tinha que contar para eles.  
— Oi pai.  
— Edward aconteceu alguma coisa? — ele falou preocupado e parecendo ofegante. Argh!  
— Não pai na verdade eu preciso falar com você e mamãe urgente.  
— Urgente mesmo ou pode para esperar? — ele falou e eu o ouvir gemer de dor depois de um barulho de tapa.  
— Querido está tudo bem? — minha mãe deve ter tomado o celular dele.  
— Mãe será que podemos nos encontrar? — perguntei.  
— É claro que sim, nos encontre em dez minutos no hotel que agente sempre vai.  
— Tudo bem já estou indo para lá. — falei.  
Eu estacionei o carro em frente ao hotel, encontrando meus pais na recepção, nós nos cumprimentamos rapidamente e fomos para o restaurante do hotel.  
Sentei-me de frente para eles.  
— Eu vou me casar — soltei de uma vez olhando para eles.  
Analisei-os enquanto esperava eles absorverem a noticia.  
— O quê? Mas...  
— Eu vou pedir Bella em casamento — falei convicto.  
— Você tem certeza filho, casamento é um grande passo e...  
— Eu tenho certeza pai, não sei quanto tempo de vida eu tenho e eu quero fazer o que eu faria durante minha vida, quero aproveitar agora, viver a vida intensamente. Eu quero me casar com Bella.  
— O que ela acha disso? — minha mãe falou visivelmente emocionada.  
— Ela não sabe ainda — falei sinceramente começando a contar meus planos para eles.  
Depois que eu contei a eles meus planos, eles me apoiaram e me aconselharam, nós fomos para casa, ainda tínhamos muito que fazer.  
Minha mãe chorou me abraçando e meu pai mostrou o anel de noivado que minha avó Elizabeth Cullen havia deixado de herança para mim, ele era perfeito eu tinha certeza que ela iria ama-lo e combinava com ela.  
Decidi falar logo com Bella, liguei para ela falando que a pegaria as sete da noite para sairmos, enquanto isso eu sai para comprar a roupa que iria usar com a ajuda de meus pais e Emmett, fiquei feliz quando encontrei Sue, Charlie e Seth no shopping também. Comprei também as nossas alianças, era simples, não quis deixar meu pai pagar, eu mesmo queria pagar, então tive que usar quase todo o dinheiro das minhas economias, mas não me importei.  
Era meio louco o que nós estávamos fazendo, Bella poderia dizer não e tudo iria por agua a baixo, mas eu sentia e acho que todos também que ela aceitaria ser minha mulher.  
Eu reservei uma mesa no La Bella Italia, foi o primeiro restaurante que fomos ao nosso primeiro encontro de verdade, logo depois de contarmos aos nossos pais sobre o nosso namoro, era um lugar importante para agente.  
Tomei um banho relaxante, meus músculos protestavam e eu me sentia muito cansado, mas eu tirava forças de Bella, só por ela eu ainda estava de pé.  
Vesti uma roupa confortável, uma calça jeans clara, tênis, uma blusa de mangas compridas com gola V coloquei uma jaqueta por cima, é claro que eu não conseguia parar de pensar na caixinha de veludo que estava muito bem protegida no bolso da minha jaqueta.  
Eu me despedi dos meus pais rapidamente e Emmett tentou me convencer a não estragar minha vida fazendo isso, ganhou um tapa de Rosalie, depois falou que brincava. Ambos me desejaram sorte.  
Parei o carro em frente à casa de Bella, sentindo-me nervoso. Respirei fundo saindo do carro, não precisei bater na porta, ela se abriu e Bella apareceu sorridente.  
E linda.  
Vestia uma calça jeans clara e justa, uma blusa verde clara que mostrava o seu colo, seus cabelos estavam presos deixando seu pescoço livre, ela usava uma bota preta que ia até seus tornozelos e uma jaqueta de couro preta.  
— Maravilhosa — eu falei pegando em sua mão e colocando um beijo nas costas dela.  
Ela sorriu ficando ainda mais bonita, se é possível, virou pegando sua bolsa e gritando um: — Tchau pai.  
Ofereci meu braço para ela e andamos juntos até o carro, abri a porta para ela que entrou sem dizer nada, dei a volta no carro sentando no banco do motorista.  
— A onde vamos? — ela perguntou quebrando o silêncio enquanto eu dava a partida no carro.  
— Ao La Bella Italia — falei sorrindo pegando em sua mão.  
— Hoje é algum dia importante que eu esqueci? — ela perguntou confusa.  
— Não, mas logo ele vai ser — respondi misterioso.  
— Ai, droga, Edward. Você sabe que odeio ficar curiosa e esse dia está bem estranho. Primeiro nós estávamos tão bem, quando você interrompe tudo, me deixa em casa, sem nenhuma explicação, meu pai aparece horas depois dizendo que nunca vai deixar de me amar e para ser feliz, fazer o que me coração sentia e sai sem mais nem menos com Sue e Seth. Depois chegam Alice e Rosalie me mostrando uma revista de vestido de noivas, me fazendo escolher um com uma desculpa ridícula de um trabalho da escola, depois sua mãe me liga perguntando quais cores eu preferiria para sei lá o quê. Você sabe que eu não sou burra, então só me responda é o que eu acho que é? — ela falou depois soltando um longo suspiro de desconfiança.  
— O que você acha que é? — eu perguntei trocando de marcha.  
— Não me faça dizer, eu tenho certeza que você sabe o que eu acho que é.  
Nós rimos de sua frase confusa e eu fiquei sem falar nada até parar em frente ao restaurante.  
— Deixe-me fazer isso do meu jeito, ok? — falei acariciando seu rosto — Seja paciente — pedi.  
Ela bufou rolando seus olhos, mas não conseguiu esconder um enorme sorriso e seus olhos brilhantes de expectativas.  
Isso foi o bastante para me dar a coragem que precisava. Bom, era normal está nervoso, né? Eu ia pedir para a mulher que agora entrava comigo no restaurante para passar o resto da vida comigo, sendo que eu não tinha certeza se viveria até mês que vem. Eu tentei ignorar o meu lado que dizia para eu não fazer isso, pois estava sendo extremamente egoísta.  
— Boa Noite, reserva no nome de Sr. Cullen — eu falei a maitre que nos olhou demoradamente. Ela piscou parecendo sair de algum tupor e olhou no caderninho a sua frente.  
— Claro, venham comigo — ela disse seguindo em nossa frente, rebolando exageradamente. — Ai — falei quando senti um beliscão na minha cintura.  
— Não olha para a bunda dela — Bella sussurrou ciumenta me fazendo rir.  
— Desculpe, não tinha como não olhar, olha a roupa dela, ela está com uma calça verde florescente, não sei como a deixaram trabalhar assim — eu disse divertido —Mas não se preocupe a única bunda que eu quero olhar e pegar é a sua — eu falei malicioso deslizando minha mão até o seu ossinho do cóccix, mas logo subindo novamente, estávamos em um lugar publico.  
— Como se eu tivesse uma — ela resmungou.  
— Ah, você tem pode acreditar — sussurrei em seu ouvido, fomos interrompidos pela maitre.  
— Aqui, vou chamar seu garçom — ela disse me olhando demoradamente.  
— Depois você disse que está feio, ela faltou te devorar com o olhar — Bella disse sentando-se na cadeira que eu puxei para ela.  
— A única mulher que eu quero que me devore com o olhar é você — eu disse me sentando em sua frente.  
Ela sorriu corando.  
— Boa Noite, meu nome é Juan e serei seu garçom essa noite — um homem provavelmente latino falou. Ele era alto e musculoso, não fui com a cara dele, logo que observei ele dar um sorrisinho estupido para minha mulher, tá ela não era ainda, mas logo seria.  
Limpei minha garganta e ele desviou os olhos parecendo sem graça nos entregando o cardápio.  
— Quando tiverem prontos é só me chamarem — ele falou educadamente se virando para sair.  
Olhei para Bella que olhava para o garçom que caminhava de costas, ela lambeu seus lábios e deu um suspiro.  
— Ei, eu estou aqui — falei apertando sua mão.  
— E daí? Você tarou na bunda da maitre, porque eu não posso na do garçom? Que é um gato devo acrescentar — ela disse com um sorriso malvado.  
Eu rolei meus olhos, controlando meus ciúmes, eu sabia que ela só estava fazendo isso para me provocar e decidi ignorar não querendo estragar nossa noite com uma discussão boba.  
— Pode tarar na bunda dele a vontade — falei a surpreendendo — Eu sei que a única que você quer verdadeiramente é a minha — disse cheio de segundas intenções.  
Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha, comprovando que o que eu dizia era verdade. Eu ri tentando tirar da minha mente fantasias de mim e Bella em uma cama, nus, eu pegando na bunda dela...  
— Vamos pedir o mesmo de sempre? — perguntei mudando de assunto e afastando esses pensamentos.  
— Claro — concordou ela.  
Chamei o garçom e pedi duas cocas, uma meia porção de espaguete para mim, sinceramente nem sei se meu estomago aguentaria isso e um ravióli de cogumelos para Bella.  
— É agora que eu vou ter certeza do que eu acho que é do que você está aprontando? — perguntou ansiosa.  
— Não, ainda não — falei balançando a cabeça acariciando seu rosto.  
Juan voltou com as cocas e colocou na mesa, nos servido e saiu sem dizer nada.  
Nós conversamos coisas aleatórias, eu tinha muitas perguntas em mente, mas achei melhor para conversamos sobre isso depois, ainda me sentia um egoísta.  
Nós comemos em silêncio, depois eu apaguei a conta, saímos do restaurante.  
— A onde nós vamos? — ela perguntou quando passamos pelo carro.  
— A onde você acha? — disse sorrindo indicando o café a nossa frente.  
Era outro lugar especial para nós.  
Pedimos um pedaço bem generoso de pudim para dividirmos, quando Bella fez menção de se sentar, e indiquei que não, fomos até a praça que tinha ali na frente. Sentamos lado a lado, no banco de concreto na praça, o céu estava estrelado e a lua brilhava iluminando o momento. Eu dei o pudim em sua boca, comendo alguns pedaços também.  
Quando acabou eu sorri colocando o dedo no copo e lambuzando ele com a cauda, depois passei o dedo nos lábios dela e a beijei em seguida.  
— Deliciosa — falei chupando seus lábios.  
— Hum...fofinho — ela falou arfante.  
Eu dei um risinho. Olhei-a por um momento, profundamente, as palavras que estavam na minha cabeça à noite toda pareceram sumir, mas eu sabia que aquela era a hora, limpei minha garganta, entrelaçando meus dedos nos dela.  
— Isabella — eu falei seu nome lentamente começando o meu discurso ganhando sua atenção — Isso definitivamente não vai ocorrer como eu planejei, como planejamos. Mas nada na vida é como imaginamos, não temos certeza de nada, a única certeza que eu tenho é que eu amo você, eu sei que somos novos, que não temos muitas experiências e que estou sendo extremamente egoísta te pedindo algo assim, mas você disse que queria realizar meus desejos, meus sonhos e eu quero isso, muito. — respirei fundo tirando a caixinha de veludo vermelha de meu bolso a coloquei na sua mão a abrindo, Bella olhou rapidamente para o anel na caixinha, era circular cravejado de pequenos diamantes enquanto eu ficava de joelhos no chão, sentindo a grama de baixo em minha calça — Esse anel era da minha avó Elizabeth ela deixou de herança para mim, disse para dá-lo a mulher que tiver meu coração. Essa mulher é você. Quero que saiba que independente da resposta eu vou estar sempre com você, aqui nesse mundo ou não — prometi limpando duas lagrimas que saíram de seus olhos e — Então...quer se casar comigo? Amanhã?

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Poxa gente, estou desanimada para postar essa fic, o ultimo capítulo teve mais de 11.00o palavras, foi enorme, tem mais de 270 visualizações, mas só UM comentário, é desanimador. Queria postar todos os dias aqui, ou então um sim e não, mas depende de vocês. Agora vou postar apenas quando tiver mais de 4 comentários não é muito né? Já que 4 pessoas diferentes já mostraram que leem a fic, vamos lá, comentem!

Deixe-me saber o que acharam? Querem que o Edward morra? Que ele viva? Que a Bella responda sim?

Beijinhos, até o próximo...

lalac


	5. Parte IV

Bella ficou paralisada durante alguns momentos, olhando de mim para o anel, aparecendo mais lagrimas em seu rosto, eu sentia minhas mãos começarem a tremer, mas soltei um suspirou quando suas mãos apertaram as minhas, um sorriso pequeno surgiu em seu rosto, ela pulou em mim fazendo-me perder o equilíbrio, caí no chão de baixo da grama verde e fria, mas não importava, pois a coisa mais importante da minha vida estava ali, em cima de mim, seus lábios colados aos meus me beijando com paixão, intensamente.

— Isso é um sim? — eu falei ofegante com um sorriso imenso no rosto.  
— Sim — ela falou simplesmente me beijando novamente. — Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo...  
Ela falou repetidas vezes me beijando sem parar.  
— Eu te amo mais do que tudo Bella — disse profundamente, mas meio receoso. Droga, não era um bom momento minha insegurança bater agora.  
Ela, claro, percebeu. Levantou-se ficando de pé e se sentando no banco novamente, me sentei puxando ela para o meu colo a abraçando apertado.  
— Qual é o problema? — ela perguntou simplesmente.  
— Você tem certeza, Bella? Eu não quero que você faça isso forçada nem se case por pena — ela pareceu que iria dizer algo, mas fiz um gesto que não precisava colocar tudo que sentia para fora. — Eu me sinto egoísta por está fazendo isso com você, fazendo você se casar comigo nesse estado, talvez tivesse sido melhor que eu não tivesse voltado a falar com vocês, se eu casar com você e morrer, só estaria te fazendo sofrer ainda mais, eu não quero que sofra, mas eu quero tanto me casar com você. Eu quero tudo com você, tigresa e eu tenho que ser rápido não sei quanto tempo nós temos...  
— Edward — ela me fez olhar para ela — Eu não vou me casar com você por pena ou por me sentir forçada a alguma coisa. Eu não estou com você por pena, nunca estive, você não precisa disso. Eu vou casar com você porque te amo e sonho com nosso casamento desde que eu percebi que te amava e era correspondida e também porque eu sei que talvez não tenhamos todo o tempo do mundo, por isso que eu quero ter essa experiência enquanto eu ainda tenho você, eu sei que somos novos e que vamos ainda passar por muitas coisas, mas quero que passemos por isso juntos, unidos, como marido e mulher.  
— Você tem certeza? Eu posso vomitar em você e ficar que nem um inválido depois das sessões de quimo.  
— Eu vou tomar conta de você. — prometeu — Agora, você tem certeza? Se casar comigo, não vai conseguir se livrar de mim tão fácil.  
— Eu conto com isso — falei me inclinando e beijando delicadamente seus lábios.  
Ela sorriu separando seus lábios de mim e apenas esticou a mão. Eu tirei sua aliança de namoro e eu deslizei a aliança de noivado em seu dedo anelar. Coloquei a outra aliança em meu dedo mindinho depois a guardaria para não perde-las.  
— Amanhã você vai ser minha, para sempre.  
Ela sorriu se inclinando para me beijar, mas congelou a um centímetro dos meus lábios.  
— AMANHÃ? MEU DEUS EU VOU ME CASAR AMANHÃ... — ela gritou aturdida — Não dá tempo, Edward, temos que organizar tantas coisas, arrumar nossas alianças, vestido, decoração, a onde vamos morar depois e...  
— Ei, ei, ei... respira — eu disse sorrindo — Já está tudo pronto.  
— Como?  
— O vestido você já escolheu com Alice e Rosalie e bem nos sempre conversamos como queríamos que fosse nosso casamento eu só precisei falar para minha mãe, as meninas e Sue, elas estão cuidando de todo o resto.  
— Vai ser como agente sempre quis?  
— Sim — prometi dando um beijo em sua testa — Mas se você quiser, depois, daqui alguns anos, nós poderemos fazer um casamento mais luxuoso. — falei.  
— Assim é perfeito. Mas onde vamos morar? E... nós temos que ir para faculdade no próximo semestre.  
— Eu sei, eu sei, eu estou tentando não pensar no futuro já que ele ainda é incerto.  
Bella suspirou. — Nós vamos estar juntos não importa o que aconteça — ela falou pegando em minha mão.  
— Bella, eu não quero que você...  
Ela me calou com um beijo, me fazendo esquecer o que iria dizer.  
— Meu amor, tem uma coisa que eu quero te pedir — falei me lembrando de algo.  
— Pode pedi qualquer coisa meu amor.  
— É que meus pais conversaram com o direto da escola e bem eu vou pegar algumas aulas mais avançadas e fazer provas finais daqui três semanas então eu vou concluir o ensino médio se eu conseguir tirar média oito em todas as provas.  
— Sério? Isso é bom, assim vai ter mais tempo para descansar, mas nós vamos perder os tempinhos que tínhamos na escola.  
— Bem, é sobre isso...Eu já disse que sou egoísta e bom...será que... é... você...  
— Se eu não quero fazer essas provas com você? — ela concluiu meus pensamentos, eu apenas assenti.  
— Eu já disse, eu sou egoísta Bella, preciso de você perto de mim o máximo de tempo possível.  
Ela não falou nada, desviando os olhos de mim.  
— Eu vou pensar, tudo bem? — ela falou.  
— Claro que sim, mas vou precisar da resposta até sexta para dizer para o diretor.  
— Ok, você mesmo assim ainda vai participar da formatura?  
— Vou, se eu tiver vivo até lá — disse brincando.  
— Não brinque com isso.  
— Desculpe-me — falei segurando um bocejo, me sentindo cansado.  
— É melhor nós irmos embora. — eu apenas concordei sentindo o cansaço me dominar.  
— Perdoe-me não fazer nada mais especial hoje. — falei parando na frente da porta de sua casa.  
— Hoje foi um dia perfeito, Edward, acredite. Foi o nosso último dia de solteiros.  
— Sim e eu mal posso esperar que comece logo o de casado. Você vai amanhã para a escola?  
— Acho que não. Vamos ter muitas coisas para fazer.  
— Sim, eu por outro lado vou poder ir, você tem algum trabalho para entregar?  
— Na verdade eu tenho — fui com Bella até seu quarto, ela me entregou seu trabalho de literatura, nós nos beijamos e eu me despedi de Charlie, Sue e Seth que parecia mais elétrico que nunca.  
— Nos vemos no altar, então? — falei a abraçando apertado  
— Eu vou ser a de branco — ela falou sorrindo.  
— Isso ajudou muito — eu disse sorrindo.  
— Então eu vou ser aquela que entrar por ultimo — ela falou passando as mãos por minha touca, eu havia colocado por insistência dela que dizia que estava muito frio.  
— E a mais linda de todas — completei a olhando com admiração.  
Bella. Suspirei antes de tomar seus lábios no meu e a beijar delicadamente.  
— Eu te amo. Boa noite — ela disse suavemente separando nossos lábios.  
— Eu te amo mais, minha pequena, durma bem — falei dando um último beijo antes de ir para casa.

Sinceramente não sei como cheguei a casa, estava me sentindo exausto, tinha sido uma correria e tanto esse dia, quando cheguei falei rapidamente com meu pai e Emmett, percebi Rosalie e minha mãe cada uma com um telefone na mão, beijei-a as duas rapidamente e subir para meu quanto, precisava dormir.  
Não me preocupei em trocar de roupa me joguei na cama, infelizmente não conseguir dormir tão rápido que queria, estava ansioso para o dia seguinte.  
O dia em que Bella se tornaria minha mulher e eu faria dela uma mulher de verdade, assim como ela me faria um homem completo.

Acordei com minha mãe me chamando, estava atrasado para aula.  
Tomei um banho rápido, vestindo a primeira roupa que vi, peguei minhas coisas e sai. Cheguei à escola na metade do primeiro horário então só poderia entrar no segundo. Fui sentando no banco do pátio, que eu percebi que iria me casar com Bella em menos de vinte quatro horas.  
O nervosismo começou a tomar conta de mim. As aulas pareceram se arrastar lentamente, eu não aguentei, liguei para minha mãe pedindo para ela ligar na escola para me liberarem depois do almoço, só perderia duas aulas, havia mandado algumas mensagens para Bella, mas ela não respondeu nenhuma, as meninas com certeza estavam com ela já que eu não as vi na escola, só Jasper e Emmett.  
Cheguei a casa, encontrando algumas pessoas decorando o jardim, não seria nada extravagante, mas as coisas que estavam ali pareciam estar arrumando algum lugar para um desfile.

— Bella está aqui? — eu perguntei a primeira pessoa conhecida que vi meu pai. Ele estava no escritório.  
— Sim, ela, sua mãe, Sue, Rose e Alice estão trancadas no quarto de hospedes desde que uma equipe de beleza chegou.  
— Eu não posso vê-la? — perguntei agoniado.  
— Não — ele deu risinho — Filho, você foi bem esperto se casando um dia depois de pedi-la, o meu demorou três meses e foram os três meses que eu menos vi sua mãe em minha vida, ainda mais que ela só quis voltar a transar depois do casamento — ele falou com uma careta.  
— Informação de mais, pai — eu falei me sentando na mesma cadeira que havia me sentado no dia anterior.  
— O senhor acha que estou fazendo o certo? Casando com ela? Ás vezes eu me sinto tão egoísta, fazendo isso com ela, ter pedido isso a ela, não só isso, mas para ela terminar junto comigo as provas e todo o resto — eu falei precisando conversar com meu pai.  
— Edward, Bella sabe a onde está se metendo, você deu opções para ela no momento em que pediu para ela se casar com você, ela podia ter dito não, mas ela disse sim. Eu conheço vocês desde pequenos e nesse grupo, Emmett e Rosalie, Alice e Jasper, você e Bella são os mais maduros e responsáveis, eu tinha certeza que vocês seriam os primeiros a se casarem, claro que não imaginava que seria tão cedo assim, mas as coisas acontecem porque tem que acontecer e no momento certo, esse é o momento de vocês, aproveitem e façam o que seus corações digam para fazer.  
Eu apenas assenti, refletindo sobre o que ele dizia.  
— Hum... pai eu quero fazer outra pergunta... — disse sem graça.  
— Claro, filho, pode dizer.  
— É que... Bem, sabe... Eu posso fazer...sexo? — perguntei.  
— Você e Bella, nunca fizeram? — ele perguntou surpreso.  
— Não — respondi simplesmente, sem olhar para ele.  
— Bom, podem sim, desde que você tenha disposição, é só bom não exagerarem e se você sentir alguma dor, me fale ok? — pediu.  
— Tá tudo bem.  
— Ah, é claro se previnam. Você tem camisinhas?  
— Não — disse outra vez.  
Ele abriu uma gaveta na sua mesa e tirou de lá uns cinco preservativos me entregando.  
— Tome isso também e encontre um hotel para vocês passarem a noite — falou me entregando um rolo de notas de dólar.  
— Obrigado — agradeci.  
— Só isso? Você não tem nenhuma dúvida quanto ao ato em si?  
— Argh, pai. Isso não, eu sei na teoria só não sei na pratica.  
— Teoria é? Eu vou querer saber o que você anda lendo ou vendo ? — ele riu com gosto.  
— Não definitivamente não — respondi saindo dali, depois de guardar as camisinhas e o dinheiro no bolso.  
Sai de casa me dando conta que faltavam menos de duas horas e meia para eu me unir para sempre com a mulher na minha vida e que até agora não havia comido nada além de uma maça. Nós nos casaríamos antes do crepúsculo e era bom que o dia estava de sol, mesmo não sendo forte, estava lá brilhando o céu que mesmo com nuvens não deixa de mostrar seu azul imenso.  
Passei em uma cafeteria e comi alguma coisa leve, não tinha certeza se meu estomago aguentaria um X-tudo.  
Depois sai em procura de um hotel, fui um que ficava no meio de Seattle e tinha vista para a Space Needle.  
— Boa Tarde Sr. em que posso ajuda-lo? — disse o recepcionista educadamente.  
— Ér... vocês tem suíte nupcial aqui? — perguntei.  
— Claro senhor...  
— Cullen.  
— Sr. Cullen, temos quatro tipos de suítes nupciais desde a básica até a mais luxuosa, qual você gostaria?  
— Qual é a mais luxuosa?  
— É a Luxary Jacuzzi Nuptial Suite.  
— Quanto custa à noite?  
— 1000 dólares — ele falou. Droga isso não sobraria nada para o que eu tinha em mente.  
— Qual é a outra?  
— É a Luxary Nuptia Suite, é 500 dólares a noite.  
Pensei, não precisávamos de uma jacuzzi, se bem que fazer amor com Bella em um local assim era muito excitante, mas nós teríamos a vida toda para isso, era o que eu pensava.  
— Vou ficar com essa — disse decidido. Depois eu daria uma lua-de-mel de verdade para Bella, então era melhor eu economizar.  
Eu preenchi alguns documentos, me deliciando ao escrever o nome da Bella com Cullen no final.

Sai falando que voltaria em alguns minutos, fui até uma  
floricultura e comprei varias pétalas de tulipas vermelhas e outras flores para decorar o quarto. Voltei até o hotel e entrei na suíte, tinha uma pequena sala de tevê onde tinha uma bela vista de Seattle que estava escondida atrás de uma cortina. O quarto era o seguinte comado, eu deixei a sacola com as pétalas em cima da grande cama que tinha ali, fui verificar o banheiro, um pequeno sorriso apareceu no meu rosto quando percebi que naquela banheira redonda caberia eu e Bella. Será que ela tomaria um banho comigo?

Mudei meus pensamentos rapidamente, logo mais eu teria resposta para isso.  
Voltei para o quarto fiz um caminho de pétalas no chão da porta do quarto até a cama e depois um coração em cima do colchão. Esperava que ela gostasse, podia ter comprado velas, mas não queria provocar um incêndio no hotel as deixando ligadas.  
Senti meu celular tocar.  
— A onde você está? — meu irmão perguntou do outro lado da linha.  
— O que você quer? — disse ignorando sua pergunta.  
— Credo Edward nem parece que vai se casar daqui uns cinquenta minutos.— ele falou divertido  
— O QUÊ? — eu gritei, já havia passado isso tudo?  
— Nem vem Edward, nem pense em desistir agora, a Bella não suportaria isso, você agora vai ter que se enforcar, meus pêsames.  
— Cala a boca, Emmett— eu disse desligando o celular.  
Dei uma ultima conferida no quarto e sai deixando a chave na recepção não queria correr o risco de perdê-la.  
Cheguei a casa e corri para o quarto tomando um banho demorado, relaxante que me deu novas forças. Vesti minha roupa e me olhei no espelho.  
Droga, porque eu não comprei uma peruca?  
Ouvi uma batida na porta.  
— Posso entrar? — meu pai perguntou colocando a cabeça para dentro.  
— Claro — eu falei colocando meu perfume — Como estou? — perguntei.  
— Está parecendo que vai para um luau chique — ele brincou. Meu pai vestia uma calça social branca, uma blusa que tinha gola em V somente com três botões, um paletó também branco por cima seus cabelos estavam penteados como sempre.  
— Eu estou horroroso isso sim — falei gemendo de frustração.  
— Qual é filho, você está um gato — ele falou de um jeito engraço eu soltei uma risada nervosa, ele pareceu um gay falando.  
— Está tudo bem aqui? — minha mãe apareceu falando. Ela estava linda, seus cabelos estavam soltos em cascatas, vestia um vestido branco que ia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, tinha um decote simples e era de mangas curtas.  
— A senhora está linda — eu disse respirando fundo tentando controla o nervosismo que queria me dominar.  
— Você também está querido — ela disse me dando um beijo na bochecha.  
— Argh, eu estou feio, olha essa cabeça careca — eu disse gemendo.  
— Ah, filho acredite você está maravilhoso — ela falou arrumando o colete social branco que eu usava.  
Olhei-me outra vez no espelho, eu vestia um sapato social todo branco, uma calça jeans branca, uma blusa social branca e um colete todo branco.  
Era uma coisa minha e de Bella, nós queríamos que no nosso casamento os convidados e os noivos tivéssemos todos de branco, mas teríamos um pequeno detalhe minha meia e gravata era azul da cor do céu e eu tinha certeza que pelo menos a sandália dela também seria azul. As únicas cores que queríamos que tivéssemos das festas eram as que vinham da natureza, das flores, árvores, do céu, por isso queríamos casar a céu aberto.  
— Bella já está pronta? — eu perguntei ansioso.  
— Deve está, mas vou verificar.  
— Diga para ela que eu a amo — falei.  
— Você vai poder dizer isso daqui a pouco cabeção — Emmett apareceu vestido com uma calça que só ia até seus joelhos e uma camisa, tudo branco.  
Eu o ignorei passando por ele e indo para o jardim, não sem antes me certificar que estava com as alianças.

A entrada do jardim estava toda decorada com flores, assim como eu e Bella imaginamos um dia. Segui nele encontrando Sue com Seth, ambos de branco, eu fui até eles. Entreguei as alianças para ela, pedindo para ela não as perder de vista. Seth entraria com  
as alianças e como ele ainda não andava Sue entraria com ele no colo.

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie e Emmett, estavam ali em pé em frente a um pequeno altar improvisado, não havia bancos, a cerimonia seria rápida e simples, como eu e Bella queríamos, os convidados seriam apenas nossos amigos e pais, pessoas que realmente amávamos e se importavam com a gente. Tinha um homem que eu sabia ser o padre e alguns fotógrafos que tiravam foto a todo instante.

O caminho que minha noiva percorreria até altar era feito de pétalas de rosa de várias cores vermelhas, amarelas, brancas contrastando com o verde da grama. Estava tudo ainda melhor do que pensamos um dia.

— São que horas Jasper? — eu perguntei mais uma vez, andando de um lado a outro.  
— Você me perguntou isso há um minuto — ele falou rindo.  
— Calma, maninho, daqui a pouco ela tá aí — Emmett disse estranhamente sério.  
— Você deu sorte que ela só está atrasada cinco minutos no meu vai ser bem mais — Alice falou olhando sugestivamente para Jasper que fingiu nem perceber o que ela falava.  
Meus pais entraram pelo caminho de rosas tirando algumas fotos juntos, eu estava começando a suar. Senti meu coração disparar quando finalmente escutei a marcha nupcial tocando.  
Tudo parou.  
Nada mais importava.  
Assim que meus olhos encontraram os dela.  
Ela. Bella. Minha mulher, minha vida, meu amor, minha eterna namorada.  
Ela estava maravilhosa. Seu vestido era branco, sem alças tomara que caia tinha um pequena faixa azul na sua cintura, bem discreta, seus cabelos estavam soltos, meio presos.

Eu só tinha olhos para ela que entrava de braços dados com seu pai. Seus olhos percorreram rapidamente o local, antes de se fixarem no meu, um pequeno sorriso nasceu em seu rosto e eu sabia que tinha o mesmo sorriso no meu. Meus olhos a olhavam admirado, eu repetia preces mentalmente. Não podia deixar ela aqui, sozinha, nesse mundo.

_Por favor, Deus, não me leve agora, deixe-me viver com ela._

_Prometo que a farei feliz._

_Prometo que ajudarei sempre os mais necessitados._

_Deixe-me viver, Senhor, por favor._

_Mais obrigado, por tá me dando essa oportunidade, prometo que farei o meu melhor. _  
_Obrigado por tudo._

M_as não me leve agora, daqui algumas décadas, mas não agora._

_Por favor, Senhor._

_Por favor._

Eles finalmente pararam a dois passos de mim, eu estendi minha mão dando um passo, Charlie finalmente colocou a mão dela na minha e eu dei um suspiro de alivio quando finalmente nossas peles se tocaram.  
Ela entregou seu buquê de ervilha de cheiro para Alice. Nós nos  
viramos para o padre.

A cerimonia foi rápida, a padre leu uma parte da bíblia e deu um pequeno sermão. Nossos votos foram simples, os mesmo repetidos por muitos e outros casais, o eu aceito trouxe uma emoção gritante para mim, colocamos nossas alianças de casados e eu esperava que elas nunca saíssem dali.  
Finalmente o padre nos declarou marido e mulher, eu me virei para Bella colocando meus braços em sua cintura, seus olhos estavam úmidos, os meus também estavam. Dei o meu sorriso torto limpando uma lagrima de felicidade que caiu de seus olhos a sentindo fazer o mesmo no meu. Nós nos inclinamos um para o outro e finalmente nossos lábios se tocaram.  
Nada mais existia. Apenas a minha mulher que eu beijava naquele momento que ficaria marcado para sempre em minha vida, nunca me esquecerei de como nosso beijo foi intenso, mas mais que tudo de como eu senti amor nele, aquele beijo me deu mais esperanças para lutar, para viver, para eu poder ter mais desses beijos sempre que eu quisesse. Sempre que nós quiséssemos.  
Nossas línguas se encontraram delicadamente, se acariciando lentamente, chupei seu lábio querendo sentir mais ainda seu corpo. Mas um barulho de palmas nos trouxe de volta a realidade, eu me separei dela com um grande sorriso no rosto. Nossos amigos e familiares vieram nos cumprimentar, até os fotógrafos e o padre também nos desejaram felicidades. Minha mão não soltou a de Bella um instante.  
Nós tiramos várias fotos, juntos, com nossos pais, irmãos, amigos,  
nos beijando, nos abraçando, sorrindo, o céu de Seattle estava lindo ou era apenas a minha felicidade que refletia ali. Parecia que a sessão de fotos não iria acabar nunca,as mulheres e até os homens davam ideias de várias fotos para agente. Eu não reclamei nenhum momento, exceto quando me tiraram de perto dela para que ela  
pudesse tirar somente com as mulheres. Bella não jogou o buquê, ela o partiu no meio e deu cada parte a Alice e Rosalie desejando que elas tivessem um casamento tão bonito como o nosso, tiramos fotos brindando também, Charlie e meu pai abriram um champanhe. Depois tivemos que dançar em uma pequena pista de dança circular no jardim, valsamos lentamente e silenciosamente, nossos olhos  
conectados, não precisávamos de palavras para dizer o que sentíamos naquele momento, ainda dancei com minha mães, as meninas e até com Sue. Depois fomos tirar fotos atrás da mesa do bolo de casamento, os nossos bonequinhos eram brancos também. Comemos do bolo antes de irmos jantar, eu melei o rosto de Bella com glacê e ela fez o mesmo no meu, nós nos limpamos com a boca, ficamos meio sem graças quando encaramos nossa família havíamos esquecidos deles ali.

Depois fomos para a sala do jantar, minha mãe dispensou os fotógrafos. Meu pai fez com que eu sentasse na ponta junto com Bella, nossa família ao redor. Abrimos o banquete, eu na verdade não  
comi muita coisa, estava meio nervoso e percebi que Bella também não comeu muito, nossas mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas debaixo da mesa.

Finalmente, começamos a nos despedir de todos, ainda tive que ouvir palavras maliciosas de Jasper e Emmett quando falei com eles.  
O volvo estava todo decorado e com latinhas presas. Eu e Bella entramos no carro passando por nossa família que jogou arroz na gente.  
— A onde nós vamos Sr. Cullen? — ela perguntou se arrumando no banco ao meu lado, com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, na verdade eu acho que aquele sorriso não havia saído de lá desde que nos separamos do nosso primeiro beijo como marido e mulher, assim como o meu ainda está no meu rosto.

— Desculpe-me não poder te dar uma lua de mel de verdade, mas assim que pudermos iremos ter uma Sra. Cullen — disse um pouco decepcionado, me deliciando ao chama-la de Sra. Cullen, minha senhora Cullen.  
— Eu não me preocupo com isso Edward, só o que me importa é se você vai estar comigo — disse ela delicadamente.  
— Sempre. Se a vida nos permitir, eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado, não foi isso que eu acabei de prometer?— falei me referindo aos nossos votos.  
Ela apenas assentiu, seus olhos dizendo o que ela sentia.  
Eu dirigi calmamente por Seattle até parar em frente ao um imponente hotel de vidro no centro da cidade.  
—Ai droga — Bella falou corando, escondendo seu rosto no meu peito, enquanto nós entravamos no hotel e várias pessoas viraram para olhar agente. — Eu deveria ter tirado esse vestido — ela murmurou baixinho, quase como se só tivesse falado com ela mesma.

— Não — eu neguei —Eu é que vou tira-lo de você — disse dando um pequeno sorriso malicioso.  
Saber que logo mais eu e Bella nos uniríamos...  
Respirei fundo em seus cabelos. Sorri, envolvendo meu braço em sua cintura a puxando para mim. Eu a protegeria de qualquer coisa que a deixasse desconfortável.  
— Chave da Luxary Nuptia Suite — eu disse a recepcionista do hotel.  
—Qual é o seu nome, senhor? — ela pediu educadamente.  
— Edward Cullen — infomei, ela mexeu rapidamente no computador em sua frente.  
— Nós do Hotel Privacy desejamos felicidades aos recém-casados — ela falou dando um sorriso.  
— Obrigado — eu e Bella dissemos em coro e sorrimos um para o outro.  
Nós caminhamos juntos em direção ao elevador, ignorando completamente todos os olhares em nossa direção. Dispensei o cara que queria levar-nos a até a suíte, só estávamos levando uma mochila com as minhas coisas e as dela que ela havia arrumado e estava nas minhas costas.  
Felizmente, fomos somente nós no elevador. Assim que as portas se fecharam eu a puxei contra mim, colando nossas bocas em um beijo calmo. Eu não tinha pressa, não queria que nada desse errado e que tudo fosse perfeito para ela.  
Bella puxou minha nuca, aprofundado mais o beijo, nossas línguas se acariciando com fervor. Impossível resistir.  
Separamo-nos ofegantes quando ouvimos o barulho da porta do elevador se abrir, percebemos que estávamos no nosso andar e que não tinha ninguém por perto. Saímos e eu a guiei para o nosso quarto colocando o cartão na porta, quando ela se abriu eu peguei ela no colo que sorriu surpresa segurando meus ombros.  
Percebi seus olhos passarem por cada canto da sala da suíte, coloquei seu corpo no chão em frente à porta do quarto que estava fechada, retirei a mochila colocando-a em cima do sofá.  
— Abra — eu disse enquanto ela me olhava hesitante.  
Bella deu um suspiro e abriu a porta do quarto, as luzes do comado se acendendo automaticamente.  
— Edward — ela disse meu nome baixinho, enquanto olhava para a trilha de pétalas no chão que ia da porta até a cama, onde tinha um coração.  
— Eu quero que essa noite seja perfeita Bella — eu disse começando a me sentir um pouco nervoso — Eu sei que não está como você sempre sonhou, mas eu prometo que...  
— Edward tudo que eu sempre quis para a minha primeira vez é que fosse com você e ela vai ser, ainda mais que vai ser na nossa noite de núpcias não tem como ser mais especial que isso — ela falou, olhando para mim, com suas delicadas mãos em meu rosto — Mas e para você, vai ser? — ela perguntou mordendo seu lábio inferior fazendo crescer em mim uma vontade de mordê-lo também.  
— Tenho certeza que sim — falei e sem mais delongas puxei ela para o beijo que daria inicio a nossa noite de amor.  
Eu estava nervoso, não de um jeito anormal e nem do jeito que toda pessoa se sentia antes de sua primeira vez. Não era só a perda de uma primeira vez. Era a minha primeira noite de casado com a mulher que eu sabia ser minha vida, e ainda querendo ou não, a doença estava sempre ali, não deixando esquecer o que eu tinha.  
Mas só foram os nossos lábios se encaixarem, como peças de um quebra cabeça, que eu esquecia tudo. Só era eu e Bella, a minha mulher, ali naquele momento.  
Eu não tinha pressa nesse momento, tínhamos a noite toda, já que era um pouco depois das dez da noite. Eu a beijei delicadamente, curtindo esse momento, ela correspondeu a principio do mesmo jeito, retribuído suavemente ao beijo. Eu sorri mentalmente, já que minha boca estava ocupada quando minha tigresa começou a aprofundar o beijo, ela era ansiosa de mais.  
Não podia culpar só ela, eu também estava ansioso pelo desconhecido.  
Então, apenas aprofundei o beijo colando mais seu corpo ao meu, minhas mãos desceram de seu pescoço para a sua cintura acariciando levemente o local enquanto nossas línguas se acariciavam mutuamente, nós nos separávamos apenas para respirar mais logo estávamos nos beijando novamente, suas mãos que acariciavam meus ombros foram para o meu peito e eu a sentir desabotoar um pouco lentamente todos os botões do colete social, eu sorri ofegante enquanto me separava dela e tirava o colete o jogando em algum lugar ao chão, voltei a beija-la fervorosamente puxando em seu cabelo as presilhas que estavam nele, soltando o véu que ela ainda usava, as puxei com cuidado, sentir seu cabelo em seu rosto, coloquei eles para trás ainda sem separamos nossas bocas.  
Tirei minhas mãos dela para desabotoar minha blusa, querendo sentir sua mão em meu peito desnudo, com a ajuda dela desabotoei todos os botões e aquela peça logo foi jogada ao chão por mim e a gravata por ela.  
Senti todo o meu corpo se aquecer, mais ainda, enquanto suas pequenas mãos acariciavam meu peito e minha costa. Minhas mãos afoitas procuraram o zíper do vestido em suas costas, quando encontraram quebrei o beijo olhando em seus olhos procurando algum sinal de hesitação, nervosismo. Mas não encontrei nada, apenas uma coisa. Desejo. Eu deslizei delicadamente a ponta do meu indicador pela sua nuca ate seu cóccix que era até aonde o zíper do vestido ia. Bella separou seus lábios dos meus me olhando com apreensão, segurando o vestido para que ele não caísse e revelasse seu corpo na minha frente.  
—Não tenha vergonha de mim — eu pedi acariciando suas maças do rosto com carinho, sentindo nós ficarmos mais relaxados.  
Ela assentiu soltando seus braços e colocando suas mãos em cada lado do meu pescoço, pude ouvir o vestido deslizar pelo seu corpo e cair ao chão. Controlando minha ansiedade não olhei para baixo apenas olhando profundamente em seus olhos, a sentir levantar uma perna depois outra ficando finalmente livre do vestido.  
Peguei em uma mão sua em minha nuca entrelaçando nossos dedos. Bella fechou seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que eu dei um passo para trás para poder olha-la melhor.  
Meus olhos desceram lentamente pelo seu corpo, analisando cada parte que conseguiam cada pequeno sinal e imperfeições que ela possuía.  
Primeiro meus olhos desceram pelo pescoço alvo, as clavículas e seu colo. Ele estava nu, seus lindos e pequenos seios arrebitados estavam de fora eram mais lindos do que imaginava. Eram pequenos, mas não muito e eu sempre preferir mulheres de seios assim, ou melhor, eu sempre preferi Bella. Sua aréola era em um tom meio amarronzado para rosada contrastando com sua incrível pele branca, seus mamilos estavam eriçados de desejo, um excesso de saliva começou a se formar em minha boca e eu não duvidaria se estivesse babando, eu queria muito provar cada parte dela. Eu faria isso.  
Meus olhos continuaram a inspeção por sua barriga lisa e seu umbigo.  
Acho que não tinha mais nenhum sangue em meu corpo, ou melhor, ele estava todo concentrado em uma área abaixo do meu quadril. Meus olhos desceram pela sua cintura. Ela vestia uma pequena calcinha de renda branca e o tecido era tão fino que eu podia ver uma fina camada de seu pelos pubianos, em suas coxas prendiam ligas de renda branca um bordado azul bem delicado, meus olhos não se demoraram muito em suas longas pernas e nem em sua sandália azul de salto. Levantei sua mão ainda entrelaçada a minha e girei seu corpo com cuidado observando cada angulo. Sua linda costa nua, as ligas e sua calcinha que era ainda menor atrás, mas não era fio dental, era inocente e delicada. Girei seu corpo de volta observando que seus olhos estavam abertos e ela mordia seus lábios. Sem esperar mais nenhum segundo colei seu corpo ao meu, o ato nos fez gemer com o contato dos nossos peitos nus, nos beijamos com paixão e desejo minhas mãos espalmadas em suas costas nuas desceram para sua bunda, já tocada algumas vezes por mim por cima de seus jeans quando estávamos em algum amasso de adolescentes, mas pela primeira vez eu senti a pele macia de sua bunda e o tecido de uma calcinha dela. Eu apertei nossos quadris deixando-a sentir pela primeira vez minha ereção, fiz uma trilha de beijos até o ouvido dela.  
—Sente o que você faz comigo? — Eu sussurrei em sua orelha roçando minha ereção em seu quadril.  
—Edward... — ela gemeu me apertando contra ela. Eu voltei a beija-la sentindo a mão dela deslizar para o cos da minha calça desfivelando o cinto e o tirando.  
Conseguir tirar meu sapato e meias sem cair, eu agachei antes que ela pudesse abrir minha calça livrando ela de seus saltos. Levantei-me a beijando novamente. Nunca cansaria disso.  
— Você ainda está muito vestido — ela falou ofegante quebrando o beijo.  
Eu não disse nada apenas sorri e tirei minha calça ficando apenas com uma boxer toda branca que realçava e muito minha ereção. Ela corou levemente encarando meu quadril, mas rapidamente desviou o olhar para o chão, parecendo perdidas em pensamentos.  
— O que é? — Eu quis saber. Ela apenas me abraçou e negou com a cabeça.  
—Nada — ela disse fraquinho senti sua mão deslizar até a borda da minha cueca, mas eu conseguir me controla precisando saber o que ela pensava.  
—Espero que essa não seja a primeira mentira que conta para mim como mulher, Bella — eu falei seriamente puxando seu rosto para olhar seus olhos.  
Ela suspirou fundo corando ainda mais.  
—Me desculpe — pediu — foi só um pensamento bobo — murmurou voltando a esconder seu rosto em meu pescoço.  
—Que pensamento? — Insisti ignorando sua mão que abaixou um pouquinho o elástico da minha cueca.  
Ela bufou sabendo que não conseguiria me distrair até ela falar a verdade.  
—É só... Argh! Edward. Eu pensei que você bem...parece grande... E se caberia dentro de mim foi isso — ela soltou de uma vez. Eu sorri orgulhoso do meu tamanho como qualquer homem faria com sua mulher dizendo isso.  
— Eu tenho certeza que nos encaixaremos perfeitamente.  
— Sim — ela sorriu assentiu mostrando seu rosto — Foi o que me ocorreu depois afinal, nós fomos feitos um para o outro.  
— Para sempre — eu completei mesmo não tendo a certeza disso eu sentia.  
Puxei seu rosto fazendo nossas bocas se roçarem, abrimos os lábios e demos um beijo sem língua apenas brincando com nossos lábios juntos, minhas mãos em sua bunda novamente.  
Eu senti as dela deslizarem timidamente para a minha e a apertar levemente.  
Separai-me dela com um suspiro.  
— Vamos para a cama?  
— Sim ,vamos. — Disse decidida.  
Andamos agarrados até ela, quando eu senti minhas pernas baterem nela me joguei de costas caindo no colchão incrivelmente macio, sem nunca separarmos nossas bocas coladas.  
Bella se sentou com cada perna de um lado do meu quadril, deixando seu centro quente próximo a minha ereção pulsante.  
— Bella... — eu não conseguir conter o gemido quando ela começou a beijar meu pescoço dando uma leve rebolada em meu quadril.  
Seus lábios macios desceram pelo meu pomo de Adão, me surpreendi quando ela fez uma trilha de beijos molhados pelo meu peito até abaixo do meu umbigo.  
Estava olhando quando a vi levar suas mãos até minha cueca e puxa-la para baixo, liberando meu membro duro, ergui meus quadris ficando livre da cueca no meu corpo e totalmente nu a garota que olhava para cada parte do meu corpo.  
Eu não fiquei sem graça com seu olhar, eu era dela, completamente.  
Não esperei ela falar ou fazer alguma coisa a puxei para cima novamente, fazendo seu corpo girar na cama e fiquei por cima meu membro roçando na entrada de seu sexo coberta apenas por uma fina camada de tecido, era tudo que nos separava.  
Eu precisava beijar cada parte de seu corpo.  
Comecei com a boca, depois enquanto minhas mãos desciam pela lateral de seu corpo parando em sua virilha, quando meus lábios desceram pelo seu pescoço eu passei um dedo no centro do seu corpo sentindo como ela estava quente e o tecido da sua calcinha molhada.  
Isso acabou com qualquer controle que ainda restava em mim.  
Desci meus lábios para o vão de seus seios, primeiro tocando eles com minhas mãos para depois eu me inclinar e tomar seu mamilo esquerdo em minha boca, meus lábios chuparam levemente o mamilo dela enquanto minha mão acariciava seu outro peito, depois troquei chupando seu seio esquerdo, dava mordidinhas, beijos e chupões leves, sabendo que chupasse mais forte ela ficaria marcada.  
Mas eu precisava de mais. Desci meus lábios pela sua barriga beijando e lambendo cada parte possível, a ponta da minha língua entrou dentro de seu umbigo e eu dei uma mordidinha.  
Bella soltou um longo gemido quando meus lábios pararam abaixo dele. Eu dei um sorriso para ela que corou um pouco e tirei sua calcinha jogando em qualquer parte no chão, eu encarei seu sexo ali, aberto para mim. Só para mim.  
Tinha apenas uma fina camada de pelos e ao redor em sua entrada não tinha nenhum pelo sequer.  
— Edward o que... você vai fazer? — ela perguntou em um murmuro quando sentiu minha respiração em seu sexo.  
— Provar você — eu respondi simplesmente.  
Com isso, minha língua lambeu sua virilha toda, ao redor de seu sexo sem nunca penetra-la. Mas finalmente eu senti o gosto da sua excitação quando eu lambi sua entrada. Tá. Eu não tinha nenhuma experiência em nenhum tipo de sexo então deixei me guiar pelos gemidos de Bella, percebendo que ela estava ficando cada vez mais excitada com os movimentos que eu fazia em seu sexo com minha boca e dedos. Eu brincava com seus grandes lábios e com a ajuda dos meus dedos os separei deixando-a mais aberta para mim. Penetrei minha língua dentro dela, era mais quente ali, mas eu não conseguia ir tão profundo como podia.  
Senti Bella gritar quando meus lábios encontraram seu clitóris dando um leve beijo. Seu corpo se convulsionou e eu sorri orgulhosamente quando percebi que ela gozava.  
Bebi do seu gosto, sentindo o sabor de seu prazer, voltei meus lábios para o corpo dela novamente pela sua barriga, seios e pescoço.  
Bella estava arfante e parecia um pouco mole, mas mesmo assim me puxou para outro beijo cheio de desejo, nossos sexos se tocaram pela primeira vez livre de qualquer barreira que pudesse existir.  
— Edward, por favor — ela gemeu rebolando seu quadril — eu preciso de você dentro de mim — pediu puxando meu pescoço para mais um beijo.  
— Por favor, me avise se eu te machucar — pedi olhando em seus olhos.  
Ela apenas assentiu, eu a beijei lentamente tentando relaxa-la e distrai-la quando conseguir deslizei com facilidade para dentro dela com cuidado, sentindo o hímen se romper, fiquei completamente parado quando ouvir um gemido de dor vindo dela.  
— Desculpa — eu sussurrei baixinho em seu ouvido.  
— Só fique parado — ela pediu com cara de dor.  
Eu obedeci é claro, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.  
Fiquei parado deixando ela se acostumar com nossa ligação, controlado o meu lado que queria mais que tudo se movimentar dentro dela e sentir algo que ainda era desconhecido para mim.  
Eu não parei de beijar cada parte que minha boca pudesse alcançar e quando finalmente ela deslizou suas mãos pelas minhas costas movimentando seu quadril, em um sinal mudo que eu podia prosseguir.  
Nossos movimentos em principio eram desregulares e meio sem ritmos, mas quando pegamos o jeito da coisa, começamos a nos movimentar em favor um do outro, em sincronia, ela rebola seu quadril, enquanto eu investia o meu membro para dentro dela, indo mais fundo que podia. Nossos olhos só se desconectavam quando nossas bocas se tocavam.  
Os nossos toques, caricias e movimentos eram cheios de amor, eram por amor, nossas almas se reconheciam, eu nunca fui de acreditar em almas gêmeas, mas se isso existia mesmo eu tinha a certeza que Bella era a minha.  
O encaixe dos nossos corpos era perfeito, se ainda existia alguma duvida de que não fomos feitos um para o outro, acabou no exato momento que nos tornamos um só.  
Os nossos corpos dançavam juntos, o suor escorriam por eles, os únicos barulhos que preenchiam o quarto era os das nossas respirações ofegantes, nossos corações acelerados e nossos gemidos de prazer.  
Eu entrelacei meus dedos aos dela quando senti o ápice do prazer.  
— Vem comigo, meu amor — eu pedi aumentando meus movimentos.  
O prazer tomou conta de mim, senti meu membro ficar ainda mais duro e o sexo dela me apertar ainda mais, se for possível.  
Nós gritamos juntos um o nome do outro, explodindo de prazer, meu corpo caiu em cima dela, subindo e descendo em seu peito.  
Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, abraçados suas mãos deslizando suavemente pelas minhas costas, enquanto esperávamos nossas respirações voltarem ao normal. Sai de dentro dela com cuidado, não me sentindo mais completo, deitei ao seu lado a puxando para perto de mim em posição de conchinha. Não dissemos nada, não era preciso, os nossos olhares dizia o que sentíamos naquele momento, fechei meus olhos e adormeci, a paz me domando completamente.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Olha eu aqui de novo, haha... Falei que só ia postar quando tivesse quatro comentários, ficou faltando um ainda, mas como gostei dos comentários de quem escreveu, decidi postar logo o capítulo... Obrigada a: Nayara G, Bruna e Patylayne.

Se quiserem as fotos do quarto e do casamento, avisem por comentário que eu mando uma PM ou e-mail.

Obrigada, comentem que o próximo pode vim rápido...

Beijos

ps Patylayne: O Edward não vai morrer, então não pare de ler ;)


	6. Parte V

Minha consciência foi voltando pouco a pouco.  
Eu estava tão bem ali, tão quentinho. Minhas mãos estavam em cima de algum lugar macio e cheiroso, dedos acariciavam meu rosto delicadamente, parecendo quererem gravar cada expressão minha, eu dei um suspiro e um pequeno sorriso puxando ainda mais a coisa cheirosa para perto de mim, murmurando algo que nem eu entendi.  
Ainda fingindo dormir mesmo com o sorriso que tinha no meu rosto, ignorei os lábios macios que roçaram da minha bochecha até a minha orelha mordiscando o lóbulo fazendo meu corpo acordar e estremecer.  
Controlei para não agarra-la aguardando sua próxima ação.  
Ouvi-la soltar um suspiro.  
—Tudo bem, já que meu maridinho está dormindo vou ter que tomar um banho, sozinha mesmo — ela disse em minha orelha se afastando de mim.  
Banho. Bella. Nós. Sozinhos. Nus. Banho.  
— Eu encho a banheira — falei dando um pulo da cama e correndo para o banheiro sem me importar em estar pelado. A ouvir rir ainda deitada na cama.

Liguei a banheira colocando na agua morna e ainda joguei alguns sais que encontrei, aproveitei e esvaziei minha bexiga que estava apertada. Voltei para o quarto, sem me importar com a minha nudez, Bella estava deitada na cama enrolada em um lençol.  
Sentei na cama me inclinando para ela.  
— Bom dia, tigresa — eu disse esperando ela abrir seus lindos olhos.  
— Bom dia — ela falou com um lindo sorriso, seus olhos brilhavam.  
— Está tudo bem? — perguntei acariciando seus cabelos.  
— Acho que não existe uma palavra para descrever o que eu sinto nesse momento — ela falou.  
— E isso é bom, Sra. Cullen?— perguntei com um sorriso grande no rosto, acho que minhas bochechas já estavam dormentes.  
— Maravilhoso, Sr. Cullen.  
Eu me inclinei para colarmos nossos lábios, mas Bella desviou seu rosto do meu.  
— O quê?  
— Mau hálito matinal — ela falou.  
Eu rolei meus olhos não me importando com isso e colando meus lábios nos dela que não aprofundou o beijo, mas o correspondeu rapidamente.  
— A banheira vai derramar — falou ela separando seus lábios dos meus ofegante.  
— Vamos então — eu disse.  
— Não, espera aqui — pediu ela — Me deixa ir primeiro, depois você vai.  
— Por quê?  
— Por que eu quero usar o banheiro — ela disse corando. — Estou apertada.  
— Tudo bem, vai lá depois eu vou — concordei não querendo deixa-la desconfortável. Ela se levantou enrolando o lençol em seu corpo, fiz uma careta.  
Esperei alguns poucos minutos, quando escutei ela me chamar fui para a banheira encontrando ela já dentro da banheira o lençol estava jogada ao chão e ela havia feito um coque no seu cabelo.  
— Desencosta — pedi indicando que queria sentar atrás dela.  
Ela fez e eu sentei atrás dela com as costas apoiadas na banheira e as dela no meu peito, ela se sentou nas minhas pernas, nossas mãos entrelaçadas em sua barriga, meu queixo apoiado em seu ombro.  
— Me perdoa? — eu sussurrei em seu ouvido sem realmente me sentir muito culpado.  
— Pelo quê? — ela inclinou seu rosto para me confusa.  
— Eu me esqueci de usar camisinha — falei desviando seu olhar do seu, não estava realmente arrependido, como poderia se eu gostei de não haver nem uma barreira entre nós.  
— Não se preocupe com isso — ela deu um sorrisinho — ontem eu fui ao médico e tomei uma injeção para não engravidar, apesar da médica dizer que mesmo assim era bom usar proteção nas primeiras semanas, só para garantir. Eu não me importo realmente, sentir você, nós, sem nenhuma barreira foi realmente muito bom.  
— Foi? — perguntei com um sorriso malicioso, ela sorriu assentindo — Podemos então repetir? — quis saber com uma sobrancelha arqueada.  
— Pensei que nunca fosse dizer isso — ela falou me puxando para um beijo.  
Eu sorri colocando minhas mãos em sua cintura a beijando com fervor, meu corpo reagindo instantaneamente ao nosso beijo. Ela girou seu corpo ficando de frente para mim, minhas mãos deslizaram para sua coxa as acariciando Bella levantou seu pescoço me dando livre acesso a ele, beijei e chupei suas clavículas deslizando uma mão minha para a parte interna de sua coxa e a outra subindo para a lateral de um seio.  
— Ed...dward — ela gemeu voltando a me beijar quando deslizei um dedo meu para dentro dela com cuidado.  
Senti sua mão deslizar para minha barriga e tocar no meu centro, foi a minha vez de gemer seu nome.  
— Assim? — ela perguntou ofegante deslizando sua mão por meu membro que ficava cada vez mais duro em sua mão.  
— Sim, mais rápido — pedi aumentando um dedo dentro dela que arqueou suas costas eu aproveitei e tomei um seio dela em minha boca.  
Eu voltei meus lábios para a sua boca e tirei meus dedos de dentro dela, apenas para levantar um pouco seu corpo e fazer meu membro deslizar para sua casa. Sim, casa. Eu nunca me senti tão completo, como me senti quando estava com minha mulher, ainda mais dentro dela, amando e venerando seu corpo.  
— Edward eu não sei se...  
— Só faça o que seu corpo pede, minha linda — ela assentiu corada, sua boca, beijando meu pescoço e começou a subir e descer em meu membro a ajudei colocando minhas mãos em sua bunda.  
Logo nós fomos pegando o jeito, era tão perfeito o encaixe de nossos corpos que parecia que agente sempre havia feito aquilo.  
Nossos movimentos foram rápidos e ritmos, eu estocava nela o mais fundo que conseguia ir. Não demorou muito e senti uma onda de prazer percorrer meu corpo derramando meu êxtase do prazer dentro dela que me acompanhou pouco tempo depois.  
Ela descansou sua cabeça no meu ombro, apenas o barulho de nossa respiração ofegante que podíamos ouvir.  
—Eu já te disse que amo você hoje? — Perguntei mais controlado, mesmo ainda sentindo seu calor interno em meu membro que ainda estava dentro dela.  
—Não — ela murmurou virando seu rosto e me olhando.  
—Espero que possa perdoar esse erro perdoável meu — falei beijando sua bochecha — Eu te amo e esse amor só aumenta a cada dia falei — o mais intenso que consegui.  
— Eu me sinto da mesma forma, Edward — ela falou suavemente acariciando meu maxilar com seus dedos, o dedo que estava sua aliança de casamento não pude deixar de sorrir.  
— Sempre comparando uma pequena arvore com uma floresta inteira — falei suspirando mexendo na minha aliança de casamento.  
Era real.  
Ela estava ali. De verdade.  
— Você é impossível — ela falou dando um tapa que mal fez cocegas em meu peito.  
— Ai mulher, mal casamos e já está me agredindo.  
— Argh, Edward— ela rolou seus olhos se levantando do meu colo, quebrando nossa ligação fazendo ambos gemerem de protesto estava tão bom daquele jeito.  
—Vamos pra o chuveiro? — Perguntei me aproximando dela.  
—É melhor não — ela falou corada mordendo seu lábio.  
—Por quê?  
—Ai amor eu não estou acostumada com isso —ela falou se referindo a nossa nudez enquanto eu sai da banheira, rolei meus olhos para ela.  
—Me dá sua mão — pedi ajudando ela sair dali. Percebi que ela queria esconder seu corpo.  
— Não se esconda de mim, Bella. Você é linda, maravilhosa para mim eu amo seu corpo tudo em você, não tenha vergonha de mim, eu sou seu marido. Se for para alguém ter vergonha aqui, eu que deveria sentir, afinal estou magrelo, feio e careca.  
— Você é lindo Edward — ela falou com um suspiro — Eu só não estou acostumada com isso e você sempre olha para mim, para cada parte do meu corpo, mas prometo que vou tentar não me esconder.  
— Acho bom mesmo que por mim você só andaria pelada — disse ligando o chuveiro a abraçando debaixo da agua quente.  
— Haha iria ser muito legal eu sair andando pelada na rua — ela falou enquanto eu pegava um sabonete e passando no seu corpo.  
— Não — franzi meu nariz — pelada só para mim — falei possessivamente passando o sabonete nos seus seios.  
ela me garantiu me puxando para um beijo.

Ao terminamos o banho com um ensaboando e enxaguando o corpo do outro, com carícias ousadas e beijos roubados o nosso nível de excitação crescia cada vez mais. Não conseguindo mais aguentar, ela desligou o chuveiro e fomos mais uma vez para a cama.

Bella, agora, estava adormecida ao meu lado na cama. Ela acabou dormindo depois de mais um orgasmo, eu por outro lado não dormi.  
Fiquei olhando para a mulher que dormia ao meu lado. Não sei quando aconteceu se foi antes ou depois de nos tornarmos um só, mas algo dentro de mim mudou em relação à Bella. Eu não há via mais apenas como a garota adolescente que eu era apaixonado desde sempre, agora eu há via como a mulher que vai estar comigo sempre, a que me completa de um jeito que eu não tenho palavras para explicar. Eu suspirei levemente.  
Porque eu tinha que ter essa doença? Porque eu não podia ter certeza se poderia estar com ela sempre?  
Balancei minha cabeça afastando esses pensamentos, não queria estregar meu humor com isso. Olhei em um relógio que tinha na parede e vi que já eram dez horas da manhã, decidi pedir algo para comermos, peguei o telefone ligando para o restaure e pedindo que entregassem um café da manhã completo.

Levantei da cama sentindo meu corpo dolorido, alonguei meus músculos querendo relaxa-los, peguei minha boxer que estava embolada no chão, arrumei minhas roupas e o vestido de Bella dobrando e deixando em cima da mala no chão, peguei um dinheiro para a gorjeta e vesti um roupão.  
Alguns minutos depois ouvi uma batida suave na porta, peguei a bandeja do café dispensando o carrinho e entreguei a gorjeta ao cara. Coloquei a bandeja na cama e tirei meu roupão. Bella ainda dormia, sua expressão de total relaxamento e paz que quase não tive coragem de acorda-la. Ela dormia de barriga para baixo, o lençol cobria apenas sua bunda, seus cabelos espalhados em seu rosto.  
Com meu indicador afastei suavemente os fios de cabelo colocando atrás de sua orelha, dei um beijo em sua bochecha delicadamente, percebendo ela soltar um suspiro baixinho.  
— Bella, meu amor — a chamei suavemente em sua orelha — Está na hora de acordar. Você não está com fome? — perguntei a ouvindo gemer baixinho e fazer uma careta.  
Desci meus lábios para a boca dela roçando-os nos lábios dela que se entreabriram, beijei delicadamente sua boca, a sentindo ficar mais desperta à medida que aprofundava o beijo.  
— Eu pedi o café — falei me separando dela.  
— Ok — ela deu um suspiro se sentando na cama. Bella arrumou o lençol em seu corpo e cruzando suas pernas, fiz um biquinho de desgosto pelo lençol e arrumei a bandeja em cima de um travesseiro a nossa frente.  
Nós tomamos o café trocando sorrisos cumplices e caricias delicadas. Quando em fim terminamos tirei a bandeja da cama colocando em cima de uma mesinha e puxei Bella deixando a sentada em seu colo.  
— Você acha que fizemos bem faltando à aula hoje? — ela perguntou quebrando o silêncio.  
— Ué amor, é nosso primeiro dia de cassados, estamos em lua de mel.  
— Sim, mas eu não quero que fiquemos prejudicados já que vamos terminar mais cedo.  
— Você vai fazer as provas finais comigo? — perguntei um pouco surpreso.  
— Vou sim, eu quero aproveitar o máximo de tempo que nós temos, não sei se vou ter você comigo, para sempre.  
— Se dependesse de mim, você sabe que eu nunca sairia de seu lado não é?  
— Sim eu sei, mas vamos falar sobre outra coisa, nada de assunto triste agora.  
— Do que você quer falar? — eu perguntei beijando seus cabelos.  
— Hum... Nós vamos morar juntos? — ela perguntou confusa.  
— É claro que vamos Bella — eu respondi rolando meus olhos.  
— Mas a onde? Nós não temos nenhuma casa e nem trabalhamos para pagar alguma, você não dar mais aulas de reforço e nem eu trabalho mais na Newtons.  
— Graças a Deus, só de pensar você e Mike a tarde toda juntos.  
— Edward — ela me repreendeu.  
— Desculpe — falei sinceramente — Vamos ficar na minha casa por enquanto, meu quarto já tem uma cama de casal, mesmo.  
— Certo, a universidade, como vamos fazer?  
— Do mesmo jeito que planejamos antes disso tudo acontecer, vamos viver como se eu não tivesse isso — eu disse não querendo que essa doença fizesse com que Bella não fosse para a universidade — Se eu não tiver em condições para ir uma universidade, nós podemos alugar um apartamento, perto de uma que você passar e eu começo um tratamento no hospital de lá ou você pode ir e nós nos vemos sempre nas férias — falei já sentindo uma pontada de desespero ao pensar nessa possibilidade.  
— Não, não quero separar vocês dos seus pais, além do mais eu não vou para a universidade se você não for.  
— Não, Bella, nem pense nisso você vai para a universidade independente do que acontecer comigo, depois das férias de verão, qualquer coisa nós podemos nos ver sempre de seis em seis meses, nos feriados.  
— Não, Edward. Não me casei com você para viver longe de você.  
Eu soltei um longo suspiro puxando os cabelos que eu não tinha na cabeça.  
— Depois nós terminamos isso, não quero discutir com você logo na nossa primeira manhã de casados.  
Bella concordou dando um suspiro.  
— O que nós vamos fazer então?  
— Bom, ainda temos mais de uma hora e meia até terminar a diária. E bom acho que sei um jeito desse tempo passar bem rápido ou bem lentamente. — eu disse sensualmente tirando o lençol do seu corpo.  
Bella soltou um gemido de rendição me beijando com desejo, nós nos amamos novamente, eu tinha a certeza que nunca me enjoaria disso.  
— Droga, Edward temos oito minutos — Bella falou dando um pulo da cama, exibindo todo seu corpo nu para mim.  
— Calma, amor, dá tempo, vamos tomar um banho? — perguntei ainda não totalmente recuperado de mais um orgasmo que minha linda mulher me fez ter.  
— Está louco se entrar naquele banheiro com você não vamos sair tão cedo — ela falou pegando sua frasqueira dentro da mochila indo para o banheiro e trancando a porta.

Eu soltei um suspiro deixando minha cabeça cair entre os travesseiros que tinha nosso cheiro, nosso.  
Sorri bobamente, eu podia me acostumar com isso.  
Bella, Bella.  
Dá para acreditar que nos casamos?  
Eu levanto minha mão direita encarando minha aliança dourada que tinha nossos nomes e a data do casamento. Sorrio girando ela no meu dedo.  
Casado. Com Bella.

Tudo estaria perfeito, se não fosse essa merda de doença. Mas pensando por outro lado eu não estaria casado com ela agora se não estivesse doente.  
Levo minha mão a minha cabeça coçando o local, olho no relógio e vejo que só faltam cinco minutos para acabar a diária. Bella sai do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha seu cabelo preso em um coque. Eu não digo nada, me levanto e vou para o banheiro tomando o banho mais rápido da minha vida, fiz um biquinho quando senti o cheiro de Bella indo embora do meu corpo, rir alto quando vi algumas pétalas de rosa deslizar do meu corpo que estavam grudados pelo suor.  
Quando saiu do banheiro enrolado apenas em uma toalha, minha tigresa já está vestida, com uma bermuda jeans tênis e uma regata. Ela me estende minha roupa, roubo um beijo dela rápido e visto uma calça jeans, tênis, e uma blusa vermelha.  
Ela me entrega a mochila com nossas coisas arrumadas, dou uma conferida no quarto para ver se não estamos esquecendo nada. O quarto estava uma bagunça, me lembro de que deixei as camisinhas dentro da gaveta de uma mesinha que tinha ali pego elas e coloco no meu bolso.  
— O que é isso? — Bella pergunta curiosa.  
— Preservativo, eu não sabia se você estava se prevenindo ou não — explico rapidamente.  
Ela dá um sorriso de compreensão. Chegamos à recepção a tempo, encerramos a conta do quarto. O chofer nos entrega o meu carro, rolo meus olhos tirando as latinhas que tinha atrás dele colocando elas dentro do carro. Mas ainda tinha recém-casados, escrito no vidro traseiro.  
— Você quer ir para casa ou prefere ir para outro lugar? — eu perguntei colocando a chave na ignição.  
Bella fez uma cara pensativa.  
— Vamos almoçar na minha casa, eu preciso pegar algumas coisas e sei que meu pai ficará feliz.  
— Tudo bem — eu digo ligando o carro depois de colocar o cinto de segurança e ver que ela já estava com o dela.  
Dirijo calmamente pelas ruas de Seattle com uma mão entrelaçada a dela, soltando apenas quando precisava trocar de marcha.  
Parei o carro ao lado da viatura de Charlie, sai do carro dando a volta para abrir a porta para Bella, eu gostava quando ela esperava isso e não era tão impaciente.  
Mal pisamos na entrada da casa dela, Sue abriu a porta sorrindo para a gente. Ela nos abraçou de uma só vez, com um grande sorriso no rosto.  
— Charlie, veja quem está aqui — ela disse alto.  
Meu sogro gritou um "Já vou".  
— Ele está trocando a fralda de Seth — Sue murmurou sorrindo.  
Nós nos sentamos no sofá e ouvindo os passos de Charlie descendo a escada, Bella soltou minha mão ficando em pé.  
— Bells... — ele falou a abraçando apertado depois de dar Seth para Sue, Bella retribuiu o abraço dando um beijo na bochecha dele — Como você está, querida?  
— Estou ótima papai — ela respondeu olhando para mim.  
— Acho bom mesmo — Charlie disse desconfiado seguindo o seu olhar.  
— Oi sogrão — eu falei o provocando sorrindo para ele.  
Charlie bufou soltando Bella.  
— Você sabe Edward eu tenho armas e é bom que você tenha sido legal com minha Bella essa noite — ele falou diretamente.  
— Papai — ela o repreendeu corando.  
Eu ri.  
— Se eu não tivesse sido Charlie ofereceria as balas para você — falei totalmente sério.  
Ele me encarou totalmente sério durante alguns segundos, depois abriu um longo sorriso.  
— Me dê um abraço aqui, genrinho — ele disse divertido, me aproximei dele e nos abraçamos rapidamente com tapinhas nas costas.  
Acho que ele bateu um pouquinho forte de mais.  
Olhei para Bella que estava sentada no sofá com Seth no colo.  
— Ei, e aí, carinha? — falei para ele beijando rapidamente suas bochechas rosadas. Ele era um bebe tão fofo, ainda mais porque os tons de seus olhos eram os mesmo de Bella.  
— Ward... — ele balbuciou sorrindo, aquele sorriso mostrando só quatro dentes dois em cima e dois em baixo, ele até tinha covinhas, colocando suas pequenas mãos em meu rosto.  
Bella sorriu me entregando ele, sabendo que o menino gostava de mim, eu também gostava dele.  
Nós ficamos a tarde ali, brincando com Seth o vendo tentar dar seus primeiros passos, ele dava sempre dois antes de cair no chão, mas não desistia e nós o incentivávamos sempre, Sue já havia preparado o almoço, eu não comi muito estava sem fome Bella percebeu isso e eu apenas belisquei para não deixa-la muito preocupada.  
Quando nós saímos de lá já havia passada da hora do crepúsculo, nós entramos na minha casa e encontramos os nossos quatro amigos pirados lá.  
— Ah, finalmente vocês chegaram — Alice falou quicando e vindo abraçar a gente.  
— Edward para quem está doente até que você se saiu bem na primeira vez — Jasper falou divertido.  
— Pois é meu irmão, pensei que nem veríamos mais vocês — Emmett falou totalmente malicioso.  
— Calem a boca — eu falei dando dedo para eles.  
Rose e Alice gritaram entusiasmadas com alguma coisa que Bella disse que eu não consegui ouvir e saíram puxando ela pela mão, para cozinha.  
Suspirei encarando os dois idiotas a minha frente.  
— Onde mamãe está? — perguntei ao cabeção.  
— Saiu — ele falou dando de ombros — Papai está no trabalho.  
— Acho que os dois estão é juntos em algum hotel — Jasper falou recebendo um soco no braço de Emmett — O quê? Desculpe caras, mas fala sério eles parecem dois coelhos, tentam ser discretos, mas eu posso sentir a atração deles.  
— Cala a boca cara — eu falei dando um tapa forte nas suas costas.  
Ele rolou os olhos voltando a jogar no vídeo game.  
— Mas e aí cara? Como foi a noite? — Jasper perguntou desviando os olhos da televisão rapidamente.  
— Nem morto que vou falar alguma coisa na frente de Emmett — falei me sentando esparramado no sofá.  
— Por quê? Eu sou seu irmão Edward, você tem que conversar sobre isso comigo.  
— Não tenho não — disse rindo para eles.  
— Ah, qual é cara eu contei a minha e a de Alice. — Jasper insistiu pausando o jogo.  
— Eu não pedi para saber — falei rolando meus olhos para ele — Mas vou resumi tudo em uma única palavra para você. A noite foi perfeita.  
— Esse sim é meu irmão, se quiser posso te emprestar meu kama sutra, falando nisso você não me devolveu ele ainda Jasper — Emmett falou olhando para ele desconfiado.  
— Ahh... er... bem... — Jasper gaguejou envergonhado, desviando seu olhar para o chão.  
— Puxa, Jazz, é melhor eu nem saber. Agora vou ter que comprar outro — Emmett falou emburrado, cruzando seus braços.  
Eu rolei meus olhos, me levantando do sofá e indo para a cozinha.  
— Será que podem devolver minha mulher, nós ainda estamos em lua de mel — eu falei entrando na cozinha, as três mulheres que estavam sentadas ao redor da mesa da cozinha.  
— Edward — Bella disse corando.  
— O quê? Nós não temos nem um dia de casados e você já nem quer mais ver minha cara? — falei fingindo estar emburrado.  
— Claro que não, seu bobo — ela falou vindo me abraçar.  
— Então se é assim... — olhei para as meninas que nos olhavam divertidas — Meninas se vocês me dão licença, mas eu tenho umas coisas muito importantes para tratar com Bella — falei fazendo reverencia para elas.  
— Ah tudo bem, nós entendemos — Rose falou rindo maliciosa.  
— Só não façam muito barulho — Alice gritou quando nós já tínhamos saindo da cozinha.  
Bella encostou seu rosto no meu peito sorrindo.  
Passamos pela sala ouvindo Emmett e Jasper ainda discutirem sobre o livro, ainda bem que eles não perceberam agente subindo as escadas, não soltando nenhum tipo de gracinha.  
— O que eles estavam falando? — Bella olhou para mim desconfiada quando chegamos, ao corredor.  
— Não queira saber — eu falei soltando um sorriso torto parando em frente ao meu, agora nosso quarto.  
Peguei-a em meus braços de surpresa a fazendo soltar um gritinho de empolgação.  
— Bem vinda ao seu quarto — falei quando ela abriu a porta, entrei com ela dentro do quarto.  
— Ao nosso quarto — ela falou ficando em pé no chão, tranquei a porta atrás da gente.  
Sorri segurando em sua cintura, aproximei nossos corpos e nos inclinamos até que nossas bocas se tocaram, nos beijamos delicadamente a principio, mas logo o beijo foi se tornando mais urgente. Eu rodeei com força minhas mãos em suas costas a pegando em meus braços, Bella instantaneamente rodeou meu quadril com suas pernas, me separei dela olhando para frente enquanto ainda sentia sua boca beijar e chupar meu pescoço, eu tentei não tropeçar, finalmente encontrando a cama e fiquei de joelhos nela, voltei meus lábios para a boca dela a beijando com todo o amor e desejo que tinha dentro de mim.

O resto da tarde eu me perdi nela. Em seus toques, suas caricias, seus beijos. Esqueci-me de tudo e todos, naquele momento só existiam um homem que tentava demostrar a grandiosidade de seu sentimento ao fazer amor com sua mulher.  
Meus olhos encontraram os dela mais uma vez e nós rimos idiotamente. Ela rolou seus olhos e me empurrou pelo ombro fazendo minha cabeça encontrar o travesseiro fofo da nossa cama. Ainda bem que a cama era de casal desde que meus pais perceberam que eu era grande de mais para uma cama de solteiro. Ela ergueu seu tronco ainda sorrindo para mim apoiando seus braços na minha barriga.  
Nós rimos outra vez.  
— Para de rir — ela pediu divertida.  
— Eu não consigo — falei sério sem conseguir parar de rir e eu percebia que ela também não conseguia parar.  
— Porque mesmo que nós estamos rindo? — ela perguntou confusa, mas ainda divertida.  
— Sei lá — falei sinceramente dando de ombros.  
Bella bufou rindo jogando sua cabeça no travesseiro que dividíamos, meus olhos não deixaram passar despercebidos o lençol que escorregou pelo seu corpo revelando seus seios nus.  
Ela os tampou rapidamente sorrindo envergonhada. Eu balancei minha cabeça e beijei sua testa.  
— Você é linda — disse sussurrando.  
— Você também é — ela falou olhando para meu peito nu e para o lençol que me cobria apenas da cintura para baixo.  
— Eu sou linda? — perguntei divertido.  
— Você é lindo, maravilhoso, um deus grego, sensacional, esplendoroso — ela foi enumerando com seus dedos, se sentando em cima da minha barriga, deixando o lençol cobrir da sua cintura para baixo.  
— Hum... bom saber — eu falei girando nossos corpos ficando por cima de seu corpo — E sabe o que você é? — não esperei resposta — A mulher da minha vida.  
Disse simplesmente e colei nossos lábios, Bella gemeu correspondendo ao beijo acariciando minha nuca com uma mão, enquanto a outra deslizava por minhas costas.  
— Você não está cansada? — perguntei ofegante acariciando suas bochechas.  
— Não para isso — ela respondeu mordendo seus lábios.  
Logo recomeçamos o que fizemos durante a quase a tarde inteira.  
— AI, EDWARD ESTÁ GELADA — Bella gritou quando seu corpo saciado e ainda não totalmente recuperado pelo recente orgasmo ficou totalmente molhado pela agua gelada do chuveiro.  
— Tem certeza que você está com frio? — eu perguntei sensualmente mordiscando sua orelha, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar.  
— Tenho — ela falou meio que gemendo, eu sabia que ela mentia.  
Com a ponta da minha língua fiz uma trilha molhada passando da sua orelha, pela sua bochecha, maxilar, pescoço, clavícula, até parar no meio dos seus seios, lambendo levemente um mamilo eriçado de prazer.  
— E agora? — eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.  
— Não — ela murmurou em um fio de voz sentindo meu membro ereto ser roçado em sua perna — Deus, Edward, como você consegue se recuperar tão rápido? — perguntou.  
Eu rir divertido.  
— Eu te desejo tanto, minha tigresa, você não pode imaginar — eu falei e tomei sua boca na minha a beijando com fervor.  
Conseguimos sair do chuveiro quase uma hora depois, eu com um sorriso de idiota apaixonado maior do mundo e Bella com um simples sorriso em seu rosto, ela se expressava mais através dos seus olhos do que pelo seu sorriso, e seus belos olhos estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca. Vestimo-nos rapidamente, Bella tinha algumas roupas no meu quarto depois teria que pegar sua mala que provavelmente estava na sala, já que saímos com ela do carro. Eu vesti um uma calça de moletom preta e uma blusa branca, ela vestiu uma bermuda xadrez azul e uma blusa regata cinza. Quando abrimos a porta do quarto encontramos a mala dela, coloquei em cima da nossa cama.  
Acho que eu nunca iria me cansar de falar isso.  
Nossa cama, nosso quarto, tá tecnicamente era dos meus pais, mas eu dormia lá desde dos meus sete anos, espero que um dia eu possa comprar um cantinho verdadeiramente só nosso.  
— Até que fim, pensei que não iriam mais sair do quarto — Emmett falou divertido, vendo eu e Bella descermos as escadas, ambos de cabelos molhados e abraçados.  
— Emmett — Esme falou o repreendendo — Oh, meus queridos — ela disse com um largo sorriso abraçando eu e Bella — Como vocês estão?  
— Estamos ótimos mamãe. — respondi dando um beijo demorado na bochecha da minha mulher.  
— Isso é ótimo meus amores — ela falou feliz — Estávamos apenas esperando vocês descerem para nós jantarmos — ela disse.  
— Oh, Esme, porque não foram nos chamar? — Bella perguntou corando, ignorando os risos que ouviu de nossos amigos.  
— Nós fomos, amiga — Alice disse divertida.  
— Umas cinco vezes — Rose completou.  
— Mas tudo que ouvimos eram gemidos — Emmett disse malicioso.  
Bella escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço envergonhada.  
— Emmett, não os deixe envergonhados — mamãe o repreendeu.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie jantaram com a gente, nem me lembrava da ultima vez que isso havia acontecido, papai estava no hospital, só faltava ele. Demoramos quase uma hora e meia para jantar, já que conversávamos mais do que comia e era impossível ficar sem rir durante um minuto tendo Emmett na mesa.  
Quando finalmente acabamos, mamãe fez com que os meninos, no caso, eu, Jasper e Emmett, lavássemos, guardassem e secassem a louça. Nós fizemos enquanto as meninas ficaram fofocando na sala com minha mãe.  
— Ai tia, eu não vou vim, mas para cá não — Jasper falou sentando entre Alice e Esme no sofá — Sempre que eu venho tenho que lavar a louça — ele completou fingindo raiva.  
Era comum, meus amigos chamarem meus pais de tio e tia.  
— Ah, duvido você ficar sem comer meu creme de limão com morango — minha mãe falou com um sorriso de vitória no rosto.  
— Ai você pegou no meu ponto fraco — ele disse com uma careta e nós rimos.  
Joguei vídeo game um pouco com os meninos, até minha mãe se arriscou a jogar contra Emmett e acabou ganhando dele foi realmente engraçado.  
Enquanto observava Emmett e Jasper em mais uma partida, estava sentado no sofá com Bella ao meu lado, ela conversava com as meninas, minha mão estava entrelaçada a dela, eu quis ir para ao quarto e ficar lá apenas com minha mulher. Apertei sua mão suavemente fazendo ela me olhar, nos seus belos olhos cor de chocolates eu percebi que ela também queria.  
— Vamos nos deitar? — perguntei me levantando do sofá e estendendo a mão para ela.  
Bella assentiu pegando em minha mãe e se levantando. Nós nos despedimos de todos rapidamente, agradecendo por minha mãe não deixar ninguém fazer alguma gracinha, não queria que Bella ficasse desconfortável, mas qual é? Nós ainda estávamos em lua de mel.  
Nós entramos no quarto e eu tranquei a porta, agradecendo mentalmente por ter um banheiro nele.  
— Vou escovar meus dentes — Bella disse indo para o banheiro.  
Eu assenti. Aproveitei e arrumei algum espaço no meu armário para Bella.  
— Eu separei um espaço no armário para quando você quiser guardar suas coisas — eu disse quando ela saiu do banheiro.  
— Obrigada, meu amor — ela falou me dando um rápido beijo.  
Eu fui ao banheiro e escovei os dentes rapidamente. Ajudei Bella a arrumar algumas roupas dela no armário.  
— Você está cansado — ela falou quando eu soltei um segundo bocejo.  
— Não, podemos terminar isso aqui — eu disse, sentindo seus dedos acariciarem o local abaixo dos meus olhos.  
— Não, vamos nos deitar, depois eu posso terminar isso. — ela falou — Você em primeiro lugar.  
Eu não retruquei porque realmente estava me sentindo cansado e com o corpo um pouco dolorido.  
— Durma, meu fofinho, eu vou estar aqui — ela falou quando estávamos deitados de frente para o outro o mais próximo possível, cobertos com o nosso edredom quentinho.  
— Eu não quero dormir — eu disse me controlando para não cair no sono.  
— Mas você tem que descansar, não esqueça que amanhã vai ter quimioterapia. — ela me lembrou.  
Eu gemi de frustração respirando profundamente em seus cabelos.  
— Eu te amo tanto, minha tigresa.  
— Eu também te amo muito, meu amor — ela disse beijando minha cabeça.  
Eu assenti e deixei o sono e o cansaço me dominar completamente.

Eu acordei lentamente sentindo um cheiro bem conhecido no meu nariz, respirei profundamente dando um pequeno sorriso, esfreguei meus olhos com minhas mãos e os abri. Sorri percebendo que minha cabeça estava repousada no peito de Bella, seus braços me rodeando e os meus em cada lado do corpo dela. Sentei-me com cuidado para não acorda-la, olhando de relance no relógio e vendo que ainda estava cedo, ainda faltavam quarenta minutos para a hora que geralmente acordava, estava virando um costume eu acordar cedo.  
— Tão linda — eu murmurei acariciando a bochecha dela suavemente, sentindo minha garganta arder, droga, eu havia esquecido de tomar meus remédios e agora parece que essa inflamação na garganta havia piorado. Sem querer me levantar dali, mas sabendo que tinha, peguei meus remédios no criado mudo, dando mais uma olhada em Bella, notei que sua testa estava franzida. Será que ela estava tendo um sonho ruim? Espero que não. Desci para pegar agua e encontrei meu papai na cozinha.  
— Bom dia, filho — Carlisle disse — Tudo bem?  
— Bom dia pai — eu falei bebendo um grande copo de agua — Na verdade não, minha garganta está doendo — eu falei honestamente.  
— Essa infecção ainda não melhorou? —ele perguntou.  
Neguei com a cabeça.  
— Vou falar com o Dr. Eleazar para aumentarmos a dosagem do seu remédio.  
— Certo — eu assenti.  
— Você e Bella estão bem? — ele perguntou parecendo não querer ser intrometido.  
— Estamos sim, ela ainda está dormindo. — eu disse com um pequeno sorriso.  
— Não a deixou dormir na noite passada, garanhão? — ele brincou com um sorriso.  
Eu rolei meus olhos para ele  
— Foi tudo bem na... noite de vocês? — ele perguntou agora sério. Eu sabia pelo modo que ele me olhou que ele se referia a nossa primeira noite.  
Eu não tive tempo de responder, pois ouvir um grito ensurdecedor quebrar o silencio da casa. Corri para meu quarto, o mais rápido que conseguia.  
— NÃO, EDWARD, NÃO — ouvi minha mulher gritar em pânico. Ela estava sentada na cama, balançando seu corpo para frente e para trás, seus braços envolviam suas pernas sua cabeça apoiada neles, soluços fortes rompiam de seu peito.  
— BELLA — eu gritei desesperado, pulando na cama e a abraçando.  
— Não Edward, volta, por favor, não me deixe — ela falou soluçando.  
— Calma, meu amor, eu estou aqui — disse colocando ela sentada no meu colo, passando minhas mãos em suas costas para relaxa-la.  
— Edward? — ela me olhou com seus olhos úmidos e vermelhos.  
— Sim, sou eu.  
— Oh Deus, obrigada — ela murmurou me apertando contra ela.  
— Foi só um pesadelo, meu amor — eu murmurei beijando seus cabelos delicadamente, ninando ela, meu pai estava na porta nos olhando, ele havia me seguido, ele olhou para mim antes de sair para nos dar privacidade. — Esta tudo bem — eu prometi.  
— Não, me deixe, Edward, não me deixe — ela suplicou.  
— Não importa o que acontecer, eu sempre vou está com você, bem aqui — eu disse colocando minha mão em cima de seu coração sentindo ele bater forte e rápido. — Eu te amo, minha vida — eu disse limpando suas lágrimas que escorriam pela sua bochecha.  
Ela respirou fundo, tentando controlar suas lágrimas, eu não precisava perguntar para saber do que havia sido seu pesadelo. Ela havia sonhado comigo morrendo e saber que isso podia acontecer...  
Ficamos em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Até que ela se inclinou e pressionou demoradamente seus lábios nos meus.  
— Quer tomar banho comigo? — ela perguntou, mais calma.  
— Claro — eu respondi caminhando com ela para o banheiro.  
Nós não fizemos nada de mais, apenas banhamos, trocamos alguns beijos e caricias, ficamos de baixo abraçados de baixo da agua quente que caia do chuveiro molhando nossos corpos nus.  
Quando terminamos, vestimos rapidamente. Eu vesti uma calça jeans clara, uma blusa vermelha e um casaco preto de frio, minha mulher vestiu uma calça jeans velha, all star preto e uma blusa de mangas longas.

Nós tomamos café, eu tentei comer alguma coisa, mas eu sabia que iria vomitar ela depois da quimioterapia e minha garganta estava doendo quando eu engolia.  
Emmett foi para escola no seu jipe falando que ainda pegaria Rose em casa, eu fui com Bella no meu volvo.  
— Por que você não vende sua caminhonete? — eu perguntei olhando para seu carro velho que estava estacionado em frente a minha casa.  
— O QUÊ? Por que eu faria isso? — ela quis saber um pouco irritada.  
— Você não precisa mais dele Bella — sem querer ofende-la.  
— E quando eu quiser sair? Como eu vou fazer?  
— Pode ir com meu carro, ele agora é nosso.  
— Não, Edward, eu acho que não estou pronta ainda para me desfazer disso — ela falou entrando no meu carro.  
— Tudo bem então.  
Eu dei a partida no carro e comecei a dirigir, olhei para ela rapidamente notando que ela estava com uma careta na cara e olhando para a paisagem lá fora.  
— Você ficou chateada? — eu perguntei já arrependido.  
— Não — ela disse com um suspiro — É só que eu nunca imaginei que seria assim sabe? Ter que lidar com essas coisas dessas formas.  
— Você está arrependida de ter se casado? — eu perguntei entendendo ela.  
— Não é claro que não — ela disse colocando sua mão em minha perna.  
Eu fiquei em silêncio dirigindo, pensativo, quando estacionei o carro no estacionamento da escola e desliguei o motor e me virei para ela.  
— Você acha que nós fomos muito rápidos, então?  
— Um pouco — ela falou sinceramente, parecendo não querer me magoar — Mas eu não estou arrependida de nada que fizemos, se pudéssemos voltar ao tempo eu faria tudo do mesmo jeito. Eu só estou com medo de te perder — ela disse agora sua voz era embargada.  
— Bella — eu sussurrei a abraçando o mais apertado que conseguia pela separação dos bancos.  
— Eu nunca vou deixar de te amar — ela falou me abraçando forte.  
Nós nos recompomos rapidamente, percebendo que faltavam poucos minutos para bater o sinal.  
— Preparada? — eu disse sabendo que iria ser uma fofocaiada doida na escola, quando perceberem que nós estávamos casados.  
— Sempre, com você ao meu lado — ela disse.  
Eu saio do carro pegando nossas mochilas e abrindo a porta do passageiro para ela sair.

Nós entrelaçamos nossas mãos e caminhamos lado a lado, o pátio tinha poucas pessoas e mal deu dez segundos que pisamos nele, o sinal tocou. Eu fui com Bella até sua sala, deixando ela na porta depois de dar um leve beijo na ponta do seu nariz e entregar sua mochila.  
Fui para minha aula, encontrando com Jasper na porta da entrada ele sorriu para mim me dando um soco de leve, nós nos sentamos lado a lado. O professor começou a dar a aula e eu me esforcei para prestar atenção.  
Quando eu entrei na sala de aula, depois de deixar Bella na sua, sentei-me ao lado de Rosalie que havia guardado o lugar para mim era aula de Literatura Inglesa. O professor explicou algumas coisas e disse que iria passar um trabalho em dupla para fazermos eu e Rosalie já fizemos um gesto que iriamos fazer juntos, mas o merda do professor disse que iria escolher as duplas e me pôs com Jessica Stanley.  
Eu mereço isso?  
Mudei-me de lugar me sentando ao lado dela, agradecendo pelos trabalhos ser apenas um questionário que deveríamos responder e entregar na mesma aula.  
— Oh, Edward, que bom que ficamos juntos — ela disse piscando seus olhos para mim colocando sua mão em meu ombro.  
— Felizmente, eu não posso dizer o mesmo, Jessica — disse tirando seu braço de mim, sua expressão caiu só um pouco.  
Ela suspirou jogando seus cabelos para trás. Peguei o questionário lendo a primeira pergunta e comecei a escrever a resposta sem nem esperar ela dizer alguma coisa.  
— O-o que é isso? — ela perguntou, me fazendo olhar para ela, percebi que ela estava pálida e assustada.  
— Isso o quê? — perguntei confuso.  
— Esse anel no seu dedo — ela disse olhando para minha mão.  
— Ah, isso — eu falei com um sorriso girando a aliança na minha mão — É uma aliança... de casamento — disse como se fosse obvio, me deliciando com as palavras pronunciadas.  
— Ca-casamento?  
— Sim, Jessica.  
— Mas... mas... você se casou?  
— Não vejo como minha vida possa ser da sua conta Jessica — disse duramente.  
Ela não falou mais nada e acabou que eu respondi o questionário todo sozinho.

Graças a Deus o sinal do almoço tocou, encontrei com Bella na secretária como havíamos combinado e conversamos com o diretor.  
Ele nos explicou que teríamos algumas aulas extras depois da aula, de terça a quinta feira e que um mês antes dos exames finais, nós poderíamos ter terminando o ensino médio se obtivéssemos média nove nas avaliações que faríamos, eu aproveitei e entreguei o papel do nosso casamento para atualizar o registro dela na escola, Sr, Bannett se surpreendeu e nos desejou felicidades.  
Quando chegamos ao refeitório percebemos que várias pessoas nos olhavam, fomos para a fila do lanche e eu peguei algumas coisas para mim e Bella.  
— Qual é? Por que estão todos olhando a gente? — Bella disse se sentando em nossa mesa, me sentei ao seu lado.  
— Por que vocês se casaram? — Jasper respondeu como se fosse uma pergunta.  
— Tá, mas como eles descobriram isso? — ela quis saber.  
— Bella, é só olhar para o modo como seus corpos agem quando se tocam, eles dizem tudo. — Rose falou sorrindo —  
— E essas alianças que não chamam nem um pouco a atenção — Emm disse ironicamente.  
Eu suspirei beijando a testa da minha mulher.  
— Você não queria que eles soubessem? — perguntei só para ela ouvir.  
— Não me importo se eles saibam ou não, não estou nem aí para eles. Só não quero que fiquem inventando coisas sobre nossa vida.  
Eu assenti entendendo seu ponto.  
— O que nós vamos fazer depois da escola? — Alice perguntou.  
— Ah, eu tenho... quimioterapia — falei dando de ombros.  
— Oh, nós podemos ir?  
— Podemos sim — Emmett e Bella responderam ao mesmo tempo em que eu dizia não.  
— Podemos sim, Edward — Emmett repetiu.  
— Podem, mas eu não quero que vocês me vejam assim. — disse.  
— Nem vem Edward — Jasper começou.  
— Somos seus amigos, vamos estar sempre ao seu lado para apoia-lo no que for preciso — Rose completou.  
Eu os olhei durante um longo momento antes de soltar um suspiro de redenção.  
— Se eu disser não, vai adiantar alguma coisa? — perguntei.  
— Não, maninho. — Emmett disse com um grande sorriso.  
— Que seja, vocês é que vão morrer de tédio mesmo — disse dando de ombros.  
— Ah, tá. Aposto como você está pulando por dentro — Alie disse sorrindo.  
Dei língua para ela.  
— Ei, isso só eu faço — ela reclamou cruzando seus braços.

Nós rimos. O resto do dia passou rápido fomos nós seis para o hospital, Dr. Eleazar recolheu sangue, para fazer exames, antes de eu começar a quimioterapia.  
Ele se surpreendeu com a quantidade de gente que tinha ali, acho que só conseguimos ficar todos no meu leito, por causa da posição do meu pai no hospital, mas mesmo assim tivemos que ficar em silêncio.  
Bella ficou ao meu lado segurando minha mão, enquanto os meninos brincavam de barulho e as meninas folheavam uma revista de fofocas. Não foi tão ruim como pensei, com eles ali apenas me sentia mais forte para enfrentar tudo. Já na minha casa eles não saíram do meu lado, ficamos na sala enquanto eu estava deitado no sofá apenas virava a cabeça para vomitar em um balde, mesmo assim eles estavam ali e ficaram conversando como se tudo estivesse normal.  
As semanas se passaram mais rápido que eu pudesse imaginar.  
À tarde depois da aula, Bella e eu sempre ficávamos pegando aulas a mais estudando para os exames finais, quando eu não me sentia cansando de mais para isso. A sexta era o dia da minha quimioterapia e sempre ficava mal o final de semana inteiro, e todos sempre estavam comigo ao meu lado. Isso me dava sempre força, quando eu me sentia fraco e queria desistir, meus amigos, minha família e minha mulher, sempre me ajudavam a lutar.  
À noite quando não jantávamos na casa de Charlie saíamos com os nossos amigos, ou apenas nós dois. Teve o aniversário de um ano de Seth e Bella ajudou Sue a organizar uma pequena festinha. É claro que eu ainda tinha meus momentos de rebeldia e querer afastar todos de mim, mas minha esposa com simples palavras e gesto conseguia me colocar lá em cima novamente. Ela já havia lido meu diário todo e eu voltei a escrever nele, meus textos não eram mais tão deprimidos eram sobre esperança e vida.

_Seattle, 23 de maio de 2002_

_Tigresa,_  
_Hoje quando acordei fiquei te observando dormir. Você tinha um singelo sorriso nos lábios. Sonhava com algo bom? Era comigo? Espero que sim, pois meus sonhos são todos com você. Ainda é difícil de acreditar que estou casado com você, que você é a primeira pessoa que eu vejo quando acordo e a ultima que eu vejo quando vou dormir. Eu te amo tanto, meu anjo. Você é feliz comigo? Mesmo com tudo isso que estamos passando? Eu espero que sim, porque mesmo eu sendo doente e tudo por tudo que estamos passando eu me sinto o homem mais feliz do mundo._  
_Eu te amo, meu amor._

— Bella, você pode me explicar isso? — Eu falei entrando no nosso quarto, balançando um envelope na minha mão.  
Ela estava sentada na nossa cama, de pernas cruzadas vestia uma blusa preta minha de uma banda e um short curto pequeno e cinza, havia vários livros, estojo e cadernos a sua frente espalhados pela cama.  
— O que foi amor? — Ela perguntou tirando o fone de seu ouvido. Era domingo à tarde, ainda me sentia um pouco ruim por causa da sessão de quimioterapia, mas bem melhor do que no primeiro dia.  
— Você sabe como isso aconteceu? — Eu disse dando o envelope para ela que o leu rapidamente, percebi ela sorrir, mas ficou séria quando olhou para mim.  
— Edward... Eu...  
— Então você tem algo haver com isso — falei a interrompendo, não sabendo o que eu estava sentindo.  
Ela assentiu levemente.  
— Eu mandei um vídeo de você tocando para Julliard — ela disse rapidamente fechando seus olhos.  
— E porque você fez isso? — perguntei coçando meu rosto.  
— Por que eu sei que você sempre quis estudar em Julliard.  
— Bella...  
— Olha Edward, você tem talento, eu tinha que fazer isso. Eu vi quando você estava pesquisando sobre isso, mas depois acho que você desistiu. Eu decidi inscrever você, peguei vídeos seus tocando e compondo com a ajuda dos nossos amigos, fizemos o vídeo e mandamos, mas se você tiver que ficar com raiva de alguém, fique de mim, não deles — ela começou a tagarelar sem parar, nervosamente.  
— Eu não estou com raiva de você, Bella. Eu só estou chateado porque você não me contou que fez isso antes, por isso você andava cheio de segredinhos com todo mundo e eu chegava perto mudavam de assunto.  
Ela assentiu. Eu suspirei, puxando ela e a abraçando.  
— Você vai participar? — ela perguntou.  
— Você acha que devo? — perguntei indeciso.  
— Com certeza sim — ela disse balançando a cabeça freneticamente.  
— Mas esse concurso... Nova Iorque... duas semanas... e se eu ganhar?  
— Então você vai para Julliard.  
— Mas...  
— Sem, mas Edward, lembra o que combinamos?  
— Viver como se tudo estivesse normal, aproveitar cada momento um ao lado do outro. — eu disse.  
— Isso mesmo.  
— Mas e se eu passar, não quero me separar de você, fora de cogitação eu morar em Nova Iorque sem você.  
— E quem falou nisso, bobinho? — ela riu beijando meu queixo — Esqueceu que eu me escrevi para Columbia?  
— É verdade — eu disse balançando a cabeça — Nós vamos ficar juntos — eu falei beijando seu pescoço, uma confiança enorme crescendo dentro de mim, tudo daria certo, no final.  
Era o que eu sentia.  
— Para sempre — ela falou e se inclinou para colar seus lábios nos meus.  
Eu sorri a apertando contra meu corpo, deitando com ela por cima do meu corpo.  
Aprofundei o beijo apertando sua nuca levemente, suas mãos espalmadas em meu peito, ela gemeu baixinho quando minha mão se enfiou dentro da blusa apertando seu seio, por cima deu um top que ela usava.  
— Tem certeza que você está bom para isso? — ela perguntou.  
— Eu preciso de você — eu disse mordiscando seus lábios sensualmente.  
Bella suspirou e apertou mais seu corpo contra mim, minhas mãos desceram pela sua costa acariciando-a até sua bunda apertando seu quadril no meu.  
Bella desceu seus lábios pelo meu pescoço beijando e mordiscando ele e meu maxilar, suas mãos puxaram minha blusa para fora do meu corpo e as minhas fizeram o mesmo que ela com a sua, nossas blusas foram largadas no chão ao lado da cama.  
Virei seu corpo na cama, ficando por cima dela, minhas mãos acariciando seus seios depois de tirar aquele top dela, deixando eles livres para mim, meus lábios se separaram dos dela para descer em uma trilha molhada pelo seu pescoço, clavícula, colo até o vão do seu peito, a ponta da minha língua contornou os dois seios e os mamilos eriçados dela, antes de abocanhar um e chupa-lo com força brincando com o mamilo, alternei minha boca entre seus seios, sua mão apertando com força minha cabeça.  
Desci uma mão minha, para seu pequeno short preto, deixando minha mão bem na costura, podia sentir como ela estava quente, para mim, só para mim.  
Meu membro pulsou querendo ser liberto da calça que eu vestia, estava sem cueca podia o sentir roçando no tecido da minha calça.  
Minha boca voltou para a sua, minhas mãos tirando seu short puxando junto à calcinha, Bella ergueu seus quadris me ajudando a tirar aquelas peças, voltei meus lábios para seus seios, passando um dedo em sua fenda úmida e quente.  
— Tão molhada, tigresa — eu sussurrei com a voz rouca de desejo olhando para seus lindos olhos de chocolates nublados pelo desejo.  
— Por favor, Edward — ela pediu remexendo seu quadril.  
— O que meu amor? — perguntei querendo ouvi-la dizer enquanto me livrava da minha calça.  
— Eu quero você em mim — ela pediu baixinho.  
— O que você quer? Meus dedos, minha boca ou isso aqui — disse roçando meu membro duro na entrada de seu sexo molhada.  
— Isso aí... — ela disse me olhando suplicante.  
Eu não esperei um segundo aviso, deslizei para dentro dela com facilidade, investindo meu quadril contra o dela lentamente sentindo cada parte de seu sexo envolver meu membro completamente.  
— Mais rápido — ela lamuriou movimentando seus quadris.  
Aumentei a velocidade dos meus movimentos, beijando sua boca com fervor.  
Bella se separou sua boca de mim ofegante, nos virando na cama sem quebrar nossa conexão, sorri, amava ver ela por cima.  
Bella começou a cavalgar em mim ditando seu ritmo, seus movimentos era sincronizados com os meus, a dança sexual de nossos corpos era perfeito, com ritmo, com suor, com palavras sussurradas, gemidos, grunhidos, estoquei mais forte dentro dela sentindo o êxtase do nosso prazer chegar.  
O sexo de Bella apertando meu membro, ela jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo alto, eu belisquei seu mamilo a sentindo vir para mim, a acompanhei despejando meu liquido dentro dela.  
Bella deixou seu corpo suado e mole cair em cima de mim, nossas respirações estavam ofegantes.  
Desci meu dedo pela sua coluna sentindo seu corpo suado como o meu.  
— Edward, será que... — Emmett disse abrindo a porta do quarto.  
— AAAAAH. — Bella gritou assustada.  
— Porra, Emmett — eu praguejei escondendo o corpo da minha mulher — Não sabe bater não?  
— Oh, desculpe — ele falou fechando seus olhos rindo.  
— O que você quer?  
— Na verdade, nada, só queria encher o saco de vocês — ele disse abrindo seus olhos.  
— Sai. Daqui. Agora. — eu falei rosnando olhando para ele ameaçadoramente.  
— Saindo, vejo que você está bem servido.  
Eu taquei o travesseiro nele, mas ele foi mais rápido e fechou a porta, o travesseiro caindo no chão.  
— Oh, meu Deus. Por favor diz que isso não aconteceu — ela disse apertando seus olhos, seu rosto extremamente vermelho.  
— Me desculpe — eu murmurei a abraçando — Esqueci de trancar a portar.  
Bella respirou fundo controlando sua vergonha.  
— Por favor, nunca mais esqueça de trancar a porta, caso contrário, nós não vamos mais fazer isso aqui — ela pediu.  
— E a onde nós faríamos? — perguntei curioso beijando seus lábios.  
— Não sei — ela respondeu sinceramente, correspondendo ao beijo.  
Eu sorrir sem deixar de beijar seus lábios quando minha língua foi para se encontrar com a dela. Ela se separou de mim dando um gritinho entusiasmado.  
— Nós vamos para Nova Iorque!  
Eu ri com ela.  
— Acho que temos que comunicar a nossa família — eu disse.  
— Acho que ainda não estou preparada para enfrentar Emmett. — disse — Que tal, irmos tomar um banho antes? — ela perguntou arqueando sua sobrancelha.  
Não precisou ela falar duas vezes, eu me levantei indo com ela para o banheiro.

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **Que capítulo hein? O que acharam? Gente prometo que o Fofinho não vai morrer, mas tem um personagem que vai ter que morrer, vocês vão entender mais para frente. Obrigada a Nora1974, Nayara G e Drix que comentaram no capitulo anterior, e é como eu disse, eu já tenho a fic completa prontinha para postar só basta vocês comentarem para os capítulos saírem mais rápido.

beijos,

lalac


	7. Parte VI

Os dois dias seguintes, passaram-se mais rápido do que nós pudéssemos imaginar. Entre estudar, dormir, estudar, quase não sobrava tempo para a gente curtir um pouco, somente nós dois.  
Quando quarta chegou, nós acordamos cedo e ficamos namorando na cama, relaxando para os exames que faríamos em poucas horas e celebrando o dia de hoje.  
Fizemos o exame na biblioteca, eu em uma mesa e ela em outra.  
Umas quatro horas depois eu terminei a prova, entreguei para o diretor que estava nos supervisionando, naquele momento e fui esperar Bella no corredor. Uns dez minutos depois ela saiu.  
— O que você achou? — eu perguntei a abraçando.  
— Não estava tão difícil assim — ela falou rodeando meu pescoço com seus braços.  
Nós conversamos rapidamente sobre a prova, depois fomos para a casa de Charlie, jantamos lá.  
Quando chegamos a casa, encontramos meus pais esperando pela a gente assistindo tevê, eles perguntaram como fomos nas provas, conversamos rapidamente, Emmett havia saído com Rosalie e eu queria aproveitar e ficar um tempo sozinho com Bella, depois dessa pressão das provas e ainda mais que hoje era um dia especial para a gente.  
Dissemos boa noite para eles e fomos para o nosso quarto.  
— Quer tomar banho primeiro? — ela perguntou, enquanto eu trancava a porta.  
— Que tal irmos nós dois juntos? — falei esperançoso.  
— Se formos nós dois, não vamos banhar direito.  
— Eu prometo me comportar — disse fazendo um xis com meus dedos indicadores e os beijando.  
Ela riu balançando a cabeça.  
— Pode ir primeiro — ela falou.  
Eu fiz um biquinho e ela beijou-o rapidamente antes que eu tivesse chance de aprofundar.  
Com um suspiro fui para o banheiro.  
Assim que sai Bella entrou nele, vesti apenas uma bermuda preta folgada não estava com frio e tinha esperanças que ela não duraria muito no meu corpo.  
Sentei na cama, esperando pacientemente minha esposa sair do banheiro.  
Quando escutei o chuveiro, finalmente fechar me arrumei na cama, pensando em uma maneira de convence-la de termos uma noite especial hoje.  
Bella pareceu demorar mais para vestir seu pijama do que demorou para banhar.  
Acho que não estava preparado para quando ela saiu do banheiro.  
Quando a porta se abriu e seu corpo apareceu, sentir meu coração bater forte e descompensado.  
Bella vestia uma linda lingerie azul. A parte de cima era um baby doll bem curtinho e aberto na frente, de renda, tampava somente seus seios lindo, no meio da suas pernas tinha somente uma linda, pequena e delicada calcinha de renda azul.  
Seus cabelos estavam molhados e eu podia sentir o doce cheiro do seu shampoo.  
— Você está... maravilhosa — eu disse engolindo em seco.  
— Obrigada — ela falou corada.  
— Alguma comemoração em especial? — eu perguntei, me aproximando dela, sentindo seu cheiro inebriar meus pensamentos.  
— Nada de mais — ela falou, fazendo pouco caso, dando de ombros — Apenas hoje estamos completando seis anos de namoro — ela falou.  
— E você não preferia que nós tivéssemos feito algo mais especial hoje?  
— E o que pode ser mais especial do que passarmos a noite nos amando, no nosso quarto? — ela perguntou me olhando intensamente colocando suas pequenas mãos em minha nuca.  
— Eu te amo Sra. Cullen. Obrigado por tudo que vem fazendo por mim, por sempre estar ao meu lado, por perdoar meus erros, por me amar. — falei acariciando com carinho seu rosto.  
— Eu também te amo, muito Edward — ela disse me beijando.

— Isso não está bom — eu disse rabiscando pela milésima vez a partitura da musica que havia feito para tocar em Nova Iorque.  
— Edward, amor, está bom sim, você que está nervoso, que tal subirmos para o nosso quarto? Posso fazer uma massagem para você relaxar — Bella disse sentando no banco do piano ao meu lado.  
— BOM, Bella? Isso está horrível. Desse jeito eu vou é passar mais vergonha ainda. Já basta está subindo lá do jeito que eu estou... E você ainda quer que eu relaxe? Porra, nós vamos para Nova Iorque amanhã, vou tocar para sabe-se lá quantas pessoas, tem que ser perfeito. Não tenho tempo para relaxar, caralho — eu falei duramente sentindo meus nervos à flor da pele.  
— Mas, Edward, já tem uma semana que você vive só em função de fazer essa música, você mal fala comigo.  
— Eu sei, mas essa música tem que sair perfeita. Não tenho tempo para isso agora.  
— Então, cuidado, talvez quando você tiver tempo para mim, você não vai ter mais eu ao seu lado — ela disse com raiva saindo dali.  
Droga, me xinguei mentalmente.  
Olhei para o piano e depois pela porta por onde ela tinha seguido.  
Agora mesmo que eu não conseguiria terminar essa música não com ela com raiva de mim.  
Levantei-me, me amaldiçoando por dentro porque eu fui um idiota com a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e ela só queria me ajudar.  
Subi as escadas apressado, mas não a encontrei no quarto e nem em nenhum lugar de casa.  
— Mãe você viu Bella? — perguntei quando vi que ela estava na cozinha.  
— Ela passou parecendo um foguete por aqui, filho. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ela parecia tão triste. Você brigou com ela?  
— Eu sou um babaca, fui muito duro com ela, mãe. — disse triste, apertando meu nariz com força — E ela só queria me ajudar.  
— Não diga isso querido, você apenas estava concentrado de mais na música.  
— Droga, mãe, eu magoei minha esposa, ela não vai me perdoar, eu não vou me perdoar, prometi nunca mais magoa-la.  
— Ei, um passarinho me contou que ela está lá fora no jardim porque você não vai lá falar com ela.  
— Obrigado, mamãe— disse beijando sua testa rapidamente.  
Segui para o jardim apressado, encontrei a sentada em baixo de uma arvore, ela abraçava suas pernas e tinha a cabeça baixa.  
Martirizei-me mais uma vez, andando até ela.  
— Será que você pode perdoar esse grande idiota que é seu marido? — perguntei sentando-me ao lado dela, acariciando suas costas.  
Bella respirou fundo, não dizendo nada.  
— Perdoa me, eu sei que fui rude com você e tenho sido um perfeito babaca nos últimos dias, essa pressão de tocar para Julliard me deixou sem pensar direito — falei inutilmente. Ela não disse nada, só continuou lá no mesmo estado, estava começando a ficar preocupado.  
— Você tem, sorte de eu não conseguir ficar brava com você — ela falou dando um pequeno sorriso para mim, a beijei com delicadeza, sabendo que estava perdoado.  
— Eu te amo — disse agradecendo por ela me perdoar. — Sabe aquela massagem, você ainda quer fazer em mim?

Eu andava de um lado ao outro dentro de pequeno camarim que me foi designado. Estava nervoso e sentia uma grande ansiedade no meu corpo.  
Já havia tentado de tudo para relaxar, li, ouvi musica, comi, bebi agua, mas nada.  
Havíamos chegado à Nova Iorque na tarde de ontem, apenas eu Bella e meus pais, meu irmão e nossos amigos virão hoje, provavelmente já estava sentados na plateia, mas eu ainda não havia tido oportunidade de vê-los.  
Sentei na poltrona, olhando o relógio, faltava apenas vinte minutos para a competição começar, era no auditório de Julliard, o lugar era enorme e havia me encantado ao primeiro instante em que pus meus olhos.  
Respirei fundo, tentando pensar em outras coisas, mas fui interrompido por um som da porta abrindo e fechando. Olhei para a pessoa que atravessou a porta a trancando a trás de si, soltei um longo suspiro.  
Bella estava maravilhosa. Ela usava um vestido curto de renda de um ombro só, seus cabelos preso e aquele batom vermelho em sua boca estavam me deixando louco, quase que eu a agarrava quando há vi, mas ela conseguiu fugir de mim.  
— Tudo bem por aqui? — ela perguntou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.  
— Não, não sei o que eu faço, estou tremendo — disse mostrando minhas mãos para ela.  
Bella assentiu compreensiva sentando no meu colo. Ela inclinou e beijou meus lábios, tentei deixar o beijo delicado, mas quando a senti deslizar sua pequena e gostosa língua entre meus lábios e aprofundar o beijo, senti meu membro querendo ficar animado.  
— Droga, Bella, isso não vai ajudar. Não vai ser nada legal eu entrar duro para tocar piano — eu falei soltando um suspiro, sentindo seus lábios descerem por todo o meu maxilar.  
— E porque não? — ela quis saber e eu gemi sentindo suas pequenas mãos acariciarem meu membro por cima da calça social preta. — Acho que sei um modo de te relaxar — ela disse ficando de joelhos no chão.  
— O que você vai fazer? — perguntei desconfiado.  
— Não acha que já passou dá hora de eu brincar com ele — ela falou abrindo o zíper da minha calça.  
Porra, pensei, já imaginando sua boca em mim. Ela nunca havia feito um oral em mim, eu já havia feito vários nela, mas ela nunca nem se quer fez menção de que faria um, eu claro não cobrava tudo ao tempo dela, mas nunca imaginei que seria aqui e agora.  
— Isso não é uma boa ideia — falei tentando pensar racionalmente, mas levantando meu quadril para ela puxar minha cueca e calça, deixando meu membro livre para ela.  
— Acho que ele pensa ao contrário — ela falou divertida, acariciando ele com a mão.  
Eu gemi em rendição jogando minha cabeça para trás apoiando ela no encosto do sofá.  
Bella seria definitivamente minha morte.  
Olhei para ela percebendo que ela estava muito concentrada em meu membro duro em suas mãos, vi quando ela respirou fundo e colocou sua pequena língua para fora lambendo da minha glande até a base do meu membro, eu gemi extasiado.  
Pegando-me de surpresa, ela abocanhou meu membro lentamente, me chupando com vontade.  
— Bella... — eu gemi de prazer sentindo suas mãos acariciaram o que não cabia em sua boca gostosa e minhas bolas.  
Perdi a noção do tempo com ela me chupando. Sempre quando eu chegava perto do êxtase ela diminui seus movimentos, mas quando ela brincou com a ponta da sua língua bem no meio exato da minha glande onde escorria o pre-gozo pela vigésima vez, senti que não conseguiria me segurar.  
— Droga, Bella, saía eu vou gozar — avisei ofegante, ela fez ao contrário me masturbou com a mãos enquanto se inclinava recebendo todo o meu prazer em sua boca, eu cheguei ao meu orgasmo derramando meus jatos de prazer na boca dela.  
Ela me limpou enquanto eu ainda tentava me recompor do recente orgasmo, senti-a subir minha cueca e calça abotoando e fechando o zíper.  
— Relaxou? — ela sussurrou baixinho, sentando de novo no meu colo.  
— Uhu... Eu te amo— eu disse beijando-a delicadamente — Se eu não tivesse que tocar agora... — falei deixando inacabada a frase.  
— Sr. Cullen, cinco minutos — alguém falou batendo em minha porta.  
— Eu também te amo não se esqueça disso, vai lá e arrase — ela falou me olhando lindamente.  
Ela saiu do meu colo e se levantou indo até o espelho e deu um gemido de tristeza, fazendo eu perceber só agora que ela estava com o batom todo borrado.  
— Eu estou com batom no rosto? — perguntei.  
Ela riu assentindo vindo até mim e limpando meu rosto com algum lenço umedecido que ela tirou de algum lugar.  
Depois retocou sua maquiagem. Saímos de mãos dadas do camarim, mas tivemos que nos separar ela foi em direção aos lugares e eu para trás do palco.  
Tive que aguardar ainda alguns minutos enquanto outros concorrentes se apresentavam, hoje era o dia de apresentações musicais, amanhã seria de dança.  
Finalmente ouvi meu nome ser chamado. Meu coração batia acelerado, não sei como cheguei até o palco, tentava não olhar para as pessoas na plateia, que em sua maioria era familiares e amigos dos participantes.  
Lembrei que tocar publicamente estava na minha lista de coisas para fazer antes de morrer, não estava lotado o auditório, e eu sabia que muitas pessoas ali torciam para que eu fosse ruim, mesmo assim meus olhos procuraram pela minha família e eu dei um pequeno sorriso, a confiança crescendo em mim.  
Olhei para os juízes que estavam sentados também na plateia, fazendo um gesto de comprimento para eles. Sentei-me no banquinho do piano. Respirei fundo fechando meus olhos, a música tomou conta do meu ser.  
Meus dedos deslizavam pelas teclas com cuidado, as apertando suavemente e no momento certo, eu havia decorado todas as notas então eu não precisava abrir meus olhos para olhar na partitura e sabia perfeitamente qual tecla apertar. Pensei em tudo que vivi até aqui, eu sentia a musica em mim.  
Não sei quanto tempo passou, quando a música terminou, eu me levantei fazendo uma reverência para a plateia, minha família, que aplaudia entusiasmadamente.  
Eu sabia que tinha algo errado, a princípio pensei que o suor que estava se formando no meu corpo fosse só por causa do nervosismo, mas mesmo depois de ter terminado, eu me sentia fraco e calafrios começaram a percorrer meu corpo, meu coração batia tão rápido e forte que era capaz de ouvi-lo, não duvidava nada que se estivesse em um local silencioso também poderiam ouvi-lo. Acho que estava chegando a minha hora.  
Em meio a tudo isso, procurei os olhos cor de chocolates que me encaravam assustados, eu dei o seu sorriso torto, mas acho que não passou de uma carata. Cambaleei me apoiando no piano, sentindo tudo rodar.  
Ouvir meu nome ser chamado.  
Eu te amo. Me perdoe, foi a última coisa que pensei, olhando para a minha mulher, antes do meu corpo cair ao chão e eu perder a consciência.

Minha consciência foi voltando pouco a pouco.  
Meus olhos arderam e eu os fechei rapidamente, voltando a abri-los, a visibilidade ficando mais clara agora. Tentei me concentrar.  
O que tinha acontecido? A onde eu estava?  
Eu podia ver uma porta de madeira escura, as paredes em tons pasteis, o som incessante de um bip deixava claro a onde estava, é claro que também um soro ligado em mim ajudava.  
— Querido, você acordou. Como você está? — minha mãe disse parecendo aliviada abrindo a porta do quarto.  
— Bella, onde ela está? — eu perguntei sentindo minha voz rouca, minha garganta ardia.  
Minha mãe percebendo me entregou um copo com agua que eu bebi sem recusar.  
— Oh, ela vai ficar tão brava porque não estava aqui quando você acordou. Ela não queria sair do seu lado nem para comer. Foram duas horas de discussão até que Alice e Rosalie conseguiram fazer ela ir comer algo.  
— O que aconteceu?  
— Oh, querido. Você quase teve taquicardíaco, sua pressão ficou muito alta, você desmaiou tivemos que te levar para o hospital de Nova Iorque as pressas, fizeram vários exames e sedaram você, voltamos para Seattle, estamos aguardando os resultados dos exames saírem.  
Ela me explicou com a voz embargada.  
— Vai ficar tudo bem, mamãe — eu disse, mesmo não sentindo isso. Não precisava ver ninguém sofrendo comigo.  
Ela assentiu vindo ficar ao meu lado, deu um beijo em minha bochecha.  
— Eu te amo, meu amor — ela disse amavelmente.  
—Eu também te amo, mamãe — falei.  
— É melhor eu chamar Eleazar para verificar você — ela disse limpando suas lágrimas.  
— Eu quero ver minha mulher — eu disse angustiado, me sentia ainda mais mal só de imaginar o que ela deve ter passado.  
— Claro, vou passar no refeitório.  
Mamãe saiu me deixando sozinho, perdido em meus próprios pensamentos. Doía só em imaginar como Bella deve ter se sentido com isso, era só eu me colocar no lugar dela e ela no meu lugar que eu poderia imaginar.  
— Edward — ouvi a voz de Bella dizer meu nome e ela entrar correndo ao quarto.  
— Hey — eu disse dando um fraco sorriso para ela que ainda vestia a mesma roupa que havia visto pela ultima vez, só com um casaco preto por cima que eu percebi ser meu, eu estava apenas com aquelas roupas ridículas de hospital.  
— Edward — ela falou de novo, meio chorosa, aproximando-se de mim e deitando sua cabeça no meu peito. Respirei fundo sentindo o cheiro dela me invadir abraçando do jeito que a posição na cama me permitia.  
— Eu estou aqui, minha tigresa. Vai ficar tudo bem — falei acariciando suas costas com carinho, a ouvindo soluçar baixinho.  
— Eu pensei... que... você fosse... me deixar — ela disse chorando.  
Eu não disse nada, queria prometer que eu nunca a deixaria, mas não podia prometer algo que eu não tinha certeza que conseguiria cumprir.  
— Nós, vamos encontrar, Edward, nós vamos encontrar um — ela disse me deixando confuso.  
— Um o quê? — eu quis saber.  
Ela levantou seu rosto para olhar para mim, limpando suas lagrimas.  
— Eu te amo, nunca deixarei de te amar — ela disse e se inclinou para me beijar.  
Correspondi ao beijo me perdendo nas sensações que sentia, mas cedo de mais ouvimos a porta ser aberta e alguém pigarrear, me separei a contra gosto da minha mulher.  
— Edward, como você está? — Dr. Eleazar perguntou, contendo um risinho, meus pais, Emmett, Jasper e as meninas atrás deles.  
— Vou ficar, assim que me explicarem direito o que aconteceu. — eu peço, sentindo que havia alguma coisa escondida. Pela frase de Bella, eu desconfiava o que era.  
— Filho... — meu pai começa a dizer, mas eu o interrompo.  
— O que é? — insisto.  
Eles trocam um olhar e eu sinto Bella apertar minha mão. Finalmente ele volta seu olhar para mim, solta um suspiro, antes de pronunciar as palavras que definitivamente poderiam ser minha morte.  
— Você não está mais respondendo ao tratamento quimioterápico, Edward — ele disse com uma calma que me enerva.  
— O que isso quer dizer? — eu pergunto, mesmo já prevendo a resposta.  
— Isso quer dizer que temos que encontrar um doador de medula óssea para você — ele responde.  
Eu aceno com a cabeça, respirando pesadamente.  
— Nós já fizemos exames, maninho — Emmett pronuncia — Estamos só esperando o resultado.  
— Vocês podem me deixar sozinho? — eu pergunto sem olhar para eles.  
— Eu não vou sair daqui — Bella disse teimosamente, olhando para mim magoada.  
— Vou voltar em alguns minutos para examinar você, Edward e conversarmos melhor — Eleazar disse, eu apenas assinto.  
Eles saem em silêncio nos deixando a sós no quarto.  
— Edward... — ela começa a dizer, mas balanço a cabeça.  
— Só me abraça — peço me sentindo vulnerável. Ela não diz nada, mas faz o que eu peço.  
Seus braços me envolvem, eu descanço minha cabeça em seu peito sentindo uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo meu rosto.  
Ficamos longos minutos em silêncio, seu abraço é reconfortante, as batidas que consigo ouvir de seu coração me acalma, mas sinto que ela chora baixinho.  
— Não chora — eu digo limpando suas lágrimas — Vai ficar tudo bem.  
Ela funga assentindo beijando minha testa.  
— Você não fez esse exame fez? — eu pergunto.  
— Claro que fiz, porque não faria? — ela pergunta franzindo seu cenho.  
— Eu não quero que você passe por isso, caso você seja compatível— eu digo, mesmo sabendo que a chance era pequena, mas eu tinha esperança. Eu tinha que ter isso, não iria me entregar sem lutar, não mais.  
— O quê? Que absurdo é esse que você está dizendo — ela diz abismada. Droga! Não quero brigar com ela.  
— Eu não quero que você sofra, eu sei que odeia agulhas.  
Ela rola seus olhos para mim.  
— Por você eu faço qualquer coisa, Edward. Você não faria por mim, se fosse o oposto? — ela pergunta.  
— Claro que sim — digo sem nem pensar duas vezes — Por você eu doaria, minha vida, meu coração Bella. Ele é seu.  
— Então, não vamos mais discutir isso — ela diz, colocando um ponto final nesse assunto.  
Eu respiro fundo roçando levemente meus lábios aos dela.

O Dr. Eleazar volta minutos depois, acompanhado por meus pais. Ele me explica rapidamente todo o processo envolvido e explica que eu tenho que ficar internado no hospital por que minha imunidade é muito baixa e o risco de infecção é muito grande já que o numero de plaquetas no meu corpo está quase nulo, e as plaquetas são responsáveis pela coagulação do sangue.  
— E quem pode doar medula óssea? — eu pergunto, mais por curiosidade mesmo.  
— Qualquer pessoa entre 18 e 55 anos com boa saúde poderá doar medula óssea. O resultado dos exames da sua família e seus amigos, vão sair em instantes, mas também algumas pessoas vieram aqui se oferecendo para fazerem o exame e verem se são compatíveis.  
— Oh — eu fico surpreso.  
— Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie e Alice conversaram com algumas pessoas na escola e elas vieram fazer o exame e nem que não seja para doar para você, elas vão doar se encontrarem alguém compatível a eles. — Bella me explica.  
— Isso é bom — eu digo, imaginando quantas pessoas vivem o mesmo drama que eu, alguns casos bem pior, que não tem ninguém em que se apoiarem e simplesmente se entregam.  
Eu percebo o quanto sou sortudo, e agradeço mentalmente a Deus por isso.  
— Sim, alguns professores também vieram — meu pai disse.  
— Eu falei com meu pai também, ele disse que vai colocar todos os policias para virem e que assim que tiver um tempinho de folga também vai vim. Nós vamos encontrar um — Bella falou com um sorriso confiante.  
— Vamos sim — eu digo dominado pela confiança que ela tinha — Agora por favor, vá para casa, tome um banho e descanse — eu digo notando como suas pálpebras demoravam para abrir quando ela pisca — Aposto como você não dormiu nada.  
— Isso é verdade — mamãe concordou — Ela não quis sair nem tomar banhar.  
Bella deu um suspiro de rendição.  
— Você vai estar aqui quando eu voltar?  
— A onde eu poderia ir, Bella? — brinco seriamente.  
Ela se inclina e me dar um beijo, mamãe também faz o mesmo. Com um último olhar de eu não quero ir, ela se vira e caminha para fora do quarto.  
— Bom, é melhor você descansar também, Edward — meu pai.  
— Sim, qualquer coisa é só apertar o botão — Dr. Eleazar diz apontando para um botão ao lado da minha cama.  
Eu fecho meus olhos apenas para relaxar, mas acabo adormecendo.  
Acordo apenas três horas mais tarde. Encontro Bella sentada em uma cadeira próxima à cama, sua mão estava entrelaçada a minha, na outra ela tentava equilibrar seu livro, Os morros dos ventos uivantes. Percebi que ela estava tão concentrada no livro que nem notou que eu acordei. Fiquei durante alguns segundos apenas observando ela, podia ficar assim pela eternidade, apenas admirando em silêncio, mas não tínhamos a eternidade e cada segundo que passava menos tempo nós tínhamos juntos.  
— Daqui a pouco esse livro vai soltar as paginas — eu digo finalmente, fazendo ela me olhar. Bella faz uma careta, mas dar um pequeno sorriso.  
— Eu colei algumas paginas mês passado, espero que demore um pouco para cair de novo — ela falou fechando o livro.  
Eu rio fraquinho.  
— O que aconteceu com a apresentação? — eu pergunto.  
— Bom você era o antepenúltimo a se apresentar, depois que nós fomos com você para o hospital, a competição continuou normalmente.  
— Eu fui desclassificado?  
— Você está brincando? Edward quando você tocou... eu nem consigo descrever o que senti, foi... mágico. Quando chegamos aqui seu pai ligou para lá e eles disseram que você ganhou o concurso — ela diz com um sorriso enorme agora — Parabéns, alias você têm até julho para ir lá e efetivar a matricula.  
— Será que vamos ter encontrado um doador até lá?  
— Espero que sim.  
— Você vai ficar comigo? — eu pergunto admitindo que preciso dela ao meu lado.  
— Claro que vou — ela responde rolando seus olhos para mim, acariciando meu rosto com carinho.  
— Me desculpe está sendo egoísta te pedindo isso, mas eu preciso de você ao meu lado.  
— E eu preciso de você também, Edward. Na saúde e na doença, lembra?  
— Nunca vou esquecer nenhum detalhe do dia mais feliz da minha vida.  
— Vamos ter certeza disso, quando você tiver velhinho e com perda de memoria — ela brinca.  
Uma vida inteira passa por minha mente. Nós indo para a universidade, nos formando, comprando uma casa, trabalhos, tendo filhos, um cachorro. Mas é claro que não seria exatamente assim que as coisas aconteceriam.  
— Eu adoro você, minha tigresa — digo a olhando intensamente. Seus belos olhos de chocolates.  
— E eu a você, fofinho.  
Nós nos beijamos suavemente.

Meia hora depois, estão todos no meu quarto. Bella, meus pais, meu irmão, as meninas e Jasper, o resultado dos exames já haviam saído e nenhum deles foi compatível comigo. Percebo pela primeira vez, que não são só eles que precisam me dar esperanças, eu também tenho que dar esperanças a eles. Então desde que saiu o resultado, eu não havia parado para me lamentar, mas sim, como um mantra na cabeça não paro de repetir que vai aparecer um doador logo mais. Ainda não havia os resultados das pessoas que fizeram o exame lá da escola e alguns colegas dos meus pais, Charlie com mais dois policiais haviam acabado de sair do quarto para retirar sangue para fazerem o exame, fora que ainda eles verificavam a compatibilidade com os doadores que já tinha no banco de dado deles, mas até agora nada.  
Não perca a esperança, não perca a confiança, não perca o amor, não perca a fé. Esse era meu mantra nos dias que se passaram.  
Eu estava deitado na cama com Bella deitada em cima de mim. Milagrosamente, havia a convencido de fazer isso, estamos só nós dois no quarto. Era de manhã e nossos amigos estavam na escola, meus pais em algum lugar do hospital.  
Separamos nossos lábios afoitos, quando ouvimos uma batida na porta. Bella se levantou rapidamente se arrumando na cadeira ao meu lado. Antes que eu murmurasse um entre, mas era só olhar para seus lábios e suas roupas amarrotadas que estava claro o que nós estávamos fazendo, estávamos em um amosso bem gostoso. Poxa, nós estávamos quase cinco dias sem nenhum contato, mas intimo e sem falar que a cada dia que passava o próximo podia ser meu ultimo.  
— Pai, o que o senhor faz aqui? — Bella perguntou confusa vendo seu pai entrar no quarto. Ele não estava vestido com seu uniforme, vestia uma calça jeans, uma blusa cinza e um casaco de frio.  
— É bom te ver também, Bells... — ele brincou sua voz tinha uma estranha emoção.  
— Pai — ela suspirou e foi abraça-lo — Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
— Nada, apenas quero conversar com seu marido em particular, posso? — ele disse, o seu nada soou meio irônico ao meio ouvido.  
— O que você quer falar que você não pode dizer a minha frente? — ela perguntou desconfiada.  
— Bella, seja boazinha e me espere ao lado de fora, ok? — ele pede, seu tom de voz era autoritário. Ela suspira me olhando e eu aceno com a cabeça, ela beija rapidamente meus lábios e se vai, nos deixando sozinho.  
— Algum problema, Charlie? — pergunto enquanto ele se senta na cadeira que antes Bella ocupava.  
Ele me olha demoradamente, seus olhos depois percorrem o quarto e eu começa a me sentir ansioso com o quer que seja que ele vá me dizer.  
— Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas eu me lembro disso muito bem. No dia em que Bella ficou muito gripada, vocês tinham cerca de dez anos de idade, se não menos. Eu tive que ligar para sua mãe dizer que ela não poderia ir a sua casa, participar do caça aos ovos de pascoa que seus pais haviam feito para as crianças. Nem uma hora depois de eu ter batido o telefone, um pequeno garoto assustado e tremendo de frio batia na minha porta com força e desesperado, quando abrir a porta você gritou o nome da minha menina e correu para o seu quarto angustiado, seus pais me ligaram desesperados e contaram que você havia fugido e vindo para cá andando, no meio de uma tempestade. Quando eu cheguei ao quarto, encontrei você lá, ajoelhado ao lado da cama segurando a mão dela, você chorava baixinho e ela estava adormecida, o olhar de seu rosto..., você estava apavorado, pensado que ela iria morrer. Você ficou aquela noite comigo, me ajudando a cuidar dela e eu me lembrei o que Renée quis me dizer quando ela falou comigo depois de morrer.  
— Como assim? — eu perguntei confuso e olhando para o homem que falava comigo emocionado.  
— Eu não sei direito, se foi um sonho, verdade ou apenas imaginação da minha mente. Mas quando ela...morreu, eu não aguentava mais viver em Forks, tudo lá me lembrava ela, eu sabia que tinha que sair dali, mas não sabia para onde ir. Quase que fui parar no Arizona, mas em uma noite eu sonhei com Renée, ela disse que eu precisava ir para Seattle, que eu e Bella tínhamos uma missão lá que era muito importante, que eu teria que escolher entre a vida da nossa filha ou a minha própria vida, no mês seguinte nós nos mudávamos para Seattle e dois anos depois, você chegou à cidade. Eu vi com meus próprios olhos o relacionamento de vocês evoluírem, a amizade que vocês ainda têm um com o outro, o companheirismo, essa amizade se transformar em amor. Eu posso te dizer o dia exato que você pulou a janela do quarto dela, pensa que eu não ouvir o barulho da arvore balançar? Confesso que fui até a porta do quarto com a arma na mão, meus ciúmes de pai louco para te expulsar dali, mas eu ouvir vocês conversando, você só queria ficar perto dela, só isso, eu confiei nela e em você, eu sabia que você não iria fazer nada com minha filha daquele jeito, naquele momento eu percebi que havia perdido minha filha. Quando eu li o seu diário, quando eu percebi o quanto você a ama e o que você tem, eu pensei que ela não aguentaria te perder.  
— Charlie, eu...  
— Deixa-me terminar — pediu — Ela pensa que eu não percebi, mas eu vi como ela sofreu quando vocês ficaram separados, o olhar no rosto dela era vazio, Edward. Doía em mim ver isso, quantas vezes eu pensei em um modo de te torturar, mas eu sabia que não podia fazer nada. Bella sempre aparecia com um sorriso no rosto, tentando ser forte, mas eu sabia que por dentro ela estava... despedaçada. Quando vocês se acertaram, minha filha voltou a viver, não vi mais nenhum olhar de tristeza no rosto dela nem mesmo com tudo isso que vocês estão passando. Mas quando eu encontrei minha filha na sala de espera desse hospital — ele balançou a cabeça querendo afastar a recordação ruim — Ela vai morrer Edward, se você morrer, ela vai morrer.  
— Não, Charlie, ela não vai. Ela me prometeu, que vai ser feliz, que não vai fazer nenhuma burrice — eu disse com uma dor no peito, só em imaginar essa possibilidade.  
— Talvez. Talvez ela não se mate, não desse jeito, mas ela não vai ter forças, não vai querer lutar para viver, você é a força dela, eu preciso de você vivo. Na noite em que eu cheguei do hospital, depois de fazer o exame, eu sonhei de novo com Renée, na verdade acho que foi a lembrança da parte do sonho daquela noite ainda em Forks que não lembrava. Ela me contou de você, ela me contou sobre minha vida, sobre Sue, sobre Seth, apenas não me lembrava, não podia me lembrar, para eu não alterar o futuro — ele deu um grande suspiro limpando suas lágrimas — Ela disse que eu vou morrer depois do transplante, não dar para mudar isso, mas que eu posso escolher salvar você e minha filha, ou me salvar, você pode imaginar o que eu escolhi não é?  
— Acho que eu não entendi, Charlie. — perguntei querendo ter certeza que ouvir bem.  
— Eu sou compatível, posso doar minha medula óssea para você, Edward, mas ao salvar você eu vou ter que morrer. É uma vida em troca de outra, ou melhor duas. É loucura eu sei, mas eu sinto que isso verdade, isso vai acontecer.  
— Não, você não pode fazer isso — disse atordoado.  
— Edward eu quero que entenda, eu sonhei com Renée novamente, ela me contou muitas coisas. Se eu não fizer isso, você vai ao meu lugar e logo depois Bella, mas para ela vai ser bem pior, porque ela não vai para o mesmo lugar que você. Não vou fazer isso por você, por mim, ou por ela, mas sim para salvar a alma dela.  
— Charlie, isso... isso. Eu não sei o que pensar.  
— Imagine como eu fiquei quando acordei, pensei que estava louco, mas quando seu médico me ligou ontem avisando que eu sou compatível com você eu acreditei nisso.  
— Mas não... por que você tem que morrer?  
— É a vida, meu filho. Todos nós temos que morrer um dia, eu já vivi muito, já amei e fui amado, tive dois filhos lindos e duas mulheres maravilhosas. Vocês ainda estão apenas no começo.  
— Mas e, Sue e Seth?  
— Eu sei que eles vão ficar bem, eu conversei com Sue, ela está desolada, mas ela me apoia, faria a mesmo coisa por Seth e eu tenho um seguro de vida, eles vão ficar bem.  
— Isso é loucura! Você não pode fazer isso.  
Ele riu sem humor.  
— Eu não posso, mas eu tenho que fazer isso. Por favor, não conte para Bella, não agora, eu escrevi uma carta para ela. Prometa que a fará feliz, não quero ter que voltar para cortar suas bolas e eu vou fazer isso se a fazer sofrer.  
— Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso, você não pode doar nada a mim, você não precisa morrer.  
— Por favor me prometa — ele insistiu.  
— Eu prometo, mas isso não pode acontecer. Eu vou ficar me sentindo culpado para o resto da vida.  
— Sinto muito, mas as coisas acontecem como tem que ser. Não quero que se sinta culpado, é uma escolha minha, Edward. Não quero que fique se martirizando para o resto da vida, quero que aproveite a vida ao máximo com minha filha.  
— Ela não vai conseguir superar isso, Charlie — eu disse angustiado, sofrendo.  
— Vai, sim, porque você vai estar ao lado dela vivo.  
— Charlie, isso... isso... você não pode...  
— Vai ficar tudo bem, filho. Cuide de Bella, de Seth faça dele um homem assim como você, ensine as coisas para ele, seja um irmão e um amigo para meu filho, seja um marido e um homem para minha filha, eu estou confiando em você, não me decepcione Edward.  
— Mas isso não está certo, Charlie. Porque você tem que morrer? Com toda essa modernidade que temos hoje, isso não vai acontecer, você não pode... Vamos conversar com meu pai, falar para ele ter mais cuidado, ou nós podemos, eu posso esperar mais até encontrar outro doador. Além do mais isso nem é uma cirurgia, é como se fosse uma transfusão de sangue, é tão simples e tão baixa a probabilidade do doador morrer.Não é justo, você vai estar salvando a minha vida, enquanto a sua... — disse desesperado tentando faze-lo mudar de ideia  
— Ninguém nunca te disse isso? A vida não é justa...  
— Acho que já ouvi isso em algum lugar — murmurei amargurado — Bella, não vai me perdoar se eu deixar você fazer isso...  
— Vai sim, Edward. Nós sabemos muito bem que ela não consegue ficar com raiva de você por pior que seja seu erro — ele disse calmamente, ouvimos uma batida na porta.  
— Eu posso saber o que você dois tanto conversam ai dentro? — Bella disse colocando a cabeça para dentro da porta. Charlie limpou rapidamente suas lágrimas e colocou um sorriso no rosto.  
— Entre, querida, tenho certeza que você vai gostar do que vou dizer — ele falou sorrindo para ela.  
— O que é? — ela perguntou curiosa intercalando olhares entre nós dois.  
Charlie olhou para mim, acho que ele queria que eu dissesse algo, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia.  
— Acho que você prefira dizer a noticia Edward — ele falou.  
Eu respirei fundo limpando minha garganta.  
— Eu encontrei um doador — disse não tão animado como gostaria.  
— O QUÊ? COMO? QUEM? — ela perguntou em choque parecendo não acreditar nas minhas palavras.  
— Eu — Charlie falou simplesmente olhando para mim.  
Bella deu um pulo e correu para abraçar o pai fortemente.  
— Isso é sério, papai? Oh, meu Deus, obrigada, eu te amo tanto. — ela disse chorando forte abraçada ao pai.  
— Pelo jeito já sabem das novidades? — O Dr. Eleazar disse entrando no quarto sendo seguidos por meus pais.  
— Oh, Charlie — minha mãe disse chorosa o abraçando — Nem sei como te agradecer por isso.  
— Ver minha filha feliz ao lado do marido dela vai ser o suficiente, Esme — ele falou a abraçando também.  
Meu pai também o abraçou apertando agradecendo. Eu fiquei em silêncio, não conseguia falar, tinha medo de abrir minha boca e gritar.  
Ficaram vários minutos conversando e quando Emmett, Jasper, Rose e Alice chegaram foi mais uma explosão de gritos entusiasmados e comemorações e Charlie comemorava sorrindo feliz como se não fosse morrer amanhã.

Meu Deus. Era tão difícil acreditar que isso iria acontecer de verdade, mas eu estava mais chateado porque eu estava me sentindo um ser desprezível e egoísta.  
Eu estava triste porque ele iria morrer, mas era para salvar a alma da minha mulher se isso for mesmo verdade, e eu acredito que seja. Eu sempre acreditei que tem um céu e um inferno, almas e espíritos e se fosse e ao contrário eu não conseguiria viver sem Bella, não mesmo. Ela era minha vida, meu coração, meu ar, meu tudo.  
Depois de alguns minutos Charlie se despediu de todos, dizendo que queria ficar algum tempo ainda com Sue e Seth, eu controlei meu choro quando nos despedimos, mas agradecendo a ele por isso. Meus pais também se foram, meus amigos foram quase uma hora depois quando uma equipe de médicos chegou acompanhados do meu pai.  
Eles ficaram quase uma hora conversando comigo e com Bella, sobre o transplante de medula óssea, eu mais assentia do que perguntava Bella fazia mais perguntas que eu.  
Eles explicaram que depois do transplante ainda teria que ficar internado para saber se não aconteceu o que eles chamaram de rejeição na qual as células do doador transplantadas reconhecem as células do organismo do paciente como 'estranhas' e desencadeiam uma resposta imunológica contra o organismo do paciente no caso eu.  
Explicaram também que nos primeiros três meses eu deveria tomar cuidados necessários como: Usar protetor solar fator 30 ou 50 em todas as partes expostas ao sol quando sair de casa, mesmo se permanecer na sombra evitar caminhar em horários de sol forte, reduzir ao máximo o número e frequência de visitas em casa pelo menos nos dois primeiros meses após o transplante, evitar locais com um fluxo grande de pessoas, por exemplo: cinemas, shows, casas noturnas, restaurantes cheios por pelos menos 100 dias após o transplante, não manter contato com animais e entre outras recomendações. Fiz a conta mentalmente e percebi que não daria para ir para Julliard nesse semestre.  
Assim que eles passaram pela porta me deixando a sós com Bella, deixei minhas lagrimas caírem livremente, chorando sem conseguir parar. Era muita informação para um dia só, me sentia esgotado fisicamente e mentalmente e mais preocupado ainda como ajudaria Bella a lidar com a morte de seu pai.  
— Edward? O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou preocupada — Por que está chorando? Você está tão estranho, nem parece que encontramos um doador.  
— Me perdoe, meu amor — foi tudo que eu consegui dizer a abraçando apertado.  
Ela retribui ao abraço. Confusa, mas em silêncio.  
— Vai ficar tudo bem, meu fofinho — ela disse beijando minha cabeça.  
— Eu não vou poder ir para Julliard esse semestre — falei.  
— Tudo bem, você pode ir ao próximo semestre, tenho certeza que se explicarmos para eles o que aconteceu vão deixar reservados a vaga para você.  
— Mas e a sua universidade?  
— Bom, vou esperar também. Se eu passei nesse semestre posso passar no outro também — ela falou confiante.  
— Bella, eu não queria que isso acontecesse — disse me referindo a tudo que Charlie havia dito mais cedo.  
— O que? Nós irmos um semestre mais tarde para a universidade? — ela perguntou confusa.  
Eu balancei minha cabeça e a puxei para um beijo, engolindo minhas lágrimas a beijei com paixão, suas mãos faziam um cafuné na minha nuca do jeito que ela sabia que me relaxava e eu acabei me entregando a inconsciência.  
Acordei com a enfermeira me chamando, já estava tudo preparado para o transplante e tínhamos uma hora até a operação. Nossa, não imaginava que havia dormido tanto.  
— Eu posso falar com Charlie antes? — pedi a ela, no mesmo instante, Bella entrou no meu quarto.  
— Edward — ela disse vindo até mim.  
— Sinto muito, querido, mas ele também já está hospitalizado.  
Eu respirei fundo cruzando meus braços.  
— Quer que eu passe algum recado para ele? — Bella perguntou passando a mão na minha cabeça ainda careca suavemente.  
— Não precisa, mas eu quero que você vá lá e fique com ele — pedi.  
— Oh, por quê? Eu quero ficar com você. Sue e Seth estão lá.  
— Por favor, Bella, apenas vá para lá, depois você vai entender tudo — pedi de um jeito que sabia que ela não conseguiria dizer não.  
— Tudo bem, mas volta ainda antes de te sedarem — ela falou — E eu só estou indo porque eu sei que seus pais estão vindo para cá. E por que eu não sei, mas estou sentindo uma estranha sensação de que tenho que estar ao lado do meu pai.  
Eu apenas conseguir dar um sorriso fraco dizendo que a amava.  
Ela saiu depois de me beijar levemente a enfermeira ainda estava no quarto.  
— Será que eu posso comer alguma coisa?  
— Claro, não é preciso estar de jejum para o transplante, vou providenciar algo para você — ela disse gentilmente.  
Eu respirei fundo.  
Meus pais e Emmett entraram, assim que a enfermeira passou pela porta.  
— Querido, como você está? — minha mãe me perguntou dando um beijo na minha testa.  
— Ansioso e com medo — disse honestamente.  
— Vai dar tudo certo, filho — meu pai falou.  
— Vai sim, maninho — Emmett falou dando seu sorriso com covinhas.  
Passou algum tempo, tomei meu café empurrando sem realmente sentir prazer nisso, chegaram Alice e Rosalie, nós ficamos conversando sobre amenidades, Bella voltou quinze minutos antes da enfermeira chegar e o Dr. Eleazar.  
— Como seu pai está? — eu perguntei baixinho só para ela ouvir.  
— Normal — ela falou confusa dando de ombros — Ele me deu uma carta, mas pediu para eu ler só quando já tiver começado o transplante — ela falou, me fazendo notar só agora que ela segurava um envelope branco na mão.  
Engoli em seco.  
— Me prometa uma coisa — pedi acariciando seu rosto.  
— Qualquer coisa, meu fofinho — ela falou olhando lindamente para mim.  
— Me prometa que você ainda vai me amar, depois do transplante, quando ler essa carta — pedi tentando disfarçar o desespero na minha voz.  
— Que pedido bobo, Edward. Eu vou te amar todos os dias, para sempre.  
— Assim como eu amo você — falei fazendo um biquinho, Bella beijou meus lábios delicadamente.  
Eu não tive a oportunidade de ver Charlie, mais uma vez.

Ele franziu sua testa, confuso, ouvindo um soluço alto, alguém chorava, mas quem?  
Ainda meio atordoado e sem saber onde estava, ele abriu seus olhos e deu de cara, com a sua mulher.  
Seria esse outro sonho?  
Renée estava ali, agachada ao seu lado, chorando sem parar, mas estranhamente não saia nenhuma lagrima de seus olhos, sua mão estava em cima da dele, mas ele não podia sentir o toque dela.  
— Renée? — a chamei suavemente, olhando em volta, mas não tinha nada em volta.  
Nada.  
Com um estalo eu entendi tudo.  
— Eu morri? — perguntei já sabendo a resposta, percebendo que não sentia meu coração bater dentro de mim.  
— Oh, Charlie — ela disse soluçando ainda mais alto, me abraçando.  
Deixei que ela se acalmasse, abracei-a como há muito tempo não fazia.  
— Eu interferi, agora vai ser pior, ela... ela vai morrer... eu não podia ter interferido, mas eu tinha que salvar a alma da nossa filha, Charlie, tinha que fazer isso.  
— Bella vai morrer? — perguntei angustiado.  
Não, isso não podia acontecer.  
— Ao salvar a vida de Edward, você salvou a vida da nossa filha, é uma morte em troca de outra. Mas só teve uma morte Charlie, vai haver outra. E perder uma parte sua é pior do que perder um pai, uma mãe e dessa vez Edward, vai estar sofrendo muito também.  
— Renée, eu não estou entendendo. Quem vai morrer? Porque?  
— A nossa neta, Charlie, a nossa neta, ela não existe ainda, mas seu destino já está traçado.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Nossa, esse capitulo foi o mais difícil de escrever em toda minha vida, nada que eu escrevia ficava bom, sem falar que não era para acontecer isso. Sempre tive em mente que Charlie doaria a medula pra Edward, só que não era para ele morrer, mas quando eu comecei a escrever, tive essa ideia e sei lá acho que queria causar um impacto não sei... Preciso que vocês sejam bem sinceros comigo e comentem, ok?

**IMPORTANTE**: Gente, eu só quero deixar claro que é bem mais complexo um tratamento para receber e depois que recebe a medula óssea, pelo o que eu vi em alguns sites não está muito real, eu tive que modificar muitas coisas para conseguir fazer a fic andar, então, não leve nada aqui como exemplo para alguma coisa... sei lá, ok?


	8. Parte VII

Algumas semanas depois...

—... nesse ano, eu passei por muitas coisas, mas nenhuma delas fez com que eu desistisse de viver, quase perdi meu marido, sim marido, muitos hoje podem me achar doida por ter me casado com apenas dezoito, mas não é quando se ama de verdade. A vida é passageira, para você morrer apenas basta estar vivo, por isso quero apenas deixar um recado para os meus colegas, familiares e professores. Aproveitem a vida ao máximo, viva cada dia como se fosse o ultimo, faça aquilo que sempre teve vontade, se arrependa pelas coisas que você tiver feito e não pelas coisas que podia ter feito e não fez. O momento é esse, cometa erros, aprenda, tenha opiniões, mude de opiniões, viva a vida ao máximo. Porque você não sabe o que pode acontecer amanhã e muito menos se ele vai existir. Sejam felizes.  
Eu me levantei lentamente, sorrindo, mesmo sabendo que ninguém poderia ver esse meu gesto, aplaudindo orgulhoso da minha esposa que acabava o seu discurso, ela deu um sorriso envergonhado vindo para meu lado, eu apenas a olhei intensamente sabendo que ela veria pelo meu olhar o quanto ela havia sido maravilhosa.  
Ela coçou a ponta no nariz, dizendo em nossa linguagem muda _obrigada_, enquanto virávamos para ouvir mais algumas palavras do diretor, depois tudo que vi foi muitos quepes sendo jogado para cima, eu tirei o meu e fiz o mesmo vendo Bella também fazer isso.  
Virei-me para ela e a puxei pela cintura a abraçando intensamente, ela colocou suas mãos nos meus ombros retribuindo o meu abraço.  
— Eu te amo — sussurrei fazendo um biquinho por estar com aquela mascara idiota e não poder beija-la.  
— Eu te amo, também — ela falou sorrindo para mim — Queria poder te beijar agora — ela sussurrou.  
— Não seja por isso — falei fazendo menção de tirar a mascara.  
— Não — ela parou minhas mãos — Não a tire, não quero arriscar que você fique doente — ela falou.  
Eu rolei meus olhos, a máscara havia sido ideia dela, era apenas a segunda vez que eu havia saído depois do transplante á primeira havia sido para ir visitar Charlie no cemitério, já que eu tive que ficar cerca de um mês no hospital, sem poder sair, porque o risco de infecção era grande. Não pude consolar Bella em seu enterro, ainda me odiava por não estar ao lado dela quando ela teve que enterrar seu pai.

Incrivelmente, o transplante havia sido bem sucedido, meu corpo não rejeitou a medula e meu recuperamento estava sendo incrível, segundo os médicos que disseram que nunca havia visto um paciente se recuperar tão bem como eu estava indo. Nesse ritmo eles disseram que eu poderia até começar a universidade no próximo semestre e já havia sido até liberado para ter relações sexuais. Graças a Deus eu precisava sentir Bella.  
Os médicos ainda não entendia como Charlie havia morrido. Tudo estava ocorrendo bem, mas segundo Dr. Eleazar na hora que terminaram de tirar a medula dele e estavam levando-a para mim, o corpo dele, simplesmente sofreu espasmos e morreu.

Uma semana depois da morte de seu pai, Bella havia se aberto comigo, ela havia me mostrado a carta que Charlie havia deixado para ela e disse que estava se sentindo culpada por não ter ficado tão triste com a morte dele, já que isso fez com que eu fosse salvo, e entre ele ou eu ela disse que sempre me escolheria, eu entendia seu ponto se fosse para eu escolher entre minha mãe e Bella, eu escolheria Bella, sempre. É claro que sofreria perdendo qualquer um dos meus amigos ou familiares, mas tudo seria pior se eu perdesse minha mulher, porque ela era uma parte de mim a qual eu não poderia viver sem.  
Mas eu percebia que ela sentia falta dele, sempre ia visitar Seth, levava ele para passear, cuidava dele, era bom saber que isso havia fortalecido o laço entre eles.  
Meus pais fizeram um pequeno jantar na minha casa, mas foi algo bem simples. Apenas eu e Bella, eles, Sue e Seth. Emmett havia ido jantar com os pais de Rosalie e Jasper e Alice com seus pais.  
— Obrigada por ter vindo, Sue — Bella disse abraçando amavelmente a mulher.  
— Não por isso, Bella. Você sabe que você é como uma filha para mim. Pode contar comigo, para qualquer coisa — Sue disse beijando Bella no rosto.  
Acomodei Seth na cadeirinha para Sue enquanto elas conversavam rapidamente.  
— Você é um bom menino, Edward. Charlie fez a coisa certa — ela disse se despedindo de mim.  
Eu apenas assenti a abraçando rapidamente.  
Ela entrou no carro eu e Bella olhamos ela partir pela estrada. Em silêncio voltamos para dentro da casa, meus pais já haviam ido para o quarto, nós o imitamos também, Bella foi para o banheiro e eu esperei enquanto ela tomava banho, ela saiu já vestida em seu moletom cinza, estava fazendo muito frio essa noite e a previsão é que iria piorar, tomei meu banho também e vesti meu moletom, quando sai ela já estava deitada na cama embrulhada.  
Deitei-me ao seu lado me enrolando com o edredom, deixando meus pés tocaram os dela minhas mãos abraçaram seu corpo, ficamos de conchinha.  
— Eu te amo — murmurei sabendo que ela ainda estava acordada.  
— Eu amo você — ela respondeu baixinho sem abrir seus olhos, mas aconchegando mais seu corpo no meu, entrelaçando sua mão na minha.  
Beijei seus cabelos e logo adormeci pacificamente.

Virei-me na cama meio adormecido, meio acordado, procurando a minha coisa cheirosa e macia, mas não encontrei. Abri meus olhos, confuso, tentando ver na escuridão do quarto.  
— Bella? — chamei seu nome com a voz grogue de sono. Não ouvi nada.  
Levantei-me preocupado, ela não estava no banheiro. Será que havia ido à cozinha?  
Na escada vi que a porta da sala estava aberta, andei até lá silenciosamente coloquei a cabeça para fora sentindo o vento frio em meu rosto, ainda bem que estava bem agasalhado. Vi Bella sentada na cadeira de balanço que tinha ali na varanda toda encolhida, enrolada com uma manta, ela fitava a escuridão em sua frente, seus ombros desciam e subiam suavemente conforme sua respiração.  
— Bella, amor, está tudo bem? — perguntei preocupado me agachando a sua frente.  
Ela pareceu acordar de seu estupor.  
— Edward, o que está fazendo? Está frio... — ela disse colocando sua mão em meu rosto, acariciando minha bochecha com carinho e preocupação.  
— O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu acordei e estava sozinho na cama — disse pegando ela em meus braços facilmente e me sentando na cadeira, colocando ela em meu colo, agora nós dividíamos a manta, meus pés procuraram os dela.  
— Eu não conseguia dormir — ela murmurou encostando sua cabeça no meu peito.  
— O que te preocupa?  
— Eu só sinto falta de Charlie, mas eu me sinto mal por não ficar tão triste por ele ter partido, por que se ele estivesse aqui você não estaria, é errado eu preferir você a meu pai? — ela disse a última parte tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi.  
— Se é errado eu não sei, mas eu prefiro você também a qualquer membro da minha família — eu respondi sinceramente — Nós somos uma família agora, eu e você e futuramente nossos filhos — disse afagando sua barriga — Preferirmos um ao outro não faz com que sejamos ruim, só faz com que a gente seja forte em admitir que não podemos viver um sem o outro, que um é o ponto fraco do outro.  
Bella não disse nada apenas me abraçou mais apertado, eu beijei sua testa e olhei para o céu incrivelmente estrelado a cima de nós.  
— Está vendo aquela estrela? — falei apontando, sem medo, meu dedo para estrela mais brilhante do céu.  
Ela assentiu minimamente.  
— Sempre quando olhar para ela e sempre quando sentir falta dos seus pais imagine que são eles ali, cuidando de você e mesmo quando estiver de dia eles vão estar aqui, sempre. — eu disse colocando a mão em seu coração.  
Ela deu um sorriso verdadeiro para mim, beijei sua mão com a aliança.  
— Você quer ter muitos? — ela perguntou mudando de assunto. Demorou um momento para eu perceber do que ela falava.  
— Pelo menos dois, um menino e uma menina.  
— Eu quero ter um menininho, igualzinho ao pai.  
— Pode ser um casal de gêmeos. Um menino igual a mim e uma menina igualzinha a você, ela vai ser linda.  
Ela sorriu — Acho que temos alguns planos para quando terminarmos a universidade — ela disse.  
— Com certeza nós temos — eu concordei, inclinando meu rosto e beijando seus lábios com amor e suavidade.  
— Faz amor comigo? — ela pediu baixinho me olhando intensamente.  
— Sempre — respondi me levantando com ela nos meus braços em direção ao nosso ninho de amor.

A época da universidade foi bem diferente do que esperávamos.  
Eu, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie cada um tinha um sonho diferente, mas nos decidimos todos estudar no mesmo estado. Não queríamos ficar longe um do outro. Então nos seis alugamos um apartamento de três quartos que ficava em um ponto bom para todos nós.  
Meu irmão, surpreendendo a todos, escolheu seguir os passos do nosso pai, nós pensávamos que ele fosse fazer Educação Física, então quando disse que havia passado para medicina, foi uma surpresa. Rosalie havia escolhido fazer psicologia, Jasper direito e Alice odontologia, acho que ela seria a dentista mais baixa do mundo, eu e Emmett não parávamos de provoca-la sobre isso. Minha Bella faria inglês, todos eles estudariam na Columbia University, eu era o único que estudaria em uma universidade diferente, Julliard.  
O primeiro semestre foi corrido, éramos calouros. Tentávamos nos adaptar a nova rotina e a conviver todos juntos dentro de um apartamento. Pouco a pouco foi ficando cada vez mais difícil conciliar tudo, mas com muita paciência e comunicação conseguimos fazer com que quase nada prejudicasse nossa amizade, ou até mesmo nossa relação com nossas namoradas, no meu caso mulher.  
No segundo ano, Bella começou a estagiar em uma editora de jornal, prestigiado em NY, enquanto eu fazia algumas apresentações em musicais com orquestra sinfônicas de Julliard, mas parece que meus professores queriam que eu seguisse carreira solo segundo as palavras deles: " Você é muito bom, para ficar tocando em orquestras" e eu fui começando a participar das trilhas sonoras de peças teatrais e de dança, ou até mesmo só música em NY.

Os problemas começaram no ano seguinte. Eu iria ser o músico principal de um concerto que era muito prestigiado pela classe alta da cidade, ele havia sido divulgado durante meses na cidade toda. Como sempre eu toquei com minha alma e meu coração, fui muito aplaudido, mas meus olhos só estavam em Bella, que mesmo cheia de trabalhos para fazer havia conseguido um tempo para vim me prestigiar, já que era um passo muito importante para mim. E as coisas simplesmente explodiram. No dia seguinte eu estava nas paginas de todos os jornais e revistas da cidade, comecei a ser chamado por várias pessoas influentes na cidade produtores do meio artístico, executivos, pessoas ricas que esbanjavam dinheiro fazendo eventos e elas me queriam neles, para tocar. E eu ainda nem havia terminado o meu curso de música.  
Primeiro tudo aconteceu em Nova Iorque, fui chamando para dar entrevistas, participar de programas primeiros só da cidade, mas depois programas nacionais começaram a me chamar.  
Com isso conseguir me formar um ano mais cedo era começado a ser chamado para tocar em vários eventos, cada um mais importante que outro, até recebia convite para tocar fora de NY também, eu recusava não queria ficar separado de Bella.  
Isso acarretou nossa primeira grande briga. Eu não queria ficar longe dela e ela não queria que eu perdesse essa chance na minha carreira, a verdade é que eu agora era um pianista muito famoso, e tinha até fãs. Eu.  
Deus, como isso tudo aconteceu?  
Acabei aceitando algumas propostas, não tinha como recusar o salario era alto e além do mais iria fazer uma coisa que eu amava que era tocar, comecei a viajar de norte a sul de leste a oeste pelo país fazendo mais e mais concertos, dando entrevistas e até participando de uma trilha sonora de um filme que estava fazendo muito sucesso, isso fez eu me tornar mais famoso ainda.  
Não sei como, mais aos meus vinte e um anos eu já tinha formado o sonho de todo americano, ter um milhão de dólares.  
Era milionário. Novamente eu me perguntava como tudo chegou nisso.

_28 de abril de 2005_

Eu entrei no nosso quarto com cuidado, não queria acordar Bella, ela dormia no meio da nossa cama, abraçava o travesseiro, o lençol só cobria seu quadril, suas lindas pernas estavam descobertas, percebi que ela usava apenas uma camisa velha minha. Sua boca tinha um lindo biquinho.  
Coloquei minhas malas no chão, trancando a porta me aproximando dela. Suavemente, com as pontas dos meus dedos afastei suas mechas de cabelos que estavam espalhados pelo seu rosto, colocando atrás de sua orelha.  
O que havia acontecido? Ela havia chorado? Pensei preocupado.  
Ao redor dos seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos e só agora eu percebia que tinha um lenço de papel em sua mão fechada.  
O que havia acontecido? Quando eu havia conversado com ela dois dias atrás parecia que tudo estava bem. E hoje era um dia tão especial para a gente.  
Chutei meus sapatos e meias fora, me deitando ao lado dela na cama. Pressionei meus lábios em sua testa, bochecha, nariz, cantinho de sua boca, chamando seu nome com delicadeza. Ela se remexeu mais não acordou, morrendo de saudades dela e decidido a afastar qualquer coisa que havia feito chorar, fiz uma abordagem diferente.  
Tirei o lençol de seu corpo e afastei cuidadosamente suas pernas.  
Droga ela estava de calcinha. Como eu iria tira-la sem acorda-la.  
Tirei minha calça e camisa, ficando só com minha cueca boxer preta.  
Sabendo que não conseguiria tirar sua calcinha sem acorda-la decidir fazer com que ela percebesse que estava ali. Subi a blusa até mostrar seu umbigo expondo a calcinha cinza de algodão simples que ela usava.  
Acariciei suas deliciosas coxas e virilhas, sentindo-a remexer seu quadril, aproximei minha boca do seu centro lambendo sua deliciosa virilha e abaixo do seu umbigo.  
— Ed...ward... — Ela murmurou ainda dormindo. Pelo jeito eu teria que apelar. Com um sorriso por ela mesma inconsciente saber que era eu que estava ali, comecei a acariciar seu sexo por cima de sua calcinha, observando com satisfação aparecer uma mancha úmida deixando o pano mais escuro. Ela estava ficando excitada e eu também.  
Consumido de desejos e saudades, já tinha mais de duas semanas que não tínhamos nenhum contato físico e agradecendo mentalmente pela minha camisa que ela usava ser de botão, soltei os botões expondo todo seu colo delicioso para o meu deleite.  
Lambi meus lábios observando seus lindos seios que estavam com os mamilos quase que duros. Soprei-os e percorri a minha língua observando eles ficarem eriçados.  
— Hum... Tigresa o que eu faço para você acordar? — Murmurei acariciando seus seios em minhas mãos. Abocanhei um, chupando com força rodeando minha língua em seu mamilo. Dei uma mordidinha e sentir seu corpo despertar.  
— Edward... — A ouvir dizer sonolenta — O que?.. Oh... — Seja lá o que ela fosse dizer foi interrompida quando eu pressionei meu membro muito duro em seu centro.  
— Eu preciso de você... Agora — eu disse alternando minha boca em seus seios.  
— Eu também — ela arfou — Tira — disse erguendo seu quadril para mim, tirei sua calcinha rapidamente e meu dedo deslizou para o seu sexo úmido de desejo — Rápido antes que eu acorde — ela demandou rebolando seu quadril e tirando minha cueca.  
— Oh, baby! Você não está dormindo — eu disse deslizando para dentro dela com facilidade.  
Casa. Finalmente.  
Parece que ela queria ficar no comando, então quando ela fez um impulso para girar na cama eu permitir deixando ela por cima.  
Ela começou a cavalgar com força e maestria. Minhas mãos apertavam sua bunda e seus seios, minha boca beijando e chupando cada parte do corpo dela que alcançava, não demorou muito e eu senti seu sexo me apertar e ela gozar, despejei meu liquido dentro dela soltando um grunhido baixo, tentando me lembrar de que tinha gente dormindo no quarto ao lado, mas era tão sexy vê-la cavalgando em mim, só vestida com aquela camisa branca de linho.  
Havia sido rápido, mas foi tão intenso e maravilhoso.

— Eu deveria deixar você sem isso até em meus sonhos, para você aprender a não esquecer nossas datas importantes — ela disse ofegante descansando sua cabeça no meu peito suado — Mas... Uau... Meus sonhos... Nunca foram tão reais assim — ela continuou murmurando.  
O quê? Ela ainda pensava que estava sonhando?  
— Bella, meu amor, você não está sonhando — eu disse acariciando suas costas suadas por de baixo da camisa que ela ainda usava.  
— Ha... Isso é o que você quer que eu pense — ela falou sarcástica acariciando meu peito.  
— Bella — eu a chamei a fazendo olhar para mim, peguei sua mão e coloquei em cima do meu coração que batia acelerado, olhei ao redor do quarto rapidamente, para ela fazer o mesmo — Isso está parecendo um sonho? — eu perguntei.  
Ela olhou ao redor do quarto, seus olhos indo para o despertador que marcava 3:37 p.m, depois para minhas malas e roupas jogadas no chão.  
— Você está mesmo aqui? — ela perguntou erguendo sua cabeça, para me olhar melhor, um lindo rubor rosado aparecendo em suas bochechas.  
— Onde mais eu poderia está, se não aqui, com você, no nosso aniversário? —eu perguntei colocando seu rosto entre minhas mãos — Hoje faz três anos que estamos casados, minha tigresa dá para acreditar?  
— Dá para acreditar que você realmente está aqui e que não esqueceu que hoje é nossas bodas de trigo ou couro?  
— Como que eu iria esquecer o dia mais importante da minha vida?  
— Eu pensei que você tinha esquecido, você viajou e não comentou nada, nem nos telefonemas, nem falou que dia iria voltar... Droga, Edward... E-eu nem comprei seu presente, estava realmente chateada com você — ela falou mordendo seu lábio nervosa.  
— Não importa, eu tenho o presente perfeito para nós. Mas me perdoe, eu só queria fazer uma surpresa.  
Ela deu um longo suspiro, olhando para mim. De repente seus olhos brilharam e ela me abraçou fortemente, suas mãos se infiltraram no meu cabelo cor de cobre que com certeza estava todo bagunçado.  
— Você está aqui — ela disse beijando meu corpo a onde sua boca alcançava.  
— E sempre vou estar — falei puxando seu queixo e colando nossas bocas com paixão.  
— Eu te amo — ela disse ofegante — Senti sua falta.  
— Eu também te amo e senti muito a sua falta — falei mordiscando seus lábios.

Não demorou muito e nossos corpos estavam conectados novamente e dessa vez _nossa_ blusa foi parar no chão, ao pé da cama.

— A onde você pensa que vai? — perguntei meio grogue, acordando momentaneamente quando senti ela tentar se livrar do meu braço que a segurava com firmeza no meu corpo.  
— Não, volte a dormir, não queria te acordar, ainda é cedo — ela sussurrou acariciando meu rosto.  
Repeti minha pergunta, beijando seus cabelos.  
— Só queria preparar um café para você — ela disse — Hoje é um dia especial.  
— Sim é, mas eu que deveria trazer um café para você — falei me sentando na cama, tentando não olhar para seu corpo nu— Que tal tomarmos um banho e depois sairmos para tomar café na Starbucks?  
— Isso soa ótimo para mim — ela falou com um sorriso se levantando na cama, meus olhos percorreram cada ângulo do seu corpo.  
Levantei-me pegando ela no colo e indo em direção ao nosso banheiro.

— Isso é mesmo necessário? — ela perguntou quando entrou no meu carro e eu peguei uma venda preta no porta objetos do carro, havíamos acabado de sair da Starbucks e eu queria mostrar logo meu presente a ela, estava ansioso querendo saber sua reação, ela sempre me surpreendia.  
— Sim, quero surpresa total — falei amarrando a venda, cobrindo seus olhos.  
Ela bufou se aconchegando no banco de couro do carro.  
Eu ri pela sua carinha linda e beijei seus dedos antes de dar partida no carro. Dez minutos depois eu parei no estacionamento que me era designado, sair do carro e ajudei minha mulher a sair.

— Onde nós estamos? — ela perguntou curiosa, quando entramos dentro do elevador e eu apertei o botão da cobertura.

— Logo, você vai saber minha tigresa — disse sorrindo esperançoso de que ela gostasse, abraçando ela por trás, descansando meu queixo no ombro dela.  
Ela suspirou ansiosa.  
O elevador parou na cobertura e eu a guiei parando em frente à única porta daquele andar. Tirei sua venda, deixando-a ver a porta branca, com detalhes espelhados.  
— Feliz aniversário de casamento, meu amor — eu disse colocando a chave na mão dela.  
Ela olhou confusa de mim para a porta, depois para a chave.  
— O quê? Isso é o que eu estou pensando...?  
— Sim, comprei um apartamento para a gente, espero que goste — falei.  
— Ah, Edward, meu Deus, obrigada — ela disse atordoada me abraçando.  
— Acho que já passou dá hora de morarmos sozinhos, vamos abra — falei.  
Ela colocou a chave na fechadura e rodou-a. A porta se abriu, antes dela empurra-la peguei-a em meus colos. Ela deu um risinho rodeando meu pescoço com seus braços, chutei a porta do apartamento entrando com o pé direito nele.  
— Edward... — ela sussurrou maravilhando, olhando tudo ao redor — Isso...isso... É maravilhoso — ela falou, sua voz cheia de emoção.  
Eu sorri pegando em sua mão e a puxando para um beijo rápido.  
Mostrei a sala que era grande tinha um sofá enorme bem macio bege em formato de L uma mesinha no centro, uma televisão grande na parede, podia ver a cozinha da sala já que o que separava era apenas uma bancada com alguns banquinhos, a cozinha era tão grande como a sala. Toda decorada com armários, e eletrodomésticos em inox. Levei-a para conhecer uma sala onde já tinha meu piano, que era junto de um pequeno escritório de prateleiras ainda vazia, planejava colocar nossos livros nele, tinha uma enorme foto do nosso casamento de corpo todo no momento do beijo com uma coluna do lado cheia de pequenas fotos nossas, com nossos amigos e familiares.  
— Bom tem apenas três quartos — falei abrindo a porta de um que não tinha nada — Esse será do nosso futuro filho — falei afagando a barriga dela — O outro por enquanto é de hóspedes, até vim o segundo bebê — disse sorrindo.  
Passei direto do nosso quarto e indiquei uma escada ela subiu comigo atrás. Era o sobrado que tinha um pequeno jardim e uma piscina, lá em baixo podíamos ver o Central Park e ao longe a estátua da Liberdade.  
— Oh, é como se estivéssemos na clareira — Ela disse e eu sorrio, foi á ideia que eu havia dado ao jardineiro que havia arrumado aqui, fico feliz que havia conseguido meu objetivo.  
— Vem quero mostrar nosso quarto — disse com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções descemos as escadas novamente e entramos em um quarto enorme e arejado, indiquei primeiro o closet e o banheiro.  
— Essa cama é grande — ela disse olhando para o objeto que estava bem no meio do quarto — e macia — acrescentou sentando nela.  
— Gostou? — Eu perguntei — Se não tiver gostado de alguma coisa podemos conversar com um decorador e mudar.  
— Eu amei, fofinho, é perfeito — eu sorri feliz.  
— Eu já disse que amo você hoje? — Perguntei puxando seu casaco de frio cinza que ela usava.  
— Só umas dez vezes hoje — ela falou dando de ombros como se não fosse nada de mais e não era. Nossos olhos não quebraram o contato enquanto seus dedos abriram os botões da minha blusa.  
Ajudei-a, a me livrar daquela peça, sua mão acariciou meu abdômen até o cós da minha calça.  
— Acho que vamos começar a estrear a cama — eu digo deitando por cima dela em cima dos lençóis de algodão.  
— Bom, ainda temos muitas coisas que precisam ser estreadas — ela falou me beijando com um intenso desejo. Nós não falamos nada durante as horas que se passaram. Palavras não eram necessárias. Nossos olhares, toques, carícias, gemidos, diziam tudo o que sentíamos.

Girei na cama procurando minha coisa macia e cheirosa e não encontrei. Ergui meu tronco nu e esfreguei meus olhos me apoiando no colchão macio com um braço. Um papel pequeno perto da minha mão chamou minha atenção.

_Meu fofinho,_  
_fui comprar seu presente. Volto rápido._  
_Eu te amo,_  
_Sua tigresa._  
_PS: obrigada pelo apartamento, eu amei_.

Um sorriso bobo nasceu no meu rosto e eu me joguei novamente na cama.  
Precisava escrever no meu diário, mas não estava com ele, teria que ser depois.  
Porque o amor nos faz sentir assim? Tão bobos, felizes...

Obriguei-me a me levantar do local que cheirava ao nosso cheiro misturado, quando minha bexiga protestou. Fui rapidamente ao banheiro, decidi não tomar banho, o cheiro de Bella parecia estar impregnado em mim e não queria perder isso. Depois, enquanto voltava para o quarto meus olhos caíram no enorme espelho que tinha ali.  
Encarei meu reflexo nu.  
Meu sorriso bobo se transformou em um sorriso maroto. Eu estava marcado.  
Havia uma marca roxa no meu pescoço, meus lábios estavam inchados e vermelhos, meu cabelo gritava "acabei de sair de um sexo maravilhoso". Sorri vendo uma marca próxima ao meu membro, que agora jazia feliz e flácido entre minhas pernas, descansando da maratona de sexo que havia tido nas ultimas horas.  
Em falar em horas... Vi que já eram 12:48 peguei minha boxer embolada no chão vestindo ela do avesso mesmo. Fui em direção à cozinha, foi preciso eu abrir a geladeira para lembrar que não havia nada para comer ali. Em minha cabeça tentei me lembrar de algum telefone que entregava comida, pedi comida chinesa para mim e Bella, falar nisso, eu já estava louco por estar longe dela. Voltei ao quarto pegando meu celular e discando seu numero rapidamente.  
Ela atendeu no terceiro toque.

— _Edward..._  
— Amor, onde você está?  
— _Eu já estou chegando._  
— Você está dirigindo? — Perguntei já preocupado, dela dirigindo e falando ao celular ao mesmo tempo.  
—_ Estou sim, mas não se preocupe está conectado ao carro._  
Respirei aliviado.  
— Melhor assim, não quero que aconteça nada com você. Pedi comida chinesa para a gente, tudo bem?  
— _Tudo sim, não quis almoçar sem você. Estou estacionando agora, menos de dois minutos e eu estou aí._ — Ela disse.  
Ufa!  
— Estou te esperando.  
— _Beijo. Eu te amo._  
— Idem.

Abri a porta esperando o elevador. Assim que ele parou andei até ele. Abracei seu corpo quente.  
— Edward, e se não fosse eu? — ela falou me repreendendo pelas minhas roupas, ou a falta delas.  
— Só nós moramos nesse andar, Bella — Eu disse pegando as sacolas que ela carregava — Victoria Secrets? — perguntei com um sorriso de expectativa vendo a sacola.  
— Não fale nada, não estrague a surpresa — ela disse fechando a porta do nosso apartamento.  
— Tudo bem — falei colocando as sacolas em cima do sofá e puxando ela para meu colo me sentando no assento confortável do sofá.  
Minha boca já foi afoita imediatamente procurando a dela e minhas mãos tentando tirar sua roupa.  
— Edward...  
— O quê? — perguntei com uma cara inocente.  
— Não faz nem duas horas que estivemos juntos — ela falou ofegante do meu beijo.  
— E daí? Fiquei sem ter você duas semanas, portanto estou com tesão acumulado — eu disse beijando seu pescoço.  
— Tesão acumulado? — Ela riu.  
— Não ria — fingi cara de bravo. Ela mordiscou meu queixo.  
— Vai dizer... Que não se aliviou? — Ela perguntou arqueando sua sobrancelha perfeita para mim.  
— Você sabe que não. Você me deixou na mão naquele telefonema — a lembrei da nossa tentativa de sexo por telefone — Só você chegou lá.  
— Desculpe — ela falou corando — Alice e Rosalie quase me pegaram, eu havia esquecido de fechar a porta, mas vai dizer que você não se aliviou sozinho?  
Dessa vez eu corei.  
— O que? Você está corando... Conte-me — exigiu acariciando meu rosto.  
— Ah... É só que foi...broxante — eu disse em um murmuro, não podendo esconder nada dela.  
— Você broxou? — ela perguntou incrédula  
— Ah, Isabella. Você me deixou ali fervendo, quase lá e do nada desligou depois de chegar ao seu ápice. Eu fiquei confuso, frustrado e com a cabeça pensando em diversos motivos de você ter desligado e aconteceu.  
— Oh, meu Deus —Ela começou a rir.  
— Não ria disso — Pedi com carinha de chateado, mas já havia superado isso. Acho que todo homem passa por esse momento em alguma parte da vida, eu só tinha que agradecer que minha mulher não presenciou isso a cores e depois das ultimas horas, havia provado e muito bem que de broxa eu não tinha nada.  
— Desculpe, mas eu te expliquei depois o motivo — ela falou.  
— Depois — repeti dando ênfase a palavra.  
— Por isso você estava mal humorado quando conversamos depois — ela falou se lembrando.  
Eu apenas assenti.  
— Você é tão fofinho — ela falou beijando minhas bochechas e as apertando.  
— Fofinho, Bella? Acho que eu não sou nada fofinho.  
— Oh, sim. Você é. E sempre vai ser o meu fofinho.  
— Só seu — eu falei finalmente colocando sua boca na minha.  
Nossas bocas se encachavam perfeitamente, pedi passagem com minha língua e penetrei a sua, encontrando a sua língua e a acariciando com a minha, minhas mãos desceram para suas pernas acariciando suas coxas que infelizmente estavam cobertas pela calça jeans.  
Bella cruzou seus tornozelos em minhas costas, envolvendo minha cintura com suas pernas rebolando em cima do meu membro que estava duro por baixo do tecido da cueca, nossas bocas só se desgrudavam para pegar um pouco de ar e depois estavam juntas novamente. Minhas mãos desceram para o meio de suas pernas, acariciando por cima de seus jeans, as dela acariciavam meu membro duro por cima da minha cueca, estávamos parecendo dois adolescentes dando um amasso no sofá, e que amasso!  
Desci meus lábios para seu pescoço mordiscando ele, a ouvindo gemer baixinho.  
Na hora em que minhas mãos estavam prontas para se livrarem da blusa dela, a campainha tocou.  
— Merda — eu praguejei, me lembrando de que havia pedido comida.  
Bella respirava ofegante, olhando para mim, podia sentir que ela estava frustrada e eu também.  
— É nosso almoço — eu falei — Vou pegar — disse, mas ela não saiu do meu colo.  
— Eu vou — ela falou imediatamente — Se você for lá assim, vai deixar o pobre do entregar invejoso — ela falou ainda acariciando minha ereção por cima da cueca me fazendo gemer.  
— Tudo bem, o dinheiro está ali — falei apontando para a mesinha do centro.  
Meus olhos a seguiram enquanto minha mão ia para minha ereção, ela pegou as sacolas e deu o dinheiro, fechando a porta.  
— Agora volte aqui — falei batendo nas minhas pernas, querendo ela ali de novo.  
— Não vamos comer primeiro — ela falou negando com a cabeça.  
— Mas, Bella... — fiz cara triste, olhando para minha ereção que só faltava escapar da cueca.  
— Pelo jeito, você não vai broxar — ela disse pensativa — Mas só vamos fazer isso depois de comermos, bom que você vai estar mais que pronto para minha surpresa. — disse convicta.  
— Surpresa?  
— Aguarde — ela disse rindo.

O almoço foi um sufoco. Toda hora meu membro latejava clamando por uma aliviada, Bella sabia disso e não parava de me provocar, fazendo gestos sensuais, com palavrinhas cheias de significados ocultos e esbarrando nele "acidentalmente". Quando finalmente, acabamos de comer e eu estava preste a agarra-la ela falou que ainda tínhamos que lavar a louça, ainda bem que isso não durou nem cinco minutos, já que eram poucas coisas.  
— Pronto — disse secando os últimos talheres — Que desculpinha você vai usar agora?  
— Nenhuma — ela disse — Mas você vai para o quarto me esperar enquanto eu vou arrumar a surpresa para você — ela pediu manhosa.  
— Vai demorar muito? — perguntei com um muxoxo. Meu membro reclamou.  
— Não, dez minutos e eu estou lá — ela prometeu — E nem pense em resolver isso sozinho — completou acariciando meu membro.  
— Não me deixe esperando, Sra. Cullen — eu disse indo em direção ao quarto.  
Dez minutos depois, Bella apareceu na porta, sentir minha boca se abrir.  
Meus olhos percorreram todo seu corpo demoradamente. Ela  
vestia, acho que era um vestido. Preto de couro e muito justo. Seus seios estavam firmes e pareciam maiores, a saia não cobria nem até a metade de suas coxas, seus cabelos estavam soltos e pareciam selvagens, como se ela tivesse acabado de fazer sexo, comigo. O batom vermelho realçava seus lábios. Suas pernas não tinha nenhuma vestimenta, nem calçados.  
Perfeita. Meu membro que estava quase adormecido, ficou ainda mais duro que antes.  
Acho que nossa bodas de couro ainda nos reservava muitas surpresas. Mal podia esperar as Bodas de Renda e Bodas de Seda.  
Ela caminhou para mim sensualmente, parecia uma felina pronta para atacar sua caça que nesse caso era eu. E eu, um pobre mortal, estava torcendo que ela me atacasse logo, simplesmente perdemos a noção do tempo.

— Ai, droga, não tem nada aberto? — ela perguntou quando eu desliguei pela décima vez o telefone, depois de ligarmos para outra tele entrega que estava fechado.  
— Bella, amor, o que você esperava são duas horas da manhã — eu falei realmente achando engraçada a situação.  
Ficamos a tarde inteira na cama, dormirmos a noite e só viemos acordar agora de madrugada, com o estomago reclamando por comida, mas todos os números que ligávamos só chamavam e ninguém atendia.  
— Isso é culpa sua — ela disse bufando se virando na cama, o lençol que cobria seu corpo deslizou revelando seus seios perfeitos.  
— Minha? — disse me sentando na cama — Se me lembro de bem você que me atacou — falei seriamente, escondendo minha felicidade por dentro, lembrando-me de cada momento, controlei o sangue que queria se acumular só em uma parte do meu corpo.  
— Você está insaciável, hoje, Edward — ela reclamou dando um tapa de brincadeira na minha perna.  
— Isso é ruim? — perguntei com um biquinho que ela beijou.  
— Vai ser se eu ficar ardida — falou.  
Eu respirei fundo, beijando-a levemente.  
— Vou sair e ver se encontro algo aberto — falei me levantando.  
— Vou com você — ela disse rapidamente.  
Eu sabia o que ela sentia, não queríamos ficar um segundo longe um do outro.  
E o tempo voou.

Minha mulher se formou na universidade e conseguiu um emprego de revisora em uma editora de livros. Meu irmão e nossos amigos também se formaram, eles casaram meses depois. Alice e Jasper primeiro e Rosalie e Emmett dois meses depois, mas ao contrário da gente, eles voltaram para Seattle.  
Foi difícil tomarmos essa decisão, ficarmos longe de nossos amigos e família, mas eu era feliz com meu emprego de pianista, ainda era muito chamado para tocar em eventos, mas a fama diminui um pouco com o tempo quando surgiram pessoas novas, mas eu tinha aqueles fãs fieis que sempre me chamavam para tocar em um evento.  
Fãs. Quando que eu imaginaria isso. Bella não gostou muito a principio, já que a maioria eram mulheres, mas quando fomos abordados por umas que foram muitas civilizadas e gentis com a gente, ela desencanou um pouco.  
Mais de ano se passou, com ele surgiu uma oportunidade única para mim. Fui chamado para fazer uma turnê mundial.  
M-U-N-D-I-A-L  
Eu pensando que isso tinha acabado e quando menos espera surgi isso, tudo depois de eu escrever outra música para o tal de filmes de vampiros que estava fazendo muito sucesso no mundo todo.  
— Você vai viajar de novo — Bella disse chorando — Para onde dessa vez?  
— Pela Europa, alguns países do Ocidente, Austrália, Brasil, Argentina...  
— O quê? Mas isso vai durar meses, Edward — ela chiou. Minha cabeça doía já havíamos tido aquela discussão milhões de vezes e ela insistia em bater na mesma tecla.  
— Bella, não posso perder essa oportunidade, você sabe.  
A amei intensamente aquela noite, prometendo que voltaria, eu _sempre voltava._

_Madrid, 14 de outubro de 2007_  
_Tigresa,_  
_Sinto tanta sua falta._  
_Quase um mês. Dá para acreditar nisso? Já vai fazer um mês, que não sinto você, que não vejo você. Que tenho que me contentar apenas em ouvir sua voz, nos rápido telefonemas que temos e neles, espero que seja impressão minha, eu sinto você tão distante, triste. Você sente a minha falta também, droga ainda tenho mais de um mês longe de você, não sei se vou aguentar._  
_Eu te amo, sinto sua falta._

_Berlin, 19 de outubro de 2007_  
_Meu amor,_  
_Acho que nesse momento não existe alguém mais feliz que eu._  
_Obrigado por essa imensa surpresa que você me fez, ainda não sei como conseguir tocar depois de vê-la ali na plateia, me aplaudindo. Tão linda. Porque você não me falou que vinha? Teria conseguido entradas para o camarote, mas pelo menos você estava ali na primeira fila. A forma que nos amamos tão intensamente, é algo que não sai da minha cabeça, ainda bem que você se curou daquela infecção que estava na garganta, semana passada, fiquei tão preocupado e angustiado por não ter estado ao seu lado, para cuidar de você. Obrigado por ter me proporcionado passar uma semana contigo. Só mais quatro semanas amor e eu volto finalmente para casa._  
_Eu te amo,_  
_Sinto sua falta ainda mais, mande um beijo para nossos amigos e família._

_Seattle, 24 de novembro de 2007_  
_Bella,_  
_Antes de tudo quero te pedi perdão, mais uma vez, por ter sido tão negligente com você, mas deveria ter me contado o que você estava sentido. Se tivesse me falado sobre isso, poderíamos ter evitado e eu teria pegado o primeiro avião para mostrar como você sempre foi e sempre será a primeira prioridade em minha vida._  
_Quando acordei, estava com uma estranha sensação de que algo iria acontecer, é claro que eu não imaginava que seria isso, achei que fosse só a ansiedade e saudade, queria ver você logo, te abraçar, te beijar, te convencer a faltar o trabalho amanhã e ficar comigo. Mas as coisas não saíram como eu imagine e mesmo assim foi melhor do que o esperado. Quando pisei no solo americano e não te encontrei lá, no aeroporto esperando por mim, sabia que tinha algo errado e comecei a realmente me preocupar, cheguei a pensar que você estava com outra pessoa, me perdoe por isso, não deveria ter desconfiado de você nunca. Mas qual é a minha surpresa quando chego ao nosso apartamento depois de tanto tempo e a encontro sentada no sofá, a principio não notei as malas na entrada._

FLASHBACK

— Bella, amor o que houve? — Eu perguntei preocupado ajoelhando na sua frente.  
Afastei o cabelo do rosto dela, para encarar seus incríveis olhos chocolates, mas eles não estavam brilhantes. Estavam sem vida, vazios, ela se retraiu ao meu toque.  
Alarmei-me.  
— Está tudo bem? — Perguntei.  
Ela respirou fundo. Se levantando do sofá sua expressão era decidida, convicta, determinada.  
— Eu estou voltando para Seattle — ela disse olhando para algum ponto perto da porta. Segui seu olhar vendo uma mala grande de rodinhas e sua frasqueira.  
— O quê? Por quê? Eu acabei de chegar, não podemos esperar mais um dia, estou um pouco cansa... — Parei notando sua expressão negativa — Quando você disse eu...eu estou incluso, certo? — Perguntei hesitante um enorme desespero crescendo em mim.  
— Estou me referido só a mim, Edward — ela falou. Meu coração quebrou.  
— C-como assim?  
— Não posso continuar fazendo isso. Passo mais tempo sozinha do que com você, fico longe dos meus amigos de verdade e da minha família. Para que? Para passar meses sem você perto de mim? Eu me casei para ficar com você perto de mim e não com medo de que seu avião caia quando vocês atravessa o mundo de lá para cá.  
Eu sabia que não deveria ter contado isso a ela. O dia em que o avião em que estava quase não conseguia pousar, mas conseguiu e sem ninguém ferido.  
As suas palavras me machucaram.  
— Você me disse que estava tudo bem... — Falei em um murmuro, meus joelhos cedendo, caindo no chão sentia minha força sair de mim.  
— Você acha que eu poderia pedir para você não ir? Isso era importante para você — ela falou sua voz embargada.  
— Nada é mais importante para mim do que você — eu falei notando sua imagem ficar embaçada, por causa das lagrimas que saiam de mim.  
— Isso não importa agora. Eu estou indo embora — ela falou, sua voz vacilante, hesitante.  
— Você não pode ir embora, você não quer ir — falei encontrando força em algum lugar, para lutar pelo meu casamento, minha mulher, minha vida. Não iria deixar ela, simplesmente, partir, assim  
— Eu tenho que ir.  
— Não você não tem, por que você teria?  
Ela respirou fundo, limpando suas lagrimas.  
— Eu não posso mais ficar aqui, não quando você atravessa o mundo e eu fico sozinha sem ninguém, ainda mais agora.  
— Eu não vou mais viajar, não vou mais fazer turnê. Só vou tocar aqui na cidade e quando você puder estar lá — falei o que eu já havia pensado antes, depois de descobrir como é angustiante ficar tanto tempo sem ela — Eu não consigo fazer isso, Bella, assim que eu partir daqui, eu quis voltar, ficar longe de você, sem você, me machuca, mas eu assinei a merda de um contrato que me impedia de fazer isso e você nunca me falou como estava se sentindo.  
— Eu sei mentir bem — ela falou engolindo seu choro.  
— Não você não sabe — falei me aproximando dela e a abraçando. Ela enterrou rosto no meu peito e começou a chorar sem parar.  
Eu apenas a abracei mais forte, sentando com ela no sofá enquanto ela chorava sem parar, apenas a confortava, confuso sussurrando que a amava e que nunca mais nos separaríamos.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

_... Depois do que me pareceram horas, você me beija, o beijo que eu esperava receber no aeroporto, um beijo cheio de saudade, amor, paixão, desejo foi intenso, mas tinha algo mais. Nós fizemos amor ali mesmo no sofá, não há palavras que descrevem como foi esse momento, nada que eu escreveria aqui chegaria perto do que foi para mim. E quando finalmente você me conta o motivo disso tudo..._

FLASHBACK

—Hormônios? — Eu digo confuso acariciando as costas nua dela que estava deitada sobre mim.  
— É acho que sim — ela respondeu confusa sua mão acariciando meu cabelo suavemente.  
— Então você não vai embora? — Pergunto beijando sua testa novamente, pronta para fazê-la mudar de ideia se dissesse que sim.  
— Não sem você — responde me fazendo respirar aliviado.  
Sinto-me leve, rio.  
— Você está tendo problemas com seus hormônios? — brinco sério olhando para seu rosto.  
Bella se senta de repente apreensiva, mordendo seu lábio que ainda deveria ter meu gosto nele.  
— Na verdade só no ultimo mês.  
— Você já foi ao médico? — Pergunto agora preocupado, me sentando também, colocando suas pernas em cima das minhas.  
— Fui — ela falou agora dando um pequeno sorriso. Então estava tudo bem. Mas era um sorriso que nunca havia visto no seu rosto. Um sorriso de... Adoração...?  
— O que ele disse? — Pergunto ansioso.  
— Disse que meus hormônios ainda vão oscilar muito durante os próximos meses. Eu estou grávida — falou com um enorme sorriso, colocando minha mão em sua barriga.  
— Gra-gra-vida? — Consigo gaguejar, a informação me pegando de surpresa.  
—Sim, eu sei que não foi planejado, o médico disse que o efeito do anticoncepcional foi cortado quando eu tomei aqueles antibióticos para a garganta inflamada, e bem quando eu fui ver porque minha menstruação não tinha decido, no mês, descobri. Estou gravida — ela repetiu.  
Gravida. Filhos. Família. Meu e de Bella. Be...  
— Oh Deus, nós vamos ter um bebe?  
— Esse vai ser apenas o primeiro de muitos —falou ela.  
— Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo — digo repetidas vezes beijando sua boca antes de descer meus lábios para sua barriga ainda plana e fazer o mesmo.  
— Oi, bebê, aqui é o papai. Meu nome é Edward, você ainda não deve me ouvir, mas saiba que já é muito amado e esperado por seus papais.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

_Não entendi o que você quis dizer a principio, mas quando finalmente você levou minhas mãos a sua barriga e pronunciou as palavras que abriram espaço no meu coração para um amor totalmente novo, desconhecido e bem vindo. Meu coração assustado, encontrou mais um motivo para bater._  
_Você me deu um presente maravilhoso. Gravida. Da para acreditar nisso? Vamos ser papais. Já posso imaginar uma mini Bella me fazendo brincar com suas bonecas ou um mini Edward aprendendo a tocar piano comigo. Isso é tão perfeito. É permitido uma pessoa sentir tanta felicidade assim? _  
_Eu te amo tanto, Sra. Cullen. Obrigado por aturar esse marido tão humano e cheio de imperfeições como eu, ouço sua voz me chamando agora, tenho certeza que você vai estar com um sorriso bobo no rosto ao terminar de ler isso, assim como o que está no meu rosto ao terminar de escrever._  
_Eu te amo, Isabella Cullen,_  
_Eu te amo, baby Cullen._  
_Vocês são tudo para mim._

_É permitido uma pessoa sentir tanta felicidade assim?_

Descobrir a resposta para essa pergunta, meses depois, dá pior forma possível.  
Não, não era permitido.  
Os meses que se seguiram, foram maravilhosos. Bella não enjoava muito nessa gravidez, era bem raro ela ficar enjoada, por isso ela só desconfiou que estava grávida quando ficou mais de um mês sem menstruar.  
A primeira vez que ouvimos o coração do nosso bebe, foi inesquecível. Eu ali sentado ao lado dela, enquanto segurava a sua mão. O som encheu os nossos ouvidos, nem a mais bela música que eu já havia tocado ou composto chegava perto daquele som perfeito e único para mim.  
Quando ela fez quinze semanas descobrimos que teríamos uma linda menininha.  
Menina.  
A felicidade apenas duplicou.  
Saímos do hospital e fomos direto para uma loja de departamentos de bebes, comprando roupas, bonecas e bichinhos de pelúcia para nossa menininha.  
Decidimos chama-la de Reneesme Carlie Swan Cullen, uma homenagem aos nossos pais.  
Renée Esme.  
Carlisle Charlie.  
Entretanto quando Bella completou 22 semanas, o nosso mundo caiu.  
Cheguei ao nosso apartamento cansado, havia passado quase que o dia todo em Julliard resolvendo problemas e estava preparando uma nova música, em homenagem a minha princesinha. Estava louco de saudade da minha mulher e do nosso bebê.  
Bella estava tão linda grávida, sua barriga não era muito grande, apenas um pouco mais cinco meses, mas já estava bem redondinha.  
E toda vez que eu tocava nela, nossa princesinha se mexia chutando no local exato da minha mão.  
Nunca vou esquecer a primeira vez que eu sentir ela se mexendo, era raro ela se mexer para os outros, mas bastava eu colocar minha mão que ela me recebia com seus chutes fortes.  
— Tigresa — eu falei assim que tranquei a porta do nosso apartamento Bella apareceu do corredor, estava tão louco de saudades, que não notei sua expressão de preocupada.  
— Oi, meu amorzinho. Como você está? Papai sentiu a sua falta — eu falei me agachando em frente à Bella, colocando minhas mãos em sua barriga e beijando o local, ouvi um soluço alto, olhei para Bella já preparado para seus hormônios, ela com certeza iria falar aquela mesma frase que sempre falava quando eu falava primeiro com sua barriga do que com ela. Mas não encontrei a expressão brincalhona que esperava, ela estava angustiada, chorava... — Bella, amor. O que aconteceu? — eu perguntei preocupado me levantando a abraçando.  
Ela soluçou alto.  
— Eu... não sei — ela disse chorando, fungando forte — Ela...ela... não está se mexendo — falou, percebi que era verdade, sempre que eu falava com nossa filha ela se mexia e agora nada.  
— Ela deve estar dormindo — falei a confortando.  
— Não, Edward. Ela não se mexe desde de ontem, aconteceu alguma coisa, eu não sei, eu não sinto mais ela — ela falou desesperada entre soluços — E...eu... eu acabei de vim do banheiro, estou sangrando.  
A preocupação e medo explodiram em mim.  
Fui com Bella, até o carro. Ela estava agarrada em mim, chorava sem parar. Dirigi com cuidado e calma pelas ruas cheias da cidade, ainda bem que o hospital ficava perto.  
— O Dr. Smith — falei a recepcionista que já nos conhecia ali.  
— Sr. Cullen, você tem hora marcada? — ela perguntou confusa, nós havíamos estado ali na semana anterior e estava tudo bem.  
Dessa vez também estaria, tinha que estar.  
— Não, mas nós precisamos ver ele, é urgente — Bella falou.  
Só agora a recepcionista notou o real estado do nosso desespero quando viu como minha esposa estava.  
— Eu vou ver se ele pode atender vocês agora — ela falou se levantando.  
Aguardei com Bella, segunda a recepcionista, estávamos com sorte já que a paciente daquele horário havia desmarcado a consulta.  
O nosso obstetra era um homem gordo e baixinho, fiquei doido quando Bella me contou que era um médico que a consultava, mas relaxei ao saber que ele era casado e extremamente profissional.  
— Edward, Bella. Aconteceu alguma coisa? — ele perguntou preocupado nos cumprimentando educadamente.  
— Nossa bebe... — Bella começou a dizer, mas seu choro se intensificou e ela começou a chorar sem conseguir concluir a frase.  
— Ela não está se mexendo e está sangrando — eu terminei olhando para o médico.  
— Não está se mexendo? Desde quando? — ele perguntou agora parecendo preocupado, nossa bebe era bem ativa e ele sabia disso muito bem.  
— Ontem á tarde — Bella respondeu — E... eu fui ao banheiro agora pouco, eu...eu estou sangrando.  
Limpei suas lagrimas, a olhando com angustia, não tinha como negar minha preocupação agora.  
— Bom, vamos ver qual é o problema — ele falou, indo até o aparelho de ultrassonografia.  
Bella se deitou na cama, levantando sua blusa até seus seios, como sempre fazia, segurei sua mão beijando seus dedos e sua aliança, tentando passar uma confiança que não estava mais sentindo.  
O médico espalhou o gel em sua barriga e colocou o aparelho nela.  
— Aqui está ela — ele falou apontando para a imagem na televisão.  
O respiro de alivio que Bella soltou foi rápido de mais, ela percebeu ao mesmo tempo em que eu o barulho que estava faltando.  
— Cadê o som do coração dela? — ela perguntou alarmada, ao mesmo tempo em que eu perguntava:  
— A caixa de som está desligada?  
— Sim, está — ele respondeu a compreensão passando pelo seu rosto.  
— Então...  
Ele mexeu em mais algumas coisas.  
— O que está acontecendo? — Bella perguntou desesperado.  
— Bella, Edward, vocês vão ter que serem fortes agora — ele falou calmamente.  
— Por quê? — eu perguntei hesitante com medo da resposta.  
— Sinto muito, mas... bom nós usamos o termo de natimorta.  
— ELA ESTÁ MORTA? — eu gritei desesperado.  
— Sim, sinto muito.  
— O QUÊ? NÃO! ISSO NÃO — Bella começou a gritar desesperada e não tinha ninguém para consola-la, pois eu estava sentindo a mesma dor.  
O resto foi tudo um borrão.  
O médico nos explicou que isso não era raro, mas também não era muito incomum, que muitos bebes, morriam sem nenhum motivo aparente, ele disse que nós podíamos pedir uma necropsia depois que o bebe fosse...tirado, mas eu e Bella decidimos que não.  
Foi extremamente difícil nós conversamos sobre isso, o bebe podia ser retirado por indução ou cesariana. Foi uma decisão difícil, mas Bella manifestou ao obstetra que sua preferência era ser por cesariana, o médico também disse que no caso dela era a melhor opção, já que a indução exigia participação ativa da mãe, para fazer força e Bella não estavam em termos emocionais para isso.  
Mesmo a cesariana deixaria uma cicatriz em sua pele, Bella preferiu isso, eu não quis opinar muita era uma decisão dela, eu estaria ao lado dela qualquer que fosse sua escolha.

Enquanto nós esperávamos ás doze horas obrigatório para qualquer cirurgia, não conversamos muito, o médico ficou mais ou menos uma hora conversando com a gente, junto com um psicólogo do hospital.  
Ele disse que nós podíamos ver o bebe se quiséssemos, foi difícil tanta para mim e para Bella tomar essa decisão, mas nós décimos vê-la sim. O psicólogo conversou com a gente sobre isso e disse que ver a bebê ou até pegá-la no colo poderia ajudar no processo de luto, e que essa prática é bem comum aqui, nos Estados Unidos.

Foi difícil ligar para nossos parentes e amigos. Só consegui falar  
com minha mãe apenas conseguir babulcionar: "_Mãe, eu... nós, precisamos de vocês aqui... por favor venham assim que possivél" _

Quatro horas antes da cirurgia, minha mãe e Sue chegavam ao hospital, ela disse que havia vindo correndo assim que viu o recado, e que havia apenas deixado um bilhete para os outros explicando rapidamente e dizendo para tomarem conta de Seth. Esme e Sue havia se tornado grandes amigas com o tempo.  
Não consegui explicar para elas o que aconteceu, acho que no momento que minha mãe me viu ela entendeu o que aconteceu, chorei em seu colo durante minutos intermináveis, enquanto ficava agradecido por Sue estar com Bella.  
Mas nada era capaz de tirar dos nossos corações a imensa dor que sentíamos.  
Segurei em suas mãos tentando controlar a dor, o choro que sentia no momento da cesariana, o médico nos mostrou nosso bebe, era tão pequeno, frágil, mas ele estava gelado, não se mexia não chorava. Inclinei-me e beijei sua testa fria e com sangue, Bella soluçava alto.  
A felicidade que sentíamos que exalávamos foi tirada da pior forma possível.  
Não conseguimos enterrar o filho que nem se quer conhecíamos, que nunca conheceríamos, que nunca veríamos ele viver. Só que tem uma parte de si, sabe como é não ter mais essa parte, como é se sentir incompleto.  
Eu e Bella lidamos com nosso luto da pior maneira possível.  
Ela se fechou. Eu me fechei.  
Sua recuperação da cesariana foi rápido, os dias que se passavam fazia a dor diminuir, mas nunca ser esquecida. Nossa família e amigos sempre tentavam nos animar, mas eles tinham suas próprias vidas para seguir.  
Eu me fechei tocando, ela se fechou no trabalho, mal nos falávamos a distância da cama não era maior do que a distância de nossos corações. Fazíamos tudo mecanicamente, não tínhamos vontade de nada, não tínhamos porque lutar, não queria.  
Nosso aniversário de casamento de seis anos passou nossos planos de comemorar esse dia tão especial, perdidos dentro de uma caixa. Na frente da nossa família, nós éramos forte, sorríamos nos beijávamos como tudo estivesse certo, normal. Mas não estava. Nada seria igual a antes, segundos, minutos, horas, dias, semanas, meses se passavam e não nos reconhecíamos mais.  
Não existia mais o Edward.  
Não existia mais a Bella.  
Apenas existia duas almas que lutavam para seguir com a vida, mas faziam isso da maneira errada.  
Felizmente, eu percebi isso.  
É como dizem antes tarde do que nunca, já havia passado quase um ano que tudo havia acontecido.

_Nova Iorque, 3 de janeiro de 2008  
Bella,  
É tão estanho estar aqui falando de novo depois de tanto tempo. Eu não escrevia mais. Não depois de tudo, mas precisamos botar isso para fora, antes disso matar a gente. Essa noite eu sonhei com Charlie, ele dizia que se eu não fizesse algo para mudar isso, ele pegaria no meu pé à noite. Achei-o muito bem humorado, para alguém morto. Falou que ele não me deu a medula óssea, para nós nos entregarmos assim tão facilmente.  
Eu sei, meu amor. Dói em mim também, a dor que você sente, eu também sinto, na mesma intensidade.  
O pai é mãe também, mas ele só recebe um nome diferente.  
Você me disse uma vez para eu lutar, para eu não desistir que a vida ainda nos reservava muitas coisas.  
Agora eu digo a você. Vamos lutar pelas nossas vidas juntas, salvar o nosso casamento, nosso amor que eu sei que ainda está guardado dentro de nós, não vamos desistir, o médico disse que ainda poderemos ter muitos bebes, nós vamos ter muitos filhos ainda. Eu sei que sim, não vai ser pecado se nós enterramos isso e seguimos em frente.  
Eu sei é doloroso falar sobre isso. Então apenas vamos empacotar nossas coisas e voltarmos para Seattle, nossa cidade, onde tudo começou. Alguns anos depois poderemos falar sobre isso, não agora. Quando não doer tanto, lembrar-se disso.  
O que você me diz?  
Quer largar tudo e recomeçar em Seattle? Comigo?  
Vamos fazer isso dar certo, fizemos uma vez, vamos fazer de novo.  
Eu te amo, muito._

Olhei para Bella. Ela estava deitada na cama encarando o nada. Fechei o diário terminando de escrever. Olhei para ela e ela me olhou de volta, nos encaramos por alguns segundo. Minha mão acariciou seu rosto com delicadeza como há tempos não fazia. Coloquei o diário em cima do criado mudo, como sempre fazia depois que terminava de escrever e queria que ela lesse algo.

— Vou estar lá no piano — eu disse me inclinando e beijando levemente sua testa.  
Fui para a sala do piano e comecei a tocar as músicas que havia composto. Não sei quanto tempo passou, já estava angustiado, decidi me levantar e ir ver se estava tudo bem, mas no momento que eu dei o primeiro passo senti seus braços quentes me envolverem e ela me abraçar de um jeito que há muito tempo não fazíamos.  
Ficamos em silêncio, por tempo indeterminado, minhas mãos acariciavam suas costas. A dela massageava minha nuca, minha cabeça de um jeito que só ela sabia fazer para me relaxar.  
— Nós podemos morar perto de Alice e Rose? — Ela perguntou respondendo indiretamente minha pergunta.  
— Nós vamos morar a onde você quiser — eu falei beijando seus cabelos.  
— Eu amo você — ela disse limpando algumas lágrimas que tinha no meu rosto, eu fiz o mesmo no dela.  
— Eu amo você — falei também, finalmente nossos lábios se tocaram em um beijo terno e sem pudor.

Algumas semanas depois nós nos mudávamos para Seattle, a cidade que meu deu mais um motivo para sorrir.  
Que nos fez renascer, que nos deu um motivo para lutar novamente.  
Quando você acha que sua vida está tão ruim, que não há nada que aconteça que vá fazer você sofrer mais ainda. Não se preocupe é quando as coisas estão começando a se encaixar.  
Nós só damos valor á vida quando passamos por um momento de provação e vencemos.  
Eu e Bella, passamos por muitos desses momentos, doença, mortes, distância e mesmo depois de tudo continuamos juntos. O amor é isso. É você estar sempre junto, apoiar, mostrar o que tem que fazer, quando parece que estamos sem saída. Lutar.  
É nunca desistir, por pior que seja a pedra que você encontre no caminho.  
Na vida nada é de graça, quando for é porque não é para ser. A felicidade tem que ser conquistada, eu e Bella finalmente havia conquistado a nossa, reencontrado ela.  
Dificuldades? Problemas? Brigas?  
Ainda teríamos muito, o casamento é isso, mas não deixaríamos esses momentos subir a cima dos momentos que vivíamos juntos e que eram mais forte que tudo. Todas as coisas que havíamos passado havia servido, apenas para fortalecer nosso amor, nossa mente, nosso amadurecimento.

Nunca mais deixaríamos algo quase acabar com nossa vida, nosso amor. Todos nós erramos afinal somos humanos, temos que reconhecer o erro, conserta-lo e seguir em frente.

* * *

Nota da Autora:

Poxa gente, fiquei muito triste e decepcionada por não ter recebido nenhum comentário no capítulo passado... Acho que você não estão gostando né? Por isso não comentam...

Bom demorei por causa disso, acho que não estão nem aí mesmo...

O próximo já é o ultimo, aí vocês vão se ver livre daqui...

Até mais!


	9. Parte VIII

Eu me remexi na cama e esfreguei meus olhos, despertando com o bip chato do despertador, taquei minha mão nele, desligando-o, me revirei de novo e abracei minha coisa cheirosa e macia, ela suspirou baixinho e se aconchegou mais em mim. Minhas mãos desceram para sua bunda, acariciando uma banda.  
Hum... ela ainda estava sem calcinha.  
Sorri e deitei em cima do seu corpo, sabia que ela gostava de sentir meu peso.  
Abri meus olhos, apenas para ver a onde a boca dela estava encaixando nossos lábios e nos beijamos como se não houvesse o amanhã, esse era o nosso modo de nos darmos bom dia sem nenhuma preocupação com mal hálito matinal.  
Agradeci mentalmente, pela minha vida, por tudo que já passei e por ter essa mulher maravilhosa ao meu lado. Voltar para Seattle foi a melhor decisão que já tomamos. Ficar perto de nossos amigos, meus pais, Seth, Sue que agora estava namorando Henry um cara muito legal apesar de ele ter uma filha que era meia patricinha, chamada Leah, nos fez perceber o quanto sentíamos falta da cumplicidade que tínhamos.  
Mas...  
Tinha aquela parte que ninguém tocava no assunto, eles nos receberam de braços abertos e com sorrisos nos rostos. Eu sabia que um dia eu e Bella teríamos que conversar sobre o assunto, mas ainda o machucado em nosso peito não estava totalmente cicatrizado, ainda doía pensar...no que perdemos sem realmente tê-lo, tê-la.  
Estava tudo guardado no porão da nossa nova casa, dentro de um baú que um dia teria que ser aberto. Não se pode fugir sempre dos fantasmas, onde quer que esteja eles sempre voltam. Mas encarar a nossa perda, falar sobre ela seria algo que para o futuro. Nosso lema voltou a ser o mesmo de quando eu estava doente. Viver o agora, não fazer planos para o futuro.

— Onde sua cabecinha está? — Ela perguntou ofegante, quebrando nosso beijo, percebendo que meus pensamentos estavam longe.  
Eu sorri acariciando seu cabelo.  
— Estava apenas imaginando se você se importaria de chegar ao trabalho um pouquinho mais tarde — eu disse com um sorriso maroto.  
— Acho que Gianna pode lidar com mais um atraso meu — Gianna era sua assistente na editora de livros que Bella trabalhava, tinha orgulho da minha editora chefe de revisão geral.  
— E eu acho que meus alunos do primeiro horário ficarão felizes com isso — respondi e meus lábios tomaram o seu mais uma vez.

(mini POV Bella)  
Seus lábios descem pelo meu corpo até pararem na cicatriz que eu carregava comigo, ele se inclina e beija toda sua extensão é como se ele quisesse dizer a ela que sempre a amaremos e nunca esqueceremos dela.  
Eu sorrio controlando minhas lágrimas, puxando sua cabeça.  
— Eu te amo — digo intensamente antes de me perder no calor do seu corpo, nossos seus toque e beijos.  
(Fim do mini POV Bella)

_Seattle, 28 de abril de 2008_  
_Minha tigresa,_  
_Hoje foi um dia tão especial para a gente._  
_Seis anos de casamento, dá para acreditar que passou tão rápido?_  
_Em tudo que já vivemos para chegar até aqui?_  
_No dia maravilhoso que tivemos hoje?_  
_E que vamos ter mais dias ainda, cada vez melhores e melhores que esse?_  
_Eu te amo tanto, meu amor_  
_Obrigado por esses seis maravilhosos anos de casamento._  
_Eu sei. Nós passamos por tantas coisas, mais o que importa é que estamos aqui juntos, unidos. Você é minha rocha, Bella. É em você que eu encontro forças para levantar e encarar mais um dia. É você que eu encontro forças para curar a dor que ainda sinto no meu coração, eu sei que você também ainda sente, mas se me perguntasse se eu mudaria alguma coisa do meu passado, a resposta é não, por que se eu mudar uma virgula se quer do que aconteceu nós não estaríamos aqui hoje, agora, talvez não viveríamos esse dia maravilhoso. Eu te amo, meu amor, e prometo que ano que vem o nosso aniversário de casamento vai ser ainda melhor._  
_Do seu, sempre seu e somente seu,_  
_Fofinho._

Alguns dias depois eu iria fazer uma pequena apresentação beneficente em um instituto chamado, Instituto das Irmãs Missionárias do Sagrado Coração de Jesus.  
Iria ser no pequeno auditório do instituto, estaria presente apenas alguns patrocinadores do instituto e as crianças órfãs que moravam ali.  
Bella estava sentada na fila logo apos as das crianças, eles eram meio impacientes com esse tipo de músicas então tive que preparar umas músicas bem animadas para eles.  
Sorri vendo eles se divertindo, meus olhos caíram em uma menininha, ela estava sentada na segunda fila das crianças Bella estava atrás dela, umas três cadeiras mais para a direita, a menina era a única que estava sentada das crianças, ela mantinha sua cabeça baixa. Não podia ver seu rosto, apenas seus cabelos pretos e lisos.  
Fiquei curioso com a menininha não sei por que, quando terminei de tocar as crianças aplaudiram animadas, logo eles saíram correndo porque iria ter a distribuição de cachorro quente e refri, fui em direção a Bella beijando seu rosto.

— Você foi maravilhoso — Bella disse envolvendo suas mãos no meu pescoço e me dando um selinho.  
— Sr. Cullen — alguém disse limpando sua garganta.  
— Sim? — falei encarando a mulher na minha frente. Ela era baixa, loira e usava o uniforme do instituto — Eu sou Jane, será que você poderia me dar um autografo? — perguntou sorrindo, estendendo um caderno e uma caneta.  
— Claro — eu disse, fazia muito tempo que alguém me pedia um autografo, depois que havia me mudado para Seattle as pessoas foram se esquecendo de mim, mas eu sempre fazia um concerto em Nova Iorque que ainda tinha alguns eventos que sempre eu era o primeiro a ser chamado.  
Assinei rapidamente seu caderno, ela sorriu e agradeceu.  
— Bom, pelo menos ela não ficou te olhando com um pedaço de carne — Bella disse sorrindo para mim.  
— A qual só você sabe o quão deliciosa é — brinquei roçando meu nariz no dela.  
— Deliciosa é? Não sei dessa parte não, mas talvez eu possa provar mais tarde — falou lambendo seus lábios, controlei o desejo que percorreu meu corpo.  
— Pode deixar que refresco sua memória — falei beijando seus lábios — Mais tarde — prometi.  
— Estarei aguardando ansiosamente — ela falou sorrindo e aprofundando o nosso beijo.  
Separei-me dela quando ouvi um riso baixinho, nós olhamos para a menininha que eu encarava mais cedo, ela ainda estava sentada no mesmo banco e como Bella havia vindo ao meu encontro, nós estávamos parados bem na sua frente. Ela olhava para gente com um incrível sorriso no rosto, encarei seus olhos escuros como carvão e uma estranha e imediata afeição surgiu por aquela menininha.

— Hey.. — Bella disse sorrindo para a menininha, entrelaçando sua mão na minha — Porque você está aqui sozinha? — Bella perguntou se aproximando da menininha sentando na cadeira na sua frente e olhando para ela, a menina fez uma expressão triste e abaixou a cabeça.  
Senti uma estranha necessidade de colocar ela em meus braços e dizer que tudo ficaria bem.  
Sentei na cadeira ao lado de Bella, olhando para a menininha.  
— Ei, não fique triste — eu disse esticando minha mão e acariciando seu cabelo suavemente — Você é tão bonita, menininhas assim só devem sorrir — eu falei fazendo ela me olhar.  
Fiquei preocupado ao ver que seus olhos estavam úmidos de lágrimas, ela olhou de mim para Bella, antes de dar um longo suspiro.  
— Eles não gostam de mim — ela confessou em um sussurro depois de algum tempo.  
— Como alguém pode não gostar de uma menininha tão bonita como você? — Bella perguntou acariciando as bochechas rosadas da menina.  
— É que eles nunca me chamam pla blicar com eles, porque eu sou dodói — a menina explicou.  
— Oh — eu exclamei surpreso, o que será que ela poderia ter?  
— Oh, você está sentindo alguma dor? — Bella perguntou parecendo preocupada.  
— Lily, você ainda está aqui — Jane disse entrando no auditório.  
A menina se encolheu um pouco.  
— Espero que você não esteja atrapalhando o Sr. e a Sra. Cullen — ela disse de uma maneira meio brusca, se aproximando da gente.  
— Ela não está nos incomodando — eu disse, não gostando do tom que ela usou com uma criança.  
— Mesmo assim, peço desculpas. Vamos comer Lily — Jane disse educadamente comigo e Bella, mas voltou seu tom brusco a menina que fez que não com a cabeça — Ah, mas você vai querer sim, por bem ou por mal você vai comer — ela disse puxando a menina pela mão a fazendo ficar em pé.  
A menina fez que não com a cabeça ficando imóvel em seu lugar, mas ela era tão pequena e magra que Jane a puxou com força pela mão que ela saiu do seu lugar.  
— Se ela não quer ir você não pode obriga-la — Bella disse ficando de pé e encarando Jane ameaçadoramente.  
— Mas ela tem que comer, Sra. Cullen — Jane disse sem graça.  
— E você não sabe pedir isso a ela com educação? — minha esposa disse.  
Ela agachou na frente de Lily.  
— Você está com fome? — perguntou docemente a menina, afastando seu cabelo do rosto dela.  
A menina assentiu, ainda assustada com Jane, olhando para Bella.  
— Você quer que eu te leve para comer? — perguntou.  
A menina assentiu de novo pegando na mão da minha esposa.  
— Sra. Cullen, não precisa fazer isso — Jane disse.  
— Pode deixar que nós vamos levar ela para comer — eu falei a Jane.  
Estendi minha mão para Lily e ela pegou dando um pequeno sorriso para mim, caminhamos em silêncio até a onde eles estavam distribuindo o cachorro quentes e peguei um para Lily.  
Sentamos com ela em um banquinho, perto do local que onde várias crianças comiam.  
Ela deu algumas mordidas timidamente no cachorro quente, comendo lentamente.  
— Está gostoso? — Bella perguntou sorrindo para ela.  
A menina assentiu com a boca cheia.  
— Você quer refri? — eu perguntei.  
— Quelo — ela disse dando outra pequena mordida.  
— Vou pegar para você — disse me levantando — Você também quer? — perguntei a Bella.  
— Não, meu amor — ela falou olhando para mim rapidamente.  
Sorri e fui pegar um copo de refrigerante para aquela linda menininha, quando estava voltando o diretor do Instituto me parou.  
— Sr. Cullen — ele disse me cumprimentando educadamente.  
— Olá, Sr. Greene — eu disse apertando sua mão rapidamente.  
— Vejo que a Sra. Cullen está conversando com Lily — ele falou como alguém que não queria nada.  
— Sim, ela é uma menina encantadora — eu disse dando um sorriso — Mas... desculpe perguntar isso, mas o que ela tem? Ela diz que é dodói... — eu perguntei curioso.  
— Ela falou com o senhor? — ele perguntou parecendo surpreso.  
— Sim, o que tem de mais nisso?  
— Oh, não Sr. Cullen. Os pais de Lily morreram em um acidente de carro cerca de um ano atrás, ela tinha apenas três anos estava com a babá, não tinha nenhum parente próximo, então ela foi mandada para cá. Desde que chegou aqui, ela não falou uma palavra, tentamos levar ela ao psicólogo, ele tentou de tudo, mais ela também não falou, ele disse que tínhamos que esperar que ela falaria quando estivesse pronta.  
— Mas ela falou comigo e Bella — eu disse surpreso.  
— Muitos casais já quiseram adotar ela, mas desistiram quando ela não falava nada e escolhiam outras crianças. — ele falou de um jeito estranho — Acho que ela está voltando a falar, isso é bom, já estava na hora.  
— Você não me disse o que ela tem — eu insisti curioso.  
— Oh, Sr. Cullen nada muito grave, quer dizer, ela tem asma, a dela foi caracterizada como leve, mas se ela ficar muito agitada pode ter uma crise, por isso nós sempre temos que ficar de olho nela e como as crianças gostam muito de correr elas não tem muita paciência com Lily, já que quando ela corre muito sempre tem uma crise.  
— Isso não tem um tratamento? — eu perguntei franzindo meu cenho.  
— Oh, nós apenas usamos umas bombinhas e às vezes quando sobra um dinheiro extra compramos uns antibióticos que ela tem que tomar sempre.  
— Mas ela não teria que usar eles diariamente?  
— Sim, mas não temos receita para comprar sempre esses antibióticos, priorizamos materiais mais importantes.  
Eu conti um rolar de olhos. Que materiais seria mais importante do que a saúde de uma criança?  
Eu olhei para Bella que apenas olhava atentamente e sorria para a menina que comia. Ele pareceu que iria falar algo, mais uma das funcionárias nos interrompeu.  
Enquanto caminhava em direção a elas e via um lindo sorriso surgir no rosto da minha esposa, eu sabia o que queria fazer.  
— Aqui está Lily — eu disse entregando o refri para ela que me olhou com seus olhos pretos brilhantes.  
— Obligada — ela falou sorrindo e eu sabia que me coração havia sido conquistado.

A semana que se passou foi normal, em partes. Nós sempre acordávamos cedo e ficávamos enrolando na cama, o sábado era um dia só nosso, às vezes íamos à clareira, outras ficávamos em casa mesmo namorando e conversando, aos domingos nós revezávamos, mais sempre passávamos na casa dos meus pais com todo mundo e algumas vezes íamos na casa de Sue também, mas ela muitas vezes também ia para a casa dos meus pais também. Henry era amigo de trabalho de meu pai há muitos anos e ele que havia apresentado Sue a Henry.  
Durante a semana nós íamos trabalhar, sempre almoçávamos juntos, quando eu tinha algum horário livre eu ia visitar Lily no Instituto, brincava horas com ela de ler, colorir, Lily não falava muito, mas sempre que alguma frase saía de sua boca meu coração inflava de alegria como fazia também sempre que via um sorriso no rosto dela, e sempre quando ela me via e corria para os meus braços e me beijava no rosto, eu sabia que não havia mais volta.  
Eu percebi isso, quando a menina teve uma crise na minha frente eu fique amedrontado que ela estivesse morrendo, não sabia o que fazer, mas felizmente eu agi rápido gritei por ajuda e logo uma funcionário chegava com a bombinha da menina, senti o quanto estava tenso somente quando a menina voltou a respirar normalmente.  
Estava me sentido tão leve, como a muito não me sentia, desde... da nossa perda. Mas eu não aguentava mais esconder isso de Bella, eu queria Lily para mim, queria adota-la, queria ser um pai para ela, queria que ela fosse minha filha, mas eu estava com medo da reação de Bella a ela saber isso. Desde que saímos do Instituto naquela primeira vez, eu apenas contei para ela o que o diretor havia me dito e nunca mais havíamos tocado no assunto novamente.  
Mas eu não aguentava mais de esconder isso dela.

Estávamos deitados no enorme sofá em formato de U bege e confortável que tínhamos na sala de televisão, nossos corpos estavam suados, momentaneamente saciados e ainda conectados. Ela estava deitada no meu corpo, eu acariciava suas costas e bunda nuas, suas pernas envolviam meu quadril, depois que chegamos ao êxtase nenhum de nós se mexeu não querendo quebrar nosso contato. Eu a havia tirado do quarto, por um motivo, mas ao chegar à sala não consegui me conter e fizemos amor mais uma vez, mas eu não aguentava mais esconder isso dela, tinha que falar e logo.  
— Tigresa, não faz isso, eu realmente preciso te contar uma coisa — eu falei ainda com a respiração desregulada, quando ela começou a descer suas mãos para o ponto em que estávamos conectados.  
— Eu também preciso — ela disse suspirando beijando meu pescoço apreensiva de repente — Mais... argh, eu não consigo manter minhas mãos longe de você — ela falou levantando seu tronco, deixando expostos seus lindos seios a mim, seus mamilos ainda estavam duros e a área ao redor estava um pouco vermelha dos meus chupões e mordidinhas que havia dado ali.  
— Então, não que eu não goste de você assim, mas se você não sair do meu colo e vestir algo, não vou conseguir falar nada — eu disse sério, quando ela mexeu, sem querer, seu quadril contra o meu.  
Ela deu um risinho e sentou ao meu lado vestindo minha blusa que estava no chão, eu me arrumei no sofá, pegando suas mãos nas minhas depois de vestir minha boxer.  
— Você quer falar primeiro? — eu perguntei, limpando minha garganta.  
— Pode falar você primeiro — ela falou pensando durante alguns segundos.  
— Ok... Eu... — hesitei, não sabendo por onde começar — Bella, a verdade é que... eu...eu me apaixonei por outra garota — eu soltei a frase, sem pensar muito no sentindo dela.  
Vi o sorriso fraco de Bella desaparecer completamente do seu rosto e ela ficar pálida, repassei minha frase mentalmente.  
— Não, meu amor, não foi isso que eu quis dizer — disse rapidamente colocando o rosto dela entre minhas mãos — Você é a única mulher que tem meu coração — eu disse olhando para ela intensamente, vendo seus ombros relaxarem lentamente — Eu quis dizer que... É Lily, eu estou indo visitar ela sempre no instituto e ... nós brincamos... e ela me conquistou, Bella. Eu, eu não sei, mas aquele jeitinho dela, o seu sorriso, seu olhar...  
Eu parei ouvindo o lindo som da risada da minha esposa, olhei em seus olhos e percebi que eles brilhavam de felicidade.  
— Eu... eu também tenho visitado ela... — Bella disse — Era isso que eu queria te contar. Ela... ela.. também me tem Edward.  
Nós nos olhamos durante alguns minutos, antes de nos abraçarmos com força. E sem precisarmos dizer as palavras nós sabíamos o que queríamos.  
— Você acha que ela iria querer ficar com a gente? — eu perguntei separando só alguns centímetros dela.  
— Eu não sei, acho que sim, espero que sim. Eu a quero Edward, eu não conseguia parar de pensar um momento nela, quando fomos embora aquele dia, na segunda eu não conseguia me concentrar no trabalho, parecia que estava faltando algo e depois do nosso almoço eu simplesmente tinha que vê-la e quando eu cheguei lá e ela me recebeu com aquele lindo sorriso e os olhinhos felizes eu sabia que estava perdida.  
— Oh, Bella, eu sempre vou visita-la depois que acabava de dar minhas aulas e eu também me sentia assim. E tinha tanto medo de te contar e você não quiser isso, achar que não podíamos tomar conta de uma criança agora, eu sei que ainda dói muito pensarmos na nossa... Renesmee — foi a primeira vez que eu dizia o nome da nossa filha depois que tudo aconteceu e não foi como eu imaginei, ainda doía é claro, mas eu sentia que a ferida estava se cicatrizando e sabia que isso tinha um motivo — Eu não sei se você está preparada para enfrentar outra gestação e muito menos eu. É claro que eu quero, outros bebês, mas não agora e nós temos tanto amor para dar um ao outro porque não compartilhar isso com uma criança que precisa de um lar, de duas pessoas que a amem incondicionalmente, dar a uma criança todo o carinho, amor que ela necessita.  
— Você quer adota-la? — Bella perguntou limpando uma lagrima da sua bochecha.  
— Eu quero — disse convicto — Quero ser um pai para ela, quero dar todo amor que infelizmente, não podemos dar a nossa menina, eu quero isso, sinto que precisamos disso. Agora e você? Você sente que pode ama-la como uma mãe ama sua filha?  
— Eu já sinto isso Edward — ela falou acariciando minha bochecha, seu rosto úmido de lagrimas — Eu quero também dar todo amor que tenho guardado dentro de mim, eu quero ela, eu quero ela com a gente, mas você acha que ela iria querer isso?  
— Acho que teremos que perguntar isso a ela — eu disse com um sorriso beijando suas lágrimas.

Ligamos para Steven Diels que era um amigo de trabalho de Jasper, queríamos surpresa para a família. Pedimos que ele desse entrada com o que fosse preciso para adotar Lily.  
Quando chegamos ao instituto fomos falar com Sr. Greene, por sorte ele havia tido um problema e ainda estava ali, já que era uma tarde de sábado.  
— Sr. e Sra. Cullen. Estava me perguntando quando vocês iriam aparecer aqui novamente — ele disse com um sorriso indicando as duas cadeiras em sua frente para a gente sentar.  
— Imagino que estejam aqui por causa de Lily — ele falou.  
— Sim — eu confirmei.  
— Queremos adota-la — Bella disse com um lindo sorriso no rosto, apertando minha mão entrelaçada a sua suavemente.  
— Isso não é uma surpresa, quando vi vocês com Lily e a formam que olhavam para ela, sabia que vocês seriam pais perfeitos para ela, nunca vi ninguém com tanta paciência para brincar com ela como vocês têm e ela só fala com vocês é impressionante isso, se eu não tivesse visto e ouvido não teria acreditado. E se me desculpem a ousadia eu já tenho todos os papeis separados para a adoção, só faltava à confirmação e vocês vão entrar no processo.  
Ele conversou rapidamente com a gente sobre isso, dizendo que demoraria cerca de seis meses para todo o processo estar concluído e Lily se tornar Lily Cullen.  
— Nós podemos ver ela?  
— Claro que sim — ele respondeu a minha esposa — Vou pedir para uma funcionária acompanha-los até ela.  
Lily estava sentada em um banquinho sozinha, tinham varias crianças gritando e correndo enquanto brincava. Eu e Bella sentamos cada um do lado dela.  
— Oi Lily — Bella disse sorrindo para ela, vendo de relance que ela desenhava — Tudo bem?  
— Vocês vielam hoje — ela falou animada abraçando a gente, dei um beijo em sua pequena bochecha.  
— Nós podemos conversar com você, princesa? — eu perguntei acariciando seus cabelos. Os olhos dela brilharam e ela assentiu. Nós andamos procurando um lugar mais calmo segurando a mão dela, eu em uma Bella em outra. Paramos de baixo de uma arvore Bella e nós nos sentamos lado a lado, com Lily sentada a nossa frente.

— Lily você sabe por que mora aqui? — eu comecei suavemente pegando em sua pequena mãozinha.  
— Porque eu não tenho um papai nem uma mamãe — ela respondeu cabisbaixa.  
— Hey, não fique triste, princesinha — eu falei levantando sua cabeça.  
— Nós queremos mudar isso — Bella falou e eu percebi que ela estava com a voz embargada.  
A menina olhou para a gente confusa, eu apertei suavemente a mão da minha esposa que estava entrelaçada na minha.  
— Nós queremos ser seus pais, Lily — eu disse suavemente.  
— E queremos que você seja nossa filha — Bella completou.

Lily olhava para a gente espantada, ela entendia o que a gente falava.  
— Você n-não quer? — Bella perguntou percebendo que nossa menininha estava ainda paralisada e lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos — Se você não quiser nós podemos continuar amigas e...  
— Vocês quelem ser meus papais? — a menina perguntou, finalmente, sua voz era tão bonita.  
Senti meus olhos marejados de felicidade.  
— É tudo que mais queremos, Lily.  
— Pala semple?  
— Para sempre — Bella falou limpando as lágrimas da nossa princesinha — Você quer?  
— Eu quelo — a menina disse abrindo um lindo sorriso e abraçando minha esposa.  
Eu limpei minhas próprias lágrimas e me juntei as duas ao abraço, finalmente me sentia completo, a cicatriz quase se fechando agora.

Os dias se passaram demoradamente para mim e Bella, talvez fosse à ansiedade de querer nossa menina perto da gente finalmente. Nós tivemos que passar por avaliação psicológica e um processo enorme para finalmente podermos levar nossa menininha para casa, ela ainda era muito tímida para falar, mas pouco a pouco estava se abrindo para mim e Bella, não importava, tudo o que necessitávamos sempre víamos em seus olhos brilhantes, seu lindo sorriso, seus beijos e abraços, e seu pequeno choro sempre que íamos embora era quase impossível para eu ir Bella nos virar de costas e deixar nossa pequenina ali.

Finalmente três semanas se passaram e o juiz deu guarda provisória para gente, nós poderíamos ir busca-la definitivamente no sábado, mas ainda receberíamos algumas visitas surpresas de uma assistente social para tornar tudo definitivo.  
Meus pais iriam dar um jantar na casa deles hoje, eu e Bella decidimos contar logo a noticia.  
O jantar ocorreu bem, Sue e Seth estavam presentes também, Leah estava numa casa de uma amiga e Henry no hospital.  
Emmett e Rosalie estavam estranhos, eles ficavam sempre se olhando e pareciam ansiosos e apreensivos com algo eu estava desconfiados da noticias deles.  
— Digam de uma vez — eu falei a eles quando ninguém na sala já não aguentava mais a tensão deles.  
— Tudo bem — Emmett disse sorrindo para Rose, eles olharam para mim e Bella rapidamente.  
— Nós estamos grávidos — ela falou, sem conseguir não abrir um sorriso de felicidade.  
Todos os cumprimentaram, inclusive eu e Bella. Nós estávamos realmente felizes com a chegada do nosso sobrinho ou sobrinha, não era só porque nós não fomos felizes com a gestação de Bella e ela havia acabado de forma trágica, que desejaríamos o mesmo a eles, nunca, e também eu não estava sentindo nem inveja deles, parece que isso apenas estava completando a felicidade que sentíamos.  
— Eu não quero estragar o momento deles — Bella sussurrou para mim, quando eu questionei se a gente contava ou não sobre Lily.  
— Eu também, não — falei — Eles merecem ter esse momento assim como nós tivemos o nosso — ela concordou com uma careta — Desculpe, eu não queria trazer isso a tona — eu disse sabendo que ela estava sentindo a mesma dor que eu ao lembrar-se de quando contamos que estávamos grávidos.  
— Tudo bem, ainda dói, mas está diminuindo — ela confessou encostando sua cabeça no meu peito me abraçando.  
— Lily está cicatrizando a gente, você foi minha cura no passado e Lily é nossa cura agora — falei sentindo o que ela sentia.  
Bella olhou para mim, dando um pequeno sorriso.  
— Ela é tão especial — seu sorriso aumentou — Será que eles vão gostar dela? — Bella perguntou a nossa família que estavam todos envolta de Rosalie e Emmett perguntando coisas sobre a gravidez.  
— É bom que gostem, porque eles vão ser a família dela agora — falei beijando sua testa.  
— Como vamos contar para eles agora? — ela perguntou preocupada.  
— Contar o quê para a gente? — Alice perguntou desconfiada, só agora nós percebemos que todos haviam parado de falar e encaravam a gente.  
— Oh... é na-nada — Bella gaguejou por ter perguntado um pouquinho alto de mais. Ela era tão adorável quando tentava mentir, nunca conseguia.  
— Não venha com essa, Bella — Alice bufou rolando seus olhos, sentando no colo de Jasper — Nós todos sabemos que vocês estão escondendo algo da gente, vocês estão estranhos há semanas, mas nós podemos ver o quanto vocês estão felizes, os olhos de vocês brilham como há tempos não acontecia, sem falar nos sorrisos, nós então decidimos que vocês contariam quando estivessem preparados. Mas não dá mais — ela falou intrometidamente.  
— Alice é melhor nós não... — minha mãe começou a dizer meia hesitante.  
— Não venha tia. Você está tão curiosa como eu — Alice disse — E vocês sabem como eu sou quando estou curiosa. Minha cabeça não para de pensar no que pode ser. Primeiro eu pensei que Bella estivesse... grávida, mas aí hoje você veio me pedir um absorvente porque tinha acabado os da sua bolsa...  
— Alice — Bella guinchou envergonhada escondendo a cabeça no meu pescoço. Menstruada, droga, acho que não teria comemoração essa noite, não pude deixar de pensar.  
— O quê?  
— Alice você está deixando Bella desconfortável — Sue disse.  
— Desculpe Bella, mas eu não aguento mais isso, então vocês vão ou não vão contar logo de uma vez isso?  
Bella suspirou olhando para mim, depois para Emmett e Rosalie. Nós não queríamos tirar o foco deles, mas, tínhamos que contar isso logo de uma vez.  
— Nós vamos contar, nós só não queremos tirar esse momento de vocês — eu falei olhando para Rose e Emmett.  
— Nada a ver, maninho — Emmett disse.  
— Eu também estou morrendo de curiosidade para saber — Rose disse sorrindo — Minha intuição de mãe diz que eu vou gostar muito disso — completou.  
Eu olhei para Bella, pedindo permissão, ela assentiu com um sorriso entrelaçando sua mão na minha.  
— Tudo bem — eu falei me sentindo um pouco nervoso, olhando no rosto de cada um ali — Pai, mãe — disse olhando para eles que estavam abraçados — Vocês vão ser avós de uma menininha — eu falei meus olhos brilhando e um sorriso bobo nasceu em meu rosto.  
Bella também sorria e nós olhávamos para a nossa família que estava confusa e em silêncio.  
— Como? Você está grávida? — Alice foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio, sua voz era confusa.  
— Não — Bella disse e eu senti sua voz vacilar um pouco, apertei sua mão — Nós estamos adotando uma... — Bella sussurrou baixinho, mas como a sala estava silenciosa sabíamos que todos podiam ouvir.  
— E queríamos que todos vocês fosse almoçar amanhã em nossa casa para conhece-la — eu falei.  
— Oh, Deus! — minha mãe falou com a mão na boca, percebi como ela estava emocionada, respirei aliviado — Eu já sou avó? Qual é o nome dela? E sua idade? Como vocês a conheceram? — ela começou a disparar perguntando várias coisas.  
Eu e Bella sorrimos. Sabíamos que minha mãe ficaria assim, afinal eu e Emmett éramos adotados.  
— O nome dela é Lily, ela tem apenas quatro anos — Bella falou com ar de adoração pela nossa menina.  
Abraçados respondemos todas as perguntas deles.

Mais tarde estávamos em nossa cama abraçados, eu gostaria de estar fazendo outra coisa com Bella, mas como ela estava naqueles dias o jeito era esperar.  
— Nem vamos ter uma despedida da nossa última noite sozinhos — eu brinquei com um biquinho.  
— Teremos muitas noites juntos — ela falou sorrindo para mim.  
— Sim, nós podemos viajar em janeiro, nós três — eu falei com um sorriso.  
Bella me beijou.  
— Eu te amo — declarou.  
— Eu também, agora vamos dormir temos um grande dia amanhã. — falei acariciando seu braço suavemente, sua cabeça repousada em meu peito bem em cima do meu coração.  
Eu fechei meus olhos realmente querendo dormir, mas não conseguia.  
Estava ansioso, queria minha menininha aqui com a gente.  
— Bella? — eu chamei suavemente, sabendo que ela ainda estava acordada, já que sua respiração não estava calma — Você não está conseguindo dormir? — eu perguntei suavemente.  
Ela suspirou e subiu seu corpo ficando com seu rosto da mesma altura do meu.  
— Não, eu estou tão ansiosa, fofinho, eu quero ela logo aqui com a gente.  
Eu sorri a beijando docemente.  
— Eu também estou me sentido assim, tigresa.  
— Será que ela vai gostar do quarto que fizemos para ela? — perguntou.  
— Acho que sim, mas se ela não gostar depois a gente muda e faz do jeito que ela quiser.  
— Aham — ela concordou rindo — Acho que ela nos tem nas mãos...  
— Completamente — concordei.  
Nós ficamos conversando e namorando durante algum tempo, até que finalmente o sono venceu a ansiedade e adormecemos abraçados.

Acordei subitamente. Hoje. Era hoje que iriamos buscar nossa filha.  
Filha. Lily. Filha. Renesmee.  
Oh, como dói ainda pensar nela. Agora poderíamos ter duas filhas.  
Lily e Renesmee, será que elas se dariam bem?  
Tinha certeza que sim, mas talvez se tivéssemos Renesmee, não teríamos Lily, não teríamos mudado de Nova Iorque e eu provavelmente ainda estaria fazendo mais e mais concerto, não que eu não goste de tocar, mas agora eu tenho uma família que é mais importante que minha carreira profissional.  
Olhei para minha esposa adormecida. Sorri. Tão linda.  
Hoje era um dia especial e deveria começar logo com comemorações. Sorrindo levantei da cama com cuidado para não acorda-la, fui ao banheiro. Decidir preparar um café para ela.  
Fui até nossa cozinha e preparei um café da manhã para ela, omelete, suco de laranja e torradas coloquei tudo na bandeja que havia dado para ela no dia dos namorados, ela era toda decorado com fotos minhas e dela e tinha nosso nome, subi as escadas com cuidado para não cair, coloquei a bandeja em cima da nossa cama, que apesar de baixinha era bem confortável, ao lado de Bella que dormia abraçada ao meu travesseiro.

Sorri dando alguns beijinhos em seu rosto com carinho e amor, senti-a sorrir e enlaçar meu pescoço com seus braços.  
— Bom dia, minha tigresa — eu disse sorrindo, abraçando-a.  
— Bom dia, meu fofinho — ela falou com um imenso sorriso, com certeza sabendo que em algumas horas teríamos Lily com a gente — trouxe café para a gente — eu disse.  
Ela se sentou na cama, limpando seus olhos.  
— Assim é impossível eu não ficar cada dia mais apaixonada por você — ela falou manhosamente.  
— Pois eu quero que você me ame mais a cada dia, assim como eu amo você cada momento mais — eu disse acariciando seu rosto macio.  
— E eu amo — ela falou se inclinando para beijar mês lábios.  
Beijamo-nos lentamente, apreciando o momento.  
Sentei-me ao seu lado e ela colocou as pernas no meu colo, sorri acariciando suas coxas e coloquei a bandeja em nossa frente, comemos em silêncio aproveitando o comecinho daquele dia que com certeza ficaria marcado em nossas memórias.  
Depois fui deixar a bandeja na cozinha, quando voltei Bella já estava no banheiro tirei minhas roupas e entrei no chuveiro também.

Apenas banhamos, rapidamente, eu lavei seu cabelo e ela lavou o meu, nos beijamos e ficamos abraçados de baixo da água quente que escorria pelos nossos corpos nus.  
Fomos para o nosso closet e nos vestimos. Eu vesti uma calça jeans, uma blusa branca com gola em V e coloquei uma blusa xadrez por cima, quando olhei para minha esposa ela vestia um vestido florido, simples e rasteirinhas ela fez uma trança rápida em seu cabelo.  
— Estou legal? — ela perguntou dando uma voltinha.  
— Está linda, como sempre — falei honestamente.  
— Você acha que Lily vai gostar? — ela perguntou.  
— Tenho certeza que sim — disse abraçando.  
— Será que está muito cedo para ir buscar ela? — Bella perguntou mordendo seu lábio.  
Eu ri beijando seu pescoço sentindo sua pele se arrepiar.  
— Espero que não, pois nós já estamos indo buscar-la — falei.  
O seu sorriso aumentou e ela me abraçou mais apertado.

Chegamos ao Instituto e fomos logo à sala do diretor, conversamos rapidamente com ele e ele que chamou uma funcionária para buscar Lily, a esperamos no pátio, mas ansiosos que nunca e quando vimos a doce menininha vestida com um vestidinho rosa bem clarinho caminhando em nossa direção ao lado de uma funcionária do instituto não conseguimos mais nos controlar fomos em direção a ela e nos abaixamos em sua frente ficando de sua altura, ela abriu um lindo sorriso e envolveu seus braços minúsculos em mim e Bella.  
Emocionados nós sorrimos e beijamos ela várias vezes, antes de nos levantarmos.  
— Você está pronta para ir, Lily? — eu perguntei pegando em sua mão, Bella fez o mesmo na outra mão dela.  
— Sim — a menina disse timidamente, com um pequeno sorriso.  
— Você já tomou café? — Bella perguntou enquanto eles andavam para o carro.  
— Já, ainda bem que eu não vou mais comer a comida da Sra. Newton é muito ruim — Lily falou com uma careta, nós rimos, enquanto caminhávamos até meu carro.  
— Porque eu tenho que sentar nisso? — Lily perguntou quando eu acomodei na cadeirinha que havia instalado no carro.  
— Porque você é criança, princesinha — eu respondi simplesmente. Ela pareceu aceitar a resposta.  
Eu dirigi tranquilamente pelas ruas de Seattle, ouvindo às vezes apenas as exclamações excitadas da minha filha, já que ela nunca havia saído daquele instituto, agendei mentalmente um dia para levar ela para conhecer a cidade.  
Bella apontava alguns pontos turísticos que passávamos por peto, ela ficou encantada com a Space Needles, prometemos levar ela lá.  
— UAU... Vocês moram aqui? — ela perguntou quando entramos na rua que morávamos, onde tinha cada casa uma mais bonita e maior que outra.  
— Você mora agora também, meu amorzinho — Bella falou sorrindo para Lily.  
Paramos em frente a nossa casa, Bella tirou Lily da cadeirinha, entramos em casa mostrando para Lily todos os cômodos do térreo, subimos a escada e pedimos que Lily nunca descesse ou subisse correndo para não cair.  
— Aqui é seu quarto — eu disse parando e mostrando a ela a porta branca que estava fechada onde tinha o nome dela.  
— Eu vou dolmir sozinha?  
— Vai sim, princesinha.  
— Você tem medo, filha? — Bella perguntou, nós já chamávamos ela de filha, embora ela ainda não havia nos chamado de pais nem Bella e eu forçávamos ela a dizer isso, tudo a seu tempo.  
— Não, é só que eu nunca tive um qualto só para mim — ela falou.  
— Bom, se você não gostar de algo nesse podemos trocar depois — eu falei.  
— Entre — Bella disse.  
Lily olhou para gente e empurrou a porta do quarto lentamente que se abriu com um rungido.  
— Gostou? — Bella perguntou apreensiva, enquanto Lily, olhava ao redor do quarto.

— É... lindo! — ela exclamou, seus olhos fixos, principalmente na área de brincar que havíamos feito, em formato de castelo.

Nós nos agachamos para ficar da altura dela que abraçou nós dois de uma vez.  
— Obligada — ela falou e percebemos que ela chorava.  
— Não por isso, princesinha — eu disse, meu queixo estava em um ombro dela e o de Bella em outro, nossos braços envolviam nossa filha e se tocavam.  
— Eu amo você muito... papai e mamãe — ela disse e meu coração inflou mais ainda de amor.  
— A mamãe te ama mais ainda, Lily — Bella falou com a voz chorosa.  
— O papai também te ama muito, princesinha — eu falei deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo meu rosto.  
Ficamos algum tempo assim apenas abraçados, até que ouvimos a campanhia tocar.  
— Acho que eles também estão ansiosos para conhece-la — eu disse, pensando alto.  
Bella riu dando um beijo na filha.  
— Querida, tem algumas pessoas que nós queremos que você conheça.  
— Quem são? — ela perguntou e eu percebi que seus olhos estavam úmidos, limpei suas lagrimas.  
— São meus pais, seus tios e podemos dizer que dois avos portiços.  
— E se eles não gostarem de mim? — ela perguntou abraçando a perna de Bella que já estava em pé, eu ainda estava agachado.  
— Isso é impossível, eles já a amam antes mesmo de conhece-la — eu falei.  
— Vamos conhece-los? — Bella perguntou estendendo a mão a ela que assentiu e pegou, descemos as escadas ouvindo o soar incessante da campainha, Alice e Emmett com certeza. Eu abri a porta.  
— Cadê ela? — várias vozes conhecidas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.  
— Bom dia, para vocês também — eu falei rolando meus olhos, mas sorrindo feliz.

Eu e Bella apresentamos cada um a Lily, ela com seu sorriso tímido conquistou a todos que se encantaram imediatamente com ela, depois que todos foram apresentados, as mulheres foram conhecer o quarto de Lily e depois foram para a cozinha já que elas amavam fazer o almoço e sempre sobrava para a gente a louça, é eu sei é triste e inacreditável, mas sempre eu, Emmett e Jasper ficávamos com a louça, assistimos um jogo quando observávamos Seth e Lily brincarem, ele já estava com seus oito anos e parecia encantado com sua sobrinha, apesar de que eu acho que ele não havia dessa forma.  
Não tinha como o dia ter sido mais perfeito que aquele.

O tempo corre, mais ainda quando você faz algo.  
Entre encontrar uma escola e um médico para Lily, datas comemorativas, aniversário, trabalho, quando eu percebi já era dezembro. O bom era que desde a chegada de Lily tudo havia mudado em nossas vidas. Meu primeiro dia de pais esse sim vai ficar marcado na minha memória, o primeiro aniversário dela de cinco anos havia sido das princesas e tinha até um príncipe que havia sido Seth, minha menininha estava tão linda vestida no vestido da Bela adormecida.  
O nosso primeiro susto quando ela teve uma crise quando passeávamos no parque e a bombinha havia sido esquecida dentro do carro, corri não sei quantos metros com Lily nos meus braços, desesperado atrás da bombinha, com Bella tropeçando ao meu lado.  
Depois disso, não tinha um só canto da casa que não tinha uma bombinha para Lily. Nunca que queríamos passar para aquele desespero de novo.

Estávamos todos na casa dos meus pais. Eu, Bella, Lily, Esme, Carlisle, Sue, Henry, Seth, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose e Ethan, o meu sobrinho que havia nascido mais de um mês atrás. Ele era o bebe mais lindo que eu já havia visto, mas nunca fale isso a Emmett, ele já se acha muito foda por ter feito um menino. Ele era loirinho, seus olhos ainda não tinham uma cor definida, mas pareciam que seriam claros e ele era gordinho, muito gordinho, mas nada que prejudicasse a saúde dele, suas bochechas eram tão fofinhas que elas não passavam cinco minutos sem não serem apertadas por alguém.  
— Ele é tão lindo, titia — Lily falou acariciando a cabecinha de Richard como nós havíamos mostrado.  
— Quando ele crescer eu vou poder jogar futebol com ele? — Seth perguntou também passando a mão na cabeça de Ethan, Seth era um menino muito esperto para a sua idade de nove anos. Caramba! Acho que estou ficando velho, lembro de quando peguei ele em meus braços recém-nascido nos meus dezessete anos.  
— Que tal você me ajudar a ensina-lo a jogar futebol? — Emmett perguntou abobalhado com seu filho.  
— Maneiro — o menino disse sorrindo.  
Logo, todos nós estávamos reunidos envolta da imensa mesa dos Cullen, Carlisle fez uma rápida oração a meia noite e foi servida a ceia, eles comeram conversando, brincando e rindo das crianças.  
Uma família reunida comemorando uma data tão especial como o Natal.  
Quase duas horas depois nós começamos a nos despedir, prometendo que no dia seguinte todos iriamos almoçar na casa de Alice e Jasper.  
Lily já dormia quando chegamos a nossa casa, a peguei em meus braços enquanto Bella abria a porta, com cuidado deitamos ela em sua cama, tiramos a roupa que ela usava e conseguimos vestir seu pijama de bichinhos, ela tinha um sono muito pesado era difícil de acorda-la, só acordava quando tinha algum pesadelo de criança com monstros de três olhos e quatro cabeças e ela corria para nossa cama.  
Nós demos um beijo na testa dela, verificamos se a bombinha estava perto da cama caso ela tivesse uma crise e saiamos do quarto.  
Bella foi direto ao banheiro tirando seu vestido no caminho, ficando só com sua calcinha branca, eu gemi vendo que a calcinha era fio dental quando ela se virou de costas para mim, antes que eu pudesse agir ela entrou no banheiro se trancando lá.  
Eu fiz um biquinho pensando em uma forma de pegar ela quando saísse do banheiro.  
Tirei minha roupa ficando apenas com minha boxer verde grama, sentei na cama preparado para agarra-la assim que ela passasse pela porta.  
Quando finalmente ouvir a porta se abrir e eu me preparava para imprensa-la na parede, duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo o sangue todo do meu corpo se acumulou em apenas uma parte do meu corpo e eu cai de volta sentado na cama.  
— Sr. Cullen, ouvir dizer que você foi um excelente marido esse ano — Bella disse movendo seus lábios sensuais e vermelhos para mim.  
Porra, eu pensei encarando minha mulher que estava vestida em uma fantasia de mamãe noel, um vestido extremamente curto e justo moldava seu corpo, suas pernas havia uma meia branca e botas pretas, em sua cabeça um gorro de papai noel, seus seios estavam maiores e eu estava louco para colocar eles em minha boca.

— Oh, mamãe noel, como eu não seria bom com a esposa maravilhosa que eu tenho? — eu disse engolindo em seco.  
Bella sorriu se aproximando de mim sorrindo sensualmente.  
— Acho que você merece uma recompensa não? — ela falou dando uma voltinha fazendo eu notar que o vestido era tão curto que eu podia ver o começo da sua bunda e parecia que ela não usava nada de baixo dele.  
— O que você vai fazer? — eu perguntei excitado quando ela se ajoelhou na minha frente.  
— Tem certeza que você não sabe? — ela disse passando a mão em cima do meu membro ereto dentro da boxer que logo foi tirada do meu corpo.

Bella ainda ficou me provocando mais um pouquinho arranhando lentamente abaixo do meu umbigo e beijando apenas aquele lugar, ela lambia e mordiscava toda a minha virilha quando ela finalmente colocou o máximo que conseguia do meu membro em sua boca, ouvimos um barulho de batida na porta.

— Papai, mamãe, vocês estão aí? — ouvimos Lily perguntar do outro lado da porta.  
— Droga — eu esbravejei olhando para Bella que tirou meu membro de sua boca — Por que logo agora? Por quê? — eu praguejei alto.  
— Só um momento, princesinha — eu disse alto o bastante para ela ouvir — Vai abrir a porta — eu falei para Bella.  
— O QUE? Eu não vou aparecer na frente da minha filha vestida assim — ela disse se levantando.  
— E não tem como eu aparecer assim — eu falei apontando para meu membro que estava mais duro e maior que antes, tinha certeza que nem a boxer ia conseguir segura-lo.  
— Vai para o banheiro e dê um jeito nisso — ela falou tirando o vestido.  
Porra, como ela queria que eu desse um jeito nisso, se ela vai acabado de ficar nua na minha frente, apenas vestida com aquela meia e botas.  
— Anda, logo — ela falou dobrando sua perna para tirar uma bota me dando total visão da sua entrada nua.  
Eu entrei no banheiro e tranquei a porta, droga o que eu iria fazer agora, meu corpo estava queimando de desejo.  
Com um suspiro, coloquei o chuveiro na agua mais fria que tinha e deixei a agua escorrer pelo meu corpo, como eu havia previsto o banho frio não serviria de nada, e como há muito tempo não fazia recorri a única coisa que poderia me livrar daquela ereção, minha mão.  
Comecei a relembrar momentos íntimos meus e de Bella, como sua boca ficava ao redor do meu membro, suas mãos, seus beijos, seu corpo perfeito para mim, minha mão deslizava no meu membro com facilidade, a agua gelada molhava meu corpo, com um gemido baixo despejei meu liquido de prazer no chão do banheiro, observei ele ir embora junto com agua. Argh! Não havia sido um orgasmo poderoso, esse só Bella poderia me dar, mas teria que aguentar por enquanto.  
O banheiro tinha duas portas uma que dava para o quarto e outra para o closet, eu abri a do closet e vesti uma cueca, uma bermuda e uma blusa velha para dormir, no quarto encontrei Bella deitada na cama, ela estava usando uma camisa e um short curto de pijama, ela balançava para lá e para cá, percebi que Lily estava nos braços dela com os olhinhos fechados, toda a frustração que eu sentia sumiu com aquela imagem.  
— Ela teve um pesadelo — Bella sussurrou para mim.  
— Tudo bem — eu disse dando um sorriso meio triste para ela — Temos tempo para isso depois — eu falei beijando sua testa e deitando ao seu lado.  
Bella concordou.  
— Feliz Natal, meu fofinho — Bella disse entrelaçando uma mão sua na minha.  
— Feliz Natal, minha tigresa, obrigada pela surpresa, apesar de termos sido interrompidos. Você veste de novo para mim amanhã?  
— Vestirei sempre que você quiser. — Beijei seu lábio rapidamente, logo nós três dormíamos juntos.

Eu abri a porta do carro e tirei Lily de sua cadeirinha, ela me deu um beijo e correu para dentro de casa, peguei minha bolsa e a bolsa da escola de Lily, já estávamos em fevereiro de 2009.  
Tudo continuava do mesmo jeito, a diferença agora era que Alice estava grávida de trigêmeos, ela estava com apenas três meses e estava muito sensível e imperativa que nunca, já havia comprado quase o enxoval todo dos filhos sem nem saber o sexo, pobre de Jasper ele teve até que aumentar seus honorários.  
Entrei em casa, encontrando Lily assistindo televisão, era sempre assim ela corria para a sala e ligava a tevê para não perder nenhum episódio de seu desenho favorito, mas caco contrário do que esperava eu não encontrei Bella sentada ao seu lado no sofá como sempre.  
Confuso subi as escadas coloquei a mochila de Lily no quarto dela e fui para o nosso, mas Bella não estava lá, onde é que ela estava?  
O carro dela estava lá embaixo e suas coisas estavam aqui no quarto. Fui até a janela e eu conseguir enxergar minha mulher sentada em uma espreguiçadeira na área da piscina.  
Desci rapidamente as escadas, Lily ainda estava entretida no desenho seus risos soavam pela casa silenciosa.  
— Amor, você está bem? —eu perguntei a deixando notar minha presença sentando em sua frente.  
Bella suspirou, aproximando de mim e me abraçando.  
— Rose ligou — ela disse em um sussurro.  
—O que ela queria? — eu perguntei beijando seus cabelos com carinho.  
— Ela disse que está grávida.  
— O quê? De novo?  
— Sim, parece que ela esqueceu de tomar alguns anticoncepcionais tomando conta de Ethan.  
— Oh, ela não gostou disso?  
— Ela ficou um pouco assustada no começo, já que agora que Ethan fez quatro meses, ela disse que está com um mês de gestação, mas Emmett gostou da ideia, disse que assim os irmãos serão mais próximo, assim como você e ele.  
Eu a afastei de mim para poder olhar seu rosto.  
— Então qual é o problema? — eu perguntei sabendo que alguma estava errada, conhecia ela melhor que ninguém.  
Uma lagrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.  
— Eu acho que estou grávida — ela sussurrou tão baixinho que eu quase não ouvi.  
Um sorriso nasceu no meu rosto, eu sabia. Seu corpo estava mudado, seus seios estavam maiores, sua barriga estava um pouquinho, bem pouquinho maior também, sem falar que ela andava bem cansada apesar de não ter enjoos.  
Meu sorriso sumiu quando eu percebi sua expressão torturada.  
— Você não está preparada para isso — eu deduzi.  
— Eu não sei Edward, eu sentia que isso podia acontecer, quando eu esqueci de ir tomar a injeção naquela semana e esquecemos a camisinha naquela vez. Isso estava na minha cara o tempo todo, eu sei que você percebeu que eu não menstruo já faz o quê? Uns três meses ou mais. Mas eu estava com tanto medo que não quis admitir isso a mim mesma e se eu estiver grávida? E se perdemos esse de novo? Eu não vou aguentar, não vou — ela começou a desabafar e chorar.  
Eu a puxei para mim de novo, dessa vez colocando ela sentada em meu colo como se a ninasse, beijei sua testa.  
— Bella, o médico disse que nós podíamos ter mais filho, que isso não havia afetado em nada e se você realmente estiver grávida eu vou ser o homem mais feliz desse mundo, então vamos por parte, ok?  
Ela apenas assentiu, enquanto eu limpava suas lágrimas com meus beijos.  
— Você quer que eu vá a farmácia comprar um teste de gravidez? — perguntei tentando passar calma a ela.  
— Não, se ele der positivo e depois descobrimos que deu errado — ela negou com a cabeça — Eu marquei uma consulta com minha ginecologista amanhã de manhã, você vai poder ir? — ela perguntou.  
— Claro que sim, meu amor — eu disse, nem me lembrando que iria aplicar uma prova amanhã, isso com certeza era mais importante, ficar com Bella, sempre ao seu lado.  
— E se eu não estiver gravida?  
— Ficaremos tentando até você engravidar — eu falei beijando seus lábios.  
— Será que Lily vai gostar?  
— Com certeza, vai — eu disse a beijando intensamente.  
— Mamãe, papai onde vocês estão? — ouvimos a voz de Lily soar alta.  
— Aqui na piscina, filha — eu falei alto para ela ouvir.  
Bella se arrumou, mas e não permiti que ela saísse do meu colo.  
— Mamãe — Lily falou animada correndo para a gente sentando no colo de Bella — Eu tô com fominha — ela falou passando a mão em sua barriguinha.  
— E o que, meu amorzinho que comer? — Bella falou sorrindo.  
— A comida que a cinderela come — Lily respondeu prontamente.  
Lily parecia estar nessa fase, tudo que ela queria ela falava alguma coisa de uma princesa, eu quero a roupa da bela adormecida, eu quero o sapatinho da cinderela eu quero a fera da bela adormecida, eu quero a capa do chapeuzinho vermelho.  
E agora? O que a cinderela come?

Eu acordei junto com o despertador, como sempre eu e Bella damos nosso beijo de bom dia, ela saiu para acordar Lily e ajuda-la a se arrumar, enquanto eu banhava, assim que terminei, passei no quarto de Lily que estava apenas vestida em uma calcinha da Minnei Mouse enquanto Bella penteava seus cabelos eu a beijei fazendo cosquinhas nela.  
— Quem é a menina mais lindinha desse mundo? Quem é, hein? — Lily gargalhava rolando na cama.  
— Pois bem, Sr. Cullen, agora você termine de arruma-la — Bella disse fingindo está brava saindo do quarto, já que eu a havia interrompido e Lily estava apenas com a metade do cabelo penteado.  
— Sou eu, papai, sou eu... ahh para... — Lily disse gargalhando forte, eu fazia cosquinhas em sua barriga agora com minha boca, fazendo barulho de pum, quando ela começou a ter uma crise, eu rapidamente peguei sua bombinha dando para ela.  
— Isso, respira — eu falei calmamente — Ufa, acho melhor terminar de te vestir logo. — falei beijando sua testa.  
— Eu te amo, papai — ela falou simplesmente.  
— Eu também te amo, minha princesinha.

— Bella, amor, pare de mexer sua perna — eu falei começando a ficar impaciente, colocando a mão na coxa dela.  
Estávamos sentados no consultório da doutora de Bella, aguardando sermos chamados.  
Bella estava impaciente, mas ainda bem que tínhamos hora marcada e não esperamos nem cinco minutos para sermos atendidos.  
— Bella — a doutora disse gentilmente cumprimentando minha esposa, ela era loira, baixinha e gordinha, seu nome era Tia McVand, provavelmente estava na faixa dos cinquenta anos — Você deve ser o Sr. Cullen — ela falou estendendo a mão para mim.  
Eu a apertei gentilmente —Me chame de Edward — pedi.  
Ela sorriu.  
— Então Bella, algum problema? — Dra. Vand disse entrando em seu modo profissional, colocando um óculos — Sua última consulta foi há seis meses — ela disse olhando em uns papeis.  
— Sim, bom... eu acho que estou grávida — Bella falou hesitante.  
— Oh, quanto tempo você está atrasada?  
Bella corou.  
— Na verdade eu estou atrasada já tem muito tempo, uns três ou quatro meses — Bella admitiu.  
— Bella, você deveria ter vindo antes, isso pode ser grave se não for gravidez — a médica a repreendeu — Você tem sentindo tontura, enjoo, alguma dor, ou mudança em seu corpo?  
— Na verdade, teve algumas vezes que eu ficava tonta no trabalho ou quando levantava da cama depois de acordar, mas eu não enjooei nenhuma vez, eu também sinto minha barriga um pouco mais rígida.  
— Os seios dela também estão maiores — falei, percebi Bella corar, rolei meus olhos. Boba, corava por cada coisa...  
— Isso tudo é normal se você estiver grávida, apesar do enjoo ser muito frequente no inicio, muitas mulheres dizem que nunca tiveram, por cada gravidez e mulher é diferente, eu vou pedir um exame de sangue para confirmar isso, o resultado deve sair em duas horas.  
— DUAS HORAS? — Bella disse agoniada — Desculpe, é que eu preciso saber logo, não sei se vou aguentar esperar mais.  
— Não tem como fazer uma ultrassonografia agora? — eu pedi massageando a mão de Bella que estava entrelaçada a minha.  
— Tudo bem — a médica suspirou — Se você estiver mesmo grávida não pode ficar muito ansiosa, eu vou arrumar a sala da ultra enquanto isso troque de roupa Bella, você sabe onde é — a médica disse gentilmente entrando em uma porta do consultório.  
— Você precisa de ajuda? — perguntei quando Bella se levantou.  
— Não, posso fazer isso sozinha — falou.  
Bella voltou vestida em uma roupa feia de hospital, mas mesmo assim ela estava linda para mim. Com ela, entramos na porta que a médica havia entrado antes, Bella deitou em uma cadeira médica que ficava meia deitada. Dra. Vand apontou para a cadeira que tinha perto da porta para eu sentar, fiz que não e seguro a mão de Bella ficando ao seu lado, ela olhou para mim agradecida eu me inclinei e beijei sua testa, quando olhei de volta para a médica, vi que ela tinha subido a camisola de Bella até seus seios e tampado a perna dela com um pano, deixando só a barriga dela a mostra.  
— Isso é um pouco gelado, não se assuste — a médica disse antes de espalhar o gel na barriga da minha esposa.  
— Eu sei — ela sussurrou baixinho, afinal não era a primeira vez que fazíamos aquele processo, beijei sua mão carinhosamente.  
TUM-TUM-TUM-TUM  
Um barulho de coração batendo rápido e contínuo fez com que minha total atenção fosse para o monitor.  
— Oh, veja. O que temos aqui — a doutora falou mexendo o aparelho na barriga da minha esposa e aproximando a imagem — Ouvem isso? É o coração do bebê de vocês — ela falou aumentando um pouco o volume.  
Ela aproximou a imagem, mexendo em algumas coisas.  
— Veem aqui — ela disse mostrando o que pareceu um borrão para mim — Esse é o bebe de vocês, pelo tamanho e peso dele, você está terminando o terceiro mês Bella, já está com aproximadamente doze semanas — ela disse.  
— Está tudo bem com ele? — perguntei.  
— Sim, está tudo normal — ela disse com um sorriso — Querem que eu imprima uma foto?  
— Pode ser cinco? — Bella sussurrou baixinho, percebi que ela chorava.  
— Eu te amo — eu disse limpando suas lagrimas.

A médica imprimiu as imagens e entregou para mim enquanto Bella vestia sua roupa.  
— Vocês sabem de alguma doença que pode vim a atrapalhar a gestação? — a médica perguntou fazendo anotações.  
Bella apertou minha mão forte, eu olhei para a médica dando um sorriso triste a ela e expliquei o que aconteceu com nossa primeira gestação.  
— Oh, isso não vai interferir em nada essa gravidez, nos últimos exames estava tudo bem internamente com Bella, seu útero, canal vaginal. Só preciso que a mamãe relaxe, curta a gravidez e não fique pensando nisso para você não fique deprimida.

— Você não está feliz? — eu perguntei meio receoso, abrindo a porta do carro para Bella, havíamos acabado de sair do consultório da doutora.  
— Eu só estou com medo — ela falou encostando seu corpo na lateral do carro.  
— Eu também estou, mas já ouviu aquele ditado que um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar? Isso não vai acontecer de novo, dessa vez vai dar certo, eu sinto isso.  
Ela me abraçou apertado.  
— Não vamos pensar nisso, ok? Vamos viver com essa gravidez como se ela fosse à primeira. Já imaginou, você, Alice e Rose estão grávidas — eu disse e ela sorriu — Oh meu Deus, coitado de mim, Jasper e Emmett.  
— Eu te amo, obrigada por ...tudo  
— Obrigado você — nós nos beijamos delicadamente.

Buscamos Lily na escola, mas cedo.  
— Nós vamos sair? — ela perguntou querendo saber o motivo de ter saído, mas cedo da escola.  
— Nós queremos contar uma coisa para você, Lily — eu falei indo com ela até o parquinho da escola.  
Sentamos em um banquinho de concreto colorido, puxei para sentar no meu colo e ela colocou suas pernas no colo da mamãe.  
— O que é? — ela perguntou curiosa.  
— Você vai ter um irmãozinho, ou irmãzinha, meu amorzinho — Bella falou suavemente.  
— Sua mãe está gravida, Lily — expliquei quando ela franziu o cenho — Que nem a tia Alice, mas é só de um bebê.  
— Oh, vocês vão ser papais dele?  
— Sim, vamos.  
— Mas não vão deixar de gostar de mim?  
— Nós nunca vamos deixar de amar você — eu falei beijando sua testa.  
— Então...EU VOU TER UM IRMÃZINHO — ela gritou entusiasmada.

É claro que toda a família ficou feliz com a chegada de mais um bebe, minha mãe estava exultante já que ela considerava Alice e Jasper como da família e dizia que teria de uma só vez cinco netos. CINCO!  
Graças a Deus, essa gravidez foi bem tranquila. Bella enjoou raríssimas vezes, não teve nenhum desejo estranho com exceção da vez que disse que queria comer quiabo com ketchup e ela odiava quiabo, felizmente seu apetite por sexo não diminuiu e só paramos quando a gestação já estava no finalzinho.  
Quando passamos das 22 semanas, ficamos muito felizes já que a outra nem passou disso, tivemos um susto, na vigésima quinta semana e Bella disse que não estava sentindo o bebê se mexer, eu corri com ela para o hospital e só relaxamos quando ouvimos o coração do nosso bebe batendo forte e rápido, foi nesse mesmo dia que conseguimos descobrir o sexo do bebe, menino. Nós teríamos um lindo menininho.  
Os bebês de Alice foram os primeiro a virem ao mundo, Linda, Frederck e Jefferson, respectivamente, seis anos depois Alice deu a luz a mais um menino chamado de Mattew, Tomas, filho de Rose e Emmet, nasceu dois meses depois da minha esposa dar a luz, eles ainda tiveram mais dois filhos, Christopher e Joshua antes de finalmente terem uma menina, Hannah, tirando Ethan e Tomas todos os meus outros sobrinhos tinha apenas uma diferença de idade de três anos, Rosalie havia conseguido realizar seu sonho, já que ela sempre quis ter cinco filhos.

Quase dois meses depois de Alice dar luz aos trigêmeos, finalmente Charlie Anthony Swan Cullen nasceu, segunda minha mãe ela era uma cópia minha, já que eu havia sido adotado com alguns dias de idade, minha mãe morreu no parto e nunca apareceu ninguém atrás de mim.  
Um enfermeiro gravou o parto dele, enquanto eu segurava a mão de minha mulher e fazia força junto com ela, sou orgulhoso de dizer que cortei o cordão umbilical do meu filho, ao contrário de Jasper que desmaiou no parto dos trigêmeos.  
Quando Charlie completou seus quatro anos, Bella me deu mais uma maravilhosa noticia, ela estava grávida novamente e meses depois ela dava a luz, dessa vez a uma linda menina chamada, Eduarda Marie Swan Cullen.  
Nós fechamos a fabrica nela.

Eu, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tenho orgulho de dizer que fui adotado, que cresci em meio a uma família maravilhosa, que ainda criança descobri que não precisa ter o mesmo sangue para ser irmão, conheci amigos que são meus irmãos e conheci a menina que se transformou na mulher que é minha vida.  
Eu ri, chorei, beijei, amei muito e quero amar ainda mais. Perdi pessoas importantes para mim, perdi um homem que é um exemplo de pai, perdi uma filha que nunca cheguei a ter a chance de ver um lindo sorriso em seu rosto, mas ganhei três filhos que são tudo para mim. O que eu quero dizer que pior que seja o obstáculo que venha ter em seu caminho, lute. Não desista, confie em si mesmo. É importante ter sempre pessoas ao seu lado apoiando mais isso não servirá de nada se você não quiser, se você se entregar.  
Lembre-se.  
Você pode  
Você quer  
Você é capaz  
Você vai conseguir  
Eu consegui  
Eu venci.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Acho que não tem nem o que dizer desse final hein?

Comentem por favor, se tiver comentários o epilogo pode vim ainda hoje..

beijos


	10. Epílogo

_Orlando (Disney), 30 de agosto de 2014_  
_Amor,_  
_Nem acredito que estamos na Disney. Estou me sentindo uma criança novamente, mais do que até nossos próprios filhos e sobrinhos. Acho que não vou nem conseguir dormir de tão ansioso que estou, mais até que Emmett, isso é possível!? Ainda bem que trouxe o diário e tenho algo em que ocupar a mente, já que não posso estar com você como gostaria, já que temos três pessoinhas a mais no quarto do hotel. Mal posso esperar pelo dia de amanhã, estou animado para conhecer o Sea World. _  
_Viajar para cá com nossos filhos, amigos e nossos sobrinhos, foi a melhor ideia que já tivemos. Apesar de Karen agora que ter feito um ano, ela está gostando tanto quanto a gente, tenho certeza disso. _  
_Eu não consigo parar de pensar no que fizemos hoje, e aposto que você também não. Pensa que não percebi que estava distraída, quando jantamos no restaurante do hotel com todo mundo? Não sei como ninguém mais percebeu. Será que conseguiremos repetir algo assim amanhã? Temos muitas lojas com vestiários, para conhecer, ainda..._  
_Ai, droga! Agora vou ter que ajeitar um grande problema aqui em baixo, sozinho, se é que você me entende._  
_Deixe eu ir logo, antes que as crianças me chamem para brincar... de novo. Depois que as crianças dormirem... Você vai brincar comigo ou com meu amigo aqui embaixo? Nós estamos precisando de você..._  
_Eu te amo, muito! _

_Seattle, 14 de maio de 2015_  
_Minha tigresa,_  
_Finalmente estou em casa, fico tão feliz, acho que não posso mais fazer um concerto tão longe assim, eu fico tão perdido quando não vejo vocês, meu coração se aperta, sinto-me incompleto._  
_Agora só vou aceitar tocar em algum evento quando vocês puderem ir comigo, sem isso nada feito. Nenhum preço é capaz de me deixar longe de vocês. Não preciso de dinheiro. Tudo que preciso é de vocês felizes e saudáveis ao meu lado, e graças a Deus tenho isso._  
_Você pode imaginar o que sentir quando cheguei a casa, de madrugada? Subi as escadas devagar não querendo acordar nenhum de vocês, decidir ir logo ao nosso quarto deixar as malas, precisava ver você, depois iria ver nossos filhos._  
_Mas qual foi a minha surpresa ao entrar no nosso quarto e encontrar a melhor visão que um pai e marido pode ter?_  
_Você estava lá deitada na cama, ao redor de nossos filhos._  
_Karen, com seus dois anos de idade, estava deitada em sua barriga, Lily nossa linda mocinha, agora, estava deitada ao seu lado a cabeça em seu peito e do outro lado com a cabeça também em seu peito estava nosso lindo garotinho, Charlie. Meus olhos caíram no chão onde eu vi o nosso mais novo membro da família dormindo. Nossos filhos já decidiram o nome do cachorro?_  
_Um sorriso enorme nasceu no meu rosto, naquele momento eu percebi de verdade que eu era o homem mais realizado do mundo._  
_Realizado profissionalmente e pessoalmente. Não me faltava nada e isso tudo é graças a você._  
_Por você._  
_Por nossa família._  
_Agora tudo que quero é me deitar com vocês, será que vai ter um espaçosinho na cama para mim? Espero que sim._  
_Eu te amo, tigresa. Amo nossos filhos também._

Algumas semanas depois, eu confidencie a Bella pelo diário uma ideia que havia na minha cabeça há muito tempo, Bella amou a ideia e logo nós conseguimos ajuda de um banco e de alguns empresários e construímos nosso Centro de Apoio Renesmee Carlie. Ainda não conseguimos pensar nela, sem sentir dor, mas acho, que nunca conseguiríamos, mas já havíamos conversado sobre ela, sentia que estávamos fechando e superando mais um obstáculo de nossas vidas.  
— Dez meses, dez meses e estará tudo pronto — Bella disse entusiasmada abraçando minha cintura, desviando o olhar do terreno vazio a sua frente para mim — Imagine quantas famílias e crianças nós ajudaremos — ela falou sorrindo e eu apenas retribuir o sorriso e abracei, percebendo o quanto eu sou sortudo por ter essa mulher maravilhosa ao meu lado.  
Quase um ano depois nós inaugurávamos o centro que era uma enorme área no lado norte de Seattle. Tinha um total de cinco prédios, divididos entre uma clinica que abrangia todos os tipos de ajuda para a mente, corpo e saúde. Infelizmente, não pude fazer as consultas de graça, como meu desejo, mas conseguir com que o preço fosse acessível a todos as pessoas, principalmente as que mais necessitavam. O sorriso e esperança que via nas famílias que lutavam ali era um enorme presente para mim.

Seattle, 28 de Abril de 2027  
Bodas de prata, 25 anos de casados

Eu girava com Bella pela pista de dança, meus olhos não se desviavam dos dela.  
Ela estava magnifica.  
Já tínhamos mais de trinta anos de namoro, vinte e cinco de casados e ela nunca deixava de me tirar o folego.

Eu parecia o mesmo adolescente idiota apaixonado que quase gozou em suas calças quando estavam ali em minha frente cobertos por um vestido azul me fazendo lembrar da manhã maravilhosa que tivemos.

FLASHBACK

Meus olhos se abriram, um sorriso nasceu no meu rosto. Era hoje, bom tecnicamente nós havíamos passado a madrugada comemorando, já havíamos nos parabenizados, entretanto um pouco mais não faria mal.  
Espreguicei meu corpo, procurando minha coisa cheirosa e macia, ela estava ali nua deitada ao meu lado, seus grandes olhos chocolates estavam abertos e fixo em mim.  
— Bom dia — ela falou com um enorme sorriso, deitando em cima do meu corpo nu, seu hálito estava com o sabor da nossa pasta de dente.  
— Bom dia — eu repeti me inclinando para beijar seus lábios sem me importar com meu hálito, nós demos o nosso beijo de bom dia. Foi longo, intenso e apaixonado.  
Separamos quando o ar se fez necessário com singelos selinhos, não precisávamos de palavras para dizer o que sentíamos.  
Ainda a beijando a peguei em meu colo a levantando, ela riu beijando meu pescoço e caminhei com ela para o nosso banheiro.  
A coloquei no chão já dentro do box do chuveiro, ela sorriu e ligou o chuveiro a água morna molhou os nossos corpos nu, peguei seu shampoo de morango, o mesmo que ela usava desde de... sempre e coloquei em seus cabelos, os massageie suavemente lavando seus belos cabelos castanhos que agora tinha apenas alguns poucos fios brancos, assim como o meu, é acho que estamos ficando velho.  
Ao mesmo tempo em que lavava seu cabelo ela lavava o meu, nos beijamos com os rostos cheios de espumas, enxaguamos nossas cabelereiras e nos beijamos com desejo.  
— Banho, fofinho, banho — ela falou ofegante separando nossos lábios.  
— Você que sabe — falei dando de ombros e me virando para pegar o sabonete. Nós dois sabíamos, como terminaria esse banho.  
Eu peguei o sabonete e comecei a passar no meu peito fazendo bastante espuma, olhei para meu membro que estava duro, desde do momento que trocamos nosso beijo de bom dia na cama e olhei para Bella, arqueando minha sobrancelha.  
Ela devolveu o olhar pegando o sabonete da minha mão e passando no seu corpo, segurei um gemido quando ela segurou seus seios passando o sabonete entre eles, encostei-me à parede e quando percebi minha mão estava acariciando minha ereção, Bella me olhou rindo perversamente, ensaboou bastante suas mãos, afastou suas pernas e ensaboou seu sexo, eu gemi aumentando meus movimentos , seu olhar caiu no meu membro e eu sorrir quando percebi que ela estava se acariciando.  
— Acho que aí já está limpo, não? — brinquei parando meus movimentos.  
— Não sei, tem como você conferir para mim? — ela perguntou inocentemente, enxaguando seu sexo.  
Eu dei um sorriso torto e me agachei ficando com minha cara bem no seu centro.  
Ela afastou mais ainda suas pernas e eu me aproximei tanto que podia sentir seu cheiro de excitação. Assoprei e dei um leve beijo em sua entrada que estava molhada de desejo.  
— Provocador — ela chiou quando eu me levantei.  
Eu ri colocando minhas mãos em sua bunda.  
— Eu acho que lá, precisa de uma lavagem mais profunda com um liquido especial — eu falei maliciosamente, chupando um mamilo seu.  
— Ah, é, acho que vou ter que procurar quem possa me dar esse liquido, afinal não posso ficar assim, não é? — ela falou levando sua mão até meu membro e acariciando-o.  
— Na verdade, com apenas alguns movimentos você pode consegui...  
— Edward cala a boca — ela falou, não aguentando mais nossas provocações.  
Eu ri a levantando, ela entrelaçou suas pernas na minha cintura e meu membro deslizou com facilidade para dentro dela.  
Beijamo-nos com desejo, meu membro entrando e saindo dela, estocando profundamente, minha boca deslizou da sua quando o ar se fez necessário pegando seus seios em minha boca, beijei, chupei e mordisquei alternando entre eles.  
Nossos movimentos eram rápidos e sincronizados, eu amava saber que mesmo depois de tanto tempo, nosso desejo não havia diminuído pelo contrário parecia apenas ter aumentando, e o que nossa intimidade, era bem maior do que pensei que um dia seria.  
— Vem comigo, tigresa — eu gemi, ofegante investido com força para dentro dela, sentindo seu sexo me pompoar, fazendo meu orgasmo se tornar iminente.  
Eu cheguei ao êxtase despejando meu liquido dentro dela, beijando sua boca com força, a sentindo estremecer em meus braços.  
— Feliz aniversário de casamento — ela sussurrou ofegante em meu ouvido.  
— Para você também, meu amor — beijei seus lábios suavemente.  
Depois realmente tomamos um banho e vestimos uma roupa confortável.  
— Você está tão cheirosa — eu falei a puxando para mim e beijando seu pescoço cheirando seus cabelos — Sabe o que eu gostaria de fazer agora? — perguntei malicioso.  
Mas nunca ouvi a resposta para aquela pergunta. Uma batida alta na porta nos interrompeu.  
— Papai, mamãe, podemos entrar? — ouvimos a voz de Karen perguntar, minha linda princesinha, sempre seria assim, mesmo agora ela sendo mocinha.  
— Claro — Bella respondeu se ajeitando na cama.  
Ela entrou sendo seguida por Charlie que segurava uma enorme bandeja de café da manhã sendo seguida por Lily que também segurava outra bandeja.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

Como não teria uma manhã perfeita, com o café maravilhoso que tomamos juntos com os nossos bens mais preciosos?

Infelizmente, ouvi a valsa que eu mesmo havia composto e gravado, terminar e aplausos soarem. Viramos sorrindo para nossos convidados fazendo reverencia, Bella corada como sempre, não pude deixar de me conter e a puxei para um beijo ali mesmo na frente dos apenas cinquenta convidados para a nossa troca de votos.  
Eu me separei dela quando o ar se fez necessário, poucos convidados encaravam a gente agora, alguns dançavam ao nosso redor.  
Não pude deixar de ver minha linda filha, Lily dançando alegremente com Seth.  
Sim. Isso foi uma surpresa. Não totalmente, porque acho que no fundo eu sempre desconfiei disso.

FLASHBACK.

Seattle, 6 de agosto de 2022

— Você ouviu isso? — eu perguntei ofegante separando minha boca da de Bella.  
Ela estava sentada em cima da bancada da cozinha, a camisola que ela usava estava levantada até sua barriga.  
— Parece que alguém abriu uma janela — ela falou despreocupada, mordiscando meu pescoço.  
— Vamos ver o que é. Depois poderemos terminar isso na cama.  
Ela desceu da bancada pegando a vasilha com os morangos e o pote de chantilly que havíamos descido para buscar.  
Subimos as escadas em silêncio.  
— Lily, não está dormindo? — Bella sussurrou para mim e eu percebi que a luz do quarto dela estava ligada. Ela havia chegado hoje da universidade, havia passado em Harvard para direito, por sorte Seth também estudava lá, eu não fiquei muito preocupado sabendo que teria alguém conhecido perto dela, apesar dele já estar se formando e ela agora que iria começar, mas Seth prometeu que cuidaria dela, eu só não imaginava que seria o tipo de cuidado que eu vi ao abrir a porta do seu quarto.  
— O QUE SIGINFICA ISSO? — eu perguntei abismado. Minha filinha estava agarrada com um homem que tinha a mão sabe-se lá onde dentro da camisola dela a outra estava em um seio, uma dela estava no quadril e outra nos cabelos deles, eles se beijavam, e o homem era Seth.  
Acho que eu desmaiei.

— Edward? Amor? Acorde, fofinho — ouvi a voz da minha mulher sussurrar no meu ouvido.  
— Bella — eu disse seu nome sem abrir meus olhos — Eu tive um pesadelo — falei puxando seu corpo para o meu — Lily e Seth, argh não gosto nem de me lembrar.  
— Não foi um pesadelo, amor — ela disse no meu ouvido.  
Eu abrir meus olhos, temeroso e encontrei os olhos de chocolates da minha mulher, antes de rodar do quarto e eu vi os olhos carvões da minha filha, depois os mesmos tom chocolate no de Seth.  
Eu pulei ficando em pé, notando ainda estar no quarto dela, em uma pouse defensiva.  
— VOCÊ? — eu falei rosnando pegando Seth pela camisa.  
— E-ed-dward... — ele gaguejou.  
— COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO? VOCÊ É TIO DELA!  
— Pai solta ele — Lily pediu tentando puxar minha mão da gola da blusa dele.  
— Eu confiei em vocês — disse nervosamente.  
— Edward, solte-o — Bella pediu carinhosamente.  
— Você sabia disso? — perguntei olhando para ela.  
— Não, não sabia — pude ver a verdade em seus olhos — Mas estava desconfiada.  
— Eu amo ele, papai — Lily falou abraçando Seth — Ele não é meu tio de verdade, eu sou adotada lembra? Nós nunca nos vimos como tio e sobrinha, e mesmo se fosse e daí? Nós nos amamos, Seth me faz feliz, é isso que importa.  
Eu respirei fundo, organizando meus pensamentos.  
— Edward... Bella — Seth começou corajosamente — Eu sei que deveríamos desde do principio ter falado, mas nós tínhamos medo da reação de vocês, Lily principalmente. Mas eu amo sua filha, quero ficar com ela, prometo que vou faze-la feliz.  
Eu olhei para eles depois para Bella, que parecia não conter sua felicidade.  
— Eu sempre desconfiei disso, era só olhar nos olhos de vocês — ela falou pegando os dois em um abraço só e os beijando.  
Eu respirei fundo, fechando meus olhos por um momento, tentando organizar meus pensamentos. Por isso Lily nunca havia nos apresentado um namorado em seus 19 anos de vida? Por isso ela havia ficado muito triste quando Seth foi para Haverd? Por isso sua enorme alegria quando ela passou para estudar lá?  
— Quando começou isso? — eu perguntei sério, querendo fazer mais um pouquinho de drama, mas eu sabia que lá no fundo, bem lá no fundo eu sempre soube que isso iria acontecer, os dois mesmo com quatro anos de diferença sempre foram muito unidos, eles nem sequer se tratavam como tio e sobrinha.  
E bom era melhor Seth, do que qualquer outro. Mas... eu peguei ele em meus braços, já vi Bella trocando suas fraldas, acho que só precisava de tempo para absorver essa ideia.  
— Nós sempre ficamos, papai — Lily respondeu honestamente.  
— Mas só quando ela foi para Harvard que eu pedi ela em namoro sério, não aguentava mais lutar contra meus sentimentos. Nós estávamos pensando em contar amanhã para vocês, no almoço, eu queria pedir seu consentimento, Edward.  
— Vocês tem minha benção para namorar — eu disse sabendo que não adiantaria e nada dar permissão, eles já eram maiores de idade e vacinados. Lily deu um gritinho entusiasmado e me deu um abraço forte.  
— Eu te amo, papai, obrigada — ela falou beijando meu rosto.  
— Mas, tem algumas condições — completei.  
— Quais? — Bella perguntou franzindo seu cenho.  
— Eu não sei e acho melhor nem saber o quão intimo vocês estão, mas eu não quero ser avô enquanto não ver um anel no dedo da minha filha então nada de vocês dormirem juntos enquanto estão aqui.  
— Isso quer dizer que se não estivermos aqui, podemos dormir juntos? — Lily perguntou hesitante.  
— Vocês são maiores de idade e vacinados, só... argh! Não quero pensar nisso. Lily, se eu perceber que você seu rendimento na universidade está ruim... — eu deixei a frase vaga, e eles assentiram mostrando que entenderam.  
— Vem Seth, eu vou com você até o quarto — Bella falou.  
Ele olhou para Lily, como se quisesse beijar ela, eu me adiantei e a abracei.  
— Ele te faz feliz? — eu sussurrei no ouvido dela.  
— Sim, pai, eu o amo, não consigo mais viver sem ele — ela sussurrou de volta, eu me separei dela beijando sua testa.  
— Seth, se você magoa-la, eu juro que corto seu membro fora — eu disse, tentando soar ameaçadoramente.  
— Eu mesmo te entrego a faca, se eu fizer isso — ele falou engolindo em seco.  
— Bom — eu disse e dei um tapinha, talvez um pouquinho forte de mais em suas costas —Boa noite, princesinha e por favor tranque a porta — falei alto o suficiente para Seth ouvir.  
— Te espero no quarto — falei para minha esposa que assentiu — Ainda quero comer esses morangos em você — disse pegando a vasilha e o chantilly e levando comigo.  
Não deixaria isso estragar minha noite, afinal não tinha nada de infeliz nisso. Que pai ficaria infeliz ao saber que sua filha amava e era correspondida? Isso era essencialmente o que eu sonhava para todos meus filhos.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

Eles haviam se casados a cerca de seis meses, felizmente Seth era bom para ela e não tive que quebrar a cara dele nenhuma vez, ou cortar seu membro fora.  
Vi Charlie se aproximando por trás de Bella, esse sim, era minha cara, não tinha nada de Bella, pelo menos fisicamente, já por dentro ele era todo ela, só um pouquinho mais tímido e um nerd, com apenas 16 anos meu filho já estava no ultimo ano do ensino médio e ele iria cursar astronomia na melhor universidade do país ele era meu orgulho. Não que minhas princesinhas não sejam, mas Charlie meu único garoto.  
— Mamãe, dança comigo? — ele perguntou ajeitando seus óculos no rosto, descobrimos que ele tinha astigmatismo, quando ele tinha cinco anos e estava com dificuldades na escola por causa de sua visão, depois disso suas notas nunca foram ruins, nenhum abaixo de oito, ou melhor, com exceção de educação física, ele odiava essa aula, tanto quanto sua mãe odiava na sua idade, ele não era fã de esportes.  
— Claro, meu amor — ela falou se desvencilhando de mim e indo para os braços dele.  
Eu sorri vendo os dois dançarem, Charlie já era maior que ela, estava quase do meu tamanho, rodei no salão a procura da minha outra princesinha, ela estava sentada em uma mesa, com Hannah, eu caminhei até ela.  
— Será que essa linda dama, poderia conceder a esse pobre cavalheiro uma dança? — eu perguntei me inclinando e estendendo a mão para ela.  
— Você é tão bobo, papai — ela falou se levantando e pegando em minha mão, essa sim era Bella em tudo.  
Eu coloquei ela em meus pés, deixando-a um pouquinho mais alta, minha filha tão linda, em lembrar que agora era uma mocinha...  
Respirei fundo rodopiando com ela pelo salão, vendo de relance Bella e Charlie dançando alegremente e Seth e Lily se beijando.  
Argh! Ainda não havia me acostumado com aquilo.  
— Filha, promete uma coisa para o papai?  
— O que é papai?  
— Promete que quando você estiver gostando de um menino vai contar para mim — pedi.  
— Papai! — ela falou corando escondendo o rosto na minha barriga.  
— Você não gosta de nenhum menino, gosta? — eu perguntei de repente alarmado, não estava pronto para deixar outra filha minha namorar.  
Minha filha abriu a boca, mas não saiu nenhum som, ela estava corada e parecia nervosa.  
— Acho que a vovó está te chamando, papai — ela falou de repente, o problema é que ela mentia tão mal como Bella. Eu sorri.  
— Tudo bem, sem mais papo de menino — prometi e ela respirou aliviada.  
Ainda dancei com Lily, um pouco com minha mãe que estava bem para o seus mais de sessenta anos, assim como papai, graças a Deus não estava pronto para perder nenhum dos dois, acho que ninguém nunca estava. Fui obrigado a dançar com Rosalie e Alice também, mas finalmente depois de entregar Alice nos braços de Jasper conseguir fugir da pista de dança.  
Encontrei Bella sentada em uma mesa junto com meus pais, Emmett e Rosalie.  
— Você já comeu? — ela perguntou beliscando alguns doces que tinha no prato em sua frente.  
— Não, só bebi a champanhe do nosso brinde.  
— Tome isso está uma delicia — ela falou colocando um pedaço do doce na minha frente, eu peguei lambendo discretamente seus dedos.  
— Edward o avião de vocês sai em menos de duas horas — Alice falou quebrando nosso momento.  
— Então, Alice, ainda temos menos de duas horas — eu rolei meus olhos para ela.  
— Sim, só que você ainda não vai fazer aquele negócio?  
— Que negócio? — Bella perguntou curiosa.  
Eu sorri.  
— Meu discurso — falei simplesmente, me levantando decidido, dei um selinho em seus lábios e andei calmamente até o pequeno palco improvisado que tinha ali.  
— Um, dois, teste som — eu falei rindo, me sentindo idiota, no microfone, chamando atenção dos meus convidados — Boa noite — eu falei olhando fixamente para Bella.

— Boa noite — todos responderam em coro.  
— Vai lá, maninho — Emmett gritou numa voz fina fazendo todos rirem.  
— Bom, em primeiro lugar, eu queria agradecer a Deus por estar aqui hoje, por ter me dado essa família linda, maravilhosa que tenho ao meu lado. Ao contrário do que muitos pensam eu não vou tocar hoje — ouvi um coro de "ah" — Eu só vou falar algumas poucas palavras que fiz, acho que amanhã no almoço acaba — brinquei e eles riram.  
Eu comecei a declamar meu poema e em nenhum momento meus olhos saíram daqueles que estavam sempre ao meu lado, os belos olhos chocolates dela.  
— O meu ar tem cheiro,  
o meu ar tem cor,  
o meu ar tem sabor  
o meu ar sorrir,

o meu ar dança  
o meu ar canta  
o meu ar chora  
o meu ar luta  
o meu ar vive  
e me ensinou a viver

o meu ar é tropeça... muito,  
mas sempre tento estar ao seu lado para segura-lo  
o meu ar é imperfeito,  
mas de tão imperfeito se torna perfeito para mim.  
O meu ar é sensual  
que todos os dias faz com que eu me apaixone ainda mais por ela.

O meu ar é indispensável,  
o meu ar é minha vida,  
o meu ar é uma tigresa  
o meu ar é uma pessoa,  
o meu ar é uma mulher,  
A mulher, a minha mulher.

Obrigado, Bella, por todos esses maravilhosos 25 anos de casados, por esses fenomenais 9.131 dias que passamos juntos, por essas 219.144 horas que foram e são inesquecíveis. Se os próximos 25 anos tiverem um terço da felicidade que tivemos nesses primeiros prometo que nossas bodas de ouro vai ser ainda melhor.  
Eu te amo, você é a única mulher que tocou meu coração e você sabe perfeitamente disso.  
— E eu papai? — ouvi a vozinha de Eduarda perguntar, eu sorrir.  
— Oh, é claro que eu também te amo, princesinha, assim como Lily e Charlie, vocês foram os melhores presentes que eu poderia ganhar.

Sem que eu percebesse, pois estava tão conectado ao seu olhar, não percebi Bella se mexendo e parando ao meu lado. Apenas me dei conta disso quando sentir seus lábios macios nos meus, me dando um beijo apaixonado e intenso. Eu a apertei forte em meu corpo e girei no ar com ela, enquanto ouvimos os aplausos dos convidados.

Imagens de todos os momentos que vivemos passavam em minha cabeça, enquanto nós nos beijávamos. Quando nos conhecemos no parque, como nos tornamos amigos, nossas brincadeiras de crianças, nosso primeiro beijo, nossas declarações de amor, nossas promessas na clareira, nossa luta com minha doença, porque eu não lutei sozinho. Nosso casamento, nossa noite de núpcias e todas as noites especiais depois dessa, nossas perdas e conquistas, nossas brigas e perdões. Tudo que nos levou a está aqui, agora, nesse momento.  
E é com um sorriso no rosto que eu tenho orgulho de dizer. Eu lutei pela minha vida, pela nossa vida.

— Mas porque não podemos ir? — Eduarda disse mais uma vez com um biquinho.  
— Nós já conversamos sobre isso, filha — Bella falou mais uma vez com um suspiro.  
— Você e Charlie vão ficar na casa do vovô e da vovó, os obedeçam e não deem trabalho a eles — eu falei novamente me despedindo de Charlie e Eduarda. Lily já havia ido para Nova Iorque sim, ela e Seth moravam lá, no apartamento que antes era meu e de Bella, nós havíamos dado a eles quando Seth havia recebido uma proposta de trabalho muito boa para trabalhar lá, Lily foi com ele e terminaria sua graduação em direito lá.  
Como meu irmão morava perto dos nossos pais, sabia que meus filhos ficariam bem lá, sem falar que Carlisle e Esme, amariam passar esse tempo com eles, quem os ve nunca diria que eles tem a idade que tem. Eles são saudáveis como um cavalo.  
Eu e Bella agora estávamos prontos para embarcar em nossa terceira viagem de lua de mel. A primeira foi quando ficamos um mês na Europa depois do nosso primeiro ano na universidade, depois no nosso aniversário de quinze anos de casados que fomos para o Caribe e agora havíamos escolhido ir para o Rio de Janeiro.

Chegamos lá ao entardecer do dia 29 de abril, fomos direto para o hotel Copacabana Palace havia reservado a suíte cobertura para a gente, era enorme, eu me sentia como um maldito adolescente excitado de dezessete anos.  
— UAU! Aqui é lindo — Bella disse indo para a sacada do hotel e olhando a vista da praia de Copacabana a nossa frente, a abracei por trás, beijando seus cabelos.  
— Eu não diria lindo, não com você aqui para comparar — eu falei sinceramente a olhando com intensidade, Bella virou para mim colocando seus braços ao redor no pescoço, era incrível que mesmo depois de tanto tempo ela conseguia ficar corada quando eu a elogiava.  
Eu sorri e me inclinei beijando delicadamente seus lábios.  
— Bella — eu suspirei seu nome a abraçando apertado — Eu sei que eu digo isso sempre, vou dizer mais um pouco, obrigado. Obrigado por não ter desistido de mim, por ter ficado ao meu lado, obrigado pelos filhos maravilhosos que temos, obrigado pela vida maravilhosa que você me concedeu, obrigado por ter me ajudado a abrir os olhos e lutar pela vida, pela minha e nossa vida.  
— Eu não fiz nada de mais Edward, você só precisava de um empurrãozinho — ela falou dando um pequeno sorriso, enquanto desabotoava a minha blusa.  
— Eu te amo, tigresa, para sempre.  
— Eu te amo, meu fofinho, até depois do para sempre — ela falou e nós nos beijamos intensamente.  
E nós continuamos ali, dentro da nossa pequena bolha, no nosso lugar feliz.

"_Construí amigos, enfrentei derrotas, venci obstáculos, bati na porta da vida e disse-lhe: Não tenho medo de vivê-la. "_  
Augusto Cury

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Bom espero que tenha gostado da fic, apesar dos poucos comentários e de não ter recebido nenhum no ultimo, postando aqui para vocês...

Espero pelo menos algum nesse...

Acho que mereço né?

Beijos e logo mais volto com novas fics, aguardem!


End file.
